


The Fate of a Fairy (Bakugou Katsuki x Reader) [Soulmate & Crossover AU]

by alaama026



Category: Fairy Tail, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Eventual Smut, F/F, My First Smut, Other, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 43
Words: 140,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alaama026/pseuds/alaama026
Summary: Y/n is your average go lucky Fairy Tail Mage. She happened to be celebrating the ending of a power-draining fight against the "King" of all dragons. But what happens when a mysterious door appears, and she is dragged into a whole other universe? Will she be able to go back home to her world? Or will an explosive ash-blonde change her mind?(DISCLAIMER! THE CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE! OC IS THE ONLY THING THAT BELONGS TO ME AND THEIR ADVENTURE! EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO THEIR OWNERS!) [This story contains strong language, mature themes, and possibly some sexual scenes; viewers discretion.]© All Rights ReservedPlease do not repost or take credit for my hard work! STEALING IS NEVER OK!
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Reader, Bakugou Katsuki/Reader, Class 1-A (My Hero Academia)/Reader
Comments: 49
Kudos: 137





	1. 1

The battle had been won; the war of all wars was now in the history books. While a few members were bedridden, others just wrapped fresh bandages over their wounds and called it a day. It was only the first day, and already there lay a massive group of men and women, alike, waisted beyond belief. The alcohol numbing their sense, thus making movements much bearable than likely thought. 

Natsu, in Natsu-like-fashion, had gotten into his 10th brawl of the day and his injuries didn’t handicap him in the slightest. Lucy urged the Fire Dragon Slayer to just call it a quits, but he refused to back down. Gray, the cheeky bastard he is, was smushed in a corner with Juvia; both holding onto one another as they slept through the guild’s constant drumming and thumping. 

Guild Master Makarov was drinking the last remaining days he had left, while Mira desperately tried to get him to stop or at the very least slowdown. Erza was sitting at a table, with Wendy and Carla accompanying the Requip mage. Gajeel was wooing Levy off her feet with a “new” song; it was atrocious to say the very least, but Levy loved it none the less. 

It was crazy to think that only yesterday you had all been unsure as to whether you would live to see the next day. The troops seemed to be never-ending, your right-leg had been shattered beyond belief and your left lung punctured. An hour had gone by since you had last seen a guildmate or a comrade just in general. The last bit of magic that remained in your body was that of your Second Origin, but nothing much could be done with it; not even to fix your punctured lung. 

After a while of just laying there, the thoughts of death not seeming so far fetched anymore, you passed out. When you came too, you were in the guild’s infirmary. Wendy had practically jumped you the moment your eyes opened. The young slayer began to cry, muttering incoherent words about the loss of Chelia’s magic for good. At these news, you, too, cried for said girl. 

But everything had settled, your lung was better and while your leg had seen better days, Wendy assured that only a week of resting would be needed. 

“Pazz on mORe Booze~ Damn it!” 

“But master, you cann’-” 

Mira and Gramps continued to bicker for a while longer, but the end result was the same regardless. Besides, Cana had finished the last two barrels in one go; a result of another idiot betting that they could beat the guild’s drunk in a drinking contest. The poor man lay on the floor in his own vomit, disgusting but this is what it meant to party at and with Fairy Tail. 

You had been sipping on some fruity drink that Mira prepared. A small galaxy colored ball appeared in your hand, inside of the ball lay a pen which popped into your hand the moment the ball disappeared. Your magic was quite odd, but interesting none the less. It had the same properties as Minerva’s magic, but you liked to think that you had better control over this Spacial Magic because one, you could concentrate on the territory a person was in or the exact territory of their limbs and work time (if serious; life or death situation) around it in order to heal, and two, you could store actual weapons in these small pockets which you opened. 

While you could not teleport a massive amount of people like she could, you could teleport yourself along with one more person. But this did not stop you from pushing to be the best which you could be. The white Fairy Tail mark on your belly, on the right to be exact, reminded you of the fact that no matter what they would always have your back. 

A small smile played at your lips as (e/c) eyes stared down at the small part of the guild mark that stared back at you. This moment was broken by a light tapping on your shoulder, thus prompting you to lookup. 

“Oh, Mira,” you greeted with a huge grin. “What’s up?”

Sighing, the thin line that once rested on her sweet face was replaced with a small smile. 

“I know that you are still healing, but could you bring up a few barrels?” 

“Of course! I’ll just teleport them up here and then head home!” 

Mirajane could only stare at you. All of Magnolia was under construction, very few had an actual home to head to, and the Fairy Estate was in shambles. But she assumed that you would camp out like multiple other nights. Besides, the weather was pleasant tonight. Sighing, once more, she grinned. 

“Alright, but just don’t go too far, ok?” 

“Got it!” 

And with that, you grabbed onto the crutch beside you, then proceeded to limp away to the back. A few torches were lit, but for those that were not you lit yourself. Heading down the stairs was not an option, so you just teleported to the bottom of them. 

Once you had spotted a few barrels, galaxy colored energy wrapped around them, and in seconds they had disappeared. Now that the task had been complete, a medium-sized portal had appeared; this being your one-way ticket home. Although, the site of a small door caught your attention. 

It was a steel door, the frame of it being wooden with enchantment ruins decorating the top. The knob was wooden as well, the outer ridge of it being a golden color. You had spent a few years with Levy in the guild’s library when you were younger of course, and you had picked up on a good amount of ancient ruin spells. Because of this, the sight of these enchantments prompted you to take a step closer, the galaxy portal closing behind you. 

Upon closer inspection, the door was a mixture of ancient writing but also had modern along with unknown inscriptions. Levy would have a field day with this door, perhaps you would mention it to her the following day. Just as you pulled away from further scrutinizing the writing, the door opened quickly, a soft thump accompanying it. 

A golden swirl came into view and an endless void stared back at you. The shocking revelation had you reeling back, but it was a much harder task with a crutch.

As quickly as it had open, black tendrils shot out wrapping around your body. Four to be exact: one around your midsection, two others grabbing onto both of your arms, and the final one wrapped around your knees; heading upward towards your hips. 

Suddenly an unrelenting burning began to throb on your right; coming from your hip. The tendrils dragged you back into the open door, all of this happening in a matter of a millisecond, thus leaving you without so much as the chance to scream out for help. While the door closed shut, a bright golden color sealing the opening with a sizzle, the last thing left behind was your crutch.

You could only close your eyes in response to the blinding glow that came from within this hole, which you came to see as a rabbit hole of sorts. The burning on your hip had spread in an upward motion, leaving you with a pounding headache, ringing in your ear, and a hell of a ton of burning pain. 

It wasn’t long before the bright light disappeared and you were falling. The night sky air whipped your hair in multiple directions as gravity continued to pull you down. There was no time, or even energy at that, to stop the incoming ground. 

“Shit, shit, shit, shit!” 

This was the only word that could leave your mouth. You are a proud Fairy Tail wizard, yet you could nothing to stop the impending doom that awaited. 

“Damn it all to hell!” 

The last option that remained was to call in on a favor but would have preferred to save such a trump card for a more dire situation, but then again how often was it that you just randomly fell through the sky over Mavis knows where; bless the first master that is. 

All of this internal conflict was brought to a screeching halt when a pair of arms wrapped around your small frame. Of course, you were startled at such contact, and you really couldn’t help but feel that this was an elaborate plan to kidnap you. The man who was holding you had hair that stood on end, his eyes shining a bright red. A white cloth secured you tightly, ensuring that escaping would not be possible. 

“Let go of me!” You continued to squirm in his hold. 

“I wouldn’t try to fight in your condition,” the man responded with a simple glance to your injured leg. 

This unknown man thought that he could tell you, a reckless Fairy Tail wizard, to not fight. Well, he picked the wrong mage to capture and steal, because to hell with not giving it your all to escape. Erza destroyed a whole chunk of rock with every bone shattered in her body, you only had a leg out of commission; you weren’t out not even in the long run. 

“Don’t count me out just yet!” 

Suddenly, a galaxy orb appeared right beside him, exploding. His eyes widened, the white scarf coming to wrap around himself in a protective cocoon at the sight of another one. Because you had both been in midair, you began to, again, fall. Quickly you looked around trying to get a better grasp on your surroundings and the territory. 

The disheveled man, upon seeing that the bombs no longer surrounded him, quickly sent out his capture weapon. He thought that it was when he blinked that you activated your quirk to try to escape, but he wouldn’t make the same mistake twice. While your head quickly whipped around trying to figure out how to land, you didn’t notice how his scarf shot out towards you. 

Again, you were wrapped, but more securely now than before, in the scarf. The area you were both within was rather sketchy looking and no one seemed to be out this late into the night. This time he didn’t blink, which was rather taxing on him, but you seemed to not be moving as much. Although he had taken into consideration that you were injured, so the binding wasn’t as strong as the rest around your body, but this proved to be his second mistake. 

Your mind was on autopilot, planning out the best course of action. Quickly you pushed your body as hard as it could into his chest, in a rocking motion. Then moved outwardly, taking advantage of the loser, although not by much, bindings and brought your injured right leg up. 

The kick had been so close to hitting his head, even the tears that clouded your eyes could see that much. A pained scream was let loose as the binding tightened even harder around your leg. This pain distracted you from the incoming blow to your head, which knocked you out cold. The rugged-looking man could only stare at your unconscious form, a deep frown taking place on his face. 

While he may have suspected you of being a villain, the frightened look in your eyes assured him that you were anything but that. For you to resist the bindings, and to go as far as further injuring yourself just to escape him proved that you obviously didn’t know where you were. You most likely than not saw him as the villain, and perhaps a capturer. 

His theories could go on and on, but he would have to wait until you came to. Quickly he made his way over rooftops, heading over to a hospital to get you checked out. 

Upon arrival, the nurses were quick to bombard him with questions, most of which he answered to the best of his ability. The onslaught of questions prompted a heavy sigh to leave his lips as he only wanted to get this night over with. Pulling out his phone, he phoned two people, one who he hoped would help with legal terms and the other who would hopefully soothe his worries. It wasn’t an everyday occurrence that young girls fell through the sky, plummeting quickly to their death, and with a look of fright like in her eyes. 

A long nap after this hectic night was a must.

\---------------------------------------------

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE FELL OUT OF THE SKY!?” 

Why had he called Hizashi again? 

Right,...

Because he thought that some moral support would be nice, but all Mic was doing was giving him a bigger headache. The moment the energetic blond got his call, which rarely happened, he was quick to come to the hospital; all with the condition of having his questions answered then. An officer had already been informed, a special friend coming in to deal with it in hopes of keeping this all hush-hush. Although this was only made possible by his second call, to who? Well, to the principal of U.A. that is. Nezu had been quite adamant of calling this friend but did so on the promise that he would get to see the said female. 

“Exactly what I said,” Aizawa sighed. “She fell out of the sky, out of a golden hole, and with a broken leg at that,” he ended with a sip of coffee. 

Thirty minutes had passed since Mic had arrived and both men could only wait outside until given the all-clear by a nurse. 

Lowering his voice, Mic continued. “So Nezu is coming?” 

“Yah he - ”

“I’m right here!” a cheerful voice had both men looking down. 

A small bear, seal, lion hybrid stood before them. Both men nodded at the principal in acknowledgment. They continued to have a hushed conversation, well as quiet as it could get with Mic that is. It wasn’t long before said officer friend arrived. All four of them talked but were interrupted as the door to the room opened. An elderly nurse came out, a small smile tugging at her lips. 

“The child is awake,” she paused but then continued. “She looked quite afraid, didn’t even say a word as I explained that you fine young men would just come in to ask her questions. The poor girl only nodded, continuing to look at her hands. Be gentle, will you?” 

“Of course!” Nezu assured the woman. 

“Well then, you lot can go in,” and just like that, she sauntered off. 

All four of them headed in, with Nezu and the officer leading the way.


	2. 2

Your body jolted forward. Upon a change of scenery, you scouted the area. Beside you, on to the left, were white and blue machines of sorts, constantly beeping and making other noises. Tubes and wires were connected to your arms, chest, and nose. 

Suddenly the door to your room was opened and in came four figures, though one of them was smaller than the other three. It looked rather peculiar, but nothing could really top a flying and talking cat. One of the figures was familiar, his tired eyes - although not red this time - remained planted on your leg. You were aware that this man had “saved you,” if you considered getting knocked out saving, but to each their own you suppose. 

“Where the hell am I?” You glared at the disheveled man, still royally pissed off about being knocked out and having your injured leg taken advantage of. 

“Now, now. No need for such vulgar language my dear,” the lion, bear, seal… figure smiled. 

“Sigh - Can I please know where I am? Like what part of Fiore are we in or am I in a neighboring kingdom? I need to know how far I am going to have to travel back home to -” you were cut off by a blond male. 

“Fiore? What city is that?” 

“It’s not a city, its a kingdom - wait,” you paused your mind working a million miles a minute. 

“Kingdom? That’s not possible, the only “kingdom” of sorts that exists would be the U.K, but I am sensing that that is not what you mean,” the little creature replied, a sad smile on his face. 

You were shocked. How had they not heard of Fiore and the war? They had to have known about the war against Acnologia, the “King of Dragons.” All of the world’s mages had come together to fight this evil off. So many had died, hell you had almost been one of those people. 

“Th-the war. Tell me you know of the war. Please! The final stand for Magic, you ought to have heard of it!” you urged these people to confirm that much. 

“We don’t know what war you are speaking about. And the only “magic” that exists would be those preformed in ancient times before quirks were a thing, although it was just organized illusions,” the disheveled man grunted out. 

No. That couldn’t be possible. Everyone had heard of this war, how it was Fairy Tail who suffered the most and helped get rid of Acnologia for good. But that door that had opened must have been an ancient portal that led to another world. This was the only reasonable explanation. 

“Ok,” you took a deep breath. “Look this may sound weird, but not as weird as these quirks you mentioned. I am assuming that quirks are powers of sorts, my world’s equivalent to magic. And yes I said my world, as in I don’t think I am in the right world. I only know that I was pulled into a door-”

“Pulled into a door!? By who!? And are you really from another wor-” white fabric wrapped around the blond’s mouth, shutting him up for a while. 

“Yes, I am from another world. I can make this conclusion based on my surroundings. Your world is much more advanced than my own. And in case you all may not believe me, I hope that my guild mark will convince you otherwise. You see I am a mage from the famous Fairy Tail guild,” you stated as you pulled your shirt up. 

All four of them looked away quickly, it was rather weird for them to be looking at a young girl like that. You thought that they were being weird, but had them turn to see that you only rose your shirt up enough to expose the right side of your belly. 

“How do we know that that isn’t just a soulmate tattoo?” the officer, at least that is what his uniform screamed out to you, questioned. 

“Soulmate? What’s th- ah!” you screamed. 

The moment you uttered said word, your whole body felt like it was on fire again. Your right hip felt like it was being branded with an iron burning mark. Your back arched in a silent scream as red markings began to climb in an upward motion. The four men could only stare in horror. 

“M-my hip,” tears welled in the corner of your eyes. “IT FUCKING BURNS! MAKE IT STOP!” 

Quickly the four men were ushered out as nurses rushed in to help calm you down. They were all unsure as to how to proceed. They had never encountered any of this before. Luckily one of them listened to your pleads to check your hip. 

“It’s a soulmate mark! But its only appearing just now, how is that possible?!” 

The nurses all rushed around trying to get a cold washcloth on the incoming soulmate mark. Although only 10% of the population had such marks, in all cases they had always appeared on a newborn, hence why they cried out, but this was the first time such occasion was happening. 

Upon hearing this revelation, the men outside came to buy your story wholeheartedly. You really were from another world. 

\---------------------------------------

“You want me to what?” 

It was now the following day, and the same four men had once again appeared in your room. The officer asked you a few questions, just for the sake of helping you get citizenship in Japan. Eraser Head, the disheveled man as you came to know him as Aizawa, had been the man that caught you mid-fall. The blond next to him was another hero, Present Mic, who was here more so for the comfort of Aizawa. 

“I would like you to be a student at U.A. High. I know this is all a bit last minute, but it would be easier for us to help you and keep all of this on the down-low,” Principal Nezu smiled. 

“But school starts tomorrow,” you pressed on. 

In the end, you gave in to going to U.A. High, this was all for Fairy Tail. Before they left, Principal Nezu asked for you to quickly given them a sketch so that they could have a hero costume ready for you. This confused you because you usually just used regular clothes to fight in, but gave them a quick sketch of an outfit you have been meaning to use. 

“Aizawa will be here to check you out and take you to school tomorrow. I will have a uniform brought here as soon as possible. Now just get some rest and let those injuries finish healing.”

The day was very uneventful for the rest of the day. It was around mid-afternoon when in came a nurse with a uniform in hand. She laid it on the couch by the side and asked if there was anything she could do for you, to which you assured her that you were alright. 

Out she walked, leaving you to your thoughts. It wasn’t long before you fell into a peaceful slumber. 

.

.

.

.

.

“Miss, its time to get up,” a soft voice woke you up. 

A middle-aged nurse nudged you to wake up. She had first made sure that your leg was properly healed, even went as far as checking to make sure that your punctured lung was alright as well. After the check-up, she pointed to a side room where a small bathroom and shower caught your attention. 

Quickly you stood and made your way to the room, with uniform in hand. You were grateful that the nurse had brought you a pair of undergarments to also change into. The question the other day had caught you off. An elderly nurse walked in and bluntly asked for your bra and underwear size. 

In the bathroom, you showered quickly and put on your clothes. The skirt was rather short for your liking but didn’t have shorts to put under so you would have to make do with what you had. The uniform was cute, the jacket and stockings really bringing out your inner fangirl. 

You were admiring the uniform and combing out your hair with a hairbrush when a light knock caught your attention. 

“Miss (F/n), Eraser Head is waiting for you outside your room,” a timid voice whispered. 

Not wanting to get the poor lady in trouble, you quickly grabbed the simple backpack that had been left with your uniform the other day and walked out. You smiled at the nurse and bowed, thanking her profusely for everything she has done. The woman was flabbergasted and proceeded to blush. 

Outside, tired beyond what should be humanly possible, Aizawa stood in his hero costume. Upon hearing the door open and seeing your small 5’2 figure he nodded and began to walk away. You held onto your backpack’s straps and followed behind him. Principal Nezu had told you that Aizawa would be your homeroom teacher and this comforted you a bit because at least someone would know about your situation. 

The walk to U.A. was rather short, mostly because you were gawking at all of the buildings and the hustle and bustle of a regular day in the city. Aizawa would steal glances every once in a while to make sure that you were still following him and he couldn’t help but smile at the awe-struck face that painted your face. 

He thought that you deserved to be happy for a bit, it was only natural for a child to be kept safe from the outside world. Aizawa was taken aback by the fact that you had been in countless situations where your life was put on the line. It was no life for a child and you had only just turned 15, making you one of the youngest members of class 1-A. 

“Alright well I have a meeting to get to, I am sure you can find your way to class. Don’t be late,” and just like that, you stood in front of a giant building. 

‘Well here goes nothing! For Fairy Tail!’


	3. 3

Aizawa had opened the gate using his card, letting you see how to work your own card in the future. This was life-changing and you couldn’t wait to see what today had in store for you. You knew that you would find a way home to your family, but until then everything you did was to see them again. 

A bright smile took shape on your face as you began to walk into the tall building. You were gawking the entire time that you didn’t notice where you were heading, resulting in bumping into a brunette. The girl turned around with a cute smile, her cheeks were blushed, she just looked so cute. 

“I am so sorry,” you began to bow. 

“It’s ok,” she smiled as her hands clapped in front of her. “I am Uraraka Ochaco, but you can call me Ochaco.” 

She was just so cute that you couldn’t help but hug her. Ochaco reminded you of Wendy, but a more confident version of her. You missed your best friend and guildmate so much already and this girl had already won your heart over. 

“Oh,” you pulled back, a sheepish smile pulling at your lips. “You just remind me of a close friend who I miss.”

The girl only giggled, claiming that it was ok and that she liked you already. You both began to walk inside the building, the childlike gleam in your eyes something that she caught onto quickly. She could only laugh along with you, the story about how Erza, your “sister” (although it really wasn’t a lie, she was like one), completely trashed your “home” when your “brothers” Gray and Natsu accidentally knocked her cake out of her hands. 

Soon the large doors to the class 1-A room came into view, but so did loud yelling. You could only look to the side, making eye contact with Ochaco, who also looked a bit taken aback with the loud yelling coming from inside. Silently, you both peak your heads through the door, only to see a tall blue-haired boy yelling at an ash-blond. 

What it was that they were both going on about happen to revolve around said blond’s “disrespectful actions to all those heroes who came before us!” Well, at least that is what the blue-haired male kept droning about. You couldn’t really blame the blond who was irked beyond belief. 

If the scene before you could be described in a sentence or two, maybe at the expense of a few words rather than a coherent thought, you would most likely than not relate it later on as “a stick being shoved up his ass.” Sure it was a rather vulgar way to put it out there, but sometimes simple and straight to the point was better than anything. 

The yelling blond eventually ignored the bluenette, opting to prop his legs onto his desk once more; an attempt on his part to irritate the scolding boy. Seeing as the explosive blond - his hair aiming in all sorts of directions - wasn’t going to pay him any mind, the bluenette introduced himself as Iida Tenya. He seemed like the type of guy who always had a stick in the mud, but in a good way. He gave Erza-authority-like vibes and that was more than enough to ensure that you didn’t get on his bad side.

Ochaco, of course, like the bubbly persona you had had the pleasure to meet, introduced herself to Iida. Although this time around, much in contrast to your meeting in front of the school, she was quick to ask the male what his quirk was.

Now, while you had been given a quick rundown of what a quirk was and how they came to be, you hadn’t really got the time to think about what you would call your magic, now “quirk.” It was rather difficult to choose just what to go with. Both the Principal and Aizawa had made it clear that it would be best if you kept a low profile for the time being. 

“My quirk is called: Engine. I have these metal rods that stick out of my calves and they help me move quickly.”

“Oh that is so cool,” Ochaco cheered. “Mine is called: Zero Gravity!” 

“And who might you be?” 

The question caught you off guard. You didn’t know if you were going by a different name or not. When filling out the basic papers for school, you had put in your full name; didn’t even bother with coming up with something different. It would be best if you were honest with these people from the start - well at least with your name. These students were going to become your allies in the future and it would be wrong of you - especially as a Fairy Tail wizard - to build a relationship on lies. The most you could now was, to be honest to a certain point, so you would just name your “quirk” as your regular magic’s title. 

“Oh I am so sorry,” you bowed. “I am Scarlet (F/n)! This is the first time I am coming to an actual school. I have been homeschooled my whole life, I hope we get along well,” you finished with a small smile and a tilt of your head. 

Iida was taken aback by your straight forward nature, blushing a tad bit at the cute tilt of the head. You had even extended your arm out and gripped his hand in what seemed to be your version of a greeting. 

“A-A pleasure to meet you, Sca-arlet-san!” 

The poor boy kept moving his arms in a chopping motion, although they were much ridged than before. You could only laugh at his flustered state, he seemed like a good kid. He reminded you so much of Erza whenever she got overly flustered or embarrassed. 

“Oh, (F/N) you never told me what your quirk was when we met,” Ochaco cut in. 

Right as you were about to respond, the door behind you slid open, and in came a timid green-haired boy. He was practically shaking in his shoes, but his timid state was thrown out the window when Ochaco seemed to identify him and quickly pounce onto his arm. 

“You are that boy from the entrance exam!”

“Yes, I do recall you as the mumbling kid. You’re the one who noticed the true intentions of the exams, I greatly apologize,” Iida bowed, all rigid and robot-like. 

“You never told us your quirk! So what is it?!” 

The boy looked flustered, timid, and scared. He was uncomfortable in the situation he was in; it was clear that he did not want to answer the question regarding his quirk, but luckily as if by some miracle, a voice cut off all the attention from him. 

“If you’re looking to make friends, then get out. This is the heroes course, not the “I am here to socialize” corner,” a monotone voice cut off the insistent banter in the room. “Now get to your seats.”

Quickly, everyone scrambled to their seats. There were four rows, each with five desks. Because you had been a late arrival, the best way to accommodate your situation, a desk had been placed in the middle of the second and third-row in the far back of the room. This was your seat and it left you at number 21 in the seating chart, but you were fine with this. 

Once you were seated, you looked to both sides to take notice of who would be your partners. Onto your right sat a boy with brown spiky hair. He was rather buff looking, physically, but he looked so soft, to the point where he wouldn’t even hurt a fly. 

On your left sat a boy with half red and half white hair. The front looked rather long, his bangs drooping in the middle. You took note of the bright red scar on the left side of his face on your quick run to your seat. He seemed rather aloof. This male clearly gave you Gray vibes, but the “don’t mess with me” type. A soft sigh left your lips. 

‘So these are my future comrades, well it could be worse.’ 

“I am Aizawa Shota, your homeroom teacher,” the caterpillar man mumbled. “I know this is a bit short notice but put these on and meet me outside.”

Aizawa had motioned to tracksuits, and then just walked out. His hands were stuffed in his pants, as he just stalked out the door and down the hallway. Quickly, some more calmly than others, everyone made their way to the front to grab their assigned suit and then out the door. 

A girl with a ponytail, rather tight and painful-looking, waited in the back with you standing right beside her. She looked rather poised and well prompted. You waited right next to her, hoping that the crowd in the front would soon disperse, which it did in a few minutes. Although, you had been distracted a bit by the girls larger than average chest size, and at that moment you were feeling much like Wendy and Levy. 

It seemed that you were caught up in your sulking, and didn’t snap out of it until a light tap on your shoulder prompted you to lookup. It was the ponytail girl and she held a small smile. She was a bit taller, well not by a lot but a good decent amount considering you were 5’2 and she was somewhere around 5’7 if not a bit taller. Perhaps 5’8? 

“We better get going. We don’t want to make Aizawa-sensei upset.”

“R-Right! Sorry for holding you back,” you bowed.

The girl assured you that it was quite alright and that it would be best if you both got a move on. You both moved towards the now somewhat empty classroom, a conversation ensuing between the two of you. The girl introduced herself as Yaoyorozu Momo, but she insisted that you just call her Momo. 

On your way to the girl’s locker room, she mentioned her quirk and proceed to explain it to you. Her quirk is called Creation, this allows her to create non-living things from her body. She needs to be well versed in the molecule makeup of whatever she is trying to produce out of her body. The bigger the object, the more time and energy that it takes out of her. Because of the need for her body to be exposed, her hero costume needs to have a few openings.

This made sense to you, and it really couldn’t be as bad as some of the skimpy clothing that some mages wore back home to the battlefield. So you didn’t mind if she showed a bit of skin. You both continued to talk about her quirk, Momo going into scientific aspects of it all. 

If it had been Natsu or some other guild moron, they wouldn’t even grasp the basic concept of the power, but thanks to the few years you trained with Levy, you had a decent understanding. 

While you finished zipping up the jacket, Momo was finishing lacing up one of her shoelaces. Eventually, you both headed out and towards the meeting area. By the time you came to a halt, the rest of the class seemed to be already there and waiting. Out of the corner of your eye, Ochaco stood beside the greenette, who introduced himself as Midoryia Izuku, and Iida. 

Everyone was murmuring to themselves, everyone a bit nervous for what was to come. 

\-------------------------------------

“You all took these tests back in Junior High, am I right?”

Everyone nodded except for yourself. This was all new for you - school, class - so you really couldn’t say you knew what Aizawa was talking about. You could only stand there and continue to listen to what he had to say. 

But somewhere along his explanation you couldn’t help but drift away. What would your family be doing right now? Where they still celebrating? Had they noticed your disappearance and begun looking for you? Did they even know how to get you back? 

All these questions shrouded your brain. They must have noticed your disappearance, they just must-have. Mira always checked-up on you the following day, especially considering that you were injured. 

“Bakugou,” Aizawa muttered with little to no interest. 

At this, you looked up to see what was going on. You (e/c) eyes locked onto the ash-blond who was getting yelled at in the morning. The boy only grunted in acknowledgment, at this your teacher continued with the demonstration at hand. 

“You placed first on the entrance exams, right?” 

“Yeah, what about it?” the blond questioned right back. 

Aizawa let out a deep sigh before continuing. “And what was the farthest you could throw in Junior High?” 

“67 meters,” the smug bastard grinned. 

“Alright,” Aizawa paused. “Try throwing this ball as far as you can, using your quirk to aid it this time around. Anything goes as long as you stay in this circle.” 

And just like that the disheveled man, who you had the pleasure of calling your teacher, moved to the side while tossing the ball to the grinning blond. He began to stretch for a tad bit, only stopping when a satisfying pop resounded. Bakugou, as Aizawa had called him, tucked in his right arm - the one in which the ball was held in - then revved his other arm as if covering his body, before snapping the arm down. This movement added to the strength of the throw. 

“DIEEEE!” 

A huge explosion sounded and the ball was sent flying. Everyone’s ears were left ringing from the intensity of it all. Although, what many questioned was the choice of wording that Bakugou had chosen. 

“He does want to be a hero, right? So what’s up with “Die!”?” 

Everyone stared in awe, well it was a bit of a stretch to say, everyone, because some looked to be rather scared. He had an explosive quirk to go with his personality and hair it seemed. It was somewhat similar to what you could do with your magic. Maybe there was something that you could take from all of this at the end of the day. 

“But sir, how do we know how far the ball went?” a pink-skinned girl asked. 

At this Aizawa, simply dug through his pockets and pulled out a weird-looking device. The screen eventually beeped, grabbing the attention of the other students. It took a second or two before numbers formed. The screen clearly read ‘705.2m.’ 

“What the hell!” a few classmates exclaimed.

“That is so awesome!”

“So manly!” 

“That looks so fun!”

At this comment, it seemed that Aizawa snapped. He didn’t look too pleased or happy about the situation. 

“Fun? Do you think this is fun? The world of a hero is an unforgiving place, filled with people who will be out for your blood. Do you think it is going to be fun when you are fighting for your life? Or how about while one of your comrades is on the brink of death?” 

He had a point. It was all fun and games until it just wasn’t anymore. You knew that better than anyone of the other students. There were so many times when you could have died, or a faulty reaction could have lead to the death of a loved one. Hell, you almost died, this test was important to gauge everyone's limits at the moment. 

Everyone had quieted down. They all had determined looks on their faces. They realized that what Aizawa had said was true, it held more meaning and truth than what anyone could expect. 

“Alright, let’s get started with the first part: the 50 Meter Dash.”


	4. 4

“Everyone line up, you will all get your turn.” 

50 Meeter Dash:

Your classmates, along with yourself were all anxious to get a turn. It would be while before you could go. The blond was standing in front of you and behind stood Izuku. He looked rather nervous, so you took it upon yourself to comfort him in any way possible. 

“Hey,” you put your hand on his shoulder.

Izuku nearly jumped out of his skin at the contact. A girl was touching him and his brain had no idea how to deal with it. He let out a small “eep,” and looked away; bashfully at that. Little did you know that the explosive blond in front was stealing glances, and his eye couldn’t help but twitch at Izuku’s behavior. 

How the quirkless idiot got in was beyond him. But he was sure that by the end of the tests Izuku would be the one sent home. Aizawa had made it clear that whoever came in last would be expelled and never to be allowed into the hero course again. This had only put a slight edge into the whole test, it was only natural to be scared. 

“Sorry didn’t mean to scare you Izu. It is ok if I call you that, right?” you questioned, a sweet smile gracing your lips. 

“U-umm, yah? I mean yes,” the boy nodded. 

The line had continued to move forward as you tried your best to give Izuku a pep-talk. Maybe if he got some encouragement he wouldn’t be so frightened. 

“Cool! I am sure you are going to do well. You made it this far, so I am sure you can continue to go forward and become the best hero this world has ever seen,” a bright smile took place. 

Izuku could only smile back and nod, a determined look on his face. Out of the corner of your eye you had picked up on Bakugou’s subtle, yet not so subtle, glances. He snorted at your encouraging words, and this managed to tick you off. You already didn’t like this guy. 

Bakugou seemed to have some issues with Izuku, and if they didn’t fix whatever tension they had going on, you were sure this would have some serious repercussions in the future. The hot-head of a blond reminded you of a certain Fire Dragon Slayer with a bit of Gajeel in there as well, particularly the coy part of it all. 

“Next. We don’t have all day,” Aizawa grumbled. 

There were three open slots, which were quickly filled up. You were stuck in the middle, the blond onto your right, and the greenette to your left. While you were stretching, Bakugou kept glaring daggers at the poor boy beside you. The tension was so thick that it could be cut with a butcher knife. 

Why a butcher knife? Simple. Because it seemed like it was a life or death situation, and someone was definitely out for blood. And you happen to be caught in the middle of whatever it was that these two had going on. 

More so for yourself than the two, you clapped your hands together in mental preparation for what was to come. You were aware that you shouldn’t give your self away, so for now you would stick to explosions and using your magic for enhanced strength. 

Both boys were brought out of their staring match - the glaring and the timid looking - at the sound of clapping. Izuku mentally thanked you for saving him. You three got into position and before you knew it the whistle sounded off. Bakugou used his explosions to propel himself forward, while you and Izuku simply ran. Even without your magic, you seemed to have enhanced abilities in this world, your stamina was better and so was your speed; you had no trouble keeping up with Bakugou and his explosions. 

The machine beeped when both you and Bakugou crossed the line. 

“Bakugou Katsuki: 4.13 seconds. Scarlet (F/n): 4.14 seconds.”

While you were mentally cheering, the sound of the machine beeping again brought you out of your thoughts.

“Midoriya Izuku: 7.02 seconds.” the machine beeped as the green-haired boy tried to catch his breath. 

“Nice going Izu-kun! You did amazing!” 

The green-haired male could only nod and blush a tad bit at the praise. From behind you the blond scoffed and sauntered off. His attitude was really getting on your nerves and it was pissing you off. Couldn’t he just leave the cinnamon roll alone? 

Everyone else was doing amazing, it left you awe-struck. Many of the students were real powerhouses. The grip strength was fairly easy, you used your magic to help you have a tighter grasp on the machine, but nothing too out there. Then the long jump followed, and you kept it rather moderate, not using your magic full-on, but using a tad bit to jump a bit farther. You had been close to clearing the pit but landed on the edge. 

Although the one that did give you some issues was the side step, there really wasn’t much you could do. So that was the one part of the test that you didn’t do so well on. The ball test was what followed. 

Ball Throw:

You were aware that three more tests remained, and those really couldn’t be aided with your magic at all. So it was here where you had to go all out so to speak. But before you could go, Izuku was up first. The poor boy was shaking in his shoes but seemed ready to give it his all. 

Just as it looked that he was about to unleash his power, the ball only traveled a measly few meeters. It was easy to see that the boy had tried to use his power, but for some reason, it had not worked. Izuku looked down at his hands, a questioning look on his face. Just then Aizawa approached the male, his scarf was lifted upwards, thus revealing his yellow goggles. 

“He’s the erasure hero, Pro-Hero Eraser Head,” a few students gasped. 

From where you were you couldn’t tell what he was saying but it was clear that it had to do with his quirk. Aizawa didn’t look too happy that he had to use his quirk to shut Izuku down, especially since his eyes became dry. Izuku looked conflicted at the change of events, staring at his hands once more. He looked lost and didn’t know how to continue. 

Aizawa shouted out for him to try again. 

It took a second before a loud boom went off, the sound of air being pushed at a fast rate startling you. Everyone looked taken aback by the sheer force of it all. Eventually, the device in Aizawa’s hands beeped, letting everyone know that the ball had reached its destination. 

“705.3 meters,” the device read out loud.

“What the hell! That bastard doesn’t have a quirk!” 

At this exclamation, Bakugou lunged forward his quirk activating. The blond looked absolutely feral, about as ready to kill as that Jackal idiot. You were aware that using your “quirk” without permission or a license was illegal, but perhaps Aizawa would overlook it this time around. The kid could seriously injure the greenette. 

“I am going to KILL YOU DEKU!” 

He was out of control and he was heading straight for the unsuspecting Izuku. Without thinking twice about it, your hand shot out as galaxy colored, wave-like matter surrounded Bakugou. 

“Capture & Hold.”

The blond was left in mid-air, his quirk having been contained in your “space,” rendering him as harmful as a ladybug. Aizawa had shot out his capture weapon, his scarf to be exact, and wrapped around the blond as well. He had not expected you to act though. 

Both of you glanced at one another, your classmates much too caught up in your so-called quirk to notice this exchange. A small nod was all the acknowledgment you gave your teacher before you let go of your magic, resulting in the small thud that came from his body tumbling down. 

Aizawa calmed Bakugou down and ushered him to the back where he had been standing. On his way back he glared daggers at you the whole time. You managed to pick up on his cursing, he had had the audacity to call you a bitch! Well that was it, keeping a low profile was out of the window, you were going to show this punk who the real alpha was. It was about time someone knocked him down his high horse. 

Izuku timidly returned to his place right beside you and Ochaco, Iida had also stood there with you guys. Upon him coming back, you all congratulated him, praising his quirk and how amazing it was. But this was cut short when your name was called. 

“Wish me luck, you guys!” 

They all nodded and gave you a thumbs up. Ochaco had a huge grin on her face, while Izuku, who had seen the way you held Bakugou back, knew you had something amazing up your sleeve. Iida only gave a firm nod and a chopping of his arm in the air. 

You stood in the semi-large circle, ball in hand. It would be best if you just used an explosion, but an aimed one; a canon of sorts. Taking a deep breath, you place both hands in a cupping like matter surrounding the ball with your spacial magic. All that reading and practicing had helped you get this far, Biska had been a huge help when it came to aimed shooting, her Spacial Magic: The Gunner, really helping you be able to snipe things with ease. 

Two larger galaxy orbs appeared in the sky before you, the largest one closer and the smaller one in front, all in position for a long-range shot. Gathering a ton of heat into your palms, a huge explosion went off, the clenching of space around the object forcing it straight out of your hands and into the following two orbs that only added more power to the first explosion; each one of them exploding with more force. 

“Snipe,” was the only word that left your lips. 

The ball went soaring through the sky, your explosions much stronger and more accurate than Bakugou’s. Everyone was shell-shocked, even Aizawa. A few people were scared, not entirely because of the power which you displayed - although it was a huge factor - but mostly because of the word that you said. They were all brought out of their fear/amazement induced coma when the device in Aizawa’s hands beeped. 

“980.8 meters,” the thing said. 

“THAT IS INSANE!”

“You got to be kidding me!”

“That was extra manly!” 

For some reason that last comment reminded you of Elfman, and his insane definitions of what was manly or not. You walked to your spot right next to Izuku, Ochaco, and Iida. The moment you got there the bubbly girl practically jumped you. She kept saying how cool that was and how badass you looked in the moment. Ochaco couldn’t get over the fact that you had said “Snipe,” the moment the explosions went off. 

“It’s like you were hitting a target like that whole area was your territory!”

“Well,” you cut her off. “My dearest Ochaco, it seems you guessed correctly about my quirk.” 

At this point most of the class was looking at you, even Aizawa was rather interested to learn more about this magic which you possessed. If you were this strong as a child, the adults in your world must have been absolute monsters. He had only gotten a taste of a small explosion, mind you, you had been beaten, exhausted, and injured. Even now, that wasn’t you giving it your all because all that power had been under control, it seemed that that was the scariest part of it all. 

“My quirk is called Territory.” 

\-----------------------------

The tests that continued were rather dull. Everyone was still shocked with the results from the throws, most of your classmates very interested in knowing more about your quirk. They had seen you maintain Bakugou afloat in the air and now explosions. Did you have two quirks, or was there more to what you could do? 

In the end, Momo had finished first in the overall exams, the boy with the red and white hair finishing second, and the explosive blond in third. Because you hadn’t fully gone out with your magic, you still managed to place decently. Iida had gotten fourth place, meaning that you got fifth place - just one number under him. In sixth place was this male with a bird head, Tokoyami is what he said to call him. This place was rather interesting and refreshing, a nice change of pace. 

Although, you did wonder if Izuku managed to move up. He hadn’t been doing to well on all of the tests and you dearly hoped that the cinnamon roll would be alright. Your eyes quickly scanned through the names, all hope completely going up in flames when they landed on the last name of the list: “Izuku Midoryia.” 

Instantly regret flooded your system. If you had failed maybe things would have been different. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that Nezu wanted to keep you in this school just so that he, along with Aizawa, could keep you under control. They didn’t trust you and that was understandable. Had you failed, Aizawa would have been forced to claim a bluff and let you stay, but it was more likely than not that he would send poor Izuku home; after all, he had made it clear in the hospital that if he didn’t see anything worthy in a person, then he wouldn’t hesitate to get rid of them if need be. 

You turned to look for the greenette, quickly spotting him in the back with tears in the corner of his eyes. Instantly you felt the need to comfort him and assure him that things would be ok. Maybe Aizawa would change his mind, and see something worthwhile in Izuku. Your body pushed against a few people, apologizing the farther back you got. Izuku seemed to notice you coming and began to wipe at his eyes, most likely than not embarrassed at being caught crying. 

“Hey, it’s ok,” your voice came out soft. 

Your arms wrapped around his shaking body. He went a bit ridged, not used to making such contact with a female other than his mother. Your hands began to rub small soothing circles on his back, this seeming to calm him down and have him relax a bit. This lasted for a few seconds before you ultimately let go. 

Letting go of Izuku, you went to stand. You had an arm out for the boy, an encouraging gesture which he took. Suddenly Aizawa’s voice cut in. 

“Oh and I was lying about the person who came in last being expelled thing,” he grumbled as he began to walk away. “Everyone go change and head back to the room, a pamphlet and other introductory things should be placed on your desks.” 

And just like that he had stalked off to lord knows where. Homeroom ought to have been coming to an end and another teacher was bound to come in soon. Izuku looked like a weight had been lifted off his chest. The boy thanked you profusely for helping him calm down and for trying to comfort him. You could only smile at him, reassuring that that is what friends do. 

Waving goodbye to the greenette, you jogged off to catch up with Momo who seemed to be waiting a bit for you. The moment you came close to her, she smiled and began to walk right next to you. The girl couldn’t help but see you as a little sister who she had to guide, you were just so small, well shorter than her, she had to look down a tad bit when speaking with you. 

As you two walk back, you skipping and jumping as you praised Momo on the usefulness of her quirk, the girl couldn’t help but blush. You really were too cute, but she had to admit you looked so badass - mind the language - during the ball throw and she made it clear. Momo had been left speechless with how accurate that shot had been, but she, much like the rest of her classmates, was rather interested in just what you could do with your quirk and what it meant. 

From behind a pair of crimson eyes glared at your retreating form. There was something about you that brought him in, but also made him want to beat your ass - this primarily being driven by the fact that you got a farther toss. Although, he would admit to himself that something about you sparked a tad bit of interest in him; you would be one fine opponent and not just any old stepping stone.


	5. 5

Aizawa had left just like how you had predicted and inside the classroom waited another teacher. The day went by just as normal as any day could go by, lunch was rather peaceful considering that you sat outside on a bench. You couldn’t help but need some space, you really were worried about how you would be getting home and how your family was doing. 

But no matter how self depressing your thoughts got, your Fairy Tail guild mark always reminded you that this was for you to see them again. A few of the girls had seen it when you were changing and asked if it was a soulmate tattoo. You had felt bad lying to the girls so you told them no and showed them your actual soulmate tattoo. 

A few of the other girls began to giggle and begin planning out fiction like meetings with your “prince in white armor.” They had completely overlooked your guild mark, much to your relief, but it didn’t last for long. Tsu, Tsuyu Asui, a girl with a quirk called Frog, which gave her certain characteristics and powers of that of a frog, again brought up the mark.

“So then what is that mark then, ribbit?”

You could only look down to the white mark on your belly, it stood out quite painfully and for once you wished that you had instead gotten your mark on a part that not many would be able to see. You took in a breath before deciding to be partially honest with how you responded. 

Mina, the pink-skinned girl, who had once been jumping up and down with Ochaco, planning your wedding with your soulmate, quickly stopped. Ochaco, too, halted her actions and began to really question why you had another mark on your body. Even Momo was rather skeptical about the marking on your body. 

While she had seen it when you two were changing earlier, she chose to not mention it and let you talk to her about it when you felt more comfortable about the subject. Although she couldn’t lie and say that she, too, wasn’t interested in what that mark means. You all were 15 to 16 year-olds, so what could someone so young as yourself need a mark like that for, unless you were involved with some cult or group. 

“It's a family mark,” you lightly mumbled. “Don’t worry its nothing bad, it’s just something that my family gets. It is our way of always carrying on the wishes of our family members, dead or alive, and remembering that we are never alone; no matter where we go.” 

The once skeptical looks on the girls turned into sad smiles. They understood that this was a family tradition and nothing shady. It was touching that everyone in your family cared about one another, but they still didn’t quite understand why your bodies had to be marked in such a way, but to each their own they supposed. 

From then on the girls no longer questioned the mark and moved onto a whole new topic, a complete 180 from before. Now the girls discussed who they thought was the cutest in the class. You really didn’t pay much mind to who they brought up, their question had really hit home with you. 

‘We are never alone; no matter where we go.’ 

Oh, how you missed your Nakama and how you wished you could see them soon. 

The bell rung, bringing you out of your small flashback to the locker room. You got up from your seat and began to make your way to class 1-A, throwing away your trash in a trashcan on your way into the building. 

On your way inside, you couldn’t help but look down and look at your school shirt, staring at the spot where your guild mark was. Because of this moment in which you completely blocked out the rest of the world, you were quick to bump into someone. They were quite built for a high schooler, their back feeling like a brick wall. 

“Oh I am so sorry, didn’t see ya there,” a redhead scratched the back of his neck.

The male was taken aback by the fact that the person who had bumped into him was that crazy strong girl from the test earlier on. He remembered seeing you go up, you had looked so badass when you shot that ball like a cannon, but upon seeing you up close, you were smaller than what he originally thought before. 

He quickly shot a hand out toward your figure, scolding himself for being so “unmanly.” 

“Nah, it was my fault,” you beamed up at him. “Should have been looking where I was going.” 

Your small hand reached out, clasping onto his outstretched one. Once he knew that you were holding on tight, the redhead gave a hard yet light tug. It didn’t take much to bring you up. Now that you were standing once more, you dusted off your skirt and bowed at the boy. 

“I am Scarlet (F/n), but you can call me by my first name,” a sweet smile was aimed at the redhead and a blond beside him with a lightning bolt on his bangs. 

Both of the boys blushed at your forwardness and the fact that you were much smaller than them but insanely strong. Instantly they introduced themselves. 

“I’m Kirishima Ejiro and this is-”

“And I am Kaminari Denki, but you can call me da-” he was cut off by Kirishima smacking the back of his head. 

“Ignore the idiot,” he sighed. 

You could only laugh at the twos shenanigans, but you had a decent idea on what it was the Kaminari was going to say; it didn’t take Einstein to figure out that the boy was trying his best to flirt with you. It was rather amusing, but you overlooked it for the time being. 

The two boys walked with you to the shared classroom, both of them also speaking about their quirks. 

“Say Kami,” the boy looked to you, slightly blushing at the nickname. “You mentioned that your quirk is Electrification right?” 

“Um, yeah. Why?” the blond asked, a light pink still dusting his cheeks. 

“Just wanted to make sure. I trained with a brother of sorts, and his quirk is Lightning. So maybe I could help you get better at controlling it,” you beamed up at the boy. 

“Ya-Ah,” his voice cracked, adding more to his embarrassment. “That would be cool,” he tried to save. 

Kirishima began to laugh his butt off, he found it hilarious that Denki had lost his cool over something so simple as a nickname. But if he was being honest with himself, had you done the same with him then he would have also reacted the same. The three of you continued to make your way to the classroom, the lot of you just joking around. 

Denki had teased you, calling you “Chibi-chan.” In return to his light teasing, you stomped your foot and began to pout looking away. You had been plotting your revenge plan from the get-go and urged the boys to continue going ahead, making it clear that you were very upset with Kami. Kirishima pushed the blond ahead, telling the boy that it was best to let you sulk it out. 

Once they were a good distance away, you sneakily ran up behind the two and jumped Kaminari, holding onto his neck, your thighs firmly clinging to his side. The boy let out a high pitched yell, Kirishima began to laugh his butt off harder than before at the sound that the blond had let out. 

“Take me to class, my electric stead. Cha-cha-slide your ass to class!” 

Your right arm jutted forward, your pointer finger facing the direction in which you three were traveling towards. Any onlookers could only laugh and make fun of the situation that Denki found himself in. If only he had kept his mouth shut, maybe he wouldn’t be in such a situation. 

The blond tried to shake you off, making weird movements in futile attempts to knock you off. But you only kept adding insult to injury. He tried to toss you off at first, shrugging his shoulders in an upward motion to get you to let go, but you could only respond with more ingenious quips. 

“Around these parts they call me, Uchi-haw,” you waved your arm around, pretending to grasp at an imaginary lasso. 

At this point the redhead was rolling on the floor, his laughs having caught the attention of fellow class members, seeing that you three had progressed a bit throughout this whole ordeal, the class 1-A room closer than before. 

Izuku, Ochaco, Iida, and a few others had stuck out their heads. Iida had begun to scold you, mentioning that such an act was: one, unladylike, and two, rather disrespectful to your classmate. Ochaco could only snicker, pulling Mina to get a look at the display of clownery that was being performed. 

“Come on man,” Denki whined. “So not cool.” 

“I said ride, my noble steed,” you yelled. “We shall ride away into the sunset, ha-ya!”

Your thighs pinched his side a bit tighter, your ankles managing to cross in the front, making it easier for you to be held still and upright. A light tap on his head urged him to carry on moving forward. Even though you were making a fool of him, he had to admit that this was rather fun. 

After trying one more time to shake you off, the blond gave in to your demands. A heavy sigh leaving him, but a huge grin taking place on his lips. 

“Neigh, bitch,” were the only words that left him as he pretended to gallop away. 

You could only let out a high-pitched squeal of excitement as he began to move forwards, seeing that your arms had not fully wrapped around his neck. The two of you idiots laughed the whole entire way into the classroom, your classmates poking fun at Denki. 

While this had been a complete 180 from lunch, you couldn’t help but let yourself enjoy this moment. You knew it was wrong to bask in this feeling of happiness, knowing that you would be leaving these people behind at some point. Yet… this only added further fuel to the ever-growing fire of wanting to hold onto these good moments. They had so many characteristics of those of your guildmates, but these people where your age so it was much easier to bond with them. 

\------------------------

The bell rang a few minutes ago, and your classmates had already begun to file out of the class. You on the other hand hung around in the back, talking to Momo. She could still not believe that you had jumped Denki and ordered him to perform such acts. If Momo was being completely honest, she did find it rather amusing. 

Just as you were about to walk out the school gates, you came to realize that you didn’t have a home to return to. You two were standing at the front of the entrance, Izuku, Iida, and Ochaco off to the side when you came to this revelation. 

“Oh shoot, I forgot I need to speak to the principal,” you bowed quickly. 

You began to run back into the building, waving goodbye to Momo and the other three. They all waved back, continuing with whatever they had going on. Momo had wanted to ask for your phone number but didn’t get a chance to. You had already made it back into the building, long gone now. 

She could only let out a small sigh, a smile graced her face. 

On the other hand, you ran down the halls, only coming to a halt when you found the room you were looking for. Aizawa had mentioned a map that Nezu had strictly made in case you got lost today, also pointing out that the principal would discuss with you the shelter aspects of your stay. 

While it would be unprofessional for you to stay with your teacher, they did need a reliable adult to cater to your “special” needs. 

You walked into Principal Nezu’s office. Inside Aizawa and Hizashi waited for you to come. Nezu motioned to a seat right in front of him. Aizawa simply rolled off the couch, his yellow sleeping bag taking the blow for him. It always amazed you how this disgruntled looking man was actually a pro-hero. 

Hizashi could only shake his head, apologizing on Aizawa’s behalf. Leaning down, he managed to wrap his arms around the caterpillar man and hoist him up. The blond seemed to be struggling to not let go, the sleeping bag making it hard to hold a tight grip on Aizawa; he was afraid of dropping Aizawa and him possibly getting hurt upon impact. 

Aizawa managed to catch a glimpse at the blond’s struggle, so like the good husband he is, he decided to exert a little more energy just so that the blond wouldn’t be so scared of him falling. Once upright, Aizawa let himself lean onto Hizashi’s shoulder, finding comfort in the blond’s neck. And once again, Aizawa was out like a light and Hizashi was left just standing there awkwardly and with a thin dust of pink on his cheeks. 

A soft cough caught your attention, bringing it forwards and way from the couple, it seemed. You had not been aware that the two were together. 

“(F/n),” Nezu smiled, “I know this is all new to you and because of your circumstances, Aizawa and Hizashi have both volunteered to house you until you can get back home.” 

You could only stare at the hybrid in front of you, shock on your face. Was Nezu really telling you that these two would become your parents for the time being? 

“Will they only be housing me or…”

Nezu could only chuckle, a small and sad smile playing at his lips. 

“No, they are going to legally, well as legal as this can be, adopt you,” he paused giving you a moment to process this all. 

These people didn’t know anything about you and while this could have been forced on them - seeing as they were the only two other people that knew about your situation - they could have simply just housed you and nothing more. Yet these people were full-on adopting you, welcoming you into their home and offering their hearts to you; a complete stranger who could literally leave the following day or week. 

At first, you thought this was just a joke, but turning to look back at Hizashi and Aizawa, who was now awake, they stared at you - waiting for a response. Hizashi looked more nervous out of the two, completely understanding if you didn’t want to, he knew you had a family elsewhere. 

You hadn’t fully gone into your past, just explaining what was necessary for them to understand from what world you were coming from. They had grasped the concept of a guild and how this worked, they simply assumed that your parents worked at the guild too. But they had no idea that you had completely grown up without that parental guide. 

The two males had always wanted to start a family but just didn’t think that they would have the time for a child with how dangerous their jobs were. They had only recently rescued a black kitten from off the streets a few weeks prior to your tumble down the rabbit hole, Alice in a Wonderland taken to a whole new level. But when Nezu had approached them a while back, having noticed how when you had fallen asleep, after your episode in the hospital, how Hizashi had taken to holding your hand and petting your hair. 

While the blond had instantly felt a connection and tug at his heartstrings, Aizawa took a bit longer. You lay there a pained expression on your face, Hizashi had pulled a chair beside you, one of his hands going to gently hold your hand and the other going to play with your hair. 

As soon as the blond took a hold of your hand, a small tear rolled down your cheek as the pained expression seemed to disappear. 

“It’s ok, I got you,” he began to whisper. 

In response to his soothing words, your hand held his tighter, afraid to let go. Upon seeing Hizashi trying to comfort you, Aizawa came to slowly feel a tug as well. He watched from behind his husband, trying to comprehend what was happening. 

When it was time for them to leave, it pained him to see Hizashi reluctantly let go of your hand and how the once soft smile on your lips slowly began to falter at the realization that no one was there beside you anymore. 

Once outside Nezu came up to both of them and asked them if they would be willing to house the child. He hadn’t even asked if they wanted to adopt her, but Aizawa was quick to say no and this had Nezu taken aback. 

“It’s only housing her unti-” the hybrid was cut off. 

“No,” Aizawa took a deep breath and looked to the side where Hizashi stood. “I am saying that we would like to… um- well adopt her.” 

At this Hizashi looked to Aizawa, his once sad expression completely overtaken by joy. He knew that the grumpy man had also felt the connection with the child. He didn’t want to say anything because both of them had always assumed that they would be taking in a young child and not a teenager. 

“Please,” the blond’s hand gripped onto Aizawas’. “Even if- even if it is for the time being,” Hizashi pleaded. 

Nezu looked off to the side. He wasn’t expecting this. Nezu had believed that they would be rather opposed to having a child in the midst of their relationship, thinking that the couple would have rather not wanted to take on such a responsibility seeing as they had wedded only a few years back. 

“Well, I see no harm in it,” he smiled. “I will have the papers ready, but she will ultimately decide whether or not she wants this. We have to keep in mind that she has a family she needs to get back to.” 

“Of course,” Hizashi nodded and Aizawa could only grip his spouse's hand. 

This had happened only two days ago and here they were asking if you were ok with it. The blond seemed to fidget, seeing as he couldn’t hold onto Aizawa’s hand for comfort. They both looked at you, waiting for your response, but ultimately expecting you to shut them down. 

~ Flash Back ~

“Erza,” a 7-year-old you questioned the older girl. 

The redhead could only hum in acknowledgment. She was reading through a few requests. 

“Where did I come from? Who are our parents?”

The question caught the girl off guard. She hadn’t expected you to ask her such a question and so soon much less. Erza had noticed the way you would stare at the other kids, had made mental notes of the questions you asked other guild members. Your question regarding why your hair wasn’t the same color as her own when you were both sisters. This had shattered her heart because she didn’t know how to break it to you. 

But it seemed that her uneasiness was felt by the rest of the guild. A few of the older members smiling sadly and nodding their heads. The younger ones, shook their heads in an attempt to not proceed, telling the redhead that it was much to early to break the news to you. But Erza knew that it was best if you heard it now from her than some other person in the future. 

Taking a deep breath, Erza put down the papers, taking your small hands into her own. She smiled at you, making you promise that no matter what she told you that you two would still be sisters till the end of time and then some. 

“Stop playing games,” you whined as you let go of her pinky. “So tell me, what are mom and dad like!” 

You were bouncing in your seat, ready to hear some great adventure about some people who you hoped to meet someday soon. 

“Well,” the redhead paused. She wanted to lie to you, make up some tales so that you wouldn’t have your heartbroken, but she just couldn’t bring herself to do it. 

And that is how a long story began. 

You had only been a baby when you were brought into the tower of heaven, a young boy carrying you in his arms. He claimed that he had found you stuffed behind some bushes, your crying had caught the attention of some. They were so irritated with it that they almost killed you then and there, but the boy had been quick to say that you were a relative of his. Begging for you to come with him and that he would take care of you. 

The men who had destroyed your village only shrugged and tossed you to the boy. Had he been any slower, you would have gone splat on the dirt road. 

When you two arrived at the Tower of Heaven the boy was put into the same cell in which Erza was being kept. The redhead was only 7 to 8 years old at the time, only having been captured from her village a few weeks prior. She watched as the boy would take constant beatings for you, specifically when your crying became too much and the boy didn’t know what to do. 

It was whenever he was roughly taken out to be punished on your behalf that he would ask Erza to watch over you. The redhead had reluctantly agreed because no one else wanted to do it, fearing that they, too, would be punished for your fussing. Eventually, the girl came to take a liking to you, but one day the boy was pulled away from you particularly because your crying had been rather insatiable. 

“Tell that little brat to shut the hell up!” a woman hissed at the boy who lay rocking a 4-year-old you. 

“Damn right better shut your mouth, unless you want me to shut it for you,” a man gripped onto the boy's arm. 

He tried to calm you but nothing seemed to be doing the trick. You kept motioning to your tummy, saying that it hurt. The boy could only rub it hoping that it might help. But your wailing only got stronger into the night. It got so bad that when the door opened a few feet away, the boy instantly jumped up rushing to Erza, already knowing the drill. 

Yet something seemed different about this time, the way the door had been slammed opened made it clear to the boy that this may be the last time he saw you. 

“Please,” the boy begged, on the verge of tears. “Promise me that you will take care of her for me.”

The redhead could only nod, taking you into her arms rocking gently. Your sobs seemed to quiet down a bit, the boy in front of you could only smile as he kissed your forehead. He played with your hair, holding onto your hand as you began to doze off. The boy had come to love you after all this time and he was afraid, afraid of what would happen to you should he leave. 

His blond locks shook as he held back the tears that threatened to spill. Before you could completely be consumed by slumber, your (e/c) eyes stared into his bluebell ones. A small smile took place on your face, making you more beautiful than he ever knew possible. 

“I love you Kei, hurry back, ok?” you mumbled, your eyes finally closing. 

“No matter where I go, I will always be here,” his finger lightly pressing on top of where your heart was located. “I love you too, my little star. I am glad that you came into my life that day, so thank you.” 

Before he could say anything else the cell door was thrown open and a huge hand came out, gripping his blond hair. He didn’t scream or fight back, even if he knew that this would be the final time that he saw you. Kei looked at Erza, smiling and thanking her for taking on this burden. 

Later on that night, screams of pain could be heard and they went on to morning when they finally stopped. It was eerily silent that day, you had woken up a while back. You sat playing with your fingers as Erza began to braid your hair the best she could when suddenly you thought someone called out for you. 

Your head quipped to the side. 

“Don’t forget me, little star.” 

You never saw Kei again and he began to disappear from your memory. It wasn’t until now when Erza recounted the story that his bluebell eyes shrouded your mind. And again you heard a voice to your side, but this time you knew who it was. 

“I know Kei and I won’t,” you mumbled. 

~ End of Flash Back ~

You looked to Hizashi and Aizawa, tears in your eyes. The two males were taken aback by this. They didn’t think it would upset you this much, but when you practically tumbled out of your chair and ran to them, the blond couldn’t help but hold his arms a tad bit open. 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” you sobbed. “You don’t know how much this means to me.”

Hizashi released a grunt as you slammed into him, nearly knocking Aizawa over. 

“Of course kid,” he hugged back.


	6. 6

You continued to sob uncontrollably, and the two males in front of you didn’t know whether this truly was a good thing or not. Hizashi held onto your sobbing figure, crouching a tad bit so that his back didn’t hurt too much, you were much smaller than him by a good few inches. 

Nezu could only stand up and exit the room, sensing that this was a more personal matter. 

“The papers are on my desk, sign them when you three are ready.” 

And just like that, he had walked out of the room, a soft smile playing at his face. 

Hizashi still held you in his arms, his embrace being like one you had never received before. Maybe it was the fact that this hug held love for you, in a way that only a parent could have and give to their child; it was different from the ones you had gotten before. 

Erza’s hugs always reminded you of a sea wrapping you in its hidden and everlasting tidal waves. They had always assured you that things would be ok. Any other guild members’ hugs gave you the everlasting impression that they adored you, but in a little sister type of way or in a friend/fellow comrade form. 

But Gramps’s hugs reminded you of the feeling which you got when you ate some of Mira’s homemade cake. It was all warm and fuzzy like. This feeling never ceased to calm you on the worst of days. 

Yet the embrace which Hizashi held you in, Aizawa leaning a tad bit as well, felt like nothing before. It felt like you were the only thing that mattered like you were now the center of their attention. They were the orbiting planets and you were their guiding star; their little star. 

It was then that it dawned on you why it felt so different, but not entirely foreign. Kei had held you like this so many years ago. He had been more than just some boy who rescued you, eventually he had become the only parental figure to cross your path. The small soothing circles on your back had you bawling even harder if possible. 

After what seemed like ages, you began to stop crying. The two males could only stare at you hoping that you would tell them why it was that you were bawling in the first place. 

“We know you have a family back home, we didn’t mean to-,” Aizawa began.

“No, no,” you laughed lightly, your left hand grabbing your shirt to dry your eyes. 

“No, you don’t want us to ado-,” Hizashi was now cut off. 

“It’s not like that,” you began. “You see I really don’t have parents, they were murdered when I was only a few months old.”

The two males could only stare in horror. Just what horrid things had you gone through, this must have been emotionally taxing for you. They could only look at one another as they led you to the couch, Aizawa long having left his safe haven. Hizashi swears that Aizawa loved that sleeping bag more than him. 

You continued, being completely vulnerable with them both. 

“My village was burned down, and those few of us that didn’t fight back were captured. I had been hidden behind a bush, but my crying gave me away,” you paused. 

The blond could see how painful it was for you to talk about this, his hand immediately shooting to grasp one of your own. He began to rub small circles on the back of your hand.

Aizawa was still trying to process the beginning of what you said. Such a revelation leaving him stunned. How you hadn’t been twisted into some other character, he didn’t know.

“They almost killed me then and there, but my brother, let's call him that, insisted that he knew me. Managing to convince them to let him take me. And so we were enslaved, forced to work grueling hours in the Tower of Heaven.”

You again paused swallowing the thick lump in your throat. Why it hurt to talk about this, you had no clue. You thought that you were past this, that this wound had long closed, but that’s the problem with Fairy Tail guild members, everyone has a past which they are trying to run away from. Sooner or later, things were bound to catch up to them. 

Everyone had their own demons and skeletons in their closet, some had actually healed; while you, like many others, had turned a blind eye. It was best to come clean and face the music now, rather than waiting for the latter of things. 

“Take your time,” Aizawa finally mumbled out, his hand coming to gently cradle your other hand. 

You took a deep breath, in through your nose, and then let it all out your mouth. This lasted for a minute before you began to speak again, your voice shaking; a warning that you were both upset and angry. 

“That is where I meet my big sis, so to speak. We aren’t related by blood, but she took me in when he couldn’t look after me anymore.” 

“Who is this he?” Hizashi softly asked. “Was he the boy who rescued you?” 

You smiled fondly, his bluebell eyes and blond hair clicking into your mind. 

“Yah, his name was Kei. He took care of me up till I was around four. One night I had a really bad stomach ache and my crying was really loud,” you paused. “The guards didn’t like that very much and took him away, punishing him in turn for me. He promised that no matter what happened that he would always be with me. And sometimes I can hear him. I know that he loved me and didn’t regret anything. I guess I have been living with the guilt this whole time of thinking that he died because of me bu-”

“You didn’t kill him, those bastards did,” Hizashi seethed. 

“Don’t take responsibility for something that you had no say or play in,” Aizawa tightened his grip on your hand. 

You could not help the sad smile that pulled at your lips or the tears that had begun to fall. Without thinking twice about it, you threw yourself at Hizashi, your arms wrapping around him. 

“I just miss him so much,” you full-on sobbed at this point again. “He was the closest thing I had to a parental figure. And when I lost him, I felt like I lost everything. So when you two offered to be the one thing I have never had and always saw as impossible I just -”

“Shhhhh, it’s ok, I got you,” the blond soothed. 

The three of you sat there for a while, you clinging onto the blond and Aizawa hugging you lightly from behind. You made it clear to them that you were over the moon with this setup, having already accepted them as your parents without a second thought. Eventually, you fell asleep in Hizashi’s arms, a soft smile on your lips and tear-stained cheeks. 

Nezu had eventually walked in, happy that you had said yes, but rather concerned with all the emotional trauma you endured. The couple signed the papers, finally making it official; by tomorrow morning you would be registered legally as their adoptive child. 

The two males walked out of the room, wrapped in Aizawa’s sleeping bag, which was obviously too big for you and in Hizashi’s arms. Nezu could only wave at them both, wishing them a safe trip home. He had shaken a bit when crying could still be heard from outside. While you would be staying with these two males, they obviously couldn’t ask certain questions, so he took it upon himself to share your case with Midnight; Nemuri Kayama.

Hizashi was rather silent, him being in the passenger side of the car and Aizawa being the one at the wheel. The drive home was rather uneventful, both men would often steal glances at your sleeping form, and then looking to one another. They knew that you saying yes to them adopting you was rather slim, but the blond had been so happy that he couldn’t help cleaning out their office room.

The loud blond didn’t know what color you would like the most but settled on Royal Coral, painting the room himself. When he first applied the color, it came off a bit strong so he mixed some of the white paint in, making the color settle down a bit. He bought flowers, leaves, and bird stencils, all different sizes, going crazy with painting in the designs in white. 

He had white, silver knobbed, dressers placed in the room. The door leading inside was to the far right when you entered, and your bed was placed in the middle of the room, facing a vanity he had seen while back. It was medium-sized and was a few feet away from the door, off to the right; this being seen from the inside standpoint. 

The dressers, two to be exact, were off to the side. One of them was like a closet, were the males hoped you would store dresses, sweaters, and whatnot. The other was regular-like, were t-shirts, jeans, and other things could be kept. 

Upon arriving at their apartment complex, it was Aizawa who now carried you into your new home and room. He was still a tad bit upset that he lost his office, the only other room with a functioning bathroom and shower, but this feeling completely disappeared the moment it dawned on him that he was now a father. 

Hizashi opened the door, changing his boots and Aizawa’s with home slippers, then proceeded to head into the kitchen to get some dinner ready. He could hear the soft padding of Aizawa’s cat-themed slippers heading toward your new room and the creaking of the door. 

The blond couldn’t be happier with the turn of events. When he heard the clicking of the door being shut, soft footsteps heading towards him, and soft purring following, he knew that Aizawa had left the girl in her room now. 

“I still can’t believe you had me put fairy lights in my man cave,” disheveled hair rounded the corner. 

Hizashi began to laugh, almost cutting his finger on the chopping board. While he had been banned from entering for a while, all of which he understood Aizawa still being a somewhat socially awkward person, the fact that his husband missed the place was hilarious. 

“Well,” the blond paused. “I thought it would be something touching, considering she is a Fairy Tail wizard. Figured the fairy aspect of the lights would make it homier for her.”

He hadn’t noticed when Aizawa snuck up on him until he felt arms wrapped around his waist. Aizawa snuggled his head into the crook of Hizashi’s neck, his stubble making the blond almost laugh at the ticklish feeling. 

“Didn’t know you could use your brain,” he teased. 

The two just stood there, the blond continuing to prepare dinner before Aizawa had to head out on patrol. Eventually, Aizawa moved away to go open the widows a tad bit so some fresh air could come in. A few rays of sun snuck into the apartment, things were going to be good from now on. 

Soft purring caught his attention. Looking down, Aizawa noticed the small kitten who they had rescued a few weeks prior. The poor thing had had his right eye infected, to the point that the veterinarian had to amputate it. He, yes the kitten was a male, now only had one cerulean eye and a small scar on his missing one. But this kitty was a fighter and that is why both he and his husband had taken the creature in. 

Eventually, the cat began to head toward your room, pacing back and forth. Aizawa took it as the kitten wanting to meet you, so he opened the door, watching as he strutted in. Eventually, he followed behind, curious as to what the kitten wanted. They still hadn’t named it, seeing as any name that they used to call after it would go ignored by the cat. 

When he walked in, Aizawa took note of the fact that the little thing was trying to get onto your bed. While the male didn’t know if you were allergic to cats, he took his chances and carried the kitten onto the bed. 

And immediately, the kitten jumped it's way to your arms, snuggling right beside you. It seemed as if your body sensed him and gladly took him in. A happy sigh left your lips, two words coming out. 

“Panther Lily.” 

At this, the kitten began to purr and snuggle deeper into you. Aizawa was stunned. Not only had you wormed your way into his and Hizashi’s heart, but the kitten’s as well. It seemed the kitten had accepted the name you unknowingly gave him, and Aizawa couldn’t help but smile. 

“Then Panther Lily it is.” 

He closed the door behind him, a soft click ringing out in the apartment. Hizashi poked his head around the corner, pot and spoon in hand. Aizawa could only run a hand through his hair, he was in for a ride it seemed. 

\-------------------------------------

Light knocking came from your door, waking you up. 

“(Y/n)! It’s time to wake up!” 

Immediately you shot out of bed, quickly scanning your surroundings. But soon all of the day's prior events came crashing. How Aizawa and Hizashi had adopted you. How you now had parents.

‘Holy shit! I have parents now!’

You began to twirl lightly, a small giggle leaving your lips. You really had been over the moon with these turn of events. But this moment was cut short when another knock was heard and in quickly came in a woman with black hair. She had on a tight-fitting suit, with a whip at her side. 

In her arms was a new uniform set, and a small glimpse of white and frilly undergarments could be made out from under the skirt. She had a huge grin on her face as she stared at your rather shocked, but lightly defensive, figure. 

“Not here to hurt you,” she said as she placed the clothes on your bed. “You can call me Auntie Midnight, ok?!” 

The woman stood in front of you, pinching your cheeks. You assumed that she was some other hero who had been tasked with making your stay better. It would make sense that a female would be brought in, considering that you lived with two males now. There were questions that having another girl to talk to would make it easier. 

You eventually escaped her grip, grinning at her. Midnight, the R-Rated Pro-Hero, ushered you into the adjoined restroom, saying to take a quick shower and change into your undergarments. It was a bit odd, why couldn’t you just change into everything. 

“I need to make sure I got the right size,” she sweetly smiled, scratching the side of her neck. “I didn’t really get an exact size so I just went with what I thought was right based on your hero costume.” 

This made sense. So you hurried with taking a shower, lathering on some lotion that Midnight had picked herself the other day. After 15 minutes, out you came a bit shy, but just trying to push forward. 

Midnight stared for a solid minute before she made you turn a bit. Her eyes lingering on your guild mark. Eventually, her eyes caught sight of your actual soulmate mark. 

“Is everything ok?” She asked. “Does anything feel tight, loose, or just uncomfortable?” 

After twirling twice for her, did you answer her question. You assured her that it was ok and that it felt comfortable; going as far as mentioning how cute you thought the little frills were. Midnight could only sigh in relief, glad that you had liked it. She nodded, mentioning that after school today she would come and pick you up, taking you shopping for some clothes.

“Alright,” you bowed. “Thank you for everything Auntie Midnight.” 

“Awww, you are just too cute for your own good,” the woman cooed. “But that is one nasty soulmate mark dear.”

Your eyes quickly darted down to your hip, where the first words your soulmate would speak rested. At first, when this concept was brought up, you thought that everyone had a destined lover. But this was soon broken when you were informed that only 10% of the population had this. 

Apparently, soulmate marks were always permanent. They were what bonded two souls, this lead Nezu and the detective to believe that perhaps you had come into this world on the will of the soulmate bond, but ultimately no one had a solid reason. 

“Yeah, “You’re nothing but a stepping stone,” isn’t really nice or something I am happy with being on my body for the rest of my life,” you replied. 

Midnight could only shake her head in sympathy, before exiting your room. You then quickly changed into your school uniform, struggling to get your tie the way you wanted. It wasn’t until light purring caught your attention, prompting you to look down. 

A small black cat was rubbing against your stockings, it was missing an eye, but this only made the kitten more endearing to you. Bending down you pick the little thing up and head out your door. 

You could hear pots and pans being moved around, assuming that either one of the two males was cooking. Rounding the corner, you were shocked to see Hizashi in a pink apron, with the words ‘Yah dig, my man” in bold and smack in the middle. On the coffee table lay Aizawa, in his yellow cocoon, a cat-themed mug right in front of him. You couldn’t hold back the laughter that erupted, both men startled. 

The blond looked to you, a huge grin on his face, while Aizawa lightly smiled at you. Today was going to be rather interesting. 


	7. 7

“Now don’t forget that just because you are now our daughter, it doesn’t mean that you will get special privileges,” Hizashi pointed out. 

Because both teachers, now your fathers, had an early meeting you found yourself at U.A a whole two hours before any students would show up. By some miracle, you had managed to convince both parents to let you bring the little kitten. 

That morning, after Midnight left, Aizawa had motioned to the little critter in your arms, well more so with a raised eyebrow. 

“I see you're both acquainted,” he grunted out, preceding to close his eyes.

“Ah, yeah,” you looked down at the furball, “he was just begging for my attention.”

Hizashi continued to stir a pot, glancing back every so often before finally speaking. 

“We have been meaning to name it, but it seems that you already did that,” he laughed. 

You could only give him a quizzical look. How could you have named the kitten if you had only seen him today? It was as if the blond read your mind, answering your question. 

“Last night he,” Hizashi motioned to the kitten, “snuggled up against you. Any name we try he just ignores but seemed to take a liking to Pather Lily.”

“Panther Lily?” you looked down, the little furball snuggling closer into you. 

“It was what you muttered when you held him,” a gruff voice finally broke out.

That is how you now stood in the middle of the hall with Panther Lily playing with your tie. He was so caught up in the red thing, that he didn’t seem to take notice that he was no longer home. 

“And they said no special privileges,” you cooed as you rocked the kitten in your arms. 

Panther Lily could only purr, continuing to play with your tie and a loose hair strand. Seeing as it was still rather early, you began to walk - heading in no particular direction. Lily at the sudden movement stopped playing, more interested in seeing the new place. 

A good half hour or more had passed of you just wandering around, the kitten right at your heels. You would chase him or vise versa, from time to time. You had passed a multitude of windows and doors, Lily always beside you. You were passing a particular door when suddenly he darted out of it. It was where you had had lunch the other day, out on the grass. You reasoned that he had seen a bug that he wanted to chase, so you ran after Lily, calling out for him. 

Once outside you couldn’t clearly spot him. You walked aimlessly searching for the feline until his distinct purring caught your attention. Never in your life had you spun around so fast that getting whiplash seemed possible. 

Indigo strands poked out behind a small bush, this was where Lily’s purrs sounded off from. 

Trying your best to be inconspicuous about your approach, you rounded the bush coming face to face with a boy. He looked rather startled at first but quickly regained his composure. The boy began to hide Lily in between his lap with his arms. 

He looked rather tired, bags resting under his beautiful purple eyes. His lips were pressed into a thin line, most likely not wanting you to be there with him. 

“You have beautiful eyes,” you came to blurt out, both your hands slapping over your mouth. 

Once again he looked taken aback. It seemed like he was about to say something, when Lily stirred around, poking his head out at the sound of your voice. When his small cerulean eye landed on your figure he squirmed out of the boy’s grasp. 

You kneeled down, sitting on the grass with your hands out for the kitten. He came trotting proudly towards you. Lily began to purr as he rubbed against your thigh, eventually stopping to just frolic about. 

While you played with the kitten, out of the corner of your eye you managed to pick up on the discomfort of the male. Silently you picked Lily up, scooting closer to the indigo-haired boy. 

“His name is Panther Lily,” you softly mentioned, all the while pushing the kitten closer to the boy. 

“Panther Lily,” he tested out the name, “an odd name for a boy, don’t you think?” 

“No, I don’t think -” you paused. 

“Now I want you to walk away,” he muttered, still playing with the kitten in his hands.

It was as if your body was moving against what your brain wished to do. ‘Was this his quirk? Mind Control?’ You brain continued to fight against this command, as your body had begun to walk away. This power was somewhat the same as one of those from the Seven Kins of Purgatory. Yet he didn’t hold a doll with a strand of your hair, so you managed to reason that this quirk revolved around the use of his voice. 

But if you were to believe this, why hadn’t he just sent you walking away from the beginning if he could control people’s actions. It wasn’t until he spoke, asking you a question, which resulted in you responding when you - THAT’S IT! It was only when you answered him that he made his command. 

Now the only problem that remained was to find a way to figure out how to get out of this situation. You had only managed a few feet before you managed to come to a halt. 

At this the boy looked up, his eyes widening. This was the first time his quirk had managed to release someone so soon. Suddenly galaxy colored energy surrounded your body, the heat of it having him panic. 

Your body was now on feeling as if on fire, the energy coming off from your “space” rejecting the effects of the quirk; fighting it off. Out of your peripheral vision, you took note of the boy panicking. It seemed like he was beating himself up for whatever was happening. 

He eventually found himself right in front of you, his arm trying to reach into your “space.” This only seemed to upset your magic, considering that it was his fault, to begin with. You couldn’t help but want to laugh when a small explosion pushed his hand away. 

It was clear as day that it had stung a bit, but this did not stop him from trying to shove his hand right back in. You could see how Lily was rather anxious, walking in between the male's legs. 

By some miracle, his arm managed to reach in, grabbing a hold of your own. His school blazer lay on the grass, a few burn marks on the outer ridges of the cuffs. One of his legs was propped on your ball of energy, pushing and aiding in pulling you out. Indigo hair, if possible, was in greater disarray than before. 

After a few more tugs, the tips of your fingers now poked out, but he wasn’t giving up. You found it rather endearing that he kept pushing and pulling. It was as if your magic felt it too, finally relenting on torturing the poor boy. 

Out of nowhere, with no warning what-so-ever, your wave-like-energy disappeared, resulting in you tumbling on top of the male with a solid “-oomf.” 

“Well that was rather taxing,” the male under you grunted out. 

“You better not mind control me again.”

“I make no promises, and its called Brainwashing.”

.

.

.

.

Silence ensued, you just laying on top of him, his arms at his side. 

.

.

.

.

“Get off,” he finally huffed out. “Your heavy, my lungs are being suffocated and balls squished.” 

“NO NEED TO BE RUDE!” you whacked him. 

\-------------------------------------

You now both sat on the grass once more, Panther Lily swatting at a white butterfly. Your (e/c) eyes scanned over his arm, small burnt marks littered their way towards the cuff of his school shirt. Ultimately, you kind of felt bad that he hurt himself for you, a good scare should have been more than enough. 

Without thinking so much about it, your hand shot out, dainty fingers wrapping around his injured arm’s wrist and pulling it over onto your lap. He was about to ask what it was that you were up to when he felt a warm sensation ghost over his injuries. 

His amethyst colored eyes could only follow after your other hand as the familiar galaxy colored energy appeared. Yet this time he was not being burned. He could only stare as your hand traveled farther up, his once burnt skin now healed and with no sign of any such event happening. The feeling was nice, comforting and he couldn’t help but close his eyes. 

“There,” the warm feeling from his arm ceasing, “all better now!”

He came to open his eyes, quickly bringing his arm up to inspect your handy - no pun intended - work. Nothing hurt, it was as if the burns marking his arm had never happened. 

“Oh, silly me,” you scratched the back of your neck, head tilting. “I am Scarlet (F/n), but you can call me by my first name,” you beamed at him. 

“Shinsou Hitoshi,” he paused, “and thank you… for healing me… I also apologize for earlier.” 

You could only smile back at him, assuring him that it was alright. He seemed like the type of person to keep to themselves. It wasn’t like you had never come across people like him, Romeo hadn’t liked you at first because the whole guild was smitten with you but eventually came to love you like his younger sister. 

Romeo originally picked fights with you, trying to prove that he was better than you, but always lost. It was to be expected though, you trained with Erza every day and studied with Levy whenever there was time. 

The spell you just cast revolved around the spacial properties of your magic. Because you can control the space around you and capture things, you altered the capturing and damaging aspects so instead of taking the magic or energy out of a living thing you actually give back. 

To put it into perspective, you would “capture” your hand and drain some of your magic. This magic is then put out as if you had taken the energy of someone else and used it to replenish yourself. When putting out the energy, you are able to heal the injured part of a person, but this tends to take up a lot of your energy, hence why you only use it on small injuries and nothing too major. 

Your healing was in no way, shape, or form on par with Wendy’s but it was something. The spell was hard to change at first, it took a ton of hours in the guild’s extensive library to figure out how to safely do this. 

“So… you can heal? Is that your quirk?” Hitoshi asked. 

“Nope!” you popped the ‘p’, “but it is something that can be accomplished with my quirk.” 

“How so?” 

From there you went on to talk about your quirk and some of the things that you could do. Hitoshi was astounded with how many uses your quirk had, definitely something he could see helping you become a pro with. He had never heard of a quirk like your own but assumed it must have come to be as a result when both your parents met, married, and had you. 

“I can see you becoming a pro,” the boy muttered, his hands playing with Panther Lily. 

You both had now been out on the grass for a good hour, class was bound to start soon. He was just so easy to talk to, you kind of wished that you could stay a bit longer with him. At his comment you blushed, shaking your head and putting your hands up. 

“Well I can see you becoming a great hero with yours,” you replied. 

Once again he looked taken aback by what you had just said. Did you really think that someone like him, with such an evil quirk, could become a hero? You had been the first person to not think horribly of his quirk, looking to the greater qualities and not deeming them to be those of a villains’. 

“But don’t you think my quirk is evil,” he paused, “villainous?” 

At this, you stared at the boy. Evil? Villainous? You didn’t see any of these qualities, rather noticing the usefulness of what his quirk could do. Unlike your magic, now quirk, his was a much more peaceful one. He didn’t need to fight someone, his words did all that and more. 

“You know,” you began, your hands reaching out to grab a hold of his larger ones. “I don’t think your quirk is evil, not one bit. ‘What’s important isn’t the quirk, it’s the heart of the wielder who uses it.’ Don’t you think?” you smile at him. 

“I-” he couldn’t say anything. 

Your words held so much truth to them. All his life people had alienated him because his quirk was “evil,” that of a villains'. Yet here stood an unknown girl, who had changed his whole perspective on things. The quirk isn’t important? When Hitoshi thought about it, he came to see that any quirk could be used for evil, but it didn’t necessarily mean that it was bad in on its self. 

If his heart was as rotten as those of a villains’, tainted by evil thoughts, then his quirk would be evil. Even a quirk like All Might’s, the symbol of peace, could bring destruction had the power landed in the wrong hands. Hitoshi had never seen it like this before, and this gave him newfound motivation to become a hero; pushing him to prove those wrong. 

You stared at the boy as he sat silently. While his face remained ever so moving in emotions - not really - his eyes did all the talking for him. Why he had asked whether or not you saw his power as evil greatly concerned you. Erza had always made it clear that no magic was evil, it was the heart of the user that made it something vile, and the same could be said of quirks. 

Hitoshi seemed like someone who had undergone years of harassment and belittling because others saw his power as something to be feared. Much like Juvia had always been picked on because of how strong her power was. They called her the ‘Rain Woman’, always bringing in sorrow and despair wherever she went. But she was so much more than just a bad luck charm. 

Seeing as the boy wasn’t going to get up on his own or anytime soon for that matter, you stood up - stretching a tad bit.

You stuck your hand out, catching the attention of the boy. A bright smile was on your lips, Panther Lily purring at your side. 

“I don’t see why you think your quirk is evil, I see greatness in it. A flower can’t choose where it blooms, much like you can’t choose which quirk you’re blessed with, but,” you paused, “ you can decide what it is that you do with such power. ‘Let your faith be bigger than your fear,’ because you will never truly be alone.” 

He could only stare at you wide-eyed. 

“Let’s get going Toshi, class is about to start,” you pulled him up. “Even if no one else backs you up, I will.”

Just who are you?

It has been such a long time since Hitoshi could actually smile, without having to force it. Who knew this kitten would be linked to someone like you. You couldn’t be much older than him, yet somehow you were. Maybe not by age but, perhaps, by spirit. 

The boy could only let himself be tugged back inside the building, his mind still processing what you had just told him. 

‘You have my back, huh,’ the boy thought. 

He just couldn’t believe that all these years he had let himself be brought down. All this time he let his fear of becoming what many said he would get to him. It was time he let his faith be bigger than his fear.


	8. 8

Hitoshi really had to get going, but he just could not bear leaving Panther Lily - the kitten had already stolen his heart. He only stopped petting the purring kitten when you promised to let him play with Lily during Lunch, to which he reluctantly agreed to. You had begun to head to class 1-A when you noticed that Lily couldn’t be with you so you quickly ran to the teacher’s lounge. 

A light knock alerted Midnight that there was a visitor. She uttered that it was alright to come in and was pleasantly taken aback when you walked in with a kitten in your hands. The woman came to take note that it was the same feline from that morning in your room. 

She could only raise an eyebrow, but ultimately understood why you came to the lounge. 

“Let me guess you need a sitter,” the woman sighed. 

You could only nod your head, laughing a bit. Panther Lily had fallen asleep, so it would be much easier to leave him. Midnight walked up to you, her hands cradling - much like one would do for a baby - and you handed the sleeping Lily off. 

Instantly his body began to stir as if sensing the transition but remained asleep. He was a kitten after all, so it was to be expected that he would sleep a bit more often than a grown adult. 

“I’ll see you after school, auntie,” you bowed, a cheeky grin on your face. 

Midnight could only shake her head, nodding you off. Without stalling for another minute you left without as so much as a peep. The dark-haired woman had a huge smile on her face, she could already see why Hizashi and Aizawa had been so smitten with you from the start. There was just something about you that made her want to know more. 

It may have been because she held sympathy towards you, given the situation, but you seemed to be holding on rather strongly. The way you carried yourself, the interactions which you held with others, all of which shed a bit more light into who you are as a person and how it is you grew up. It was clear to her that you received a lot of love, no matter which way or type it was, you have had it and have grown stronger - your conviction like none she had ever come across; it was unwavering. 

While she may have only known you for a few hours at most, getting most of the information from Nezu, she already felt like she could trust you and your judgment. It was a rather peculiar feeling but not one that she was opposed too. 

She had seen your “guild mark” as you called it, even catching a glimpse of your actual soulmate tattoo, but it was the white emblem on your belly that caught her attention. Had it hurt when you got it? Why was it necessary to have such a mark on yourself - like that which Mafia members get? Your world was rather strange but very intriguing. 

.

.

.

.

You made your way down the hall, a small jump to each step. Today seemed like a rather good day, you had already befriended a rather interesting male - Shinsou Hitoshi - a name to never forget. The door to class 1-A was slightly ajar, indicating that students were still entering and that you were on time. 

The closer you got to the door, some yelling could be heard. It was rather playful, reminding you of your rowdy guild and the idiots who started brawls. No matter how hard you tried, getting dragged into one of the petty fights was rather unavoidable and entertaining. 

Natsu never held back, fire engulfed fist sending you back a few feet before an explosion went off to his side. At the sight of you in a fight, Erza was quick to jump into the guild’s nth brawl that week. 

Regardless of the recent battles, the guild was always as lively as ever. Men and women alike, drinking their battle scars and pains away, the young and youthful ones beginning fights. There was always something to look forward too, and that is what you missed the most. The mundane day of just waking up, sitting still in a classroom for hours on end, only to go home and start the cycle anew just wasn’t your cup of tea. 

A Fairy Tail wizard is always going on adventures, on new quests, yet here you were sitting still and doing nothing. There was an urge to begin fights, more for the sake of training than anything else, but your “quirk” could not be used so leisurely. 

Walking through the class door, clusters of students in multiple areas had you smiling. Ochaco waved at you excitedly, Izuku and Iida a bit more shy with their greetings. From the corner of your eye, a redhead - his blond friend with a lightning bolt on his bangs - greeted you as well, huge smiles on their faces. But something caught you off guard, the ash-blond behind them was staring daggers at you. Certainly, all that creasing of the forehead would leave serious wrinkles, or so Lucy often lectured at your and Natsu’s immature faces from time to time. 

His crimson eyes seemed to be burning holes in the direction which they faced. You could only force out a small smile before bidding a farewell to Ochaco and the other two. Momo sat at her desk, reading something. At the sound of someone approaching, she looked up. 

The girl smiled at you, giving a firm nod. You smiled back at her, continuing to go a bit farther back to where your seat was located. The two-toned male sat at his desk, the serious look on his face never faltering. As much as you wanted for things to go better, for deeper relationships to already exist, there wasn’t much you could do but wait. 

Aizawa walked in a few minutes later, his instructions flying over your head as you began to let your mind wander. What could your family be up to now?

…… 

~Back At Fairy Tail~ 

“Master!” Mira came barging through the guild doors. 

By now all of the partying had dialed down. The guild had celebrated for three days straight and it was still ongoing. A handful of people left, heading off to sleep under the stars, while others walked out to get fresh air then come back for some more drinking. 

While Mirajane had always been good at checking up on you, she figured that you were old enough to take care of yourself. 

The night in which you were transported to a different world, a whole new dimension, Mira had only noticed your magical presence flicker a tad bit before it disappeared. She figured you had teleported back home, that is if your small cabin-like home, perched near a waterfall, had survived. The barrels were left right in front of her, so you had kept your promise, but there was just something that didn’t sit well with her. 

On the second day of the celebration, you didn’t come into the guild. It wasn’t that out of the norm, Wendy’s orders had been strict - urging you to stay off your injured leg for a while. Because of this, she wasn’t too concerned with visiting you. 

By the third day, she grew rather skeptical. You still had made no appearance. No sudden galaxy portal opening, no requests for her homemade cake, no you. There was no check-in at all, this being the longest you stayed away from the guild, unless on missions, and from Erza. 

Speaking of the redheaded mage, Titania felt on edge, something wasn’t sitting right with her. She trusted in your abilities, never once ordering you to live with her - although she had offered on multiple occasions - and always giving you your needed space. Yet you always popped in every day to the guildhall, but there was a no show for three days now. 

Erza had mentioned the oddity to Mira, who offered to check on you as soon as she was free from her bar duties, although that didn’t happen until the following day. The white-haired woman, basket in hand with goodies, made her way up the marked paths which you had made. But they didn’t seem to have been traveled on recently, no footprints where you usually walked out of your portal before you had to make a new one. This was rather odd, and her stomach only continued to churn. 

Her travel wasn’t long, a 10-minute hike up if you knew where to go. Up ahead sat a small brown cabin. You had built it when you were around the tender age of nine, going onto ten. While Erza hadn’t been all that happy with the decision, she ultimately gave in. A ‘Welcome’ matt sat in front of the cabin’s door, a small wind chime hanging from the side of the roof. 

Three-light knocks sounded on your cabin’s door. Usually, you would respond right after, but nothing could be heard. At this Mira was beginning to panic. She knocked again, a little louder than before, but still nothing. She began to round your home, her mind trying to reason with why you were not responding. 

‘She’s just asleep,’ Mira began. 

‘A deep sleeper like Natsu,’ she continued. 

Her head poked around, looking through the windows. No one was in the kitchen, no signs of a fire having been going, your bed was still neatly done… there was no one home. Not a single strand of evidence to point at the fact that someone had been here recently - at the very least. 

She called out your name. Her voice growing more desperate in between each call. You just had to be somewhere. Maybe sitting and reading under a tree, napping in a hammock, just anything so that this feeling of dread would fade, but nothing comforted the woman’s growing horror. It was clear that you were not here, never having gotten this far out. 

Quickly, Mira rushed back to the guildhall, tears running down her cheeks. How could she have been so stupid? She should have walked you home, checked up sooner on you. Mira had no idea how long you had been missing. She had no way of knowing where you opened a portal. Your magic wasn’t at its full capacity, so perhaps you had opened a portal a bit farther back and in your tired haze, someone took advantage of it. 

Images of you, tired induced and in no condition to fight, being seen by some creep. Said person stalking ever closer as you regained your breath, preparing for another portal. All of this happening before everything went dark for you, and the evil person dragged you away.

You had only had wrapped bandages around your chest, a loose and open button upon your shoulders. Anyone could have seen your guild mark, anyone with evil intentions, or who held a grudge against them. They must have taken you as revenge. 

But nothing was solid. Had you even left the guild that day? Mira didn’t know, and that is what scared her. She had been one of the last people to see you, what if she had been the last to see you aliv- NO! She couldn’t think like that. 

The woman busted through the doors, all attention now garnered on her panting form. Erza had been having a pleasant talk with Lucy, trying to ease the sinking feeling that began to arise at the bottom of her stomach. At the sound of the doors opening, she hoped to see you there with Mira, bright smile, even with crutches, but this thought died as soon as it came. 

There stood Mira, tear-stained cheeks, breathing uneven. She looked so pale, all color having left the poor woman. At this Erza stood up, smile long gone from her face. Mira’s please for Master Makarov being those of a desperate woman. 

“Where is she?!” the swordswoman inquired. 

“SHE’S GONE!” Mira sobbed. 

Her voice was uneven and soul-shattering. Erza’s face paled, her legs almost buckling in place. How could you not be home? Where could you have gone? Just where the hell where you!?

By now every guild member had looked up, those drunk now sobered up. Who was gone? They all thought. Multiple members began to look around the guild, many of them realizing that most, if not all of them were there. Sure a few people had left that morning, but they had only gone out on a walk. 

“Who’s gone, Mira?” Gramp’s voice came from a nearby table. 

Erza’s fists were clenched, her bangs casting a shadow on her features. Mira couldn’t speak, her sobs wracking her body. Her sister right beside her, comforting the takeover mage the best she could. Everyone was silent, the once happy demeanor long gone. 

Lucy could see the pained expression on Erza’s face. The blond looked to her right, noticing that the Sky Dragon Slayer had, too, picked up on the change of atmosphere on their friend. Gray and Natsu, who had been in the middle of an argument, sat silently. 

Everyone was on the edge of their seats. Who was missing? Had someone been taken? Just what the hell was going on? 

Wendy could see how hard Erza was fighting off her tears. She was just as interested as the rest, but it seemed to register who it was that was missing the moment a loose tear came down the redhead’s eye. It was then that her lip began to shake and tears well at her eyes. 

First Chelia and now you? Was she just cursed with horrid luck? It wasn’t until Erza’s dam broke, tears spilling freely down her cheeks, that she understood that this was serious and that one of her best friends was really missing and possibly in danger. 

“TELL ME,” Erza roared, “TELL ME ONE OF YOU KNOW WHERE SHE IS! TELL ME THAT YOU KNOW WHERE MY SISTER IS!” she practically begged. 

Her legs seemed to buckle at that point. She tumbled onto her knees, eyes devoid of emotion. No one said anything. No one knew where you were. 

Everyone was silent, the revelation that someone was gone and possibly in need of help dawning on them. Yet no one dared to say a single word. Wendy still held in her tears. She had to be strong, she was willing to go to any extent to get you back. 

“Um, you guys…” Cana came out from the storage room, where the booze was kept, where you had last been. 

All attention was quickly directed onto the card user. A few hoping that she would know something, others just wishing that she didn’t open her mouth to complain about the lack of booze if any remained at that point. But all were shocked by what came next. 

In her right hand was your crutch and it was all scratched up. But there was no you.

“I think we got a problem.”

~ Back to you ~

You continued to play with your pencil. Lunch had come to an end and it was almost time for your class’s hero lesson for the day. It was bound to be rather interesting, a pro-hero by the name of All Might was giving the lesson. 

While you had no idea who this person was, other students, even staff, praised this man like some god.

Maybe he was on your level, perhaps stronger? You had been itching for a good fight, but knowing that you stood on a whole other level compared to your fellow classmates, you couldn’t go all out. But maybe this mysterious “Symbol of Peace” as others referred to him would be a worthy opponent. 

You were brought out of your trance when a muscular man, with blond hair, and in a rather exaggerating pose barged into the room. 

“I AM COMING THROUGH THE DOOR…,” he paused, “LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!”

A ton of your classmates began to rejoice at the sight of him, Izuku almost passing out. It seemed he was a fan of his, perhaps a little too enthusiastic. 

‘Well, this is going to be interesting.’


	9. 9

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has continued to read and support this story. I know we are only getting started and I can't wait to see where we go. Please continue to enjoy the story! I couldn't post the picture here, but I will find a way to get it to you all! I hope I do a well enough job at explaining!! Well enough of my rambling, on with the story <3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Alright, everyone get your costumes on and meet at Ground Beta,” All Might beamed.

In his right hand was a small device, that when clicked it opened small compartments on the side of the classroom. These compartments held cases that were numbered in accordance with each person’s seating number. A few of your classmates were ecstatic, having waited long enough. 

Although, this time around the class was more orderly regarding the way in which they all went about getting their costumes. All thanks to Iida suggesting we go in order in accordance with the number and file out that way. 

It wasn’t long before you were walking down the halls, making your way to the locker room. While in there, all the girls began to fuss about what it could be that your costumes would be needed for. Everyone seemed to be looking at one another, taking in the designs and the possible purposes for them. While some were simple, others were a bit more complex in makeup or idea. 

Beside you stood Ochaco, her costume was a tight bodysuit, a white belt looping around and halting in the middle. It had two dots running down the middle of her chest, a face cover bringing out her personality. Her boots were white and puffed out, the girl was a blushing mess, muttering that she should have been more exact on what it was that she desired for. 

Mina stood right next to the girl, gushing over her costume and how cute it was. Her costume consists of a tight bodysuit as well, but more colorful, complimenting her acid quirk with the purple and blue colors. She had a yellow jacket with fur sticking out. This yellow was also seen on her boots, the rest being a dark maroon. 

Their suits were that of a hero’s, your’s was a tad bit simpler. You had been inspired by the openings in Minerva’s dress, seeing as it would be rather fitting for you and making it easier to showcase your guild mark proudly. Not only that, but you wanted to fight in something other than a dress or skirt for once. 

When designing your costume, you remembered how Lucy once mentioned that Natsu’s coat was rather warm and really movable in, so why not try it. 

Before beginning to put on your sports bra, you wrapped some bandages ensuring that it was tight enough, then proceeding to put the sports bra that had also been made with your costume. The thing crossed in the front, the lace being colored white before it reached the bottom of your chest and beginning to wrap around to your back. Because the lace cross, it looped around your neck before crossing as it headed down. The rest of the sports bra was just black, with one dot on each strap when crossing in the back, you assumed that it was a design type of thing. The material which your bra had been made out of was to be resistant to regular wear and tear and more elastic. 

Once the bra was on, you proceed to slide on your pants, which were also white, one could argue it was cream-colored since it was a bit tan but it was so light that no one could really tell. After the pants followed a gray belt, clipping in place and fitting snugly around your hips. Now that this had been added, some socks were slipped on before your boots followed, black in color. 

The only thing that remained was your coat. It was black as well, with the collar being white and lace continuing to outline the outside of things. The trim line of it on the end of the coat popping in contrast with the black of it all. With two openings on your side, your belt popping out a tad bit, it was your guild mark that proudly made a statement, anyone now able to see it clearly. 

Not only that but the coat was sleeveless, ending at mid-thigh. Your boots came to a halt just an inch or two right under your knee. While some of the girls took a hold of their hair, you let yours be. The top flap of your coat laid atop your right breast, curving somewhat to the side in an opening to the coat; crossing. 

Because of the cross, the way in which it closed, your midsection was somewhat also exposed - belly button out for all to see. All in all, it was rather easy to move in and it reminded you of home. The other girls continued to steal glances at you, all of them shocked by the fact that your guild mark was out for the whole world to see. 

Some of them, more like all of them, though you looked amazing. They all couldn’t get over how simple yet badass it looked. Your guild mark was a bright contrast to the surrounding dark colors, the white of it popping out. They took note of the two dots in the back of the collar lace, dark splotches contradicting with the white. 

You all eventually head to Ground Beta, all excited for what was to come. 

Once at said place, you took note of all the other costumes. Kirishima’s was really open, his chest bared and metal faceguard on - it seemed. Beside him stood Denki, his costume very edgy in a way, but it suited him. 

A small eep came from down below, having your eyes glazing downwards. It looked like a child in a … diaper? His name was slipping your mind, but he was the kid who could toss purple balls from his hair. You stood beside Momo, and upon closer inspection, it was clear that this perv was staring under her skirt and looking at your butt from under your coat. 

While Momo was oblivious to this, you couldn’t help the tick mark that appeared and the small twitch of your left eye. You kicked his body to the side as hard as you could but trying to keep it from the watchful eyes of today’s instructor. 

The moment everyone had gathered around, the sound of everyone talking seemed to gradually get louder. Some asking questions, others still fawning over their peers' costumes. But the conversation regarding costumes soon died down as more began to question what it was that they would be doing today. Some had identified this as one of the grounds which their entrance exam had happened in. 

All Might became overwhelmed with the onslaught of questions, silencing them all with a hand. Behind him, a small card came into view, reading BATTLE. 

At this many were jumping for joy, ready to go all out with their peers, and to show what it was that they were made out of. The Symbol of Peace made his way a bit farther up, standing in front of a box in which he put his hand in, out came a letter on a card. He explained that we would each come on up and reach in, this is how our teams would ultimately be decided. Although one team would have three members, but it was ultimately up to them to decide on who - out of the three - would either sit out or offer help from the sidelines. 

That being said, everyone went up in accordance with their seating number. While you were the last one to go up, you looked down seeing the letter C imprinted on it boldly. You couldn’t help but hold out the card and exclaim for who else had it. 

A light tap came from behind you, Momo holding a huge grin as she couldn’t help but hug you. She knew that having you on her side would make it easier. While the two of you were celebrating, it was shortly lived as light tugging on your coat caught your attention. The small pervert from earlier had a huge smirk on his face, blood practically oozing from his nose. 

Your (e/c) eyes rolled, a bit annoyed but completely just trying to overlook the class pervert. Now that the teams had been put together, All Might began to pull out team cards. 

“The hero team shall be…,” a dramatic pause ensued, “Team A and…” 

Out of the corner of your eye, you noticed a mop of green hair move up and down, right beside short brown hair. They seemed to both be celebrating the fact that the two of them would be heroes rather than villains. But this excitement was soon cut short when the villain team was pronounced. 

“... Villain Team shall be Team D!” 

A few popping noises came from your right, the ash-blond looking beyond irked at such a pairing. Sensing that the boy was bound to blow a fuse and possibly rip Izuku a new one while he is at it, you took action. 

His scowl was beyond deep, and in desperate need of some spa treatment - as Lucy would put it. 

The blond had begun to stomp his way towards the trembling broccoli boy, emerald eyes were open in horror at the sight of piercing amber. Before the firework of a boy could utter a single word, you cut in, pushing him a tad bit in an effort to create some much-needed space between both of them. His crimson eyes widened, shocked for a millisecond. 

Your back was to him, Izuku right in front of you as you seemed to protect him with your body. Although, you could only cover so much, seeing as both boys were taller than you. A dark aura overtook your body, head tilting a tad bit to the right to get a good look at the ash-blond behind you. 

An all-too-sweet smile graced your lips, menacing look ever-present, but words a 100% honest. 

“Smile, you idiot,” and just like that you took a hold of both Izuku’s hand and Ochaco’s - who had been standing nearby - dragging them both off into the watching room. 

Izuku was shocked, he looked even more frightened than before. Meanwhile, Bakugou was left there standing with an unreadable look. Although, you paid no mind to him, opting to ensure that these two cinnamon rolls escaped his evil clutches, for the time being at least. 

All Might began to explain how things were going to work. There was a “nuclear weapon” which the “villains” were going to protect at all costs. They would have a few minutes inside the building to get a plan going. The heroes' team’s job was to either apprehend the villains or capture the weapon. They would be receiving a sketch of the inside to get a better idea of the area. 

With that being said, the first team of villains made their way in - the blond staring back for a while, his eyes drifting toward your form; his scowl brought to a thin line. 

While Izuku had listened to All Might’s explanation, he couldn’t stop thinking about what you said and how you said it. When both him and Katsuki were children, the explosive blond was always quick to flaunt his quirk and soulmate status. All of this in hopes of proving just how superior he was to the greenette. 

Yet he had only seen the wording scribbled on his hip - in beautiful cursive handwriting - once. The sentence wasn’t that long, rather short and straight to the point, matching Katsuki’s personality somewhat. But how had you known what those words were unless you were… his soulmate?!

He kept glancing to the side as both he and Ochaco began to walk out, a plan already set up. Izuku knew that this was bad news, not just for him, but for you as well. 

The boy had long declared that he would rather die than be held back by a whiny soulmate - long having rejected you. While both were children, neither one truly understood what it meant to be committed to a complete stranger, but once Katsuki understood what this bond entailed, he cussed the unknowing person to oblivion. 

He had outwardly declared to beat his soulmate to a pulp if he ever found them. Going as far as wanting to scrub the mark off with sandpaper, but the inky thing was there to stay. 

Izuku’s nerves were through the roof, and they were not calmed in the slightest bit when All Might pushed both him and Ochaco to go in the trial beginning. Inside was rather quite, but deep down, he knew that this would not be the case for long. In all of the years he had known the blond, Izuku had never seen Katsuki listen to others, always jumping straight into things. 

Suddenly a loud explosion came from his right, the familiar smell of burning sugar catching his attention - all followed by an ear-shattering “DIE.”

The greenette barely managed to dodge the attack, dragging Ochaco to the side - half of his mark being blown off in the process. Gleaming amber eyes could be seen from within the smokescreen. You and your classmates could only watch, some impressed, and others rather appalled with the ash-blonds brute strength. 

While the others couldn’t see it, you saw it as clear as day. His body was tense, although all his moves were to some degree calculated, they were more ridged than usual. Something was throwing him off his game. He was about to say something when Izuku’s hand shot forward grabbing his right arm and tossing him onto the ground. 

Natsu is a master at picking up on an opponent's attacks, reading them, and the user like an open book after only a few punches and kicks. You had no choice but to pick up on this skill. If the screens you stared at were as accurate as the lacrima viewing screens from back home, then it was safe to say that Izuku must have already been well actuated with this fighting style. The greenette must have already learned that this was an immediate reaction, right arm jabbing forward to attack. 

“I knew you would use your right arm,” Izuku paused. 

“THE HE-”

“I am not the same Deku you knew Ka-Kacchan!” he paused, a battle stance taking a hold of him. “I am going to beat you!” 

The ash-blond grew furious. It was clear to him that the broccoli boy was playing with him. He was certain that he told that annoying short girl what was written on his hip, just to get him on edge. This all had to be a setup, it just had too. 

“JUST SHUT UP ALREADY AND DIEEEEE!” he lunged at Izuku with great force. “I know you told her,” the ash-blond continued to rage. 

At this Izuku was taken aback. Was he speaking about Scarlet-chan? Because if he was, then this only further solidified his theory. The girl must be his soulmate and the blond thought that Izuku was playing some cruel joke on him. But he could think about this later, it was clear that he was no match for the currently infuriated blond. 

Izuku ran back, dragging Ochaco behind him. They needed a strategy and quick. It was clear to him that the blond was coming after him solely, so that left Ochaco with a good chance of getting a leg up with Iida. With a new plan in motion the both of them split up, soft clicks running on the right and solid thumping heading in the left. 

Your eyes were trying to read into what was going on as quickly as possible. Ever since the two heroes split up, the impending doom that awaited Izuku seemed to grow. Ochaco had safely located Iida and the weapon, it was clear that she had alerted Izuku and was now only waiting for the signal. 

Out of nowhere, a loud explosion went off. Both the blond and grenette stood right in front of one another. Katsuki growing angrier by the second, questioning why Izuku would not use his quirk. You couldn’t make out a lot of what he was saying, but when his right arm shot forward left hand pulling the pinout of his giant gauntlet, you couldn’t help but gasp. 

A powerful explosion ripped out, Izuku barely dodging in time, but the same couldn't be said of the building. Half of it had been torn apart and left in shambles. 

With an aftershock that powerful, Iida was momentarily distracted and Ochaco took this as her chance to strike, running after the weapon. But Iida quickly caught on, using his quirk to move the device to the other side of the room. All Might at this point voiced in on the assignment, warning the blond that if he used another one of those explosions then he would lose and have this practice cut short. 

But you knew better, knowing it was a mistake to let this continue, yet you could only watch. Katsuki had resorted to an all-out brawl, coming behind Izuku and grabbing his arm. With the other, he let out a consecutive number of explosions that allowed him to propel to the left at a fast pace. Izuku was then slammed onto the floor, a silent scream evident on the screen. 

“You are beneath me!” the blond continued to seeth. 

Izuku was cornered, that much you could read into this. He tried to run but noticed that there was no choice but to use his quirk. Both boys ran at each other, a large explosion building up and green lightning mixing together. 

“Stop them,” you mumbled. 

If this wasn’t halted now, then both boys could be seriously hurt. This much pent up energy would surely take the other two up above them with the two rivals down below. 

“STOP THEM NOW!” 

All Might was rather startled by your outburst but understood that he needed to take action. Although, it was much too late. 

While Katsuki’s attack had hit Izuku head-on, the greenette’s attack had been aimed at the ceiling, giving Ochaco the opportunity she needed to strike and secure the weapon. At this, the hero team is declared the victor, but Izuku his left with a broken arm and horrid burnt marks. 

The blond can only stand in place, the loss heavy on his shoulders. 

Even as personal rushed in, stretcher in hand, Katsuki could only stare as his long time rival was carried out. He had lost, to a “quirkless” extra. He had failed to uphold his untouchable persona, and others had watched as he crumbled. 

Tears welled in the corner of his crimson eyes. The blond was distraught beyond compare. He wasn’t as perfect as he once believed or thought he was supposed to be like. 

No… he was human. And he actually feared that he may have just encountered the first person who actually stood in his path to becoming number one. 

He was breaking right in front of everyone, yet it seemed like only you could see. Everyone else was still discussing how reckless the both had been, and you couldn’t deny that, but… the look in his eyes spoke volumes; his soul, pride, and ego had all just been shattered by some unknowing truth. 

His blindfold had been removed; it had always been easier for him to say that he was a monster because he just couldn’t come to terms with the fact that he was hurt. 

“Oh Katsuki,” you began to mutter, “when life gets harder, change to become stronger.”


	10. 10

The blond was brought in, along with the other two. Katsuki stood off to the side, a distant look on his face. All Might began to deconstruct the battle that had just unfolded. Asking what had gone wrong and who was the actual victor of the exercise.

Momo, who once stood beside you went off on the technicalities of the whole thing. Going into detail on how both the blond and broccoli boy had been reckless in their endeavor to win. But you hadn’t paid much mind to what else it was that she said. You needed to speak to Katsuki, it was clear to you that he was in pain. 

“You know,” you softly began, “in order to grow stronger, one must acknowledge their weaknesses. If you're looking back all the time, you can’t possibly hope to get ahead.”

You got no response, not even a scoff. The blond was adamant about not speaking. He knew that if he even tried to tell you to leave him alone, the words which were surely embedded on your skin would let you know that the two of you were some destined lovers. 

He was not willing to give in, not yet. It bothered him to no end that you stood next to him. He wanted to tell you off, to get lost, but he couldn’t. 

Katsuki absolutely despised how quickly you had read him, insinuating that he was weak. From day one, when you saved that no good for a runt Deku, he had sensed a great amount of power. He was aware that he didn’t want a whiny and useless soulmate before, but even he hadn’t imagined that perhaps you would be stronger than him. 

Call it a superiority complex, but he didn’t want to be seen as weak or in need of help. He could do without your words of pity. The blond continued to coax himself into thinking that you only wanted to see him crumble, that you only wanted to see him fall so then you could pick at him. 

You continued to stand next to him, watching as the other battles continued. While he had watched the following battle, somewhat intrigued in the half-n-half loser, he couldn’t help but glance at you from the corner of his eye. 

He noticed how you quickly followed the other's movements as if committing to memory their fighting techniques. Not only that, but it seemed that you were also in awe like this was the first time you saw quirks in action. Katsuki was still upset with the upturn of events, but somehow you being there beside him made it bearable. 

His hip, once burning, was now only warm. He had been spiraling out of control, but it seemed that your words calmed and grounded him back to earth. It was a rather weird of a feeling, something he couldn’t describe, and while it felt ‘nice’ - dare he even say - he couldn’t help the feeling of wanting to get rid of it and its unfamiliarity.

“Team C shall be Villains and Team G Heroes,” All Might announced. “Now villains get a move on.” 

He could only watch as you walked away, a small smile aimed his way. Katsuki didn’t like that it was pity induced, rather than genuine. He also seemed to be ticked off with what you said before your sudden departure. 

“Don’t miss me too much, eh sparky,” you teased, “and get rid of that scowl, you’ll get wrinkles. So smile, you idiot.” 

Again you said it. And so casually at that. His mark began to get warmer, and he couldn’t help the small dust of pink that crossed his cheeks against his will. He hated how you could manipulate him to your liking, not liking it one bit. The blond couldn’t wait until you got back, all so that he could beat you to a bloody pulp like he once declared, all those years ago. 

He watched the screen as you walked away, a girl with a ponytail right beside you. Both of you conversed, exchanging ideas and setting up a strategy to counteract the other teams. 

The girl with the ponytail suddenly held metal bars that you both began to secure in place. All in hopes of slowing the heroes down. While you secured the bottom ones, the girl - a good few inches taller than you - ensured that she got the higher ones done. 

It was now that he was taking in your appearance. You were much shorter than him, yet intimidating? He was a bit uncomfortable with the ponytail girl, taking in just how much skin she exposed. But he did notice that your costume was somewhat open as well, taking note of the white marking on the right side of your stomach - clearly contrasting with the black of your coat. 

The white marking had the head of a phoenix, three feather-like things making up the wings with a round belly for the bird, and lastly a tail. He was rather taken aback. Although he was somewhat certain that that was not your soulmate tattoo, it made him question why you had such a marking and why you were willing to show it at that. You flaunted it like it was something to be proud of, and he couldn’t help but want to know what it meant. 

You had climbed onto ponytail’s shoulders, putting the last of the metal bars in place. While the two of you continued to get the metals secured, a pop of purple could be seen under the two of you. It was clear to the blond that the grape pervert was checking the both of you out, and couldn’t help but be pissed. 

He continued to observe how you asked the girl for something, and how after a few seconds of waiting, a few bottles of water popped out. Both of you began to spill it on the outside of the room. If Katsuki was being honest, the both of you were being rather smart about this. 

The seconds continued to tick away, the count down drawing nearer. Again you approached the other girl, asking her for something. She looked rather skeptical but nodded either way. 

10

.

.

.

9

.

.

.

8

.

.

.

7

.

.

.

6

.

.

A pair of staffs appeared. The both of you taking one in hand. A galaxy colored orb appeared in your hand and the staff disappeared within it.

.

5

.

.

.

4

.

.

.

3

.

Another shape appeared in front of you, colored the same as the small orb in your hand. You gave a firm nod before preceding to walk into it, your body slowly being swallowed by it.

.

2

.

.

.

1

“Heroes, you can go in.”

Everyone watched with bated breath, many questioning where you had just gone. You had never offered an explanation to your quirk, only giving it a name and showing just the multitude of things which it could do. 

In walked Denki with a girl with short dark hair. You knew the girl to go by the name of Jirou. Mineta had stayed with Momo, claiming that it was better if two stayed back rather than just the one. But you knew better, the little pervert had been clutching her leg and sneaking a look. 

You watched from a safe distance, noticing how Jirou stuck a part of her ear into the wall. She then proceeds to point up, motioning to the left. Just as she was about to disconnect her ear, she put a hand on the blond’s shoulder, right beside her. 

“Somethings not right,” she voiced out. 

“What do you mean?”

“I only hear two people, that means that one of them is missing,” Jirou concluded. 

At this the both of them tensed up, now both of their backs pressed against one another. They knew that someone was missing, it seemed that they had figured out that one of you must be around the corner. 

“Show yourself,” Jirou taunted. 

There was no possible way that someone could have snuck up on them, she would have heard. She was certain that no one was there with them in that room, but her gut said otherwise. Even Deki couldn’t help the feeling of being watched, but from where that is what the both of them didn’t know. 

Back at the surveillance room, everyone was watching the scene unfold. They hadn’t noticed anything out of the ordinary, not even All Might, so when the blond and earphone jack user had their backs to one another it was clear that something wasn’t right. 

This was only confirmed when a galaxy orb appeared right in between them, two hands shooting out and grabbing a hold of their shoulders. It was clear to Katsuki that you were coming from up above from the hand motion and placement. And his theory was only proven to be right when you tossed both of them to the side like dolls, a fierce twist in movements. 

Out you came from the ever-growing orb, spinning as you tossed the two to the side. A huge grin was etched onto your face, your landing graceful - like this wasn’t the first time you were doing this. Both of them had been knocked down, but you ran after Deki, galaxy-colored energy surrounding your right fist. 

As Jirou stood, it took her a second to register that you had gone after the blond. He only managed to let out a bit of electricity in an attempt to shock your body for a tad bit. Yet you dodged this flawlessly, jumping to the left and switching to a battle-ax kick to his back. 

Your leg had been covered in your magic, releasing a strong enough explosion to have the blond face down. Without wasting so much as a second, you grabbed the back of his collar, bringing him up so that you could officially knock him out. Your magic ensured that his hands stayed locked together behind his back, and legs bound together. 

Just as you were about to wrap the white tape on his wrists, a loud piercing noise knocked you back. Jirou had plugged in her ears to her boots which let out a reverberating sound. It was constant, fast-paced. Your hands could only come forward as you covered your ears from the sound. If you didn’t end this quick then you would for sure lose a lot more than just this battle.

Timing the intervals between each pounding, you brought out the staff which Momo had created. Then quickly positioned it in place, much like the ball toss. You fired the staff at her, Jirou quickly detaching her earphone jacks, just like you had hoped. A small portal opened before it hit her, swallowing the staff. 

That is when you made a run for it, magic covering both your fists and feet. Small explosions began to go off on both sides of Jirou, a few under your feet accelerating your speed. The girl could only cover herself as you near, but this didn’t mean you would just pull your punch. 

A hard left side hook took the wind out of her as she rolled to her side. You didn’t waste a second to get her on her back, hands behind, and secured in place. Another small orb appeared before disappearing, white tape now in your hands. Quickly you tied both her wrists, magical energy coming to engulf her hands and hold them in place. 

Once it was clear that she would no longer struggle accepting defeat, you made your way over to Denki. You then wrapped his wrists in the tape, this time not being taken by surprise. 

“The villain team wins!” All Might's voice cuts in. 

Everyone was in shock, awe, and everything in between. They had seen how you easily took both of them, not even breaking a sweat. Your control over your quirk was astounding. You had pushed Jirou into a corner and had her right where you wanted her. The fact that you took on Deki’s electricity and not even flinched kind of scared them. 

You had come out of nowhere and settled the score rather quickly. Many were rather interested in knowing how you would fair against Todoroki, a few willing to bet that you would win. 

You are something else. 

It was clear to All Might that you had been holding back. All of your moves had been calculated, and your adaptation was that of a Pro-heroes - one who has been doing this for years. You watched them from a distance and got the jump on them. Everything you did was with a purpose, and there was always a backup plan. Just who the hell were you?

Katsuki couldn’t believe his eyes. You were so small, yet so dangerous. Like a leopard hiding out in the snow for the perfect kill. You baited them into the perfect place. Not once did you overdo something. Everything was calculated, and it looked like you genuinely had fun. You were a force to be reckoned with. 

‘She’s on a whole other level…’ 

Everyone couldn’t help but think. You looked so poised like you had done this a million times before. What scared them was the fact that it was all done quickly and how you adapted without a problem.

Katsuki was now more determined than ever to never lose. He hated being weak, but being bellow you ticked him off. But he couldn’t help the proud feeling that he got when you beat those two like a casual walk through the park. 

His hip was warm, his soulmate mark no longer stinging like before. His hand could only go through his spiky hair, a grin taking place on his face. He was going to beat you alright, and he wasn’t going to fucking lose. 

That much he promised to you.


	11. 11

Only a battle remained, going by quickly. When you walked back into the surveillance room, most of your classmates began to bombard you with questions, all in regards to your quirk. While you had been going easy on Denki and Jirou, there was still much more to your power. 

Katsuki watched from the back, still in his corner. He began to listen in to the small explanation which you offered. 

Your quirk is called Territory. This means that you can control the space around you, opening pockets in this space that you can close forceful, thus creating explosions. Because of the heat radiating from the opening of these pockets, when forced all into one spot it can create a powerful detonation. But if controlled, you can use this to your advantage and making your attack long-ranged. 

Because of the close proximity needed for your quirk, you are an expert in hand to hand combat. But when given the chance, aerial combat is something you can quickly switch into. These pockets can also serve as holding cells or just makeshift cuffs if need be. 

The downside to your quirk was that it requires you to be very focused on what it was that you were doing, time and space wasn’t something you could easily play around with. 

Not only that but you needed to have a great deal of understanding of the area in which you were in. You can’t just pop in and out as you please, a beforehand knowledge of the area was needed if you wanted to be successful. 

All in all, when in a tight space or area, it was clear that you had the upper hand. 

After your little explanation, you silently slipped back beside the blond. He was still adamant in speaking, opting to look anywhere but you. This time around you stood a bit farther, his heart-tugging a tad bit - he swears you must have been squeezing at his heart with your quirk - at the fact that you kept a good few inches away from him. 

When you seemed to be distracted, caught up in the battle, crimson slid to the side. He wanted to get a clearer view of the marking on your stomach. It wasn’t as big as he had thought, considering what he had only managed to catch a glimpse of. 

The ash-blond stared longer than he intended to, but he was just so caught up with it. Why would someone be willing to sport such a mark and at such a young age? Not to mention an area that could be considered rather showable. Was this a marking that you got against your will? Or did this affiliate you with some mob? Was his soulmate secretly a criminal?

“It’s a family mark,” you answered, eyes still glued onto the screen. “And no, I am not a criminal or a part of some cult or secret society. It's just something we get, a promise to those who came before us and to those who fight for us now. A family emblem if you will, and I am proud of who I am.”

Katsuki was rather taken aback, he hadn’t expected his glance to be seen. He was sure of the fact that you were not paying attention, caught up in the other mock battles, yet you caught his glance so quickly. The blond had only just shifted his gaze away when you replied, and your response only made him ask more questions. 

“You aren’t very good at being subtle you know,” you finally turned, the battle in front having come to an end. “Stick to being loud and obnoxious, it suits you better… Later sparky.” 

He. was. flabbergasted. 

Just what the hell had happened?! He wanted to cuss you out so badly, but he refused to open his mouth. His teeth began to grind against one another as he watched you walk away, a bright grin taking a hold of your face. He watched as you caught up with the ponytailed girl, jumping in excitement as you rambled on about the battles. 

Yet, his seething came to an end when you glanced back at him, offering a smile; sincere this time around. 

“Tch,” his scowl deepened for a second, “I’ll show ya’ sparky, you damn extra.”

You were playing with him alright, and he was going to beat your ass for it. There was just something about you, something he had never encountered before. While others would have been scared of him from the start, you seemed rather unfazed. 

The ash-blond started to walk away, into the boy’s locker room, hands stuffed into his pockets. Now that he thought about it, you hadn’t ever approached him, much less smiled at the explosive blond. Your face was always scowling, disapproving of him whenever he passed by. So why the change of heart? 

He hadn’t even realized that he was upset until a hand landed on his shoulder. 

“You ok there?” Kirishima (shitty-hair) questioned. 

“Leave me the fuck alone, hair for brains,” Bakugou growled. 

The red-head hadn’t seen the blond this aggravated before. Sure he had a temper, but he kept his cool. Today though, he seemed rather out of it. Whether it was because of the fight, or something else, left him rather befuddled. 

Opting to leave the ticking time bomb to his own devices, he only squeezed his shoulder, his way of saying that he was here for him. Turning on his heel, he went back to changing into his uniform. 

His mind began to wander, going over all of the battles, taking note of each one of his classmate's skills and capabilities. He was going to become stronger, someone who he could call manly and be happy with. His quirk wasn’t the flashiest, but he was going to make something out of it. 

“Man, today sucked,” Denki whined as he came in, bandages wrapped around his forehead. 

“I thought today was rather eventful, we learned much about our classmates,” another voice brought up. “Dark Shadow thought that we all did wonderful today.”

“Easy for you to say,” the electric user continued. “You didn’t get your ass handed to you.” 

Kirishima could only shake his head, a smile gracing his lips. The fight between you and Denki/Jirou had been an exciting one. Although it was rather short-lived for the hero team, it served as a learning lesson for everyone watching, even those partaking in it at the moment. 

“That was so unmanly,” Kiri finally voiced, teasing the blond. 

“She was effective, taking you both by surprise,” Iida joined in, “although she seemed to enjoy herself.”

“Did anyone else see the tattoo on her side?” the class pervert finally butted in. “I think it makes her look hot and dangerous.”

Now that someone mentioned it, there was a white splotch on your stomach, on the right side to be precise. While the red-head hadn’t paid it much mind, it seemed that the others did. 

“Now that you mention it,” Iida voiced out, “it was on her stomach, on the right.”

A few of the boys began to think back, trying to remember such a marking on you. Slowly, one after another, heads began to nod in agreement, others taking a while longer to remember. Kirishima hadn’t looked too long, paying closer attention to the battle than anything else. 

But if you did have a tattoo, was it a soulmate mark or just something you just had on for the sake of it? 

“Yeah, I saw it,” Denki finally spoke. “Some bird tattoo might be a soulmate mark, but I doubt it.”

The blond shrugged and went back to changing. 

“Why do you say that?” a distant voice questioned. 

All the boys looked to the left, a two-toned boy stood there, a blank expression on his face. Although, his eyes betrayed him, showing just how interested he was on the matter. Yet everyone overlooked this, being shocked that Todoroki had finally spoken. 

“Ah, well,” the electric user began to sputter. 

“I have heard that soulmate marks, although rare, always come in as a sentence or two. An image soulmate tattoo has never been recorded, so I think it is safe to say that it isn’t soulmate affiliated,” Iida finally finished. 

“So,” Mineta began, “what is it then? Could one of our classmates secretly be a baddy? Oh! That would make her so hot,” the boy began to drool. 

Bakugou who had remained quiet this whole time, couldn’t help but be irked by the questions. He knew the answers to their questions, and this made him feel like he knew the world's greatest secret; a smug look taking over his face. While these extras tried to figure it all out, he would be one step ahead of them. He felt compelled to tell them that he knew what it was but figured that leaving them stumped was more satisfying. 

Slamming his locker closed, he began to walk out of the room. His crimson eyes held such a dangerous look, and his unnerving grin had the other boys looking away, continuing their theorizing on the other side and away from him. 

“Do you know something?” Todoroki bluntly asked the explosive blond. 

“Ehhh?” his eye began to twitch. 

“I am assuming that your ears are no longer functioning, so let me repeat myself once more,” Todoroki pushed. “Do you know something regarding that tattoo on Scarlet-san’s stomach? And if so, mind enlightening the rest of us?” 

“You pickin’ a fight, you half-n-half bastard,” Katsuki yelled. 

The blond had grabbed a hold of the stoic boy’s collar. A hard glare aimed his way, and teeth grinding. Katsuki didn’t like the fact that the “prodigy” student had just accused him of knowing something. Whether he did or didn’t should not matter to an extra like him. 

Kirishima laid his hand on Bakugou’s shoulder, pushing him slightly off of Todoroki, even though said boy didn’t seem even fazed by the blond’s outburst. 

“So you do know something…,” Todoroki trailed off. 

Bakugou slammed the ice user harder into the wall. Smoke starting to take shape. 

“Look man, calm down and just leave it be,” Kirishima pushed harder, trying to separate the two of them.

“Fuck off,” the blond finally let go. “Tch, mind ya’ own business, fuckin’ bastard, I ought to rip you a new one…” 

His cussing only grew fainter as the boys watched him leave and walk away. It was clear that the blond knew something, otherwise he wouldn’t have gotten so defensive regarding the matter. Then again, it was Bakugou, the boy seemed to get defensive about everything and anything. 

“It’s best if we just ask Scarlet - uh I mean - (F/n)-chan. I am sure she would answer us,” the red-head offered. 

A multitude of yes’s and right’s resounded throughout the room. Nods accompanying their verbal agreements. It was best if they asked you upfront, rather than speculate the meaning of that tattoo. Who knew that such a question could cause an uproar between two of the strongest guys in their class. Rather entertaining, but it did put a few of them on edge. 

‘Just who is she and what does that mark mean?’

\-------------------------------------

“How is Izu-kun doing?” you questioned. 

Ochaco stood right beside you, helping pack the broccoli hair-colored boy’s items. You sat on his desk, legs swinging slowly. The other girl was finishing with the final bit of his items. It was rather sweet of her to think of doing this for him. 

“Haven’t heard anything,” the girl mumbled.

A few students lingered about in the room, it was close to the end of the day. The bell was ought to ring in a few minutes. 

You and Ochaco had raced one another, seeing who could change the quickest. It was all fun and games until you slipped and landed on your tush. The brunette took this as her opportunity and rushed into the classroom, claiming to be the victor. 

While your rump still hurt an awful lot, you still managed to jump off Izuku’s desk. Heading a bit farther back to collect your items. While Ochaco remained, putting away a few other notebooks, and cleaning the desk, you put away your items. 

“I can get the rest,” you offered. 

Ochaco looked up, she still hadn’t packed her items. She nodded, standing up and heading to her seat. You set your bag besides the desk in front of Izuku’s. 

Taking Izuku’s bag, you placed it on the desk, ensuring that all his books were inside. While searching through his bag, a light tap, and sound of something rolling caught your attention. Looking down you saw one of his pencils rolling away. 

Out of habit, you ducked down, arm reaching forward to catch the runaway. 

“Gotcha-” you paused, seeing shoes right in front of you. 

You looked up quickly, taken aback by the sudden intrusion. It was Bakugou, and he didn’t look too happy about you being near him. 

“Ooops,” you began. “Didn’t see you there?” 

Slowly you stood up, dusting your skirt. “Sorry about that sparky,” you sheepishly muttered. 

Again he was quiet, irritated, but silent. He turned to get his bag and began to aggressively put his items inside. At first, you had let it slide, his hard glare, and unresponsive nature. You just assumed that he rather stay silent, but now it was just ridiculous. Here you were, trying to speak to him, something that most had avoided at this point and he was treating you like you were nonexistent. 

This hurt if you were being honest. You knew you didn’t belong here, in this world. You knew that much, but you didn’t need to be reminded that you were no one in this world. Couldn’t you just enjoy these few moments of happiness? Why did this boy have to come and ruin it? 

Your small smile now turned frown, showed just how upset you were. The blond continued to pack his items, teeth now grinding. It was clear that he was avoiding talking to you, and this was pissing you off. 

“You have a problem with me?” you questioned, voice ice cold. 

Your right hand had come to rest on his left shoulder. Again, he remained quiet, just shoving the rest of his items in his bag and shoving your hand off his shoulder, all in one fell swoop. 

He turned, his glare hard and sharp. If looks could kill, both of you would be six-feet under. 

Bakugou could only shove past you, if he stayed any longer, he wasn’t sure he could keep his mouth closed. Biting his tongue, he pushed forward, hoping to leave as soon as possible, but you were not making it easy at all. 

Again your hand came forward, gripping his right shoulder this time around, but your grip was stronger than before. 

His head whipped around, eyes piercing your soul. Your (e/c) eyes could only widen a bit, taken aback by his hostile demeanor. Your grip loosened a bit, and this was all Bakugou needed to rip away from your hold. 

By now you were pissed the hell off and weren’t holding back. 

“Look,” you began, “you have issues. Call it a superiority complex or whatever the hell you want, but you ought to get that temper in check. I don’t know what your issue is, but if you have a problem with me, then just say it. We aren’t animals, you don’t have to bare your teeth at me like one. You aren’t all that, and I think it is about time someone knocked you off that high horse.” 

Bakugou stoped, he was livid. Just who the hell did you think you were?! And to straight-up out him like that… now he was pissed. 

He whipped around so fast, you were sure he got whiplash. His left hand let go of his bag, dropping it right beside your own. Said hand came and gripped your school blazer’s collar, shoving you up against the wall. Your hands quickly came to wrap around his wrists, his hand larger than both of yours combined. You began to push against his one hand, but his body leaned in, holding you in place. 

His face inched closer to your own, noses almost touching. A faint blush clouded your cheeks. Crimson eyes bore into you, showcasing that Bakugou was out on a mission, and he wasn’t holding back. 

“You’re nothing but a stepping stone,” he seethed. “So make sure you’re bouncy enough for me.”

It took a second for both of you to register his words. Your eyes widened, in shock, terror, disgust, not even you knew the answer to this. Bakugou’s eyes were wide-eyed.

He quickly let go of you, his, now unoccupied hand, slamming on top of his mouth. The blond looked down at your slumped form, quickly turning on his heel and grabbing the first bag that he came in contact with. 

The boy rushed out of the classroom, not even bothering to check if the bag was his own - which it wasn’t. 

A few classmates who had been inside or just arrived and watched the whole ordeal go down stared in shock. They hadn’t heard what he said, since he had muttered it so quietly and right beside you, but the look on your face told them that it wasn’t pleasant in the slightest bit. 

“Are you ok?” Ochaco approached you. 

She crouched down, right beside you. Her right hand shot forward, wiping at your cheeks. You hadn’t even noticed that you were crying. 

“That was so uncalled for,” she continued. “Just what did he say?”

You couldn’t think. Was that bully and seething 24/7 boy supposed to be your destined other? Why you? You hadn’t asked for any of this. All you wanted was to go home, to be with your nakama, and forget all about this.

The burning on your right side, on your hip, brought you back to reality. He was your destined other and there was no turning back now. The link had been secured the moment the two of you uttered each other’s words. This was only going to make it harder to go back, you hadn’t planned on meeting your other half and so soon at that. 

How unlucky could you be? 

A mop of green could be seen, if only for a second. He had asked for something, but you hadn’t listened. Ochaco had left you, going to speak with said greenette, Momo now sitting beside you. 

“Don’t listen to him,” Momo rubbed your back. 

You looked down to the side, seeing that your bag was missing. Quickly you stood, grabbing his bag and running out of the classroom. Momo was yelling at you, asking where you were going. You didn’t even notice the response you gave her, just muttering something under your breath. 

“Getting my bag back, and giving the asshole a piece of my mind,” you answered. 


	12. 12

A/N: Hey there! Thank you all for reading and supporting this story, I really appreciate it! I hope I can bring a smile to your face when I upload a new chapter. Well, enough of my rambling, here is the newest chapter, enjoy the cute little fluff!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Your feet were hitting the tiles somewhat hard, you were pissed and on a mission. That mission being the murder of some conceded asshole, now soulmate. 

‘Why dear ol’ mavis? Why me?’ 

The opening to the building was nearing. You kept on thinking of all the possible things you could yell at the firecracker. But this would only be possible if you could catch up to him. You were jumping down the stairs, hoping to not trip and fall. 

Just as you were about to jump down the next set, you heard some yelling. 

It was Izuku. 

Quickly, you jumped over the edge on the right. Your landing was somewhat wonky but other than that you had landed ok and silently. You began to slowly creep up, sticking close to the wall. The bushes did a well enough job to keep you hidden. 

At first, the words were distorted, but the closer you neared, the clearer it all was. It seemed that both were caught up in a heated dispute. As much as you didn’t want to eavesdrop, you couldn’t help but catch a few words. 

“I didn’t lie to you Kacchan,” Izuku declared. 

“The hell you talking about?” Katsuki turned. 

Your head stuck out, (e/c) eyes peeking around the corner to get a clear shot of what was going down. 

“This power,” the greenette clenched his fist, “may be borrowed, but I swear to you that I will make it my own.”

“Just what are you going on about!?” the blond thundered. “You try’n to make a fool out of me again, huh?!” 

His power? How is his power borrowed? Could this be the equivalent to a spell which someone else passes on? Like how Igneel gave Natsu his last bit of power, or when Cana needed Fairy Glitter to win during the Grand Magic Games?

If that is so, it is more like Gray’s Demon Slaying magic. While his father, Silver, gave him his power, and a marking appeared on Gray’s skin, it has stayed with him since. 

So Katsuki was right about Izuku not possessing a quirk. But in this world, you had to be born with it, you couldn't just manifest one that late into the game. Yet someone did. Now that you thought about it, All Might’s body language had spoken volumes about how he felt in regards to Izuku. 

If it had been any other student, the Symbol of Peace would have pulled the plug on that exercise rather quickly, yet he didn’t. 

Not only that, but in accordance with the few “videos” that some of your classmates showed, All Might had a quirk that enhanced his strength. Much like Izuku’s, except All Might’s quirk didn’t cause horrid injuries. Although considering the fact that: this power was not his own, All Might seemed weaker in newer “videos” than old ones, and how close the two were, it was safe for you to conclude that Izuku was All Might’s successor. 

“And I swear to you,” said green bean continued, “I will make this power my own and defeat you Kacchan.”

“I don’t know what you’re gettin’ at, but I am going to fucking crush you Deku.” 

The blond turned on his heel, your bag slung haphazardly over his shoulder. Izuku could only stare after him, muttering something about surpassing All Might and becoming the best hero he can. Suddenly the wind began to pick up and said person popped up right beside Izuku. He didn’t look happy, only further proving that you had been in the right. 

But you had a score to settle. You rushed out of your hiding spot, startling both All Might and Izuku. The boy looked horrified to death. As you chased after the living firecracker, you turned offering a bright smile to both shellshocked males.

“Don’t worry, I won’t say anything destined prodigy,” you teased. “Both of you meet me in the teacher lounge.” 

And just like that you sharply turned the corner by the gates, growing ever closer to Katsuki. The two behind you could only look at one another; skeptical, but accepting of your terms. Although, they both questioned why the teacher’s lounge. 

It took a second before it clicked in All Might’s mind. He had heard a few rumors here and there, that a hero couple had recently taken in a child. And while he was aware that both Aizawa and Hizashi were married, he had not expected the both of them to adopt someone soon. 

Earlier when he walked into the teacher’s lounge, he saw Midnight playing with a baby kitten. He had laughed it off, asking where she got the little thing from. 

“Oh, a daughter of two pros brought him in,” the woman laughed. 

All Might chuckled with her before going back to search for Nezu. 

It seemed you were that daughter and the recently adopted child for that matter. There was something about you that left him in awe. Whether it be how you carried yourself, or how you interacted with others - you were different, all in a good way. He was certain that you would make a mighty fine hero. 

“Let us go, Young Midoryia,” the blond ushered Izuku. “When a young lady asks for us to meet her, it is best to be early.” 

“Yo-you don’t think she-”

“She’s a smart one, I have no doubt about it, but for our sakes -,” he paused, looking back. “Let us hope that she does, we don’t need her asking questions about it to others.”

They both began to walk back inside, a grim look on Izuku. How had he not heard you? Had you used your quirk? Not even All Might sensed you. He had to write this in his journal. Maybe he could ask you questions about your quirk in the teacher’s lounge. 

\-------------------

Just how far had that asshole gotten. You had been running for 5 minutes, and still no sign of spiky-blond hair. The street was coming to an end and you just didn’t see the smug bastard. 

When all hope seemed lost, you spotted ash-blond hair up ahead. This motivated you to run faster, yelling at the top of your lungs. 

“HEY ASSHOLE,” people turned around, a few appalled by your choice of words. “I AM TALKING TO YOU, SPARKY!”

At this, Katsuki turned, his eye twitching. Just what he needed, some random chick yelling at him. Sure he was pissed when he first left, but after Deku’s declaration of war, he was royally pissed. Maybe he had pushed a few people on his way out, he didn’t care and he could certainly do without the yelling. 

“AND THE HELL YOU WANT, YOU BI-UMMMPH,” he was cut off. 

A bag had just been launched to his face, landing on the floor with a solid thump. His nose was bound to be bleeding. Just who the hell tosses random bags in the middle of the street. The blond was about to blow this person’s ass to the fucking moon. 

Right as he was about to yell something, opening his eyes, he was tackled to the ground. 

“WHAT THE HELL?! GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!” he yelled. 

Your arms had come forward, pinning both of his down on top of his head. Both of your legs caged his body, each one on the side, pinching his stomach. The back of your legs went under his, ankles hooking the bottom of his legs down.

His eyes finally opened, widening in shock at seeing your face mere millimeters away from his own. Your brows were furrowed, a frown ever-present on your lips, and nose scrunched up; just a bit. 

He took note of the weight on his chest, noticing how you leaned down. Both of his arms had been pinned up above and held tightly in place. But you were smaller than him, so overpowering you was going to be easy, yet this is where he went wrong. 

Katsuki tried - keyword tried - to get his wrists to separate, but they were stuck together. His head quickly glanced upwards and to the side. That is when he caught sight of that galaxy colored energy. You had bound his arms together, and there was no getting out of it unless you decided to do so. 

‘Sneaky little bitch,’ he cursed. ‘She is only using a rather fair amount, covering it with her hands so that no one else sees.’ 

The blond, although pissed off beyond belief, couldn’t help but be awe-stricken. Your control over your quirk was impressive. 

His eyes shifted back onto your figure, straddling his own down to the floor. You seemed unaffected by the onlookers to this spectacle, further intriguing him. But just because you had his hands bound, that didn’t mean that he was just going to lay there. 

He began to struggle against you, wiggling about, trying to toss you off. Your lock on him got stronger, your thighs pinching his stomach harder than before. The boy was being rather rude, and you needed to get that point across. 

Katsuki lifted his head, about to yell at you, when all he saw were stars. 

You had just headbutted with him. And were looking down at him like nothing had happened. He was shocked, had that not hurt for you? As his eyesight began to come back to him, he took note of the slight tears welling in the corners; it seemed like that had hurt you too. 

“WHY THE HELL-” again he was cut off. 

“You’re the shittiest soulmate ever, you know that,” you grumbled. 

So you had figured it out. Damn it all to hell. This was more embarrassment inducing than that slug-villain attack. It didn’t help that you were so close to him, that his hip began to grow warm. A light blush dusted his cheeks, you really were different, and contrary to everything he had thought his soulmate to be. 

“What’s that supposed to mean,” he questioned, still shaken up. 

“It means,” you paused, “that you are a piece of shit! Who the hell says that ‘you’re only a stepping stone’ as the first thing to their other half?” you seethed, voice dropping to match his own. 

He could only let out a huff, moving his head to look to the other side. 

“You’re a fucking pain in my ass.”

“No,” you ground your teeth. “You’re fucking attitude and anger issues form the bane of my existence. If anything, you are a pain in my ass.”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“So, you planning on being here all day or what,” he finally mumbled. 

You only looked at him, frown still ever-present. While you didn’t plan on laying in the streets for the rest of the afternoon, he still had to apologize. You were destined to have such horrid words etched onto your skin for as log as you should live. 

Slowly your ankles unhooked, thighs no longer holding him in place. Your hands then followed, magic disappearing. Just as you were about to get off, he completely knocks you over, him now on top of your body. 

While this would have originally prompted you to throw him off, his body was very close to your own. He was covering your body as if protecting it…?

“The hell you looking at ya’ pervert,” Katsuki yelled. 

He was looking behind the both of you, arms shielding your top half and his legs caging your own onto the floor. The blond was using his body to ensure that your skirt was covering your legs, and whatever it couldn’t get would be covered by him. 

Looking to the side, you saw a boy with blue hair. His nose was bleeding, a small rectangular device in his hand. That is when it dawned on you, that the moment Katsuki flipped the both of you over, a click had gone off. You were not that well acquainted with this world’s advancements but had a gut feeling that that click was not a good thing. 

If the blond had been any slower, the pervert would have gotten a solid picture of you and your undergarment. But because Katsuki quickly acted, the picture was of no good use, blurry and completely useless. 

Small explosions began to go off in Katsuki’s palms, this was enough to have the boy running in the other direction. The blond let out a sigh, relaxing a bit before he noticed what position the both of you were in. 

Quickly he scrambled off of you, watching as you sat up hands shooting forward to pull the school’s skirt down. A bright blush adorned your cheeks, (e/c) eyes widened in shock and disgust. You then turned to the blond, bowing slightly. 

“T-thank you,” you related. 

The blond was a bit skeptical but accepted your gratitude. 

“Tch, ... that ought to teach ya’ about jumping on people,” he chided. 

A small tch-mark appeared on your forehead. While the boy had now managed to stand, you still sat on the dirty street floor. Your right leg swung forward, both of your palms pressed firmly onto the ground, helping you rotate yourself. The blond hadn’t seen the attack coming, only realizing once your leg had swept under him and your right hand shoot forward to grab his collar. 

As you spun, knocking, and having his knees buckle at the sudden impact, you quickly shot up. The movement in your sudden kick propelled your body toward the blond’s, slamming him against the wall. 

“Tch,” you mimicked his clicking of the tongue, “this ought to teach ya’ about being an ass. Let’s go Romeo.” 

Letting go of his collar, your right hand shot down and took a hold of his left. You began to drag him down the street and around the corner he was originally going to turn. 

For someone who was much smaller than him, you did have quite the temper and strength. 

You continued to pull in an unknown direction. While Katsuki had a vague idea where the both of you were going, you had no clue. In all honesty, you only pulled him along, looking for a place in which you could both speak privately. 

“If you’re looking for a park or somethin’ you’re goin’ the wrong way,” the blond finally voiced out. 

“Humph, so what if I am?” 

“Then you should have turned to the left on the last intersection.” 

“Oh…”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“You letting go of my hand any time soon? Or ya’ going to hold onto it like a baby.” 

Never in your life had your cheeks felt so warm or your hand swatted something so fast. You had been so angry with him just a second ago, so angry you forgot about your bag. Your face went from angry, to embarrassed, to ghostly pale in 5 seconds. 

You quickly looked to the side, hoping to run back and still find your bag in one piece. It seemed that Katsuki understood that it was your bag that you were looking for, so he held out his right arm, both bags in tow. While you had dragged him away, you hadn’t noticed when he picked both of them, luckily nothing had fallen out. 

“Oh thank Mavis,” you breathed out. 

The blond could only give you a quizzical look, to which you responded by shaking your head. You looked to the side, looking for a bench. Just someplace secluded enough. 

A bench sat across the road. This was all you needed to grab ahold of the blond and tug him across the said street. You both made your way over, the boy more reluctant than anything, but it wasn’t like he had a say in the matter. 

You both sat down, both bags placed right beside the living firecracker. A soft sigh left your lips, as you turned, hand outstretched. 

“Let’s start again,” you smiled, both hands coming forward to clasp both of his own. “I am Scarlet (F/n), but you can call me (F/n), soulmate!” 

“Bakugou Katsuki and ya’ got to earn calling me by my first name small fry.” 

“Eh,” you shrugged, “I like Sparky better, don’t you agree?”


	13. 13

A/n: Hey there again! So I finally finished this chapter and it was about time I posted. I am glad you guys continue to read and support! Thank you for that! Well here is the other chapter. Enjoy and have fun, it is a little angsty, but it should be an overall fluff-ish? chapter. Well, enough of my ranting, on with the story! <3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The blond’s eye twitched. What type of name was ‘Sparky’ anyways? 

“If you don’t like the name, well sucks to suck - now doesn’t it,” you stuck your tongue out. 

He could only huff in annoyance, and while he may have wanted to leave, it was best to get this situation addressed and underway. And by the looks of it, so did you. 

“Look,” you began, “we hardly know one another, so it can’t be expected for the both of us to magically fall in love. I-” you froze.

Katsuki could only look at you, his gaze unwavering. It was true that the both of you hadn’t known the other for that long, it would not be - should not be - expected for two strangers to suddenly become infatuated with each other. 

From the beginning, he had known that meeting you was unavoidable. All these years he had hoped that he wouldn’t meet you, praying to any god out there that it would be best for the both of you make your own paths and… if faith should have it meet under different circumstances. His mother always chastised him for his pessimistic view of this all, urging him to think better of who his future lover could be. 

But that was just the thing. A lover would just become another obstacle, just some unneeded hurdle that he would have him preforming some type of gymnastic revolution. All in all, it was a rather taxing thing and something he hoped to avoid. 

Besides, why was it that everyone suddenly assumed that having a soulmate meant being romantically involved. If anything, this person could become the greatest companion someone could hope for. The term ‘soulmate’ could be interpreted as two people whose souls connect over something common or just for the sake of strengthening one another. 

“Let’s cut the bullshit,” the blond finally voiced. “I don’t know jackshit about you and vice versa. We are just some two strangers who happened to be paired up.”

You pursed your lips. He had a point. Neither one knew anything about the other. Hell, you were both from different worlds, this shouldn’t have been possible, to begin with. For all you knew, there was someone else out there that the blond had yet to meet and you were only getting in the way. 

For a second, you debated telling him - sharing your background and ultimately exposing where you came from. 

But you couldn’t bring yourself to do it. From the start, you had told yourself that forming bonds would only make it harder to return, yet here you were grasping for straws. It was clear that he didn’t want anything to do with you. Perhaps it was best left at that. There must have been cases when soulmates met and just rejected each other, you two couldn’t possibly be the first. 

All you had to do was tell him that you agreed, to pretend that this didn’t happen and that nothing was ever going to happen. Yet, you were bound to this male, whether you liked it or not. 

A Fairy Tail wizard never turned their back on family, on loved ones, so why would this be any different? Who were you to fight against fate? 

Fate had long decided this path. It had stripped you of your village, of your mother and father. Being the thing had taken away Kei, but also given you Erza. Fate had knocked on your door, burning everything in its path, setting ablaze what you once knew, but in its’ ashes, it left seedlings.

Erza, being the first one to sprout. The escape from the Tower of Heaven had been eventful, but in the end, the second sprout came out - Fairy Tail. There your garden grew ever greater. Gray came to love you, protecting and covering for you when in trouble or in danger. The ‘Ice Princess’ - as Natsu loved to tease him by - showed you that with patience came virtue. Never fearing anything aimed his way. 

And when Natsu joined, he was ever so boisterous as the blond who sat in front of you. Always picking a fight with people, but grin always on the forefront. 

Natsu’s fiery personality seemed to have rubbed off on you. His ideals of friendship and family - which once were on the back burner for you - were now planted and deeply rooted within your soul. There was nothing to fear. 

‘When we’re alone,’ Natsu’s voice came in, ‘it might be frightening to bear… but we’re all right beside each other. We’ve got our friends close by!’ 

Suddenly, the guildhall didn’t seem so far away. You could see Natsu’s bright smile, Erza’s arms open wide, Mira holding a tray with her homemade treats. Gray was standing to the side of Erza, Juvia clutching his arm. Gramps was playing poker, Cana drinking right beside him. Lucy held Wendy in her arms, Happy chasing Carla in the air. Gajeel, with his signature grin, teased poor Levy. 

‘Now,’ you could hear all of them speaking, ‘there’s nothing to fear! Because you’re not alone!’ 

They all held their right arms up in the air, the back of their hands showing and making an ‘L.’ The signal for number one known by all Fairy Tail wizards. And it was saying that no matter where any one of them went, they were all bound to each other. 

Just as suddenly as they appeared, they were gone. It had only been your imagination, but there was truth to it all. 

You were not alone, because you could never be by yourself - no matter where you went. The guild would never be that far away, no matter how dark the night became or how hard the rain thundered. This gave you newfound motivation to make the most of this time. You may not know much about the male in front of you, but it couldn’t hurt to try. 

“Why the hell are you crying?” the blond commented, an irk to his words. 

“Nothing,” you gazed to the side, lips forming a small smile. “You could say I am homesick…”

“Homesick? And what is that supposed to mean, eh!” he questioned. 

“I- I’ll answer that when the time is right, but for the time being,” you looked up, “why don’t we try this out?”

The blond looked taken aback, a light cloud of pink dusting over his cheeks. “W-What?!” 

You began to laugh at his flustered state. It wasn’t like you had just proposed to the guy, yet he was so shaken by your blunt refusal and change of conversation. Upon hearing your fits of laughter, his cheeks seemed to redden further, brows furrowing. 

“I am saying, we give this,” you motioned to the two of you, “a try. Look, I know that this is all new, and I do find it rather hard for the both of us to hit it off so soon, but it couldn’t hurt to try. We can both learn something from the other, and if at some point we feel like it just isn’t going to work -”

“Then we just go about our business like usual,” he ended. 

You could only nod. He sat there for a while, a pensive look on his features. It seemed like he was actually considering all of this. You were sure that he would have shut it down by now, but you supposed that that was not the case. 

Katsuki really needed to think this through. If he agreed to “try” this relationship out with the girl, he couldn’t assure himself that he would not become distracted. But, she was different. 

Any other person would have held him back, tied him down, but it was more likely than not that you would push him to do greater things. He wasn’t blind, you could hold your own: being quick on your feet, strong-willed, you never second-guessed yourself - and if you did, no one could tell -. Not only that, but you also seemed to keep him in check, while keeping him on his toes. 

It was a never-ending cycle with you, but one that kept him sharp and feeling safe all the same. 

“I don’t need an answer now,” you went to stand. 

The blond looked up, watching as you reached beside him for your bag. At first, he hadn’t noticed, but it was getting late. 

“A close friend, you could call her a sister of mine,” you paused looking to the sky with a fond smile, “ once told me, ‘There’s nothing happy about having your fate decided for you. You have to grab your own happiness.’ Guess that applies here.”

He continued to stare at your retreating form. You hadn’t whined about him being against it, instead you gave him his space to think. 

‘I can’t keep looking behind and hope to continue forward.’

Even after he had stayed quiet, you still talked to him, giving him such advice. And now as you walked away, you, again, left him with wise words. You hadn’t forced any of this on him, you didn’t let fate decide for you, rather taking the front seat of this ride and dictating where you went. You were grabbing your own happiness. 

In all honesty, the blond was jealous. You were better put together than him. While he crumbled, you appeared to have a solid pillar. 

But what he didn’t know, was that this pillar was made out of sand. It was bound to wash away sooner, rather than later. If anything, you crumbled faster than he could ever imagine. He couldn’t even being to understand how lonely you felt and this revelation just made it more difficult and complex than ever. 

All your life you had fought, to stay alive, life always on the line. These people didn’t know anything about your struggles. They didn’t have their families brutally murdered, nor were they then forced into slavery. You had been crumbling from the moment you were born. 

But under those piles of sand, a pillar of rock hid. Fairy Tail taught you how to love, how to forgive but never forget. All those teachings would be null if you just gave up now. 

“HEY,” the blond yelled from behind you. His face was set, determined expression present. “I’M NO PUSSY! I AIN’T BACKING DOWN!”

You could only look back, astonished by his pure and utter resolution. His mind had been made, and it wasn’t going to change. That look, you had seen it before. 

It was Natsu’s persistence and Erza’s fierce determination. 

Humming, you smiled. Even now, worlds apart, you weren’t alone. No matter if the Kingdom or the entire world turned on Fairy Tail, if it meant that you got to protect a loved one, that was all that mattered. 

“Looking forward to what this entails Sparky!” you teased. “See ya’ tomorrow!” 

You didn’t even bother looking back, just running ahead and turning the corner. It wouldn’t be long before you got back. Even if you didn’t know where you were, you had paid close attention to where you walked to. 

The blond, if he ever met you crazy family, would certainly run for the hills. But, you couldn’t help in thinking that he would also fit in perfectly. 

Only time could tell. 

And for the time being, you still had some explaining to do. All Might and Izuku needed their issue resolved as quickly as possible. It seemed you now knew what it meant to have such a life - game-changing you could argue - secret. 

That wasn’t even the icing on the cake. You still had to go shopping with Auntie Midnight. At least there was some silver lining to today’s hectic day.


	14. 14

By the time you arrived at the teacher’s lounge, all of the other students had headed home. A few did linger here and there, but the halls were rather silent. This prompted you to really think about today’s events. 

There was the battle simulation to consider, the revelation in which the class grump is your soulmate, discovering the hidden truth to the Symbol of Peace and protégé, and now facing said two people. Not only that, but you had just argued with the classes grump, only to now come back a bigger mess than before. He was willing to try this out, to see where all of this went, but where you? 

It was all too much. 

The boy was a bully, had anger issues, a superiority complex, and Mavis knows what else. Yet, he did have his redeeming qualities. He was apt in whatever he desired to become involved in, always worked to better himself, noticed his failures before anyone else did, and was always pushing others - even if he never noticed this himself. 

He was a fixer-upper, that much was a given, but his personality reminded you of home and all those who you needed to get back to. 

Slowly you knocked on the door, hearing a timid ‘Eepp’ and a tired ‘Come in, Young Scarlet.’ 

Both males looked up, waiting patiently for you to come in. Looking at the clock, you took note of the fact that you had a good hour before you were to head home. A deep sigh left your lips, locking the door behind you in the process of walking forward. 

You took a seat on the couch opposite to both of them. All Might seemed to be struggling in his buff form, sweating, and eye twitching. He was leaning to the right, indicating to you that he was hurt. Izuku kept glancing at his mentor, emerald eyes speaking volumes about All Might’s condition - and it seemed rather serious. 

“I don’t need you to keep up the act,” you motioned to his left, legs crossing as you leaned back. “It is rather obvious that you have sustained an injury, particularly on your torso - the left to be exact.”

“Young Scar-” he began.

“Your crumbling, forcing yourself beyond what is needed,” you paused, “I promise to not utter a word, not even to my fathers.”

All Might was taken aback by all of this. So you were the recently adopted child, after all, there was no denying it anymore. It only took a second before the buff man in front of you disappeared and in his place stood a lanky looking blond. 

Izuku looked to his mentor, shocked that he would just so casually let this happen. Not only that but you had managed to deduce that he was injured and where this injury was located - all done the moment you walked in. 

“Scar-arlet- san please,” the greenette bowed, “don’t tell anyone about this.”

You could only smile at him, nodding your head at his plea. Both males stared at you, waiting for a response. But you didn’t know what to offer to them. The principal had urged you to keep your situation under ropes, yet the same could be said of these two. They both looked tense, it was only fair that you shared that much with them. 

Sighing, you looked to the side, staring at the now setting sun. It was beautiful. It reminded you of home, of where you belonged. 

“I am not from this world,” a small laugh came from you. 

Both males didn’t know if you were pulling their legs or if this was just a defense mechanism. This prompted them to look at you quizzically, unsure of what this really meant. 

“I have only been in this world for,” you paused, counting on your finger, “about five to six days. Still have no idea on how to get home, back to my guildhall, to my friends and family.” 

“Guildhall?” Izuku finally voiced. 

You nodded. 

“In my world, we have powers too,” a fond smile took a hold of your features. 

All Might stared, silently pondering this revelation and its truth. He still was unsure if he was to believe what you were saying. Maybe you were making all of this up, all for the sake of making the two of them feel better about there cover being blown. But if this were to be true, it would make sense why you were so skilled. 

“Powers, like quirks? How would that work? Does everyone in your world have these powers or does only a small percentage have them? And what-” the boy was cut off. 

You hummed in response to his first question. 

“It is call magic, we have magic and I am a mage. Only a 10% of my world’s people can use magic, it is needed for the balance and order of things. Magic is tied to one’s life force, our feelings making it stronger and more effective.” 

“So you are mage?” Izuku asked.

Again you hummed and nodded. 

A small orb of magic appeared in the air. It began to move, shaping itself. Slowly, a symbol came to be, it was your guild mark. While your magic was a bit shaky, it was still clear as day to both males that saw it. Both of them had seen the marking on your stomach, on the place where your costume had been open and exposed. 

You motioned to the top of your head, your magic still present. Suddenly other guild marks began to show. One for Sabertooth, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, Crime Sorciere, and a few others from smaller guilds. 

“All of these symbols which you see are guild marks. Guilds are organizations of sorts, were mages come together to live, take on missions, and make a living. There are three types of guilds,” you paused. 

All of the guild marks up above began to move, sorting into three columns. 

“The ones on my right, are Legal Guilds, meaning that they have been approved and registered by the Magic Council. In the middle are Dark Guilds, they have not been approved and/or registered by the Magic Council. They are mostly seen as criminal organizations.”

“And you are a part of a Legal Guild? I see your mark, uh - guild symbol on the right,” All Might voiced out. 

Again you nodded. 

“And this Magic Council is the equivalent to our Hero Public Safety Commission,” Izuku muttered. 

“Yes, but there is more to guilds. The last group, as you can see only has one mark,” both males looked to the side. “I only know of this one group, they are known as Independent Guilds and I am sure that there are more out there. While these guilds are not approved by the Magic Council, they are not seen as a criminal organization.”

At this Izuku’s muttering became louder. He began to pair your equivalent to theirs. While Legal Guilds would be Hero Agencies, and these mages could be seen as Heroes. With Independent Guilds, these could be considered small groups formed by vigilantes. But the Dark Guilds could be seen as groups of villains. 

Your magic was the equivalent to their quirks. In a world were quirks exist, these powers came to be physical abilities that also had limits, much like the body’s muscles did. But magic seemed to be something that was not as limited in your world. 

Not only that but only a small amount of people could use these powers. And from the way you spoke, it seemed that the usage of these powers was legal. 

Then again, by being in a Legal Guild, you were given leeway.

“The symbols you see are those that are given to guild members. It authenticated our status and power. You see,” you paused, a huge grin showing, “my guild is the strongest in all of Earth Land.” 

At this, the other marks vanished. The phoenix guild mark becoming larger. 

You went on to explain to them the system on which these guilds functioned by. Explaining the history behind it all. At first, guilds would battle one another for commercial rights and property settlements. But after the Second Trade War, a law was passed that prohibited such aggression. 

Because a guild could have a large number of members, there needed to be a leader of sorts. Here is where Guild Master came in. They are the ones in charge of all the legal papers, responding for any damage that was taken as a result of mages getting out of hand or just simply going overboard. 

“So the Master is the strongest mage?” Izuku asked. 

“Not necessarily. But they are one of the strongest, as that is needed for a leader,” you responded. 

Usually, the Guild Master was the strongest member, but that wasn’t always the case. You explained that there were three tiers. Under the Guild Master usually followed the S-Rank mages, they take the hardest jobs. Quests that could take a whole eternity by normal mage standards. And then followed the rest of the bunch. 

Although, in such cases like your guild, there existed a good bunch who could handle S-Rank missions, but needed to have an S-Rank mage go along to watch over. 

“Ar-are you an S-Rank mage?” Izuku sheepishly questioned. 

At this, you smirked. 

“Hmm, you tell me,” you responded. 

Suddenly the room began to shake. Purple light surrounded you, engulfing the whole room. Your magical presence could be sensed from across the campus, a few remaining teachers put on high alert. And the magical energy only seemed to grow thicker by the second, until it came to a sudden halt - no longer escalating. 

Your hair had been floating upward, eyes turning a sharp golden color. And as quickly as it had all started, your magic disappeared. A wicked smile playing at your lips.

Both males were shell shocked. All of that magical aura had been released and controlled so perfectly. You made sure to present to them just what you were hiding, making it clear to them that you were on a Pro-Hero’s level, maybe even beyond that. 

“YOU ARE?!” Izuku began to freak out. 

You began to laugh. “No, I didn’t make the cut during the exam. But I was a nominee,” you shrugged. 

“How old were you?” All Might questioned. 

At this you paused, thinking. 

“I think I was 12 or 13. I don’t remember too well, considering that we ended up getting trapped on Tenrou Island for 7 years,” you admitted. 

“7 YEARS!? HOW?”

“That’s a story for some other time, but technically speaking I should be 19 to 20,” you grinned. “But things happen. When the spell wore off, we came back to a world who kept moving, even without us in it.” 

Both males were shocked. You had been missing for 7 years. And when you came back, the world was different from the one you had left. They could only imagine the toll it took on you. 

You stared as they went through a series of emotions. Shock, astonishment, and then pity. 

“It may have sucked to have missed out on 7 years of our lives, but it's not like we really lost them. We didn’t age while trapped. We were all asleep and stayed the same. I have fought in wars,” you paused, looking down at your hands, “I almost died in the last one. So I can tell you for certain, those 7 years were the most peaceful ones of my life.” 

At this, both males didn’t even begin to digest the information. You had almost died. How does someone just move past that?

“I’m sor-” Izuku began, all before being cut off.

“Don’t be. I was fighting for Fairy Tail, for my friends - for family. As a Fairy Tail wizard, I always live with my life on the line, it was all or nothing.”

“You can’t possibly be serious about that. How can you imply that you were willing to die?” All Might chided. 

You could only hum, lost in thought. It was true. At first, you had been so willing to lay down your life if it meant that your Nakama got to live, but Erza once shared with you what happened that night when the Tower of Heaven was officially destroyed. 

Natsu had saved her. She had been so willing to die, to put in all the cards. 

“I was, and still am if need be, but,” you paused, looking him straight in the eyes, “ ‘You don’t die for your friends… you live for them.’ That’s what Natsu-ni told my big sis Erza, and I believe in his words.” 

It was clear to both of them that your moral compass was stronger than any other. Your loyalty unwavering, trust firm, and love as strong as ever. 

“Di-didn’t you ever feel like giving up?” Izuku voiced, his fists clenching. “Didn’t you ever feel like things were impossible? Like they weren’t meant to be.”

“I did. Anyone would have, given my circumstances. Yet there was always that little voice in my head that urged me to push forward. It was Natsu-ni who encouraged me, always reminding me to never lose hope. ‘The minute you think of giving up, think of the reason why you held on for so long.’ So many people fought for me, and I ought to return the favor.” 

“This Natsu fella seems like a wonderful young man,” All Might praised. 

“He is,” a small smile appeared. 

“So what do you plan on doing now?” Izuku questioned. 

“I plan on living, on fighting to get back home, because… I am a Fairy Tail wizard and we never give up. I am going back to my Nakama, no matter what.”


	15. 15

“So what can you do… with your magic I mean?” Izuku babbled on, notebook in hand. 

You could only laugh at his enthusiastic face. After your mini-proclamation, both males nodded in understanding. It was only natural for you to want to go home. While they happen to be a bit skeptical, they opted to believe you. 

But it was clear to you that they still needed some convincing. You were sure that you had a few paintings of them, always storing important gifts in your spacial pockets - something you begged Erza to teach you. You managed to find three paintings. 

One of them was all of Team Natsu in front of the guild. You couldn’t help but point at each person, going into detail about their magic, status, and just overall persona. The second picture was of you and Wendy, a small battle you two had to see just how strong you got during the one year Fairy Tail was disbanded. And the last picture was of an all-out brawl, members laughing while throwing punches. You lot were a rowdy bunch. 

“I can heal, store a few items in my space, open portals, and make explosions. But I am well acquainted with other Magic. I studied Illusion Magic and Celestial Magic.”

“Can you perform Ice-Make Magic?! Or used Dragon Slayer Magic?!”

You shook your head no. Explaining that Spacial Magic and Maker Magic didn’t mix too well. Not only that but Dragon Slayer Magic was ancient magic, something that was lost to time.

“I think that was enough for today. I believe I paid back my debt, now we all have secrets to keep,” you smiled. “Well I better get going, I need to get some clothes, have a feeling I am going to be sticking around for a while.”

Both males nodded in understanding. Smiling back at you. They were both thankful for this turn of events. You had more than paid them back, doing so tenfold. But this only left them with more questions. They understood that you were strong, more than capable of taking care of yourself, yet it was your family life that confused them. 

Not once did you point to a male or female, calling them your parents. Yet all of these unknown, and unrelated people were brought into question. You called them your siblings, but it was clear that none were related to you. Your sister, Erza Scarlet, was most likely than not your adoptive sister. 

“She’s strong All Might,” Izuku looked to the man beside him. 

“Both in spirit, mind, and body,” he replied.

\-------------------

You followed after Midnight, holding onto a pile of dresses and rompers, as she called them. The two of you had been at it for a good hour by now. She had insisted on going to buy your undergarments first. Going from picking out frilly bras to lacy underwear. You were embarrassed, to say the least, but the ‘R-Rated’ hero didn’t even bat an eyelash. 

From there, the two of you ventured into a store were lotions, bath bombs, and candles were sold. She only picked out the ones which came in sets, perfume being a must. 

“Beach Vibes or Under the Stars?” she muttered. “Why not get both?!” 

And just like that, she tossed both items in, baskets matching the overall theme of the lotions and perfumes. The woman continued on her trek, deeper into the store. Her eyes shone as she looked through all the options, but in the end, just kept the two she originally found. 

From there the two of you walked into another shop. Here she picked out crop tops, jeans, shorts, and strappy shirts - since it was still warm. 

“What do you think about this one? I like the cute paw prints,” she shoved a shirt in your face. 

It was cute, and an actual shirt - not being cropped like the multiple others. This shirt seemed like an at-home shirt than a ‘going out’ one. You nodded, a huge grin etched onto your face. The paw prints were bright neon green, contrasting boldly with the black of the shirt - besides the material was soft as well. 

And that now brought you to here, Midnight pushing you into a changing room. She had wanted to see these dresses on and see them she did. In the end, you only got two loose flowing dresses - one with flowers, the other off the shoulder blue one - and a white striped romper. 

Satisfied with your purchases, the two of you finally headed home. But Midnight kept stoping, motioning to cute sandals or heels, which in the end she bought. The ride back home was pleasant, the both of you humming to songs. Even if you weren’t well acquainted with any of the music, you still sang along with what little bits stuck. 

“Thank you for today Auntie,” you bowed. 

She only laughed, shooing you away. The dark-haired woman bid her farewell, clicks fading as she left your parent’s apartment. Both males stared at you, Hizashi having a raised eyebrow and waiting for a detailed unfolding of your adventures to the mall. 

“Well, are you going to tell us what you bought?” Aizawa motioned to the items laying out in the middle of your room. 

You shook your head yes, but during dinner. The blond male, who you now called father, began to laugh at Aizawa’s grumpy expression. He was mostly upset with the fact that you “kicked” them out of your room - once his “man cave.” In truth, you felt a bit embarrassed with the undergarment choices, a few of them bolder than others. You certainly didn’t want your fathers seeing them. 

Once both men had left your room, going back to cooking, you began setting your things in their respective places. It wasn’t long before everything was put away, and you could relax. 

A bath was a must, besides you wanted to try out one of the bath bombs Midnight picked out. 

While relaxing in the lukewarm water, you reflected on today's events. You knew that you would have to discuss the revelation of you claiming not to be from this world and your soulmate. But where to start? 

There really was no right way to bring this up at the table, but this wasn’t something you could blow over. Drying yourself, you made your way into your room. You began lathering lotion on, then putting on some undergarments, proceeding to put on your sleeping wear. It was burgundy-colored, the shirt a cute reference to your tired looking father. The shorts were a bit short, reaching mid-thigh, but that was alright. 

Suddenly the mewing of a kitten caught your attention. Kneeling down, you saw Lily playing with some cords. You picked up the little furball, rocking him as he fell asleep, all the while you walked down the hallway. 

‘Might as well and get this over with,’ you figured. 

Both males had been arguing over something when they heard a soft clearing of your throat. They glanced over at you, waiting for you to speak. 

“I-,” you paused, “just promise you won’t get mad…”

If they hadn’t been paying attention before, now they were. 

“All Might and Izuku now know about my -umm- problem,” you looked down. “I didn’t have a choice but to tell them.” 

“You have got to be kidding me,” Aizawa finally muttered. 

“And that’s not all,” a pause ensued.

“Let me guess, you found your soulmate, just the icing to the cake,” Aizawa spoke sarcastically. 

You didn’t respond, head lowering a bit. A deep sigh left the dark-haired male, still waiting for what the second piece of news could be. But you still did not say a word, only now beginning to nod at what had been intended to be a joke at most. 

“YOU MET THEM?!” Your blond father yelled, beaming with happiness. 

“He’s in my class actually.” 

“Well as long as it isn’t Mineta or Bakugou… or Kaminari now that I think about, we should be good,” Aizawa added, his right hand rubbing his temple. 

Just what he needed. It was already hard enough that you now had actual parents, but a significant other would complicate the whole ordeal. But if it happened to be the class pervert who you were with, then all hell would break loose. Yet an explosive blond was not on the agenda either. Out of the three, Kaminari seemed like the better choice, but it really was a close call with Mineta and Bakugou. 

“It’s Bakugou, actually,” you paused, swallowing the lump in your throat. “And we talked about it, I chased him down actually.”

“He ran away?!” Aizawa was fuming. 

“It’s not something you can just shove onto someone who is emotionally constipated,” you defended. “He was already having a bad day as it was, and then to be told that he now had a significant other must have rubbed him the wrong way.”

“I-I’m taking a nap,” your father countered. 

And just like that, he walked away into their shared room. Hizashi only sighed, his hand landing on your shoulder. 

“Just give him some space, he can get grumpy like that,” he smiled, “why don’t we get seated? He’ll join us when he’s ready.”

\---------------------

But he never did. 

You went to sleep without so much as a glance at Aizawa. He didn’t come out of the room until you were long asleep, checking in on you as he passed by. The disheveled man knew he was being childish, but he couldn’t help being upset. You are the daughter who he longed to have, and it seemed like you were maturing quicker then he would have liked.

It bothered him to no end that you would be taken away from both him and Hizashi - soulmate being another loud blond. It seemed to run in the family he supposed. 

The past few days in which both males had gotten to know you were the best of his whole entire life. You completed the little family they had going, and to lose you so soon broke his heart. He was aware the Hizashi would take it the hardest, he was a huge baby, even if said male acted “cool.” 

All Might and Izuku knowing your secret was bad in on itself, but now a soulmate. At the very least this secret was still a secret, sooner or later your classmates would become aware of your situation - along with the staff - but that still didn’t take away from the soulmate issue. 

Aizawa, though scared to have you go, wanted your leave to be as painless as possible. You are a wondrous child, having stolen his heart and Hizashi’s. 

He worried that this bond, tie, or whatever you wanted to call it, may lower your chances of ever going back. This newfound other may prevent you from leaving. It would break your heart to leave the explosive blond behind, to leave your adoptive parents, and friends. From day one you expressed the love and loyalty you held for those whom you loved. 

‘I’m a Fairy Tail wizard! I fight for my Nakama, I live for them.’ 

It never mattered to you if the relationship was blood-related, you saw everyone like family. And the last thing Aizawa wanted was for you to suffer. You had suffered so much already, going through things no child should ever experience. Was it wrong of him to try to protect you now? Trying to do what should have been done a long time ago - what was long overdue? 

Of course, it wasn’t, but he could have gone about things differently. Hizashi urged Aizawa that night to speak with you in the morning.

That morning you woke up, eyes a bit puffy from crying the night prior. 

“Um, hey, listen kid,” a gruff voice followed the light knocking. “I want to talk, hope that’s alright with you…” 

You didn’t want to go to school, having had an argument with your father. 

But you just weren’t sure how to address this situation with him. He was only trying to protect you, and you understood that, but you weren’t a child anymore. Last night, as you lay in bed, it occurred to you that he was only trying to do what was right - perhaps feeling somewhat responsible or guilty for the lack of parental activity and presence in your life. 

You realized that he truly only wished you the best. That night when he rescued you, the sadness that clouded his eyes seemed to have disappeared by the following day. 

Hizashi was much more energetic, and Aizawa seemed more at ease. They had longed for a child, and for so long at that. Then you just came tumbling into their arms, searching for love and guidance. They both came to love you that day, seeing you as someone they had long been with. 

“Come in,” you voiced out. 

You were fixing your tie when the sound of the knob turning let you know that Aizawa was coming in. Once you deemed your tie to be looking decent was it that you looked to the left. 

“You don’t have to apologize,” you smiled. “I understand where you are coming from, and as much as I will always need you, I can handle things on my own.”

“I know,” he sighed. “It’s just that I feel the need to be there for you, like-”

“You need to make up for lost time?” you questioned. 

He only nodded, shrugging a tad bit. Aizawa was not used to opening up, much less admitting he was wrong. 

“Is everything alright in here?” Hizashi pocked his head into the room. 

You nodded, a proud smile on your face. 

“I may not have known you both for long, but I… I love you both,” both men grunted, your figure hugging them tightly. 

Hizashi was trying so hard not to burst out in tears, the same could be said of Aizawa, but he was struggling more so with the smile that tugged at the corner of his lips. 

You all stayed like that for a solid few minutes. It was strange for you, to have parents. Gramps had been a grandfather figure to you and the rest of the guild members, but not an actual parent per se. Seeing Romeo have a father to return to, was something you longed for - something you became jealous of if you were being completely honest. 

But now you had those figures who you desperately longed for, the one thing you always wished upon on a star. 

They were your family now, and you’d be damned if you ever let them go. 

Slowly both males let go, Aizawa ruffling your hair and Hizashi laughing at your pouting lips. “It’s best if we start heading out the door, we don’t want to be late,” the blond snickered. 

Aizawa could only grumble, “-Sigh- Alright, let me grab my sleeping bag then.” 

At this you began to laugh, your fathers were something else. As both men exited your room, heading over to their room, you could hear the playful banter. Hizashi proclaiming that Aizawa no longer loved him and that his sleeping bag was a “homewrecker.” Your dark-haired father countered with a “not true,” and some cheesy comment - how his love was everlasting. 

By the time both males made it to the front of the apartment, you were playing with Lily. They were still playfully arguing with one another. You swear, they seemed like soulmates, more so than you and your explosive blond. 

You had been lost in thought when you neared the school, being taken aback by the massive amount of people crowding the path to the gates. It was a thick sea of reporters, flashing cameras, and the likes. Looking around, you noticed that you got separated from both males, standing in the middle of the onslaught of questions. 

“What’s All Might like?”

“Is it true that he is a teacher?” 

“Can you tell us more about All Might and his teaching?”

The questions were driving you insane. Never before had the press been this bad, and if you ever grew uncomfortable you would just hide in your ‘space,’ but you didn’t have that luxury here. You found yourself pressed against a wall, microphones shoved in front of your face. 

“I-I,” you swallowed. 

“NO FUCKING COMMENT,” a loud shout caught your attention. 

Katsuki hadn’t expected such an onslaught either but did his best to fight off the crowd. From the corner of his eye, he noticed your struggling form, yet he wasn’t willing to get close to you. 

“Your that slug-victim from last year!”

This comment leads to multiple reporters asking the blond questions. He was irked beyond belief and just wanted to get to class. Once again he was painted as some frail thing, and this pissed him off. 

With the media leaving you to pester Katsuki, you managed to finally take an actual breath of fresh air. Once you had calmed down a bit, you looked to the right, taking notice of the blond’s predicament. In a way, he had helped you out, so it was only fair if you returned the favor - besides he was your soulmate so that ought to count for something. 

You began pushing your way through the new reporters, finally coming to the center of attention. Quickly your hand wrapped around Katsuki’s, his palm a bit sweaty, but that was to be expected as a result of his quirk. It took him a second to register who had just grabbed onto his hand, a literal millisecond from exploding said extras hand to pieces when he saw it was you. 

A light blush began to coat his cheeks, still embarrassed over yesterday's events. It didn’t help that you held on so tight to him, this was the closest he had ever been to a female, someone other than his mother. 

He hadn’t fully comprehended just what he had accepted. 

The blond agreed with your proposal of trying things out. But he didn’t quite understand what that meant. He did not want to get ahead of himself and assume that the two of you were a couple of sorts now, but was not entirely sure of what to make of this. 

There was something different about you, something he had never once seen in another person. 

And he was not sure if this was something to be glad over. The boy, to say the very least, never really gave dating a second glance or a single second of his day. Yet here you were making him absolutely lose his mind. Just how was he supposed to act? He understood that by “trying” the two of you would let things happen naturally but he was afraid of how quickly the soulmate bond would bring you two together. 

He’s emotionally constipated and touch starved, not that he would ever admit such things, but just where did you fit in in all of this? 

“You’re alright, right?” your voice brought him out of his train of thought. 

You were leaning in a bit, checking him over and ensuring that he was ok. The boy had looked rather ticked off at the comments that they made. And while you had no idea what this “slug-victim” or “slug-incident” was, you could deduce that Katsuki had been caught up in the midst of it. 

Your hands came to cup his cheeks, pinching the little baby fat that remained. 

“Don’t look so gloomy, those reporters don’t know shit,” you beamed at him. “Now let's get going, we don’t want to make Aizawa-sensei mad.” 

Katsuki was once again in shock but didn’t fight you. He let you drag him along, fingers still intertwined with one another. The blond had no idea what these feelings were - the pounding of his heart faster than normal - yet he didn’t want to fight them. 

Slowly, his fingers squeezed back. Ever so slightly, they came to wrap around your hand, no longer limp. 

“You don’t have to pretend to be perfect for me or anyone for that matter,” you tilted your head, looking him square in the eyes. “Go at your own pace, I’ll wait.”

It was like a huge weight had been lifted over his shoulders. All this time he had been overthinking it. He was a perfectionist, always wanting to be number one. Soulmate business seemed to be something - although not entirely comfortable with - he wanted to succeed in as well. He had to be the best, even if it meant this moved quickly, but your words soothed him. 

Katsuki didn’t have to pretend, you had seen through his facade, one that even he had become blind to. 

His heart was filled with warmth for the first time, and you were the cause of this.

“Tch,” he clicked his tongue, looking to the side, a light blush coating his cheeks once more. 

“We’re in this together,” you paused, huge smile. “Just you and me, eh Sparky?”

He could only hum in response. This was all new to the both of you, perhaps a bit fast-paced. But whether this ship crashed and burned or sailed was up to the both of you. Soulmate bonds are such a powerful thing, but how will it change the both of you? 

The two of you could only wonder, hoping that this would work out. 


	16. 16

A/n: Ahhhhh! I finally had time to write and got this chapter done. Hope you all enjoy it and thank you for being patient with me. Sorry for it being a bit short, anyhow hope this brings a smile to your face! Don't be shy, comment on anything I can improve on, thank you!

\----------------------------------------------------------------

“Ya’ going to let go of me soon,” the blond huffed out. 

The two of you had been walking for a while, hands still intertwined as the two of you rounded a corner. It wouldn’t be long before the two of you reached class’ 1-A’s room. All the while, a few students stood to the side, discussing the onslaught of questions and the crazy amount of reporters. 

“It never got this bad,” a boy mumbled to his group of friends. 

The other members of the group could only nod in agreement, a few voicing out their concerns, while others just played it off. 

“The media is bound to leave, they always do,” a girl shrugged. 

Well, that was somewhat reassuring, you didn’t need to feel on edge for the remainder of the day if that was the case. Yet something just wasn’t right about all of this, your gut could only churn. That massive amount of media couldn’t be good, something rotten was bound to take place and you could only hope that it wasn’t anything to grave. 

Before your mind could reel on about the possible outcomes of all of this, the blonds question - although more so of a statement - brought you out of your downward spiraling. 

“Oh,” your hand let go of his own. “Gomen, I sort of forgot.” 

The blond only grunted, shoving his hand into his pants pockets. Without so much as a glance, he began to walk on ahead, only pausing when you didn’t follow. 

Raising an eyebrow, “Aren’t ya’ coming?” 

A bright smile took ahold of your face, (e/c) eyes shining at his invitation. With a newfound pep in your step, you strode along right beside him - the two of you enjoying the silence. 

You could only look out the windows, watching as students filed in, how the trees’ leaves seemed to dance along with the ever-so gentle breeze. Katsuki glanced every so often to the side, watching how you seemed at ease, no longer tense like before at the school gates. Strangely enough, seeing a smile on your lips eased him - something he wouldn’t say to anyone else. 

Soon the doors of 1-A came into view, slightly open and indicating that someone else was already inside. The blond had a reputation to uphold, but as much as he wanted to walk ahead, the peacefulness of your presence held him right beside you. 

He opened the door, walking right alongside you. While he didn’t say anything, his glance was more than enough to have your heart race. 

‘Silly hormones, soulmate feelings be damned,’ you eternally cursed. 

It had been so difficult in trying to remain as neutral faced as Katsuki, but the smile that encased your lips wasn’t something that you were against completely. He was a work in progress, an ‘under construction’ project, but that is what kept all of this rather interesting. 

Parting ways, you headed to your seat, taking note of the silent two-toned male. He never said anything, always keeping to himself. Todoroki Shoto, from the looks of it he was a powerhouse male. He could use ice and fire, yet refused to use his left side. The boy looked broken, it was clear to you that he could use a friend. 

“Uh,” you struggled, “Todoroki-kun?”

Said boy only glanced to the side, face still unmoving and void of expression. This was going to be near impossible. 

“I noticed you use ice, it’s a very beautiful quirk,” you smiled, “it reminds me of home.”

Todoroki had been minding his business, plotting just how he was going to piss his father off today. He could show up late to practice, or just not show up at all. The boy could say he was meeting someone, that ought to send his father into a fury - funny all in on itself. 

Right as he was securing today’s plan, a voice called out to him. Glancing to the side, he took note of you. A shy smile rested on your face, almost unsure of speaking to him. 

Your eyes stared into his own, not even looking at his scar. But your words struck a particular chord in him. His quirk reminded you of home? And was beautiful? He didn’t know what to say, this was the first time he was speaking to someone out on his own accord. 

Sensing his hesitation, you continued. 

“Ice can be both dangerous and beautiful,” you paused. 

Your right hand came in front of you, your magic taking shape of small snowflakes - falling slowly in place. The boy was entranced by the display, further proving to him just how powerful you were. 

“Your ice is both of those things, and more,” the make-shift snow globe began to turn into a violent storm, all within your palm. “Emotions drive us, some are healthy while others are destructive.” 

Todoroki could only stare, everything he ever thought of you being erased. His eyes began to narrow, he didn’t like where this was going. It may have been because you read him so easily or because you seemed to know so much. He didn’t like this one bit. 

Your (e/c) eyes, once looking at your hand, came to look at his mismatched ones.

“Good-willed emotions can create something beautiful and build us up, but” the small storm in your hand was getting out of control, before ultimately exploding and disappearing, “rage-ridden ones will eventually become the one thing you fear the most. There is only so much one can take.” 

“And on what foundation of proof do you speak by?” his words were curt and to the point. 

You could only hum, eyes drifting to your hands. He may not know it, but you understood his pain to a certain extent. It was clear to you that he was hurting from the inside and was heading down a path of pure and utter destruction. 

When Erza had revealed to you the faith of Kei, the rage which flooded you couldn’t be described. They stole your childhood, family, friends, and perhaps even a bit of your soul. You wished nothing but to inflict the same pain.

Suddenly your eyes came to look at his own again, sorrow-filled yet hope ridden at the same time. 

“Scars come in all shapes and sizes, some visible to the naked eye, while others are eternal,” you glanced at his scar. “I may not have many outward ones, but the one which I carry inside is still healing. People stole so much from me, and the anger which I held almost cost me my life.”

Suddenly Todoroki felt exposed like his walls had been shattered and clothes been stripped away. He didn’t like the way you could read him, how certain you were regarding him. 

“Tch, you couldn’t possibly understand,” he glared. 

“That’s true, everyone's pain is different, but whether you chose to bare it on your own is up to you.” 

“I am not in pain, you are utterly delusional,” he countered. 

“Never said you were, you made the assumption,” you grinned. “You’re strong Todoroki-kun, I admire that about you, but you don’t have to do it on your own. If you ever need someone to speak with, I am here.”

“I-” Todoroki was flabbergasted. “I did not assume, rather you implied and I would prefer to not speak to you further,” he sharply addressed, still very defensive. 

“Hmm,” you hummed, “I apologize if I crossed a line, it’s just…”

Again you stared at his scar, a sad smile playing at your lips. This only further irked the boy, never had someone bothered him so. 

“What?” he rudely asked. 

“I, too, am in pain. The eyes of an individual speak so much of their soul,” your hand lightly reached out to his scar. 

He didn’t know why he let you. Your body had been on auto-pilot, moving and by the time you came to see what you were doing it was much too late. You had half expected your arm to be burnt or frozen off. Either one sounded rather painful. But that wasn’t the only thing that shocked you. Your hand had engulfed itself in your magic, preparing to heal his scar - even if it would just be a waste. 

Todoroki just sat there wide-eyed. What was he supposed to say? Your hand inched closer to his face by the second and he didn’t know what to do, he wanted to slap your hand away but he just couldn’t bring himself to do it. 

“I know what if feels like to think you are alone,” you softly spoke, body leaning over your desk, and right hand soothing his scar. 

The boy, against his better judgment, leaned into this soft-spoken touch - he was touch starved. His eyes lingered on your own for a second, realizing that you meant every single word. As much as he wanted to enjoy your touch, somewhat happy at the fact that you were trying to heal him it seemed - a warm feeling coming from your hand perched on top of his eye-, he knew he needed to back away. The feeling of eyes burning holes through his skull was finally beginning to piss him off. 

Slowly he backed away, his lips twitching a tad bit, you found it endearing. 

Todoroki seemed less tense than before, somewhat accepting your comforting words. Perhaps making a friend wouldn’t be all that bad. And even if he couldn’t use that term to describe you, acquaintance would be alright with him. 

“How about we start anew?” he questioned, hand stuck out. “I am Todoroki Shoto, a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” 

You couldn’t help the small laugh that escaped your lips, right hand coming to take his in a firm handshake. His lips once again twitched, the corners rising a bit. 

“Same! I am Scarlet (F/n), but you can call me by my first name,” you beamed. 

In that moment you took notice of the searing look Bakugou aimed towards the both of you. It somewhat made you back away from Todoroki, sensing the blond’s jealousy? Your soulmate tattoo began to burn, having your stomach churn. Looking away from the two-toned boy, your eyes meet with the blond’s burning amber ones. 

Unknowingly, your hand retracted from Todoroki’s, going to your hip and rubbing light circles on top of where the soulmate mark was located. A light smile graced your lips, eyes still glued onto Bakugou’s. His staring seemed to become light, hostile demeanor almost gone. 

Todoroki glanced towards the front, seeing who it was you were looking at. It took a while before his eyes landed on Bakugou. He was a bit surprised, finding it odd that you two were on good terms. Just the other day he had been the cause for your tears, him storming out. Sensing that this was a rather personal thing, he went back to looking through his notes, leaving you and the blond to stare each other down. 

Said blond could only stare at you, eyes widening when he noticed the placement of your hand. A light blush dusted his cheeks, a warm feeling overtaking his body. In a way you were comforting him, the burning on his hip long gone - now replaced with a soothing warmth. 

His own hand also reached down to his hip, lightly running his fingers over it. Even if he felt silly doing such a thing, he couldn’t deny the warm feeling or how he wished for it to last longer. 

Even as other students started to walk in, his gaze still lingered. He couldn’t help these feelings, and no matter how much he wished for them to leave, somewhere deep inside, his soul jumped for joy. It wasn’t until you pointed ahead, cheeks also dusted pink when he looked away. 

When Aizawa had walked in was a mystery to the boy. His cheeks only flared up further at the scrutinizing gaze said teacher had on him. Gritting his teeth, he looked down onto his open notebook, pretending to do something. It was quite in the room, everyone waiting for Aizawa to begin. 

“Bakugou,” he began, papers shifting in hand, “you have tremendous potential, so quit acting like a child. That is rather wasteful.”

Said blond could only grumble in response. His words were jumbled but no one dared to speak on it. 

“Midoriya, you need to get better control on your quirk,” Aizawa paused, eyes glancing toward the shaking boy. “We could use that power of yours in the future, so don’t say you can’t control it.”

And he went off on everyone's techniques. Only a select few received his acknowledgment. It was clear to you that he wished to say more about your technique, but chose to keep it to himself. He could go on and on about you back home, where both he and Hizashi could express their love for you without it seeming biased. 

Once he finished with the somewhat brief, but detailed run of yesterday’s event, he continued with class. 

“Now for important matters,” he paused, eyes glancing in search of something. “It is time for you to pick a class representative.” 

“How are we going to do that?” 

“We don’t even know each other that well.”

“I don’t care what you do,” Aizawa began to zip up his sleeping bag, “as long as you chose by the end of my nap.” 

A solid lump of yellow could be seen toppling over and landing with a thump. It seemed like you were all on your own. Suddenly a loud commotion took a hold of your class, multiple people yelling out.

Even your explosive of a soulmate had jumped at this chance. But from the glances and straight-up “no’s,” it was clear that he would not be one of the main people to be considered. 

It made you laugh. He had begun to yell profanities at everyone who told him that his anger issues where the underlying problem. He was a work of art to say the very least, but you wouldn’t have him any other way. 

In the end, Izu-kun had gotten three votes and Momo two. Of course, you had voted for the ponytailed girl, giving Katsuki such power would only inflate his ego and you didn’t need that at the moment. The blond raged in his seat as the greenette made his way up to the front with Momo lightly shaking her head. 

Izu-kun obviously was a bundle of nerves, he may be a great leader in the heat of the moment, but other than that he was just a cute little cinnamon roll. Today was going to be a long day, lunch couldn’t come any sooner.


	17. 17

A/n: So I finally finished this chapter and am so pleased with the way it turned out. Sorry for the long wait, but I tried my hardest to make it up by making this a bit long. Hope you all enjoy and that your day is made better by reading. Thank you for reading! Oh, quick disclaimer, is slight intimacy (if you want to call it that towards the end) and if you aren't comfortable with that then I can leave a warning. Again thank you for your time and hope you all have a great morning, evening, night, and so forth!! <3

______________________________________________________________

“And this is why the English language is so confusing,” Hizashi, whined a bit, marker twirling in between his fingers. “Well, that is all for today, fellow listeners.”

You began to pack your items into your bag, getting ready for lunch to begin at any second. While a few of your classmates began to talk, you opted to using this time to tidy up your desk seeing as it was in disarray. 

“So where are you going to sit?” A cheery voice caught your attention. 

Looking up, your (e/c) eyes caught sight of Mina, her smile bright and hands behind her back. You could only hum, left hand going to cup your chin and elbow rest on the desk - in a thinking motion. 

“I don’t know yet, might just walk outside today,” you shrugged. 

All this time you had either spent your lunch alone or in Shinsou’s - Toshi as you liked to tease him - presence. If you really thought about it, you never once sat with your classmates. This must have been off-putting for some, so it was about time you sat with them for once. 

“Well, why don’t you join us today,” Denki voiced out, leaning on some desk. 

“Yeah! So what do you say,” Kirishima added - a huge smile plastered on his face. 

Right beside him stood this boy with black hair, is elbows looked weird, but you knew that this must have been as a result of his quirk. He offered a small smile, his fingers playing lightly with the hem of his blazer. The two of you hadn’t ever talked, perhaps with this sitting you could get to know him better. 

“Sure, why not!” you grinned back at them. 

You went to stand, hands pushing your skirt down. Mina took a hold of your hands - once free - playing with them as she rambled on about the food. Her high spirits got you going as well. The boys had begun a conversation of their own, discussing some new workout. All the while the girl in front of you discussed all of the great choices that you lot were to have. 

It was wonderful, everyone was talking, all in their little clusters. Out of the corner of your eye, you caught a glimpse of your grumpy blond. His eyes were closed, just waiting for the bell to ring and for it to be time to eat. 

Eventually, the bell did ring, everyone, rushing out of the classroom and to the lunch area. Mina pulled you along, the three boys trailing behind, a certain redhead dragging the scowling ash-blond. The lines were long, students - of all shapes and sizes - taking up the mass cafeteria. 

“So what are you going to get?” Mina asked, her bottom lip jutted out in thought. “I am thinking of getting some okra.”

“Don’t know, maybe some strawberry cake,” a sad smile graces your lips. 

At this the girl began to laugh, thinking that it was a joke and completely missing the smile. The other boys found it funny as well, not that you could blame them. Cake wasn’t all that good for you, but today you just did not find anything particularly appetizing. And the talk with Todoroki did not help to ease your homesickness. 

“Cake ain’t going to help ya’ out, you dumb ass,” Katsuki huffed from beside Kirishima. 

Humming in response you only looked on ahead, mind drifting off to Fairy Tail. 

Start of FlashBack

“Natsu, behind you,” you yelled, a 10-year-old you ran up to him. 

Erza sat a good few feet away, munching on her nth piece of strawberry cake. She watched as you ran behind said boy, right arm engulfed in your magic. You had peacefully been reading a new book that Levy uncovered in the Guild’s extensive library. 

Natsu had passed by you, fighting with Happy, when the exceed tossed a half-eaten fish at the Dragon Slayer and he in turn deflected it. The fish flew in your direction, landing on the already fading pages. If matters couldn’t be made worst, the guild had just gotten into an all-out brawl, a SHIRTLESS GRAY crashing onto your table and ripping the poor book in half. 

This book had been one you were in search for years, hoping that this would make your magic easier to control, seeing as no one had ever heard of your magic in great detail. 

And now one of the only books you had ever found, was ripped in half and all at the fault of a pink-haired idiot. It was because of this that Erza sat happily in her corner, letting you beat said pinkette to a bloody pulp. 

At your yell, Natsu’s once haughty grin was wiped clean, now sporting a ghostly white complexion as your fist made contact with his jaw. A loud explosion went off as his body went soaring through the air. 

Guild members at the sudden sound of a loud explosion backed off, not risking facing your or Erza’s wrath. Some stood in awe and others in fear as your hair floated about, a purple - with a mix of azure - aura surrounding you. In both of your hands galaxy orbs captured your hands, eyes blazing with anger and a pinch of pissed off. 

Erza continued to eat her cake, deciding to break up the fight if it escalated too quickly, but other than that she would put no halt until her precious cake had been devoured. 

In a matter of seconds, you had appeared behind Natsu’s still off guard form, a solid kick to his back sending him crashing through the guildhall’s doors. The rest of the guild could only follow behind your enraged form, the sound of your boots, outdone by the rest of their pounding feet. 

The redhead only hummed, plate in her left hand and fork in her right as she walked out to spectate the fight. Even in a midst of fury, you had been smart enough to take this fight outside, rather than risk a good yelling from Gramps. 

“You idiot!” you yelled, running at the ‘still seeing stars’ Fire Dragon Slayer. 

Just as your left hand was going to land a hit, a hard kick to the side had the air inside you leaving. Natsu jumped back, both hands ablaze. He, once again, was sporting a wicked grin. 

“Now I got a fire in my belly,” he teased. 

Finally having caught your breath, your eyes widened as Natsu nearly missed your face - flames licking your checks as his fist came down hard in front of you. Your body leaned back, knee rising before your leg swung out in a kick. 

“That the best you got,” Natsu shot back, his hand having gripped your ankle in a tight hold.

“Not even close,” you countered, a growl escaping your gritted teeth. 

You quickly then swung your other leg, left arm coming to grab onto his shoulder as you pushed yourself up. With your leg now around his neck, his hand let go of your other leg in an attempt to stop you before you began to choke him, but it was much too late. Now, both legs, crossed on top of his chest. 

Taking the advantage of height at this point, you brought your right fist down. An explosion went off as it made contact with his face. 

Natsu was once again seeing stars, but his hands began to light up in flames, burning your legs. Tears began to form in the corner of your eyes, but you pushed through. Both your arms came to wrap around his face, body pulling back as hard as you could. Losing his balance, his left arm shot out to the side in hopes of catching himself. 

With a leg now loose, you brought it up and quickly slammed it down, another explosion going off and bruising his chest; just right above the ending of his rib cage. 

The kick had been a success, causing his right arm to loosen up enough for you to jump away. 

He now looked pissed, but his grin was still ever-present. You could only huff. There was still a lot for you to learn, seeing as you could only make a few explosions at the moment - not being so well at controlling where they appeared either. 

“Fire Dragon’s - ROAR!” 

Your body moved to the side, rolling on the floor as you tried to evade the burning fire. It was like a switch had been flicked, your eyes now blazing brighter than his flames. 

“Territory!” you yelled out of nowhere, your body moving quicker than should be possible. “Capture & Hold!” 

A galaxy covered sphere engulfed Natsu, body now stuck in your ‘space’ and unable to move. He tried using his flames but found that the more magic he released the more he felt weak. You seemed to be taking his magic, seeing as you were stronger than before. One second you had been a good few feet in front of him, but now you were on top.

Both your legs came down hard, your body pushing him onto the ground with a loud explosion. His mouth opened in a silent scream, the sound of a few bones cracking at impact.

“Don’t. You. Ever. RUIN ANOTHER BOOK!” 

Your right hand came down hard, knocking him out for good. Seeing that he was no longer a bother, you jumped off him and walked away like nothing had ever happened. 

Now you had to go a see if you could find a spell to fix the book, you remembered a time spell. But most of it was missing, seeing as it was a Lost Magic type of spell, but nothing you couldn’t just put back together given time. Levy had warned you in regards to using time spells, but you needed this book and it was all Natsu and Gray’s… GRAY! 

‘That bastard! I almost forgot to give him his well-deserved beating!’

Looking around the crowd, your eyes locked on the Ice Mage. He seemed to catch on, turning on his heel and running like a mad man. 

“GRAY YOU PIECE OF SHIT! GET BACK HERE!” you ran after him. 

The nearby witnesses cleared a path so quickly, you’d think you were royalty. Your small legs moved so rapidly that you were only a blur of fury as you passed by. Erza still nibbled on her cake, humming as you chased after the other idiot. 

“Oh, (Y/n) don’t forget to be back at the guild before dinner!” the redhead commented. 

She could only see the bopping of your head in acknowledgment as you disappeared down the road. Everyone stood silently, just watching as Erza finished her slice of cake before the sound of explosions in the distance caught their attention. A few began to pray for Gray, seeing as his yells for mercy reached even them; both of you having been gone for a good half an hour (so a very good amount of distance). 

That afternoon the guildhall doors opened and in came a crawling Gray. You happen to be sitting on his back, proud smile on your face as your eyes scanned over some other book. Said book in your hands looked even more worn out than the other, a few of its pages either burned or torn off.

A paper laid flat in front of you, and on Gray’s back. On it some scribbles could be seen, but nothing that any of them could read. 

From that day on, if either one saw a book in your hand, they turned around so fast that they got whiplash as they ran in the opposite direction. The spell you had been trying to figure out remained a mystery, well until you meet Ultear Milkovich, but that was a story for another time.

End of FlashBack

Your body had been on autopilot, moving along the line with the rest of your group. Just as you came too, your hand had been reaching for a slice of strawberry shortcake, when a larger one slapped it away. You looked to the side, crimson eyes glaring you down as he put down a plate of Katsudon - similar to his own with the exception of the crazy amount of hot sauce he poured on - smack in the middle of your tray. 

Again your had shot for the slice of cake, before once again having it smacked away. The blond paid no mind to your small glare, instead reaching for some sliced up strawberries in a bowl and placing that on the plate instead. He then ushered you to the side, body right behind as he made room for others to grab some lunch as well. 

You could only huff in annoyance, but it didn’t last very long seeing as he was only looking out for you. The group was still chattering, having completely missed this little moment between the two of you. 

Mina continued to rave on about this cute band from America, gushing over how hot their lead singer was. Kirishima on the other hand argued that the lead guitarist was the cutest, calling them manly and praising their amazing riffs. 

“Nah, I still think that Sixth Harmony is better,” Denki commented. 

“Bro,” Kirishima only shook his head, “Little Jix is totally better.” 

“Nowhere is where you both are wrong,” Mina interjected one of her arms wrapped around your shoulder. “Destiny's Hild was totally the best, right Scarlet-chan?”

All eyes were now on you, even Katsuki was curious to see what music you listened too. You hadn’t been in this world for too long, only having listened to a few songs with Midnight the other day. And even then you hadn’t remembered who the artists were or the name of the songs for that matter. 

“Um,” you paused. “I-umm-I really don’t listen to songs, but I can play a few instruments,” you commented, deeply hoping that this would change the conversation. 

“Really!” at this the black-haired boy piped up. “What do you play?” 

“Se-Sero, right?” you questioned, hand reaching into your blazer pocket for your money. 

The boy nodded, a look of relief taking a hold of him. Everyone now having paid for their lunch began to walk in search of a table. Katsuki walked beside you, his scowl still ever-present as before. You hummed in thought, thinking of the few instruments you had learned to play. 

“Well, I can play the violin, drums, guitar, and a little piano,” you smiled

“You can play that many?!” Mina yelled, voice giddy. 

“Yup,” you respond, popping the ‘p’. 

With this in mind, the whole group began to go off on a roller coaster of topics. Spotting an open table, the lot of you all sat down, Kirishima, Sero, Denki, and Mina going on about how they could form a band. Denki brought up Jirou, saying that she would be a great addition, and Kirishima nodding in agreement. 

You could only laugh at their clownery, they were a rowdy bunch, but you wouldn’t trade it for the world. This conversion soon drifted back to musical artists, Denki and Mina playing songs that they could ‘bop’ too. Whatever ‘bop’ meant. 

Beside you, your grumpy grump of a soulmate uttered curse words as he stuffed his mouth with food. It was rather cute, yet off-putting at the same time. 

“ ‘My Type’ by Saweety is bomb,” Mina gushed. 

You looked up at the sound of the word ‘bomb’, your body tensing at the thought of danger. It wasn’t until Mina’s arm swung around your neck again that you were brought out of the ‘Fight or Flight’ mode. 

“You ever heard of it?” she questioned. 

At this, you shook your head no. 

“Really!? Oh my god, you have to hear it then. I thought you would know it, seeing as you act like a bad bitch and whatnot,” she went on, rambling as her fingers typed away at the small device in her hands. 

“Um, no,” you sheepishly admitted, fingers twiddling. 

“Ah!” she exclaimed. “I found it! Get ready to be mind blown,” she gushed. 

“Ok?” 

You looked to the side, making eye contact with the blond. He looked rather amused at the predicament, seeing as you were squirming to get away and somewhat scared to see what this song was all about. Your eyes were pleading with him, to help you, but he could watch you suffer for a bit, seeing as you smacked him in the face with his own goddamn bag. 

“Hennessy on my lips, take a little sip

Privacy on the door, I'ma make the shit grip

Rich -bleep-, eight-figure, that's my type

That's my type, -bleep- that's my type…”

To say that you were horrified, yet intrigued was an understatement. The song was so vulgar, some words not even registering with your brain as it went by. Kirishima seemed to be having the time of his life, both him and Denki backing Mina up. 

Just as they were getting to the “good part,” as they so called it, when an alarm went off, the music dying off in the background as the intercom announced a ‘Level 3’ breach.

You could only look at the others, watching as they all seemed to lose some color. Mina jumped up, going over the table like a mad-woman. Kirishima and Denki followed after her, Sero not far behind. You were awe struck, and still in shock. Katsuki noticed that you were not moving. Huffing out another string of curse words, his hand grabbed onto your own and began hulling your sorry ass down the corridor. 

What the two of you had not expected was the onslaught of people to be pushing and shoving. 

“The he-” the blond was cut off.

You hummed, looking to the side, only to see the blond’s face about to crash into your own. The two of you were pushed up against the wall, students pushing and shoving as they went by. Both of your faces lit up like Christmas lights, a bright shade of pinking covering both of your cheeks. 

(You can skip now) 

Katsuki’s chest was pressed against you, your chest pushing right up against his. He noticed how your cheeks quickly became colored red, your neck turning a tad pink in the process. You looked to the side, eyes closing in both embarrassment and awkwardness. His right knee was lodged right in between your own, the school skirt riding up your thighs. 

The blond had been quick to stick his hands out the moment he felt a push, hoping to catch his balance. What he did not notice was where his hands landed. At first, he didn’t even see where, you not feeling either - both of you completely flustered by the lack of personal space. 

But when he went to push back, you gasped, cheeks being painted a deep scarlet - a color so red that Erza’s hair would be put to shame. 

Katsuki had to do a double-take, crimson eyes looking down to see just “where” his hands had landed. His eyes nearly bulged out of his head when he saw that he was groping your chest, the fabric scrunching in his hold and a few buttons trying their best to keep your chest closed - but a few of the small holes gave him a sneak peek at your bra. 

His cheeks were burning. He could see the frills to the bra, finding it rather cute. You on the other hand felt violated, yet ok with it? It wasn’t like he had meant to touch you, it had all been an accident. 

The blond, having finally snapped out of gaze, looked up. His crimson eyes landed with your (e/c) own. You looked embarrassed beyond belief. Sensing that the pushing had gotten lighter, his hands let go, falling to his side as he tried to stand back up. 

And again came another hard shove, this time his hands didn’t shoot forward, scared of catching something other than the wall. But this proved to just be worse. 

Katsuki straight up face planted, landing right in between your chest. You could only let out a surprised ‘eep’ hands flying to cover your face. Blond tufts of hair tickled your exposed neck and underside of your chin, few managing to rub against your cheeks. 

Your face was bloodshot at this point, literal steam beginning to come out from beside you. At first, you thought this to be yourself overheating, but moving your hands to the side, you took note that it was coming from under you. (E/c) eyes glanced down, almost popping out of their sockets at the malfunctioning Katsuki. 

You could see his neck was bright red, his face could not be dong any better. Slowly his arms came to wrap around you, hands gripping at the back of your blazer. 

(You can continue from here if you skipped)

Looking to the side, you noticed that the pushing of students had come to a halt. You followed their stares seeing Iida at the top of the exit, his legs shaking as he announced that the breach had only been the media. 

Even at the sound of this revelation, Katsuki still held onto you, blush still ever-present but calmer than before. 

“Hey,” you began, voice low. “You can let go now Firec-”

“Just shut up, you shitty woman,” he mumbled. “L-let me enjoy this a bit longer.”

Again your cheeks colored themselves. You could only smile, he was acting like a child who missed his mother. A small chuckle left your lips, hands coming around his neck. Iida continued explaining the situation, his voice muffled out as you and Katsuki shared another small moment. 

Your hands began to play with his hair, a hum of approval coming from the blond. 

“Ok,” you replied. 

‘Katsuki.exe has stopped working… well at least for a little bit…’


	18. 18

After a little while, the blond did let go, his face still a bright crimson as he looked in the other direction. It was rather endearing how, even though his body was still somewhat close, he was still reluctant on touching you again. 

The crowd began to disperse, students mumbling about how they had panicked over nothing. It was rather interesting watching how Iida got down. 

Eventually, Mina and the others came back - all stuck in the crowd - complaining how they actually freaked out over something so trivial. But all in all, they were happy that it wasn’t anything too big. They went on ahead, completely overlooking how close the blond was to you. 

“Let’s get going, hmm,” you smile, grabbing onto his wrist. 

“Tch,” his blushed slightly. 

You both began to walk in the direction, and while he made no effort to grab a hold onto your hand, he didn’t exactly swat your hand away either. The walk was silent but peaceful. He kept glancing every so often, curious as to why you hadn’t let go - not that he was complaining - but he wanted to know what was going through that head of yours. 

All this time, you couldn’t help the sinking feeling you got. There was just something wrong about the reporters. The walls were supposed to not let anyone in, but they did… And that wasn’t the only thing, the way how that wall had just disappeared was troubling you. 

It could be possible that one of the reporters had a quirk that strong, yet you really couldn’t see anyone of them going against the law and using their power to get the latest scope on All Might. 

You may have not been a Natsu or Erza, but you could tell that something wasn’t right.

…

~Back at Fairy Tail~

Everyone now stared at the guild’s drunkard, in her hand their only clue to possibly finding you. No one made a noise, the only sound being the tears and sobs from a few members who were rather close with you. 

“An-and that’s not all,” Cana continued. 

“What do you mean?” Wendy sniffled. 

“Levy, it’s best if you come and check it out,” the brunette motioned her free hand for the blue-haired Solid Script Mage. 

The small woman could only stand from her makeshift seat in Gajeel’s lap. She was still rather shaken up by your sudden disappearance, but if there was anything that she could do to help you get back then so be it. 

As she walked up to the card user, Ezra, too, began to walk in her direction - face determined to get you back no matter the cost. 

Wendy followed right behind the red-head, all of Team Natsu now in tow. It wasn’t long before everyone wanted to head down, but before too many people could head down to the cellar, Gramps spoke. 

“Only a few at a time,” he huffed out. “Team Natsu, Levy and Cana, all of you head down there and try to see if you guys figure anything out.”

“Right,” a multitude of voices agreed. 

And down went the selected few. Levy, Cana, and Erza led the group, only stopping as they let the brunette open the door to the cellar. Once they walked in, all - except for Cana - froze in place. Before them lay a door which they had never seen before, and they were certain that it couldn’t lead to an actual place. 

Cana was the one who broke their trance, walking ahead, eventually coming to a halt right in front of the door. She crouched, left hand following the engraved writing. 

“This is why I called for Levy,” Cana motioned to the inscriptions. 

“Let me get a closer look.”

Now Levy walked to the door, glasses framing her face as she inspected the door. Her brows knitted together in frustration, a few words were coherent, but more than half were either in ancient writing or in just some unknown dialect. She continued to scrutinize the door, hands tracing up and down, eventually landing on its knob only to figure out that it wouldn’t budge. 

“Wendy… Natsu,” Erza turned to the two dragon slayers, “can you see where (Y/n)’s scent ends?”

The two only nodded, both their noses beginning the search. While they began smelling, searching, and following your scent, Lucy came to stand beside Levy, glasses also adorning her face. She was just as confused by the writing, Gray stood off to the side, eyes following the two dragon slayers in their endeavor to get to you. 

Soon both dragon slayers stood in front of the door. Natsu could only glare at the said thing, Wendy tearing up at the prospect of you having been kidnapped. 

Gray continued to stare, eyes having been inspecting the room when they first arrived. It didn’t seem like you struggled, most likely having been caught off guard. The door really threw him off, he was aware that it didn’t lead anywhere, perhaps it was a portal?

“Her trail goes into there,” Wendy mumbles. 

“I thought so,” Levy sighs. “This isn’t anything we have come across, I am going to need to crack this language out.”

“How long would we have to wait,” Erza paced anxiously.

Levy could only shrug her shoulders, she didn’t know. These inscriptions were ones that she had never seen. She could tell that some ancient and modern text was in the mix, but the unknown writing greatly worried her. The door was shield-shut, and wouldn’t budge at all. 

Wendy kept her eyes on the door, something calling her to it. She inched closer to the door, a right hand extending to rest on top of it. Suddenly a thought hit her. Quickly she turned to Cana, the card wizard still trying to wrap around this unknown door. The brunette couldn’t help playing with the waistband of her skirt. 

“Cana,” the sky dragon slayer addressed. “Do you think you could use your cards to track (Y/n) or make some connection with her? You gave her one of your cards once, so couldn’t that work?”

All eyes now rested on said woman, hoping that this was a lead they could use. 

“Hmm, I think so…,” Cana paused, “but I am unsure if it would work.”

“Anything is better than nothing at all,” Erza encouraged. 

Nodding the woman pulled out a few cards, shifting over the multitude in her hands. While she continued to look and find a somewhat possible combination, Levy continued to look over the writing. Lucy sat right beside her, a book in hand which both of them used to confirm certain words. 

“Damn it,” Natsu’s fist collided with the wall. “We should have been with her.” 

No one said a word, there was nothing any one of them could say. They all just watched as the pinkette walked back up to the guild, obviously hurt by these turn of events. Levy’s heavy sigh wasn’t any better. 

“What is it?” Erza questioned. 

“I am going to need a few days, maybe even a few weeks,” the girl continued.

“Well I think I got the right cards, lets head upstairs,” Cana chimed in. “We are going to need all the magic we can get for this spell.”

Everyone else could only nod, all of them walking on ahead and up the stairs. But before they did so, Cana walked up to the door and placed a card on the front of it - the thing sticking on tightly. With a firm nod, the brunette walked on up and out of the cellar. 

All of them were quite, continuing all up ahead. The moment that they walked out of the door it seemed like the whole guild was waiting for them. They all were waiting to hear what was going on that could be done. Erza walked up to Gramps, explaining the plan for the time being to the best of her ability. 

Lucy and Cana chatted as they made their way to the center of the guildhall. Wendy was right beside them, Carla in her arms. 

Canna sat on the floor, eleven cards placed in front of her; the twelfth on the door down below. She was nervous, this was a combination which she had never tried and she was hoping it would open a portal of sorts. Her goal was to somehow magically activate the card (Y/n) had been gifted a while ago, hoping to: locate, communicate, and/or leave a message for the girl. 

Lucy sat behind her, hands placed on her shoulders. Much like when she gathered everyone’s magic to perform ‘Fairy Sphere’, she was to collect everyone's magic and transfer it over to Cana. Wendy stood off to the side, enhancing Lucy and Cana’s powers. 

“Alright everyone,” Erza’s voice boomed, “I am asking for your strength, power, and magical energy.”

“You heard her you brats,” Gramps muttered. “Let’s get our missing member back!”

A multitude of ‘yeah’s!’ resounded around the guildhall. It wasn’t long before everyone was releasing all the magic they had. Different colored magical energy covered the guild. If anyone were to pass by outside, they would think some fight was about to take place. Lucy concentrated on garnering all the magic, passing it over to Cana. 

The brunette gulped, feeling the surge of power taking over her body. Taking a deep breath, she slammed her palms onto the floor under her, the cards began to glow. 

“FIND AND LINK!” Cana yelled. 

At first, the cards glowed a golden color, beginning to float a mere inch off the ground. The middle card - one with the drawing of you on it - floated on top of a card with an arrow, which was spinning. As the spinning began to slow down, it froze in place, facing downwards to where the door which you fell in was located. But as quickly as it froze, it’s golden color faded as well. 

The brunette let out a pained scream as an unknown enchantment seemed to be activated. Red twisting tendrils wrapped around her body. Her eyes began to go white, tears falling down her face as she continued with the spell. 

Then right behind her Lucy, too, yelled out in agony. The red tendrils had a hold on her body as well. 

“Stop!” Natsu yelled. 

“NO!” Both the blond and brunette screamed back. 

No one else could see it but they could, a white tendril was touching bases with the cards. The halted arrow card almost beginning to move again. But the pain was becoming unbearable, they didn’t know how much longer they could hold on for. 

The white tendril continued to touch the cards, wrapping around in a circle as it made contact. But the closer it got to the middle, the slower it moved. Both women continued on their endeavor, they were going to contact you at the very least. They watched as the tendril continued, slowly inching toward the final two cards. 

But right as it was about to touch with your card, it froze. 

“WE NEED MORE!” Lucy yelled. 

Cana could only focus on the cards in front of her. She was going to reach you if that was the last thing she did. 

Finally, the tendril connected with your card, all before a beam shot up towards the arrow card - the piece of paper being shred to pieces. A huge magical circle appeared overhead, spinning in place. A loading bar of sorts appeared, fully loaded, and ready to go. 

“NOW CANA!” 

“CONNECT!” said woman yelled out. 

The magical circle came to a halt, a white beam shooting towards the direction of the cellar door. But it seemed to faze in between, connecting with the card on the door. A hissing sound came from it as it began to open, still being stubborn and holding out. 

Small cracks appeared, the door finally relenting and opening. The magical beam shot down, golden and twisting, all before the door shut closed. Red and black markings crossed over the door like makeshift chains, the door hissing shut once more. But this time around an iron-like substance coated the edges, sealing it closed for good.

Both women collapsed, Cana’s eyes having completely gone white and body covered in red tendrils. Lucy was a bit better off, the markings slowly beginning to go away. 

Wendy rushed to both of them, beginning to heal them to the best of her abilities. But nothing seemed to be easing Cana. Erza came to her side, trying to get the card out of her hazy state. Although she did not expect the unbearable pain that shot through her body as the red markings transferred over to her. She let out a silent scream, tears pouring as she slammed her fists on the wooden floor

Yet as quickly as it started the pain went away, and in its place lay a twisting mark on the swords woman’s wrist.

“I,” Cana finally gathered her breath. “I think that is a sign that this spell is complete. I thought of you wanting to connect with her, it was the only thing I could think would be strong enough to get this spell through.” 

“I see,” Erza grunted. 

“If she uses that card, or even pulls it out,” Lucy mumbled. 

“I will be able to communicate with her,” the redhead concluded. 

Everyone lay exhausted. This spell had been taxing and they just wanted to sleep it off. At least the spell had been a success, surely you would contact them soon. 

“But,” Cana cut off. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“You only get one shot…”

~ Back to you ~

You were now at home, working on some homework. Today’s events kept playing. It had been rather eventful. While class continued as always, you couldn’t help but notice how the school was a bit on edge. 

Both your fathers, well Aizawa more than anything, seemed rather skeptical. Your blond father pushed it off, playing it off as something that was bound to happen with the “mass media.” 

Yet this didn’t sit too well with you. Something just wasn’t right with everything that happened. While you were no Natsu or Wendy or just a dragon slayer in general, your nose and eyes were just as good. That gate had been destroyed and you were more than willing to bet that it was someone other than the news reporters, but alas you had no proof whatsoever.

“Hey, kiddo!” you heard your disheveled father call out. 

“DINNERS READY, YAH DIG!” Hizashi posed, pan and spoon in hand. 

Aizawa only snorted, shaking his head as he made his way to the dining table. Both men kept an ear out, hearing soft footsteps nearing and eventually your small figure rounding the table. 

“It smells good,” you hummed. 

Hizashi only smiled, his grin becoming even larger if thought to be possible. All three of you sat down, giving thanks for the meal before digging in. It was relatively quiet, the occasional soft purrs coming from Lily who played in the background. 

Suddenly a shiver went up your spine, prompting you to look around. 

Both men stared at you, they were concerned with your current state. Putting down their utensils, they continued to look towards you. 

“I just-” you were cut off. 

“Is something the matter?” both men asked.

“No,” you paused, “just got cold is all… and I thought someone called out for me.”

Aizawa and Hizashi only looked at you, both a bit worried. But they decided to shrug it off, hoping that this was the best course of option. 

That night, as both men retired into their living quarters, they couldn’t help but think of that awkward and rather unexpected moment. You had assured both of them that you were more than fine, but that didn’t mean that they did not notice the small white glow that shone from under your shirt's side. 

Little did they know that that small glow would come to play a larger role in following days events. 


	19. 19

That morning your alarm had not rung, thus resulting in all of you rushing around to get ready. Your blond loudmouth of a father had already left, assuming that a few more minutes for you and Aizawa would be greatly appreciated. And while you two would have liked to enjoy more time sleeping, the fact that the two of you would be very late caused you two to run around like headless chickens. It was rather astonishing to see how quickly the two of you got ready and rushed down the street. 

At this rate, the two of you would certainly be late beyond belief. Seeing no other option, your father pulled you aside. He crouched low to the ground. 

“Come on kiddo, get on,” Aizawa muttered, one of his hands motioning to his back. 

“Ok,” you replied. 

He held onto you tight, ensuring that you were safely latched onto him before he activates his quirk. His scarf came to life, shooting forward and grabbing onto whatever it could. Giving a hard tug, the two of you were sent flying in the air. 

You were awestruck to say the very least. It was amazing how well your father could maneuver around with just the usage of his scarf. The city continued to hustle and bustle, everything from up above making everyone seem smaller. You had been so lost in thought that you did not realize when you both had managed to get on top of these tall buildings. 

Lightly you tapped on your father’s shoulder. 

“I can run the rest seeing as we are a bit higher up,” you pointed out. 

“No, you could get hurt,” he snorted out, jumping onto the following building’s roof. 

“But if you keep carrying me, then you have to exert more energy,” again you made a valid point. “Besides if I miss a step I know you will catch me.” 

Aizawa remained silent, thinking over your proposal. He was exerting much more energy in getting the two of you to UA, and he could get there faster if he did not need to carry you. Besides the school was only a few more rooftops away. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

No! What was he thinking?! What if you got hurt? 

“No,” he muttered out. 

He began to pick up his speed, all he wanted to do was get to school and finally be able to enjoy a few minutes in his safe haven. 

You could only sigh, accepting this and just opting to stay silent so as not to distract him further. It wasn’t long before the UA building came into view. In a few minutes, your feet were making contact with the ground, taking a second or so before you began to run. Aizawa was right behind you, that was all until you both separated at a corner, him heading to the teacher's lounge to clock in and you sprinting down the hall to get to the 1-A classroom. 

The door was now only a few feet away, and like a madwoman you made the final dash in, sliding dramatically through the opening. 

“Score!” you cheered. 

A small victory dance ensued. You being to lost in your own world, too distracted to notice the amused looks which your classmates held. But, this was sadly cut short. 

“-Cough- Scarlet-san, you ought to get to your seat, Aizawa-sensei should be arriving any minute now,” Iida informed you. 

A small dust of pink settled on your cheeks, only nodding in agreement and preceding to head to your assigned seat. Out of the corner of your eye, you could make out a certain ash-blond snickering at your chiding. You could only roll your eyes but still continued towards your seat. 

Right as you sat down, in came your father with a displeased look. Well, today couldn’t possibly get worse, now could it?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~Back At Fairy Tail~

“Is there really nothing else that we can do?” Wendy questioned. 

The blunette had been pacing about. She really wished there was more that she could offer. For crying out loud, one of her best friends was off in Mavis knows where. What made it worst was that you were at a disadvantage, having been injured. What if you faced a huge enemy? Had you been hurt? How were you adapting? 

All these questions ran rampant in her mind. A frustrated sigh left her lips as her eyes glossed over for the nth time that hour. 

“No, not at the moment,” Levy offered a small smile. 

The guild hadn’t been up to much recently, still shocked by the news that you had gone missing. If anyone was suffering, it was Erza. The poor redhead just wanted her sister back, she just wanted to hear your voice once more. 

She had promised to protect you, yet here she was without you in sight. Had she failed? Was this her fault? 

Wendy was disappointed but opted to leave Levy to figuring the meanings of the ruins on that door. She walked out of the guild, heading towards your home. Carla watched as the young Sky Dragon Slayer left. Knowing better, the white exceed let her go. She had been doing this since yesterday, walking up to your cabin-like home and just laying on the grass. 

The small trek up the mountainside went by like a blur for Wendy, she just couldn’t stop thinking. 

Would things had been different if she had followed you that night? Or would you have still been taken? 

These questions, along with a multitude of others clouded her mind. She wished to help, truly she did, but was there something that could be done? The bluenette understood that she wasn’t the only one grieving. Natsu had taken the blow just as hard as Erza. 

The pinkette had been fuming at this sense of powerlessness and had gone off to blow some steam. Although no one could blame him, seeing as he had bonded with you as well. 

Countless battles tended to do that. Knowing that he could rely on you to have his back, to always be there, and only now to know that he might never see you again… This broke his heart in two. First Igneel, and now you? Why were the people dearest to him always taken away from him? But he also understood that he wasn’t the only one grieving, a certain redhead hadn’t left the ruins - or Levy for that matter - alone. 

But he just couldn’t stay at the guildhall, there had to be answers. There just had too! So with that resolve in mind, he stormed out of the guildhall, Happy flying right behind him. 

And although Lucy wished to comfort her best friend, she decided that it was best if she stayed behind to help Levy with the deciphering. But it was clear that nothing could be done at the moment, their best hope and chance at saving you being you using that damn card Cana gave you. But because of the recent change in spell, instead of it showing Cana’s face it now depicted a chibi Erza. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

How long Wendy had stayed up there was anyone’s guess, but eventually, she made her way down the mountain, reflecting on some of her fondest memories with you. 

Thoughts of the time you accidentally slipped on the riverbank and fell into the river, only to begin flopping like a fish out the water being the first thought to the surface, seeing as the river was more of a stream. Then there was the time when you finally managed a multi-range attack. You had practiced that spell for weeks on end, all in preparation for the S-Class Trials. 

That day you had come running to her at full speed, tackling her down onto the soft grass. The two of you rolled around, giggling at the ticklish feeling of the earth beneath. Once you two separated, you both just lay there panting softly as fluffy Cumulus clouds floated by. 

~ Flash Back ~

“Hey, Wendy,” you began, “what do you think we might be doing in the future?”

The bluenette was brought out of her daydreaming. Now her head tilted to the right, her chocolate brown eyes locking with your (e/c) ones. She hummed for a bit, eyes, and head shifting up once more. 

A soft blow came from her lips as wind flowed out. It swirled around, all before disappearing. 

“Well,” she began, a huge smile beginning to take shape. “I know that no matter what, we will always be together!” 

At this you turned around, (e/c) beaming as you quickly sat up, body turning towards her own. 

“REALLY?! YOU MEAN IT?”

She, too, sat up. Her hands came forwards to grasp your own, a sheepish smile playing at her lips. You were the best thing to happen to her, along with Fairy Tail. Something just about you put her at ease and made her believe in herself more than ever. 

“Of course!” her pinky wrapped around your own. “Together forever!” 

~ End of FlashBack ~

She continued to revere and mull over these thoughts, a small smile plastered on her lips. It didn’t seem so long since that day, perhaps 3 years or so had passed. Who knew so much could change in such a short amount of time… Although her thoughts were cut short.

“I think we got something,” in came Warren's voice. 

This had Wendy picking up her pace, quickly making her way back to the guild; never in her life had she moved so quickly. It took her a while to comprehend why it was that she moved so fast - being a result of her activating her dragon force. Right as she neared the guild hall’s doors, Natsu was seen rounding the corner - also at full speed. 

Both dragon slayers barged in, panting and out of breath. The sight in front took them by storm… literally. 

In the middle of what seemed like a tornado, seeing as quick winds wrapped around a person. But these winds where something Wendy had never encountered in her life. They were angry, crashing against one another as they fought to keep everyone out. 

It was then that both of them could make out strands of red and on top of her was a huge golden magic circle. 

“The door!” she shouted. 

Although, this came out muffled. She continued to yell something else, but the dragon slayers were already moving on ahead. Erza had red markings, in the shape of chains surrounding her body. This wasn’t looking good and she had no idea how long she would be able to keep this up. 

At the sight of blue and pink hair, she shouted at the top of her lungs. Someone needed to go through the door. She couldn’t do it, despite desperately wanting too, but she had just as an important job. The redhead needed to keep the portal open for as long as possible. And now her warning of the door being shouted out, she knew that you would be in safe hands. 

This was a step forward and she just had to grin and bear it for the time being. 

‘Oh, (F/n), I am coming for you… Just hold out a bit longer for me,’ Erza chanted, this being the only thing getting her through.

At the sight of Erza, it was then that Wendy realized that you had finally called upon the card, this was the break that they had been waiting for. Without a second thought, she pushed forward, her dragon force once again activating. This made it easier for her to get past the troublesome wind barrier. 

As the bluenette made her way down to the cellar, the sound of small paws caught her attention. 

Still stuck in between the ongoing winds, Carla stood in her human form. She was crouched down low, crawling towards Wendy. At the sight of the exceed struggling to get to her, Wendy shot out an arm. The winds began to part just long enough for her to jump out, all before the wind pushed harder and completely closed the opening. 

“What are yo-”

“Come on child, the door won’t stay open for long,” Carla ran down, passing the gapping bluenette.

“R-right!” 

Both of them finally made it down to the cellar, taking note of the small crack of an opening from the door. The wind seemed to pick up again, black tendrils positioned right in front of the opening. Without even having to look at each other, Carla turned back into her exceed form and Wendy took her in her arms. 

‘This is my space, I control it,’ Wendy prepared herself. 

And just like that the wind/air began to bend to her will. Although it was much more difficult, but this did not stop both of them from charging through and trying to get to the door. 

“Wendy,” a muffled cry came out. 

It was Lucy and Levy. Both of them had been blown back by the suddenly activated magic. They had both seen Wendy enter and now they worried that if she got to close she, too, would be sucked in. 

But the bluenette did not heed their warning and continued to fight against this unknown magic. She was going to see you again, she just had too. 

The door began to shake violently, all before it swung open full force. Small cracks began to take hold on the material of the door, a signal that they were almost out of time. Taking a deep breath Wendy gave one final push, running headlong into the door. The tendrils shot out to stop her, but she was much too quick and jumped into the swirling golden inside. 

Just as she had made the jump, the door closed behind her sealing shut with a loud hiss and the markings beginning to fade. The forced opening had been more than the door could handle, the cracks beginning to become larger. 

A red light poured out from the cracks…

“It’s going to blow!” Levy shouted. 

Lucy only nodded, her hand already at her key pouch. Right as the door exploded, ruins and everything disappearing, a huge grandfather clock appeared. Inside both women were squished but safe from harm. 

“ ‘ Well shit!’ they both said,” the grandfather clock repeated. 

~Back to You~

Lunch had been rather uneventful, the usual banter, and whatnot. Today you had chosen to eat outside. Something was just not sitting right with you. The whole entire day this sickly feeling had paraded right in the back of your mind. But there was nothing that you could do at the moment. 

Now that everyone had sat down, you all waited for today’s hero lesson instructor, but you - along with your fellow classmates - were shocked to see Aizawa walk in. 

“For today’s hero lesson, All Might, myself, and one other pro will be teaching; a three-man squad so to speak. We will be taking a bus to this location. Get your costumes on and meet at the front.” 

And with that out of the way, Aizawa was out the door, heading to the front. Everyone, including yourself, was very nervous, yet curious as to where you all would be going.


	20. 20

You had begun to stand when a hand gripped your shoulder. Looking to the right, you came in contact with Uraraka’s gleaming face. The girl's cheeks seemed to be pinker than usual, just making her overall bubbly persona pop. 

“Come on (F/n)-chan~ We have to get going,” she began tugging. 

Right beside her, Mina approached, a huge grin etched onto her pink skin. Both girls grabbed your arms, pulling you out of your seat, and began tugging for you to follow them out the classroom door. Although, they had not forgotten their hero-costumes, Mina having picked all three before joining you two. 

A content sigh left your lips, left hand reaching out to help the poor pinkette with the heavy load in her arms. Her golden eyes shined brighter than ever, a huge laugh leaving her. 

As the three of you walked to the girls changing room, Mina began her usual chatter. 

“So…,” she began, legs being kicked out in front of her exaggeratedly. “How would you girlies be up to hanging out today after school? We could go get ice cream and then head to a cute bookshop to work on school work!” 

Uraraka smiled sheepishly, twiddling her thumbs before she began to speak. 

“I-uh, you see,” again she paused. “I can’t, not today. I am short on money at the moment, perhaps another time?” 

You looked at her, a sad smile playing on your lips. Her face had said it all, she didn’t have the money to afford hanging out with friends. Her situation was one that you were very familiar with. When you had first arrived at Fairy Tail, both you and Erza had no home, money, or food. The redhead was upset when she couldn’t buy you that star plushie, seeing as began to cry for days on end. 

Mira, though awfully mean to Erza at the time, couldn’t help but be smitten by your cute demeanor. She offered the redhead a quick fix, the take-over mage would hand her just enough jewels to last a week if Erza agreed to battle her. 

It was safe to say, that regardless of the fight's outcome, Mira would have still handed the money over; if only for your sake and the cute little pouty face you made. 

“My treat,” you looked at both girls. “We can all go out and get some ice cream, I’ll pay.”

Both of them stared at you, a huge smile growing on both of their faces, but the brunette still remained adamant about it. But you assured that it wouldn’t hurt, besides a book shop would be free, so you wouldn’t be wasting much. 

As this conversation continued, both you and Mina teasing Uraraka, a multitude of other girls caught wind of your evening plans. 

It wasn’t long before all of them wanted to go. Momo and Jirō pitching in that they could head to a mall just to window shop. The earphone jack user mentioning something about a store name Bop Topic, and how they had recently gotten a shipping of Vamp. Might merchandise. 

Tsu and Hagakure discussed some cute froggy plushie they had seen at an Anime Mania. They definitely wanted to see if they were still on sale, perhaps a discount was now available? 

“So - ribbit - are you going to join us Uraraka-chan?” Tsu questioned. 

The girl in question looked up, her belt clicking in place. Her hands reached out to grab her helmet, suddenly a huge smile took place on her lips. A soft sigh left her. 

“Sure, why not!” 

The rest of you cheered, a few pumping their fists in the air, you only jumping seeing as your hands were occupied with closed your coat right. Once you deemed it to be on right, you slid on your boots, stretching a bit as the whole lot of you began to head out. 

Small chatter ensued, a majority discussing what shops they wished to visit. Perhaps they could go and watch a “movie” at a local “cinema.” These words were lost in your mind but chose to just roll along with it. If the girls liked it, then maybe you would as well. But you couldn’t help but feel guilty, seeing as you continued to lie to these girls with who you were trying to build a relationship with. 

A frustrated sigh left your lips, arms crossing in front of your torso. Your left hand rested on top of your exposed skin, right above your guild-mark. Subconsciously, you began to rub it, soothing your mind just a bit as you all continued down to the front.

Just as you all jumped off the final step, the sound of a whistle caught your attention. Iida was going full throttle, seeing as just yesterday Midoriya had stepped down as Class Representative. He deemed the bluenette to be better suited for the job, and you could not disagree. He really did outdo himself the other day. 

Although, the constant whistling in the face, yells/demands to be in a straight line - all in accordance with their seating number, and air chops had you sweat dropping at his overachieving demeanor. 

‘Definitely Erza vibes,’ you chuckled to yourself. 

Looking to the side, you caught sight of ash-blond hair. His crimson eyes continued to stare at Kirishima, shouting something in response to Denki. Both males only laughed it off, going back to the conversation that had rudely been interrupted by your rowdy soulmate. A small smile tugged at your lips, he really was different. And for the moment being, that difference seemed rather great. 

Soon a white vehicle pulled up. It was long and futuristic looking. This was much different compared to your world of trains, carriages, and magic-fulled cars.

You really had wanted to ask someone how these vehicles worked. But opted to staying quiet and just boarding along with the rest of your classmates. It seemed the Iida’s attempts in being orderly, royally went up in flames seeing as the inside was designed so that anyone could sit where the desired. 

Momo moved to the back, sitting beside Jiro. Both girls continued to talk up a storm, Momo blushing a bit at the mention of something by the other girl. What they discussed was up in the air, but you were ultimately happy that they were getting along. 

Since you hadn’t been paying much mind to where you were heading, you plopped down beside the first open seat. You had hoped to sit next to both girls, but that seemed out of the window, so you settled for an open seat to your left. It did help that familiar ash-blond hair was seated right in front of you. 

Looking to the side, you take note of who your seating partner is. 

“O-OH!” you gasp. “I’m sorry, I didn’t even ask if it was alright for me to sit here.”

“That’s quite alright,” Todoroki replied. “Don’t mind me, I am just going to get some rest.” 

And just like that, the Icy Prince rested his head against the window, eyes closing. You only stared at him, a small smile lighting up your features. He had been through so much, his eyes speaking volumes. 

It didn’t take a genius to know that he was hurting inside, and you wished to help in some way. Without realizing it you began to humm, a soft tune that Kei always sung to you while braiding your hair in the morning or just running his fingers through it at night to get rid of the knots. It always helped you relax and always made the days horrors disappear into nothingness. 

“Hmmm~ mmhm~ hmmhm~ hmhmmmm~”

Todoroki had been in the midst of trying to just simply rest, when he heard your light humming. It was soft, and dear he say, soozing? He may have not originally planned on having a midday slumber, but he wasn’t entirely opposed to it. 

He fell into a deep slumber within minutes of your humming, a calm face taking over his features. Although, he didn’t show much emotion, his calming look soothed you in knowing that you got his mind to ease up a bit. With a satisfied sigh, you turned the other way around and curled up as best you could in the chair. The constant motion of the vehicle lulling you to a peaceful slumber. 

~ Wendy’s Adventure Through the Rabbit Hole ~

She was… falling? Or was it floating? The bluenette could not tell. Her eyes tried to stay open long enough to see where she was heading, but this proved to be a fruitless endeavor. The blinding light that this hole emitted was blinding and she preferred if her eyes could stay intact. 

Suddenly a light tugging in her arms prompted her to look down. She could feel Carla moving her head so that she could be heard. 

“Child,” the exceed began, “I have no clue how much longer we may continue to travel, but it is best that we prepare and keep in mind that enemies may await us on the other side.” 

The young dragon slayer could only nod, not realizing that the white cat in her arms could not see such a motion. Realizing her mistake, she finally voiced out her agreement. 

Both of them just floated about, spinning a bit and at other times seeming as if they weren’t going anywhere in particular. At times they worried that jumping in was the wrong call, but this was the only solid lead, and Wendy was taking it. 

The white exceed could only go along, seeing as where ever Wendy went, she followed. Just as Wendy began to speak, a quick succession of what is to come invaded Carla’s mind. She was, once again, seeing the future. She saw a horrid looking monster, his eyes lifeless, having muscular and tall form. He seemed to have a broken beak, and his brain peaked out. It was utterly repulsive. 

Yet what shook her to her core was the fact that a man yelled in pain. His elbow being eroded by another as the creature crushed his body. But the sight of you, tears streaming down your face was what brought her to tears. 

“Carla... Carla…. CARLA!” the bluenette tugged at the exceed in her arms. “What’s wrong? Why are you crying?” 

The cat took a moment to compose herself, a small sigh leaving her. 

“It was (F/n), Wendy… I think she is trouble,” she paused. “We better get ready fo-” 

She was cut off. The sound of something buzzing behind them prompted her to twitch her ear. It seemed Wendy heard this too, being quite and just taking in what was happening. Both of them opened their eyes just enough to see the golden tunnel coming to an end, and the closer they neared, the quicker they could make out sounds from the other side. 

Just as Carla was about to comment, Wendy shouted. She was majorly startled, feeling something wrap around her ankle. Looking down she noticed that a red tendril was beginning to wrap itself around her. 

Quickly, wind gushed around her, cutting the tendril off. She kept this wind barrier up, taking note of the other tendrils now approaching. With her wind managing to block out the light, she finally managed to open her eyes. Looking around, both her and Carla saw that behind them a darkness was approaching and fast. 

The red tendrils seemed to be coming from this dark mass. It was clear that this unknown magic was still fighting back. Both of them finally began to feel the shake of the hole, noticing how it began to unravel and quickly. 

A loud roar could be heard from behind. Both of them managed to make out a wolf-lion-hawk hybrid chasing after them. It didn’t look too happy. The creature bore its teeth, growling at them both. It was running at them at full speed and didn’t seem to be stopping soon. Carla could make out a few syllables, all of which when put together resulted in the word “Nightmare.” 

The exceed shuttered. She quickly looked up to Wendy who looked up ahead. With the pushing of her wind, they had finally reached the end. 

“Wendy,” Carla looked at the girl in question. “Child, we need to get to the end. Maybe I could fl-” 

“No, you should prepare for when we get through, who knows where we might land.” 

Carla only nodded, taking a deep breath as she noticed the creature closing in. At the sound of Wendy’s count down, the exceed readied herself for what was to come. 

5…

4…

3… 

2…

1…

“GET READY!” Wendy shouted, hands gripping Carla as she curled up in a protective ball. 

Just as the hole opened, the creature swung its paw out, black magic reaching farther than it could physically. 

~ Back to You~

The ride had been rather eventful, even if the constant shouting had brought you out of your deep slumber, you still remained asleep. You were aware of your surroundings, but still in a sleep-induced state. It wasn’t until you felt the vehicle come to a stop that you finally opened your eyes. Looking to your side, you took note of the fact that Todoroki was already up and had begun to reach out to wake you up. 

Upon seeing you now up, he retreated his hand, only giving you a blank stare. You smiled at him, bowing in a thanking motion for his attempt to wake you. Now facing the front, your father stood, slouching a bit as he mentioned that you were at your destination. 

Getting up, you stretched lightly, a small yawn leaving your lips. Waiting patiently, you finally began to move out. It wasn’t long before you stood in front of the huge building. From what you could tell, there was a zone for every possible disaster. There was a shipwreck area, a mudslide danger zone, burning fires in a “city,” earthquake wrecked buildings, hell you would be that there even was even a place for destructive Fairy Tail wizards. 

You stood next to Izu, watching him ramble on and on about this place. It was cute and you couldn’t help but feel enamored. But before you can continue your gawking, a hero walks up to you all. At this Izuku begins to mumble something about them being pro-hero 13.

“Hello,” they greeted, “I am pro-hero Thirteen, and welcome. Today we will be having our first rescue practice. But before we begin, there is one - wait no - two, um make that three, or was it four?” 

You all just chuckled at the pro hero's antics. 

“Well a few things,” they continued. “I am sure you are all aware of my quirk: Blackhole,” they pause.

“Blackhole, although it has saved millions of lives, can also kill just as easily. I am sure some of you have quirks that can lead to serious damage if not properly controlled. And based on Eraserhead’s test, we now know what needs to be improved,” the pro turned around, arms wide. “I call this the Unforeseeable Simulation Joint, or USJ for short.” Thirteen ends. 

Again, you all are left to look and stare at the area, walking a bit in. Up ahead you notice how your father leans close to Thirteen. And while you could not hear their conversion, you guessed it may have revolved around All-Might’s no-show. 

While odd, you thought nothing of it. Perhaps he had gotten stuck saving the day, it seemed like the most probable cause of his tardiness. And your father’s sigh, along with his hand running through his hair, only made you further confirm your theory. Both heroes turned around, pausing as they began to address the class. 

“Alright, st-” your father was cut off. 

“Whoa, is that also part of the trial?” Kirishima butted in. 

Mina placed her hands on his shoulders, jumping up and down to get a better view. Looking to where a good few were pointing, you took note of flickering lights and the dark mist appearing at the bottom. This wasn’t good, and this was only confirmed when a hand shot out from behind. 

Your father quickly looked behind, gritting his teeth he turned to face the class. 

“Everyone get out, go back!” 

A multitude of your classmates didn’t understand what was going on, a few still thinking that this was all part of the trial. You turned on your heel, grabbing onto the two nearest classmates, those being Tokoyami and Tsu, and began to tug them back the way you all came. 

From the side, you heard Izu say something to your father. This prompted you to halt, looking back as you watched him usher the greenette along. 

“Not all heroes are one-trick ponies,” he muttered, pulling on his scarf. 

Looking back he made eye contact with you, nodding and then turning to Denki.

“They must have someone jamming out connections, Denki try using your quirk to contact the school and get some back-up as soon as possible.”

He then turned to Thirteen, both of them looking at one another before Thirteen nodded and turned around. 

“Thirteen, protect the students. I will deal with the villains,” and just like that, your father jumps down to the onslaught of villains. 

His goggles had long been pulled up, a sign that he was about to deal with these fucktarts. But you really did not have any control over your exclamation that followed. Letting go of your classmate's arms, your body began to move forward, hand reaching outward towards him. 

“No!” you yell out. 

Both Tsu and Tokoyami stared at you quizzically, but it was Tsu who ultimately took a hold of your hand and began to tug you in the direction of the exit. 

It wasn’t that you didn’t have faith in your father. You knew him to be strong, but to take on so many would-be suicide. A quirk seemed to take a greater toll than you using magic, but then again, you could be out in one spell should you go all out. There was really nothing you could do, but begin pushing forward. 

Just as you were all nearing the exist, the same dark cloud appeared. It was swirling in place until it finally stopped and out came a voice. 

“And where you think you lot are going?” 

Thirteen intercepted, going up in front. The fingers of the suite opened and began to suck the dark mist away. It seemed to be working, a good chunk of the thing beginning to be vacuumed in when suddenly a portal opened behind Thirteen, and it seemed Blackhole was now sucking them in. 

You could only stare in horror, watching as the suite got torn off, but ultimately somehow stopping before it became too late. Thirteen collapsed on the floor, now out of commission. The portal laughed hysterically. 

This seemed to tick Kirishima off, Bakugou lunging at him just out of pure adrenaline. Both of them aimed at nothing but air it seemed. It wasn’t until a hissing came from the dark midst that you realized that there was a body. And one of them had managed to scrape by it. This only enraged the midst, prompting him to spread out, a large dark cloud covering you all. 

Again, your hot-head of a soulmate rushed head-on, Kirishima right behind him. 

You pushed against the midst, running after the two idiots. Somehow you managed to take a hold of both of their hands right as the dark cloud swallowed the three of you. Closing your eyes, you pulled both males into you, arms wrapping around their necks, ultimately bringing their heads to rest each in the crooks of your neck. 

At the feel of wind gushing, you opened your eyes, taking note of the fact that you all were falling and fast. Letting go of both males, you took in your surroundings and pinpointing the area in which you thought you would land. 

Both boys had already decided on how they would land, Kirishima hardening his body, having landed on the ground with a solid thud. Bakugou had propelled himself in the air with the explosions, landing a few meters away from the redhead. Upon either one seeing you on the ground, they looked up. 

You still continued to fall, hair flowing behind you. Just as both of them were about to rush to catch you, your hand shot forward a large blast going off and throwing you to the right. Again another blast sounded, this time from your left. This seemed to steady you as flipped and landed on the ground. Looking behind you, both males stood shell shocked, they really thought you would splat on the ground. 

Walking up to them, you offered a small smile. They soon broke out of their shocked state, taking in their surroundings. You, too, looked around. From up above, you had taken note of the buildings, assumed that you were in the earthquake zone. 

Just as you were about to take a set forward, there was a tingling in your left ear. This prompted you to shoot out your arm, an explosion going off where you thought the enemy to be. You were only proven to be correct as a loud scream of agony sounded off. This seemed to bring out the other hiding villains. 

Kirishima and Bakugou had already engaged in battle with other hidden, yet not so well, villains. 

A galaxy orb appeared in your hand and out came the staff that Momo had made. You jumped to the side as some chick with sharp nails aimed for you. Another galaxy orb appeared in front of several villain’s faces, each one going off and causing them to fall down. 

An explosion was let out from your hand, this propelled you through the air. A man had jumped down from the building, the only thing that he had going was looking extremely buff. At the sight of him, you swung your staff, but he caught it and pulled you in. The metal seemed to bend and then ultimately snap as he tossed it aside. 

Your hand shot forward, right hook landing on his ugly looking face, managing to wipe off his smug grin. A huge explosion went off as he was sent flying back. But he wasn’t going down without a fight, seeing as he grabbed onto your boot. 

Quickly, you brought the other down in an attempt to break his arm. Your left leg stopped in the middle, another explosion going off and the sound of something popping filled your ears. But he still refused to let go, so this prompted you to simply lose the accessory. 

Explosions sounded from your left, and the sound of grunting villains falling on your right assured you that your companions were alright. 

Now that you were shoeless and still falling, you spotted a woman who looked about ready to pounce Kirishima. It seemed her quirk revolved around her fingers lighting on fire. A quick succession of explosions from your palms had you falling right on top of her. 

She just so happen to look up when your bootless foot slammed into her face, a huge grin was plastered on your face as another explosion went off. You could only watch as she tumbled back, your left leg came to rest on her stomach as your full body weight slammed her down into the ground. 

The redhead looked behind him, seeing you land when his eyes widened at the sight of two villains attacking you from behind. He was about to voice out his concern when you simply jumped into the air, small explosions lifting just high enough for you to place a hand on each of their heads and smash them together. 

Both men dropped like flies. Again just as you were about to land, someone shot out from the ground. They seemed to be made out of mud, but you quickly captured them in your galaxy orb and detonated a huge explosion from behind them and in the orb. It was safe to say that they were out like a light. Kirishima could just not take his eyes off you, you were so badass, that it honestly scared him. He thought that you were extra manly. 

He was only brought out of this as a fist whining by him prompted him to lock his gaze on the man in front of him. 

Bakugou had, too, watched you fight and he couldn’t help be feel glad, yet smug at the fact that you managed to hold your own. As the fight continued, you all somehow managed to move into a room, this being a great idea because it was now easier to deal with the onslaught of low lives. 

\-------------------

“- pant - Is that the last one of them?” Kirishima questioned. 

You were about to reply when both you and Bakugou turned around, explosions going off as the last villain - who seemed to chameleon based quick fell. 

“Now, that was the last one,” you huffed, stretching. 

Bakugou only ‘tched,’ and began to head out. Kirishima began to follow behind him, and you not far behind the redhead. As you lot continued to walk, you took note of the injuries on Kirishima. He was not unbreakable, and it seemed that his hardening had worn off a bit and thus resulted in his injuries. 

Pausing up ahead, Bakugou turned around. 

“The hell you following me for shitty hair,” he glared at Kirishima. 

“You know both of us have the same type of hair,” the redhead pointed out. “So where are you going?” 

“Why do you care?!” 

Sighing you stepped forward. These two were going to be the death of you, but first you three had to decide on a course of action. 

“I am going to head to the front, so where are you two going?” you mumbled. 

“Well-” Kirishima began before you continued. 

“Nope,” you cut off, “not with those injuries.” 

And just like that, you walked towards the redhead, hands glowing a galaxy color. Your magic spread out, covering a majority of his body. He began to fidget, not used to the warm sensation, but ultimately relishing in the feeling of the healing. Once you finished, he let out a soft sigh. You then turned to Bakugou who looked the other way, and who seemed to be pouting? 

Without so much as another word, your hands ghosted over his arms and headed to his shoulders. From there your magic spread out, much like Kirishima, and began to heal him as well. Once that was done, you brushed the sweat from off your forehead. 

“Now we can get going,” you waved them along, beginning to walk away. 

“The hell?!” 

Both of them chased after you, Bakugou complaining about something but you paid no mind to HIM. You were in a hurry seeing as you needed to help your father. Having been lost in thought, you completely missed out on your soulmate's plans to capture the midst-guy. 

‘Just hold on a bit longer, I’m coming dad.’


	21. ↠ Halloween Special: It’s Mina’s Fault

Halloween was right around the corner - more like tomorrow -, and Mina wanted to throw a huge party in celebration of such an occasion. And while you were excited, you had no clue just what you would be dressing up as. The year before both you and Wendy had dressed up as cute little pumpkins, but this year-round the bluenette had wanted to dress as a witch. 

But speaking of the party, it would be a classroom celebration. Mina really wanted to throw it in the classroom, but your scruffy father had been very much against that. 

The pinkette was quick to throw herself at you, sobbing - even though they were very crocodile-ish tears - and asking for you to do something to change his mind. From what she had explained, homeroom would be used to decorate the room and set out the non-perishables. Then, seeing as the last class before lunch would be English, Hizashi would be more adamant in letting the students start their lunch earlier and use the classroom to have a few party games. 

How did you get both males to agree? Well, that blew your mind. 

“So how did you get Mr. Aizawa and Mr. Yamada to agree?” Wendy questioned as she fiddled with the loose strings on her PJ’s shorts. 

“Now that you mention it, child, how did you get them - well, Mr. Yamada is understandable, but Mr. Aizawa?” the white exceed muttered as she sat on your bed. 

Sighing, you sat next to Carla. Picking her up, you placed her on your lap as you played with the cat’s ears. But before you could really start the sound of hissing caught your attention. Looking over the bed’s edge you saw a very huffy Panther Lily. He wasn’t pleased in the slightest. 

The white exceed lifted herself out of your lap, stifling a laugh. Leaning over you picked up the fluffed up Lily. He was quick to make use of your lap, settling in and glancing over to Carl who was now held within Wendy’s arms. Now that there no longer were any interruptions, you began to spin a tale of great woes - not really. 

~ Flash Back to Earlier that Day ~ 

“But whyyyyy noooooottttt?” Mina whined as she hung onto your arm. 

Looking down at her, you raised an eyebrow. Mina had now been pestering you for the past week. You had asked your fathers if they would be alright with this, but Aizawa had been quick to shut down that idea. So, taking this with a grain of salt, you didn’t bother to ask again. But now, here you stood dealing with a sobbing pinkette. 

“I already asked,” you offered a small smile. “But no means no.” 

“JUST SHUT-UP RACOON EYES.” 

Muffling a laugh, you leaned further onto your desk continuing a sketch on some possible costume changes but for the moment there were only ideas and nothing that you were willing to execute just yet. But at the sound of Katsuki’s explosive outburst, you finally looked up (e/c) eyes clashing beautifully with his bright ember ones. 

The ash-blond’s cheeks lightly flushed, causing him to look in the other direction. He still didn’t really understand this fluttery feeling he got, how his hands became sweatier than usual, and why his heart seemed to leap when you spoke or even looked at him. 

He let out a huff, closing his eyes and trying to sort out these emotions he felt. They weren’t wrong; this is what soulmates are supposed to feel, right? 

‘Ugh, this woman drives me fucking mad,’ the blond internally yelled; his eyebrows frowning. 

Yet the small smile that made an appearance for a brief second proved that he truly didn’t mean this in a negative connotation. You drove him mad, that couldn’t be disputed - he, too, did the same for you - but it was a good kind of mad. He was madly head over heels for you; you were perfect and everything he could have ever wanted in another half. 

Everything you did seemed to have him taking double-takes. You were a force to be reckoned with and you could actually keep up with him. 

Opening his eyes, he glanced to where you sat, trying to soothe a balling Mina who was unrelenting. Kirishima sat right beside him, grinning at the sight of his best friend smitten with you and everything you stood for. He couldn’t help but think that this was some cliche romance novel; two different people from different worlds - literally - having become destined lovers. 

“Fine,” you relented. A huge smile adorned your face, what could one more try really do?... 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“No,” Aizawa grumbled out. 

“But, why not? It would be a great way for us all to really come together,” you pushed. 

“Well,-” your blond-loud-mouthed father was cut off. 

“No Hizashi, if we let them, everything will go up in flames,” his eyes locked onto Hizashi. “Literally!”

At this, both you and your voice-pro-hero father looked at one another. Thinking back on how dangerous you all could really get if left unchecked. Letting out a nervous laugh you looked at Aizawa, opening your mouth to refute his claim only to end up sheepishly rubbing the back of your neck. 

“I still think we should let them, we will be supervising -” 

“But I want to get some sleep Hizashi,” the raven-haired man rubbed his temple.

“What if I take charge?” you offered. 

Both males looked at you, it was as if you had suddenly grown two heads. This dispute resumed for the following remaining of lunch and in the end, they both conceded to letting this party happen, but there would be ground rules. 

For starters, Iida and Momo would be the main overseers. They would be in charge of ensuring that everything goes smoothly and if anything is to get out of hand, they are at liberty of kicking those individuals out. They would make sure that everything was set up well and the classroom was left clean. Lastly, it would be your job to keep the Baku-squad, primarily your explosive soulmate under ropes. But this may prove to be easier said than done. 

~ Flash Back Ends ~ 

Wendy couldn’t help the full-on laughs that spilled from her lips. You would basically be stuck babysitting your explosive ash-blond. But in your mind, this just meant getting to spend more time with him and this would be the perfect excuse to do so. 

After that small moment, you both decided to call it a night, seeing as you still had to choose what you would be dressing up for this year. 

That morning you were freaking out, you had no idea what to wear and Wendy only watched as you continued on this downward spiraling. The bluenette was wondering why you hadn’t yet checked your spacial pockets. You did carry a few things in there, perhaps you had something that could work for this occasion. 

“Have you checked your-” the girl was cut off. 

“MY SPACIAL POCKETS, WENDY YOU ARE A GENIUS!” 

A galaxy portal appeared and you disappeared into it. From Wendy’s perspective, you were only gone for a second, but you had spent a decent few minutes sorting out through the few pieces of clothing which you had stored. 

As you were looking at all your options, you came across a pair of fairy wings that Evergreen had gifted you a while back. They had been too big at the time but you saved them for future use, what better day than today. Smiling you took a hold of them, quickly glancing around when you suddenly came across the perfect attire. 

It was a simple dress, but one you dearly remember Lucy gifting you on your birthday. The cups of the dress were pointed, like leaves. When they both met in the middle they dipped down a bit, showing a little cleavage but nothing scandalous. In the middle was a little golden knot, the two short bits of string fading as it got closer to the bottom and the bright golden color was diminished lemon-chiffon color, speckled with white glittered points.

The dress itself was Lapis in color, the piece of fabric that dangled loosely on your hips colored peacock. Much like the golden knot, on the left side of your hip where the fabric tied off, the loose strands faded to a powdered blue with honey specks of gold. It opened from the left side, its ruffles very much like Lucy’s star dress (Leo’s), it wrapped around decently, yet did not close off. Although, much in contrast to every other aspect of the dress, the lower it descended, the darker the color got until the rims were a plumb in color - multiple colors clashing to create the illusion of a galaxy. 

It was settled, you were to go as a fairy. Golden leaf earrings completed the look, along with a double golden necklace. The wings had attached themselves to your back galaxy colored but muting out to an off white color at the bottom. All in all, you really did look like a mythical fairy. 

Finally standing in front of Wendy, the girl gasped. You looked stunning. The way your hair had been pinned really accentuated your (e/c) eyes. The bluenette couldn’t believe this really was you, having mistaken you for an actual fairy.

“Well?” you grinned. 

“You look amazing, let’s get going! Just put on some shoes-” the girl was cut off. 

“Nope! Fairies don’t need shoes, first Master never wore them so neither will I,” you huffed. 

Laughing, the girl took your hand. You both bolted out of the door before either one could be halted by your fathers. A few onlookers gaped at you both, although the bluenette was willing to bet that they all stared at you - you really did look mythical after all. But it could also be that you were walking without any shoes on, but you couldn’t be bothered. 

Arriving at the UA high building, you both quickly headed into the class 1-A room; it was here where Wendy gave you a tight hug and finally departed to Recovery Girl’s Infirmary. 

Walking into the classroom, you noticed how a few students lingered around. Uraraka had a few things floating in the air, Momo was standing on a ladder and hanging the orange/black streamers, and Mina was on the ground pointing to where she thought it would best fit. The pinkette had her tongue sticking out, an eye closed, and a concentrated look on her face. 

Mina wore some huge cat paws, a whitetail sticking out from behind her black shorts. Momo had dressed up as a mermaid, the scaly sea-green tail making her look like an actual princess of the sea. Uraraka on the other hand was dressed as a cute little witch, the bright orange top beautifully contrasting with the black part of her dress. 

Sneaking behind them, you yelled. 

“Boo!”

Momo jumped a bit, her hand grabbing a hold of the ladder. Uraraka was so spooked that she took into the air, floating in a random direction. Mina on the other hand swiped a paw at you, but you evaded by jumping back. 

They all took a moment to take a hold of their bearings. But once they caught a glimpse of you, they all couldn’t believe it was the same (F/n) they had come to recognize over the years. 

The dress you wore made you look like an ethereal being, all the colors clashing wonderfully together. Your wings sparkled, so realistic looking they thought you would be able to actually take to the air. Now while you could possibly do so, you didn’t specify in Fairy Magic, but perhaps you could lightly float? It would have to be something you tried later on. 

“You look amazing!” 

“Stunning!” 

“So beautiful!”

All three of them exclaimed. Iida who had been busy organizing the food set up with Izu-kun and Todoroki-kun all looked away from their duties. All of their eyes widened. The greenette was confused, it took him a minute to realize it was you. Both Todoroki and Iida had a light blush adorning their cheeks. You were a bit exposed, but still relatively kept it modest. 

At that same moment, in walked Katsuki and Kirishima. They had been bringing in some cupcakes and goody-bags that would be handed out for the winners of their small games. The ash-blond had dressed as a wolf, cute wolf ears and fluffy tail complimenting his look. Now, the redhead having dressed up as a hunter, it rather suited him. 

The moment the ash-blond’s eyes landed on you it was game over. He almost dropped what he was holding. You were breathtaking; and that wasn’t the soulmate bond speaking. To him, you look like a 

“...fairy! That’s right, I dressed up as a fairy,” you explained to the girls. 

They all began to touch the fabric, mostly focusing on the wings; freaking out when they would twitch a bit. Laughing you spun in a circle, the dress fluttering around your form. The girls wouldn’t stop fussing over how this dress really suited your powers and you were “like a galaxy or space fairy!” - those being Mina’s words. 

Today was going to be fun…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

There were so many games to play. The food was delicious, and the conversations were great. 

Wendy was playing pin the tail on the dragon; rather ironic if you will. Carla sat on a desk, conversing with Tsu and Tokoyami. They seemed to be getting along. You sat right next to Katsuki, Kirishima, and Denki - who dressed as the devil - discussed some new training schedule they wanted to try. Every once in a while you would chime in, offering other forms of building their stamina or simply sharing ideas on how to make their quirks more effective. 

“What do you mean you have the best costume?!” Mina narrowed her eyes at Aoyama. 

The boy huffed out. 

“It is clear that moi has won the competition.” 

“Ok, let’s not-” Momo was cut off by a seething pinkette. 

“Well, we have to all vote to decide,” the girl crossed her arms. 

Then out of nowhere a piece of cake came hurtling straight at Mina, landing smack center on her head. Uraraka looked mortified, it had been an accident; really! She was just playing around with her plastic fork when a decent-sized piece of the remains on it was catapulted. Standing up she bowed profusely, but the pinkette was not having it. 

She reached onto the nearest plate of food and tossed it back at the girl. The brunette ducked, the food zooming by and ruining Denki’s costume. Now the electric user stood, throwing his whole plate back. 

With all that food flying, a good amount of people were hit. Before you knew it, it was a food war in there. 

You don’t know who it was but they certainly had a death wish. Someone had thought that it was a great idea to take the fruity-red punch and toss it into the air. Wendy, who now stood beside you, raised her hand; a wind barrier covering all three of you - her, Carla, and yourself. It was Katsuki who got a good portion of the drink on him. 

“WHO THE HELL THREW THAT?! YOU EXTRAS ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!” 

Katsuki jumped into the food fight but then took to grabbing a chair and tossing it. Todoroki happened to be within the traveling path of the now flying chair, but he ducked down just in time. It was then when the door to the classroom opened. Everyone froze, the chair seeming to be approaching All Might, Aizawa, and Hizashi in slow motion. 

The Symbol of Peace covered the other males, taking a hit for the team. 

Everyone stood wide-eyed, watching as a piece of cake - which had gotten stuck on the top of the door - dropped down. All males were covered in frosting and bread. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“SCATTER,” you all yelled in unison. 

Denki, Momo, and Jiro dashed to the other door, Mineta right behind them. Wendy followed right behind Kirishima who jumped out the window. Carla carried the young dragon slayer, scared to face your father’s wrath. 

Those who didn’t run were those who had become glued to their spot. Iida and Midoryia, hanging their heads in shame. Uraraka nervously stood beside the greenette, unsure whether she should make a run for it or just admit it was her fault. Todoroki didn’t give a damn, he jumped out that window - an ice slide forming under his costume’s boots (him having dressed as a vampire). 

A hand wrapped around your waist. Your (e/c) met with crimson, a mischievous glint shining in them. The boy also ran towards the window, looking over his shoulder he yelled. 

“It’s raccoon-eyes fault!”

He jumped out of the window, both of you facing your fathers as they watched you in the arms of the blond leap into the air. An awkward smile took shape on your face, you didn’t know how you would explain this to them later on. But as of the moment, you opened a galaxy-colored portal that transported you and your soulmate to your “space.” 

Sero stood beside Mina. Unsure as to whether he should run. 

“Umm, bye,” the pinkette took a hold of Sero, dragging him with her and out the window, too. 

The boy didn’t have any other choice but to use his quirk, he didn’t feel like dying just yet. This was against his will, and he made that clear. As tape shot out of his elbows, he yelled out to your two fathers and All Might. 

“IT’S MINA’S FAULT!”


	22. 21

A/n: Hey my loves! I hope you are all doing well! I really had fun writing this chapter, and sort of got carried away. Thank you for patiently waiting. I know you all are hoping for more Fairy Tail like battles and damage, so I hope I delivered. Anyhow, remember to comment and share the love. Enjoy!

_______________________________________________________________

As you guys neared the battle center, you caught a glimpse of your father under some creature. And a man stood above him. How had this happened? 

.

.

.

.

His hand shot to his neck, beginning to intensely scratch. He was thinking, planning on what he was to do now. 

“Hmm, maybe if I hurt a few staff members,” he pondered. “Maybe then he might come?... Nomu, go get rid of Eraserhead.”

The huge creature right beside him had moved forward. Aizawa now finished with the last of the low life villains faced the man with hands. At the sight of the huge creature beside him disappearing, he activated his quirk and began to rush towards the “handyman.”

But before he could reach him, the huge creature crushed him. Aizawa could only let out a pained scream. 

.

.

.

.

.

This creature continued to further press on your father, prompting him to let out a pained grunt.

At the sound of this, you shot forwards, running towards the creature who seemed to be crushing your father like an insect. Both boys behind you yelled out your name, but it all fell on deaf ears. Yet, you stopped in your tracks as the blue-haired man bent down to Aizawa and began to disintegrate his goggles. But he didn’t stop there. 

Your heart began to pound like crazy, everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. You watched as the man taunted him, watching the crazed look in his eyes as he began to melt away at his elbow and then reach towards his face… towards his eyes. At the sight of this, you snapped, something in you awakening. 

The ground began to shake, purple magical aura being released in thick waves. 

Sensing a change in the atmosphere, the blunette looked up. His eyes widened, beginning to back away. In a matter of a second, you appeared right beside that huge beast. 

You kicked as hard as you could and watched as it was sent flying back a few feet. 

“No, - cough- getaway…” Aizawa mustered out. 

“Nomu, kill her,” the handyman ordered the creature, his hand pointing you. 

The thing moved quickly, rushing towards you. You didn’t even sense when it got behind you. A powerful punch was then aimed at your back. Had you acted a moment later, you would have for sure been dead by now. 

Aizawa could only watch in horror as you were sent flying upwards and over the huge pool of water. 

Your arms were crossed when the creature took a hit at you, you turning in the process to block. And the moment you went up, your legs, too, came up; your knees touching with your elbows. You opened your eyes, seeing how high you really were traveling. The creature only stared at you, surely studying your every move. Both your hands came in front of you, readying yourself for what was to come. 

Two magical circles appeared before your hands, purple in color, your eyes changing to a golden color.

“Juniper Cannon: First Configure!” 

A powerful blast was shot forward, it was as if two streams of the galaxy intertwined. The creature began bracing for impact, its arms crossing in front. But whether it could hold against your magic, you would bet that this spell would surely take him down. If it took Natsu a few seconds to get a grip on his bearings when you first shot this, it would for sure knock this thing down and give you the opening you needed. Looking at the creature, you took note of his distracted form.

Seeing this as a perfect moment, two magic circles appeared under the sole of your boot and foot. Huge explosions went off and sending you straight at the Nomu. You brought your right hand back, then thrust it forward. A massive explosion went off, sending said creature back and a whole arm ripping. Your previous attack had shredded a good chunk of his other arm and parts of its torso.

You were left panting, but in this small moment, you left yourself open to another attack, not noticing how his arms regrew and torso reshaped - the cloud of smoke blocking all of this. 

The Nomu aimed a left hook at you, one which you managed to get under. You pushed forward, diving under and rolling on your back as you dodged. Suddenly another fist was in front of you, this time you only managed to block. It was at this moment that you remember Cana’s card. 

‘I could use Fairy Glitter…’ 

Skidding to a halt, you ran away, hoping to create a good amount of distance. Suddenly a card appeared in your hand, but you did not spare it a glance. You only activated it and threw it towards the air. A large golden magical circle appeared; everyone could see it, your classmates, teachers… even a few of the conscious-remaining villains. 

Bakugou and Kirishima stared, both now joined by Denki and Todoroki it seemed. 

“OPEN!” 

Your hands laid over one another, the activation complete. The Nomu rushed at you, taking another swing at your head. Blocking with a territorial shield, you spun to the left. Your leg made contact with its beak, the sound of something cracking being a good sign for you. 

Meanwhile, you continued to fight, the magic circle expanded and turned into a swirling golden vertex. Out came tumbling a bluenette and cat?!!!

“WENDY!” you exclaimed, once more dodging another attack. 

At the sound of your voice, the girl looked up. She took note of your predicament. Quickly, Carla transformed, taking on her human form and then growing wings. Carla then flew behind Wendy, taking a solid grip of her dress. She continued to sore, nearing where you were, then proceeded to drop her upon request. Both of you now are standing side by side. 

Her hand begins to glow, a magical circle appearing under you. 

“Enchantment: Armor & Vernier!” 

Your hair raises a bit but eventually drops once the spell is completed. The two of you only nod and then rush towards the Nomu. 

She takes a deep breath before releasing an onslaught of wind. 

“Sky Dragon’s Roar!” 

The creature is pushed back, but only for a bit. You run at it, hands glowing and explosions going off at his side. Said thing is only trying to flee, hoping to get a hold on itself, but you do not rest. 

As all of this is happening, Midoryia, Tsu, and Mineta have managed to get closer to the ongoing battle. At first, they had assumed that Aizawa was doing all the fighting, but at the sight of your blast, they knew that it was you. The greenette only watched as you threw that card up in the air and could only continue to do so as a girl - along with a human-cat person - came tumbling down and out of it. 

Bakugou and Kirishima still could not believe what they were seeing. The two other males just as shocked and stumped for words. But quickly they regained their sense, with Bakugou being the first to speak. Once his plan had been explained, the others only nodded - Todoroki shrugging in response. 

You had now appeared beside the beast, your fist landing a solid punch to his stomach. He was sent back flying, crushing other villains in the process. Wendy could only stare as she watched the sheer force of that punch. She was shocked to see you in such a rage. 

Chasing after the Nomu, you again threw another punch, but this time the thing countered with its’ own - one which you blocked with a territorial shield. This exchange continued for a minute or so. One of you would throw a punch, only to be blocked by the other, and then have a raging fist or leg aimed back. 

The force of these attacks created powerful gusts of wind, strong enough that the ground began to shake. 

Wendy stayed behind, watching as the two of you fought head-on. She only turned at the sound of pounding feet coming towards her. Quickly she brought up her arms and got into a battle stance. But this quickly faded as she spotted three boys running in her direction. 

The bluenette could only stare at them, she was unsure of what to do. 

“WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!” the ash-blond growled. 

“Leave the poor girl alone,” a monotone voice followed. 

Said girl was left to deal with these three. Denki having stayed behind to see if he could somehow now contact the school. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

The redhead of the group seemed to be the mediator, calming both of them. Just as she was about to answer the blond’s question, your cry for her help broke her out of this small pause. 

“WENDY! I NEED A HAND HERE,” you shouted. 

You had managed to turn your head a bit, but this was something that the Nomu took advantage of. His fist, now bearing claws, shot forward. Had it not been for your quick reflexes, your head would have been a goner. 

At the sight of his hand inching ever close, you managed to bend backward. Your hands placed themselves beside your head as your legs came up. They slammed into his face, sending him flying back. Once on your feet, you took note of the place you had been at, you just needed two more…

Wendy quickly activated her dragon force, both her hair and eyes turning pink. White like feathers grew around her wrists and ankles, they were small in comparison to the bigger ones on her back. She crouched down on all four before she was gone. The three males gawked at the sight. Just what the hell was happening? One minute they see you fighting the Nomu, the next a human-cat and girl fall out of the sky, and now said girl disappears! 

Looking up again, they notice the bluenette trading fists with the Nomu. You had managed to catch your breath, if only for a second because just a Wendy was going for another punch you caught a glance of the creature's other fist. 

Your fingers snapped and you had traded places with the dragon slayer. A territorial shield took the hit but managed to break. As his hand shot into it, it slowly began to burn and melt off. Tumbling down, you looked to Wendy, seeing her with wide eyes, it was in this moment that the Nomu took a hold of your ankle and crushed it with all his might. 

At the feeling of grimy fingers, galaxy magic covered your ankle, but this did not stop the creature from crushing it. A pained scream came from you as your left leg shot up to kick him, desperately trying to free yourself. The lack of a boot made it easy pickings. 

It seemed to work seeing as it let go and it now went after your boot covered one. Just as he was about to reach for your neck, a gust of wind had your hair flying in multiple directions. 

It was All-Might! You could only watch as they fought, Wendy running towards you. 

“No, no!” you yelled out. “Help out the man over there, please,” you begged. 

“But, (F-” 

“HE’S MY FATHER, HELP HIM WENDY!” sobs racked your body. 

She could only nod her head, running towards Aizawa. Carla flew down, grabbing you and then heading over to where the boys were, as she flew you noticed how All-Might had been held down, but Todoroki had been quick to freeze him in place. 

This was all he needed, managing to break free. But he was pleasantly taken aback at the sight of the arm regrowing. All-Might no longer smiled, his face one of fury. 

It was then that the Nomu disappeared. Yet you noticed that it was heading towards Bakugou.

“NOO!” you screamed. 

The sight of smoke didn’t help you feel any better, but once you caught sight of the ash-blond coughing on the side, a huge breath of relief left you. All-Might had taken the hit, pushing Katsuki to the side. You pointed to where you wanted to be dropped off. Carla only nodded, and let your down softly. Looking up at her, you smiled, waving her off as she went to help Wendy. 

All the boys looked at you, while you turned to face the ongoing battle. You were aware that they had questions but now was not the time. 

“WHAT THE-”

“I will answer all your questions after,” you glanced behind your shoulder, “ but until then, there is some unfinished business upfront.” 

Izuku had somehow managed to sneak towards you lot, asking Kirishima a few questions, but really didn’t receive anything he wanted to hear. The battle in front raged on, you subtly healing the boys in the process. You needed for your main valve of magic to completely drain out, you needed your second origin. 

Just as All-Might delivered the final blow, the Nomu went flying up in the air. You were no fool, the Symbol of Peace had long exceeded his breaking point, but you knew better than to barge in. 

Now that that was done, the blond looked to the blue-haired man with hands. He was mumbling and scratching at his neck. But what you had not expected was for Izuku to rush forward to the “handyman” when he reached to harm Tsu. Izu’s legs flopping in the wind, no doubt now broken, but his arm was pulled back and had begun to aim towards the crazed bluenette. 

Your hand shot out, with the last remaining magic you had, a territorial orb captured Izuku, but his power had already unleashed and shattered through your weak magic. The wind managed to push the man back. At the sight of this turn of events, the leader began to back away, calling for his remaining minions. The same dark midst appeared right beside him; this was perfect, you could take them out in one blow. Shakely, you moved forward, your hands clapped together. 

“Second Origin: Release!” 

Your hair was standing on end, a purple-blue light engulfing your body. The boys watched as your eyes changed to a golden color, a thick wave of magic hitting them. But you paid them no mind, instead, you began your chant, seven golden magical circles appearing in the sky, a galaxy portal having been opened. 

“May the seven stars have mercy on you… Now be judged by the heavens! THE SEVEN SHINING STARS: GRAND CHARIOT!” 

Your hands came together, one on top of the other. The magical circles connected, and beams of light began to shoot down. Blue electricity surged around, it was then that you heard the pained screams of the villains; taking this as your cue, you brought your hands together. 

Galaxy orbs engulfed the students, staff, Wendy and Carla, and yourself. You were then all teleported out of the building, at a safe distance away as the whole building exploded. 

The dragon slayer came rushing to you as you collapsed, (e/c) eyes meet her chocolate warm ones. She smiled at you as she began to cry. The girl cradled your head in her lap, and you could only offer a weak smile as you passed out. 

Wendy continued to rock you, smiling as huge tears rolled down her face. Carla ran towards the two girls, her lips pressed into a thin line. She wasn’t all too pleased that you all had now been exposed and having eyes planted on her bothered her to no end. Her body was still in fight mode, if anyone got to close she would not hesitate to throw a punch if need be. 

In the distance, the sound of pounding feet caught the attention of the exceed and dragon slayer. Both of them snapped their heads forwards, the bluenette subconsciously baring her teeth as white feathers grew on her wrists and ankles. 

Carla moved forward, standing in a fighting stance, her claws baring. As the dust cloud began to settle, the sight of a boy with glasses and a creature on his shoulders prompted both of them to back down for the time being. They managed to confirm that these people were friends and not foes by the sound of others screaming out the boy’s name. 

“IIDA!” a multitude of voices cried out. 

The two bluenettes stared at each other, Wendy still wary of him. She didn’t know what was going on and it may have been best if you three left. Lightly her arm reached for Carla’s leg, the exceed looking down at her. 

White ears twitched as she watched the pleading look in her eyes. The sky dragon slayer needed to heal you and she could not do so with all of these people. 

But before she could do anything, a blond came running from behind the boy - who seemed to be called Iida - and ran towards you. Carla’s tail twitched, she readied herself to fight him, yet she didn’t have too, seeing as the small creature now stood in front of the screaming blond, who seemed to be crying. 

“Not now Mic,” the hybrid put his paw out, “the police will get here soon. We need to get the injured back to campus and deal with the media.” 

Hizashi only stared at him, swallowing the lump in his throat, he nodded. 

“Alright,” the loud blond scanned the area. “Should we scout the area then?” 

The hybrid only nodded, his paw motioning for the other heroes to scout out whatever it was that remained of USJ. Midnight began to tear at the sight of you but walked on ahead with the other hero teachers. Mic followed right beside her, searching for Aizawa, but at the sight of him and Thirteen laying right beside each other and unconscious his voice got caught within his windpipes. 

Had he known that the last time he would see you two, safe and sound was that morning, he would have relished in it longer. 

Nezu walked towards the girls, the sight of the blue marking on the bluenette confirmed his theory that she was a fellow guildmate, but it was obvious that both of them were wary of him and the others. Seeing as such was the case, he paused his advance and began to gently speak to the exceed and dragon slayer.

“I presume you are friends?” he offered a small smile. 

“We are, and just who might you be?” Carla questioned. 

“Carla, we nee-” Wendy began. 

“I know child,” the exceed glanced down at her. 

“Hmm, it is best if we got Miss. Scarlet down to Recovery Girl. We can’t have the media see you two just yet,” Nezu mumbled the last part. 

Wendy continued to stare at the pondering hybrid. Just who was Recovery Girl? Was she also a healer? If so, the more the better. The bluenette had tried her best with your “father” and the other harmed adult, but there was only so much that magic could do. 

Clapping his paws together, Nezu finally began to speak. 

“Mr. Tenya, could you bring your fellow classmate to-” 

“We can take her,” Wendy piped in. “Uh, sorry, that was rude of me. But Carla and I could take her to this over healer. If you would just point us in the right direction…” Wendy trailed off. 

Nezu smiled, nodding his head, he began to explain the building they were to look out for. 

It would be difficult for them to get there, so they may need a guide. Although this had to be done quickly, you looked rather pale. It also did not make matters any better that Aizawa and Thirteen seemed to be in critical condition. 

Iida stood to the right of the principal, he was still unsure if he wanted him to take you to Recovery Girl. He did not understand why these two unknown people would offer, seeing that his quirk was best suited for this task. 

“Well, we best be on our way,” Carla turned around on her heel, wings sprouting out of her back. 

Wendy held onto your body, feeling Carla’s hands grip onto her dress. The exceed, now partially human, began to flap her wings. The rest of the class watched in awe. Nezu motioned for Iida to step forward, explaining that he was to guide them back to the school campus and to be quick about it. 

The engine user bowed aggressively, chopping his arm as he began to direct the floating exceed. Wendy smiled lightly, happy that these people cared dearly for you. A blue magic circle appeared on top of the three of them and one right above Iida. The girl chanted “Vernier.” 

Iida could only freakout at the sight of his body glowing a pink and blue mixture. 

“Child we don’t have all day,” Carla scolded. 

At this the class rep. bowed once more, before proceeding to take off. But he was taken by surprise at how fast he was moving. The rest of the heroes had returned, a few of the villains apprehended. You had truly dealt massive amounts of damage. The building was left in nothing but a shambled mess. Just how strong were you? But the sight in front of them prompted them to gape like fish out of water, further intriguing them about who you and your two friends were. Iida had left so fast, how had this been possible. 

Class 1-A, also gawked at the flying exceed, watching how she still glowed pink. And at the flap of her wings, they were gone. The only thing that they could now see was the zooming of pink somehow having caught up with Iida in the far distance. 

Mina stood beside Ochaco, both girls still trying to grasp at what had just happened, but it was the pinkette who broke the silence. 

“Man, she just keeps getting more badass,” she whined. 


	23. 22

A/n: Hello! I am back with another chapter! This one really got my heart moving; the relationship *cries on the inside*. Anyhow, I hope you all like the chapter regardless. Remember to comment and share the love! I can't wait to post sometime soon again; there may even be another special coming your way. Well enough of my rambling, on with the story!!

___________________________________________________________________

Wendy and Carla, now in her exceed form, had not left your side since they arrived at Recovery Girl’s office, another half infirmary. The old little lady could only give you a smooch, said kiss only healing small bruises and cuts. Wendy had to tend to your ankle, but there wasn’t much else she could do. Your magic levels had decreased drastically, all with the powerful spells you cast and the healing of others while using your own magic to convert into energy. 

Your body could only take so much before it gave out. Besides all the moving around tired you out more than it should have. Recovery Girl assured Wendy that she had done an excellent job and not to fret over you. A cast may be something to look forward to, in your future, but nothing too serious. 

Both females sighed, Wendy, taking a hold of Carla as they both headed out the door. The bluenette had felt awkward explaining things to your blond father. But was happy to know that you had found a family here in this other world. The man had introduced himself as Present Mic - this his hero name -, his actual name Yamada Hizashi, shaking her hand and Carla’s paw. 

Much contrary to what she thought, he did not freak out the moment Carla began to speak. He remained rather composed, going to you and hugging you tight. As much as he wished to stay by your side, Aizawa was in critical condition and needed to leave soon. 

Just as he left the room, he let Wendy know that he would be back for them in a few hours. But if not him, then a woman by the name of Midnight - this being her pro-hero name - would stop by and drive them back to the apartment. He assured the bluenette and the exceed that your room was open to them for the time being. 

This had transpired a few hours ago, and the young dragon slayer couldn’t help but let out a loud sigh as she slumped down the wall. She had not expected any of this to transpire, much less finding out that you now had parents. 

The girl had been quickly filled in about her no longer being able to freely use her magic. It didn’t help to know that you now had a whole lot of explaining to do, all of this stress could not possibly be good for you. You had only just managed to get some form of semblance in knowing that you were not trapped here for good, there was still hope, but just how much did you wish to share with your new family and friends?

Carla could only look at the frustrated slayer, her ears drooping a bit at the thought that Wendy would have fair on her own, for the time being. She was aware that it may take you a while to regain consciousness, using your Second Origin was foolish, you should have waited, but how could you have known that help was on the way? The exceed paced in front of Wendy, finally deciding to scout the halls in search of some water. 

“I’ll be back child, wait right here for me,” she uttered, wings sprouting behind her. 

A somber Wendy only glanced up, offering a small smile. With that the exceed was off, the sound of wings flapping being the only indicator of where she was going. 

Once again, another sigh escaped the bluenette. Her hand traveled to her hair, ruffing it a bit as she tried to get rid of this building stress and anxiety. She wondered how Fairy Tail was fairing in knowing that not just one, but two of their mages - and one exceed - had now gone missing. 

But for the time being, she forced herself to think about what her next move was. There was a lot of explaining in your future, things you would need to fill her in on, yet she couldn’t just sit here and sulk over the fact that now she, too, was stranded. Whereas you had been alone, she at least had Carla and now you as well. Together, all of you could think of ways to get back, perhaps you still had those dragon remains stored and she could use her Milky Way spell. And there was always the chance you might remember the inscriptions of the spell - her small bits added in - and be able to remake it. 

Standing up, the bluenette pumped her fist in the air. There was still hope for the three of you, there didn’t exist a reason for you all to just simply give in. Home wasn’t too far off and if you all tried, you would be home, back at Fairy Tail, before you even knew it. 

The sound of pounding feet and two unfamiliar voices caught Wendy’s attention, her ears still sensitive, more than usual, from the earlier battle. Looking to the side, she waited for the two figures to make their appearance, mentally counting down from ten, seeing as they were rapidly approaching and she had nothing better else to do.

Just as she got to zero, a girl with pink skin and a brunette came tumbling around. The shorter out of the two, the one with a short mop of hair, called the other Mina.

“Come on, we need to see if (F/n)-chan is doing any better,” the girl clasped her hands, still not noticing Wendy. 

“I know, I know, but those interviews took forever,” the pinkette whined.

“Hurry, hur-,” Ochaco finally paused. “You’re -,” she didn’t get to finish, Mina cutting her off. 

“You’re that girl who also fought that weird-looking monster! You came out of a weird hole. Oh my god, are you from another world or something?! That is so co-mmhff,” a hand was placed on her mouth. 

Wendy could only stare, offering a small smile at the two. Before she could respond, she caught wind of someone else coming. Looking to the side, she waited for the flapping to get closer, knowing that it was only Carla on her way back. And while she seemed to pick up on the sound, the other girls remained oblivious to the change in their surroundings 

Both girls waited for a reply, seeing as the bluenette was distracted. They didn’t understand why she kept looking to the side, they hadn’t heard anything. And just as they were about to voice this out, the sight of the same flying white cat had them closing their mouths. 

“Wendy, dear, forgive me I seemed to have gotten los-,” Carla paused, floating in place. “And who might you two be?” 

Looking at one another, the two gaped like fish out of water. They must have never seen a cat talk, much less fly. It took them a second to compose themselves, before Mina - the more rambunctious out of the two - answered. 

“Hey, there kitty! I’m Ashido Mina, but you can call me Mina,” the pinkette bounded on the balls of her toes. “My quirk is Acid, how about you?” 

“Quirk?” Both Wendy and Carla asked. 

Sensing the awkward air, Uraraka cleared her throat. 

“Hey, I’m Uraraka Ochaco and we,” she motioned to Mina, “are Scarlet-san’s classmates. I am assuming you know her?”

Wendy nodded, a thin line forming on her lips. So this was a school… well she had gathered as much. There was no way this had been a guild or a town for that matter. Well, it seemed you had been busy building a persona in this world. Looking to Carla, the young slayer then glanced at the two girls in front of her. 

“Ha-ai! We are (F/n)-chan’s guildmates, and we came here to bring her back. It is nice to know that you all took care of her, thank you,” the bluenette bowed. 

Now it was Mina and Ochaco’s turn to be confused. What the hell was a guildmate? And bring you back? Where had you come from?!

“Forgive me for sounding rude and perhaps ignorant,” Carla spoke out, finally landing in Wendy’s arms. “But could you perhaps explain where we are on Earth Land? I don’t think we have ever ventured this far off. What kingdom is this? And what are these quirks you speak of?”

The two girls stood flabbergasted. Earth Land? As far as they were concerned, no such place existed. And the only kingdom that still existed was miles away, but they had a feeling that the feline was not referring to this place either. Yet, what confused them the most was the fact that they had no clue what quirks were; when they clearly used their own. 

Both of them didn’t know how to proceed. They must have been pulling their legs, that, or they had completely lived under a rock this whole entire time. 

They only continued to stare at one another, both wary of the other. They knew that there was something you weren’t telling them, but this was all too weird for them. You really had a lot of explaining to do. 

Suddenly, the sound of the door nob turning - now breaking their awkward staring contest - brought them back to reality and out of their own thoughts. 

Once the door was fully open, a disgruntled you hobbled out. Your head had been wrapped in bandages, the same being said for your left arm and shoulder. Although, your leg looked to be the worst injury, a big cast wrapped around the injury. 

Everything had been painful for you, while the major cuts and bruises had somewhat healed, your body still remained woozy from all the magic that it had expounded. At the sight of no one being beside you, you thought the worst, quickly swinging over and off the bed you laid in. Lazily you threw on your costume’s coat, not even bothering to close it. 

You were sure that your hair was a rat’s nest, but you had a more pressing matter to attend to. Not even bothering to put on your other boot, the only one that actually remained, you took a hold of the crutches beside you and wobbled over to the door. Upon opening it, you were pleasantly taken aback. Wendy and Carla seemed to be having a staring contest with Uraraka and Mina. But it seemed they now gawked at you, damn did you really look that bent out of shape? 

“(Y/N)!” they all yelled, crushing you in a tight hug. 

Your arms opened to take their hugs, dropping the crutches in the process. This proved to be a ridiculously stupid move seeing as you now didn’t have anything to take the added weight with. Letting out a hiss, you yelped, instantly lifting your injured leg. 

“Ow- fuck,” you cussed. 

“Child!” Carla gasped. 

She now floated over you, her paw moving up and down as she reprimanded you for such foul language. The exceed exclaimed she ought to wash your potty mouth out with soap. You could only look down, a small pout on your lips as you sulked. 

The other girls could only let out small snickers, giggling a bit when it became too much to bear. Once the exceed deemed her work to be done, a small huff escaping her, you looked up smiling to see them somewhat getting along. It was clear that you needed to explain to them what was going on, but there was someone else who deserved to know everything. 

“Well,” you began, galaxy orbs absorbing the fallen crutches and now having them appear in your hands. 

Wendy rushed at you. 

“You shouldn’t be using your magic just yet (F/n), your Second Origin couldn’t possibly be full, much less your regularly used one! Now you are just being reckless,” she scolded. 

You could only let out a small hum, being reckless was a Fairy Tail wizard's job, it was sort of part of the unspoken rules of what it took to be a mage from Fairy Tail. It was just second nature at this point. 

“Magic, as in magicians, like from ancient times?” Mina questioned. 

Shaking your head no, you went to blow out some hair from your face. This was going to take a while, and you just didn’t have time for it. You could explain this to them all tomorrow, seeing as all your classmates deserved to know what happened out there today. Secrets were the last thing you wanted, but you needed to sort this out and quick. 

“Did Sparky go home? I need to talk to him,” you looked at the pinkette and brunette. 

“Are you talking about Bakugou-kun?” Uraraka voiced out. 

You only nodded, fists clenching. Even while battling the Nomu, his yells to know what the hell was going on still made their way to your ears. And he was right, he did deserve to know just what was going on. He had the right to know, you were his soulmate, and for you to know more about him than he knew about you must have bothered him to no end. 

This made you look like a hypocrite. How could you speak of being there for him and giving this relationship a try, when you were already keeping things from him? 

A relationship is built on trust, loyalty, and the works. You had just set whatever was going on between the two of you up in flames. He was stubborn, but so were you, and to hell, with it all, if you just gave up on this. Your hip hurt, it was clear he was upset. Not only had he been lied to, but you also gave him a scare. 

Sighing, you ran a hand through your hair, a clear sign to Wendy that you were overwhelmed. Backing off, she understood there was something you needed to do. This Bakugou person sounded rather important. For you to put him before them, in terms of explaining this mess too, it must have meant that he played a huge role in what was going on. The bluenette knew that you would explain in a bit but first came this unknown person. 

“I think he left home already, he looked mad; more than usual,” Mina piped up. 

Well, that was just great. A pissed off Bakugou was always great to deal with. 

“Do you know where I could find him?” you questioned.

Shaking her head no, Mina suddenly stopped. 

“Wait! Kirishima went with him, maybe he is still with him and he can share his location with me! Just give me a sec,” she pulled out a rectangular box. 

You now knew these devices to go by the name of “phones,” but still had no idea how to work one. Wendy and Carla stared at the device, their minds trying to place a name on the device, but it was no use, they had never seen such a thing. 

Looking to Wendy, you touched your forehead, tapping into Warren’s telepathic communication system - a Fairy Tail only line. You hoped it still worked, seeing as he had specifically designed it so only wizards bearing the Fairy Tail mark could communicate without his help. Waiting a bit, you saw the bluenette and exceed lightly tap the sides of their heads, waiting to see what you possibly wished to speak about. 

‘Can you hear me?’ you thought. 

Both their eyes widened, meaning that they could. 

‘Ok, good,’ you continued, ‘now listen closely. I need you two to stay here, I am going after Bakugou, Sparky, Katsuki - you’re going to hear me call him either one of those three. But long story short, he is my soulmate and I need him to hear me out about everything so far.’ 

‘Soulmate - mate!? As in a - um - like a lover?’ Wendy’s cheeks turned pink. 

‘Wendy!’ Carla exclaimed. 

‘Um-,’ you twidled with the crutches handle. ‘I don’t know yet, we just agreed to see where this goes, and where it is going, but so far it seems like I am horribly failing this test run.’ 

‘Oh,’ a solemn look overtook Wendy. 

‘Go to him child, we will explain to this Midnight character where it is that you went,’ Carla offered a smile. 

Nodding, you looked to Mina who was jumping for joy. She held out the device in her hand, showing you that the boys had stopped at an “arcade” and were now only about to split in separate directions. The pinkette explained that she had asked Kirishima to stick with the explosive blond for as long as possible. 

She held up her phone, zooming out of the map on it and showing just where you all were and where the boys were now heading. With the new information on the territory, you were certain that you could find them, but only if you hurried. 

Bowing to the pinkette, you hobbled over as fast as your leg and crutches could carry you. It was clear that Kirishima was stalling, and while he didn’t know what for, he promised Mina to hold Bakugou up for as long as possible, making up the excuse that he needed to use the restroom or got thirsty. Just anything to stop them from moving. 

All Mina had said was that someone special was on their way. 

\------------------------------------------------

A few people stared at you as you limped your way across the city. Wendy’s voice would come in every so often, updating you on where the boys were. Last she said was that they were in a park, but her voice had cut off and been muffled out by the distance you were putting. 

You were near what seemed to be a park, and from what you remember, this place was near the arcade and other restaurants that Mina pointed out. Looking around, you spotted the name of a ramen shop that the pinkette and Uraraka had gushed over. They said that both the redhead and ash-blond had walked by here, so that meant that there was a good chance that the boys were in this very park. 

Waiting for the light to turn, you began to make your way to the entrance. Occasionally stumbling over some loose rocks and rubble. 

The day was a rather peaceful one, and while you wished to enjoy it, you couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable. It was a good thing you had changed out of your hero costume when you did. Your fathers had made it clear that you could not jet wear suck a thing outside of school. It seemed that the loose-fitting shorts and unbuttoned collared shirt (and black flats) - stored in your spacial pockets - came in handy. 

But it seemed that a few were unsettled by the amount of skin you showed. At this, you could only roll your eyes. Like move along people, stop staring, we all have things to do. Plus you had a sports bra on, people worked out with such attires. 

You had been limping and hobbling about for a solid ten minutes, and still nothing. Just as you were about to turn around and look for another park, the distinctive voice of your angry grump of a soulmate caught your attention. His voice a distinctive attribute about his that you had come to enjoy.

He seemed to be yelling at Kirishima for being an idiot and dropping his scop of icecream. 

The closer you got, the clearer you could make out spiked up red hair and ash-blond. Sighing, a small smile made a way onto your lips, although it did hurt, the patch on your cheek making it hard to display such a feeling. Inching closer, you prepared yourself for what was to come. Taking a deep breath, you finally made your presence known. 

“Hey, Kiri, Sparky, wait up for me!” 

At this, both Kirishima and Katsuki looked up and to the side. Both of their eyes widened at seeing your state. They only had a few bandages wrapped, just scrapes and bruises, nothing too serious, anything of a critical standard had been cleared by Recovery Girl. 

Quickly, the redhead rushed to you, hand out to help you move. Bakugou on the other hand just stared, he was silent for once. This was already not going well. 

“Hey, um - what are you doing out of bed?! You seriously just fought a strong opponent, you need to get your strength back!” Kirishima ranted as he took a hold of your right arm. 

“I need to speak with Bakugou, it's important,” you uttered. 

‘Ok, wow, so she didn’t call him Sparky. This doesn’t sound good,’ the redhead thought. 

He only nodded, helping you move closer to said male. The blond still stood where he originally had been. Speaking to you was the last thing on his mind, he had just wanted to forget. Everything he saw defied logic, even more so in a world in which powers exist. But yours had been completely different from anything he has ever witnessed. Sure he had seen those circles, but he thought nothing of it, yet now; everything was flipped over ten-times-round and was now being shaken. 

Slowly you two made your way to a bench placed under a few shading trees, Bakugou following with a blank stare. Sitting down, you glanced up to see Kirishima awkwardly handing you your crutches. You felt rude, interrupting his hangout with the blond. 

Speaking of the blond, looking to your left you saw how he sat at the edge of the bench, looking at anything but you. 

Sighing once more, you smiled at the redhead, thanking him for everything. 

“I’m sorry for interrupting,” your lips formed a straight line, “but this shouldn’t take long. You two can still hang out if you want, I promise to make this as quick as possible.” 

“Nah, that’s alright, you two take your time. See ya’ at school on Monday!” he smiled, beginning to walk away. 

Swallowing the huge lump in your throat, you looked down to your open shirt, feeling reassured at the sight of your guildmark. All you had to do was explain, he deserved to know.

“I- oh dear Mavis,” you sighed. “Look, Bakugou, I didn’t know when to tell you, but I am now. You're my soulmate and deserve to know the truth more than anyone.” 

He still stayed silent, but at least he was looking at you now. Scooting a bit closer to him, you looked off to the side, relishing in the sweet small breeze that swept by. The sound of incessant chatter filled your ears, birds chirping and children laughing; everything seemed so right, except for whatever relationship you two had going on.

There was so much you wanted to tell him, but words could only do so much. Where would you even begin? Would you start on how you got here? Or would you recount your whole story from the start? Just how did these types of relationships work; where did you draw a line on personal matters? All these questions and more flooded your mind. Endless thoughts of what-ifs, hows, and wheres. 

The blond could only look at the girl in front of him. She looked so guilt-ridden, her usual snarky and go-getter persona long gone. Just what was it that she was thinking. Was she coming up with some lie? Did she see him as a burden? And if so, then why even try to make this relationship - if you could even call it that considering how nonexistent it really was - work or function? 

Was he a fool for having trusted you? For thinking that you would be different?

All Bakugou wanted was to scream, to shout, to let it all out. He wished to tell you just how pissed, deceived, and - dear he say - heartbroken he truly was. Was it his own fault for opening so quickly, for getting his hopes up? 

The thing is he wouldn’t be in this mess, stuck with you, with himself, if now soulmate mark existed. He just wanted to go home, finish his homework, and go to bed. 

“I-I’m sorry, I should have told you sooner, Bakugou,” you finally spoke.

He was brought out of his daze, noticing just how distraught you were. Tears fell freely down your cheeks, rolling off and landing on the once dry wooden bench. Your finger dug into your palms, inner cheek being lightly nibbled on - something you would do when you wished to stop your lips from quivering. 

“There are somethings which words could never convey, and I am hoping my actions speak louder than any mere syllables ever could,” you sniffle as you lean over, your right hand shooting towards his forehead. 

“Memory Share…” 


	24. 23

A/n: Welcome back to another episode of The Fate of a Fairy!!! This chapter really moved me and lowkey - highkey really - made me want to cry, but I hope you all enjoy it. Things are about to get interesting. Remember to share, comment, and spread the love! Thank you all for supporting me up to this point! Now on with the story. 

____________________________________________________________

Everything was happening so fast, yet he was able to understand completely what it was that he saw. A few snippets were rushed, others completely blurred out, but he was certain that these were your memories. Everything he saw was through your eyes. He felt every single emotion that ran through you at the moment and every single thought that crossed your mind. 

Had you made it out alive? Behind! When would you get to that so desperately needed water? WHERE THE HELL WAS WENDY?! And Gramps?! 

All these names and faces kept popping up; and he sure as hell had never met any one of these people in person. Yet what struck him as odd was that he never saw your parents, only other guild members. He kept seeing certain faces, popping up more than once and just enough for them to not be considered regular guild members.

A boisterous pink-haired male, with sharp canines and a scar running down the side of his cheek, appeared a numerous number of times. There was the one occasion he taught you how to swim, straight up tossing you into the lake and laughing his ass off as you gasped for air. The water wasn’t deep, if you had really paid attention you may have been able to touch the sand and dirt underneath. You cried out for another male, watching as he ran to see what was going on, only to begin an argument with the pinkette over how much of an idiot he was to let you drown. 

While the two continued to bicker, you just decided to let it be, having your body go limp. And much to what Natsu - the name of the salmon haired boy - said, your body did naturally float back up. You were just floating about in the water, managing to turn yourself upwards and spread out like a star-fish. 

From the corner of your eye, you noticed the two knuckleheads going at it again. Although, this time around you had no idea who threw the first punch, but opted on the fact that Gray - the dark-haired-bluenette - had been the one to start their small little brawl. The two rivals continued to duke it out as you eventually managed to learn how to float upright, head bobbing up and down. From there on, you took it upon yourself to try to move forward. 

There were times when you felt like you would drown and be sucked in; these moments causing you to pause and just float for a bit. Although, you did manage to teach yourself the doggy paddle. It wasn’t long before you were full-on swan diving into the water and just kicking your legs as you propelled about. 

You spent the whole day out there, under GRAY’S supervision, but a certain redhead became a fuming volcano at the sight she was met with when she found your sitter and the pink-haired knucklehead passed out and with bruises forming all over their bodies. While the two were getting their souls beat to a bloody pulp, you just went about your business swimming after small guppies. 

So many other memories followed, but they didn’t stick in the blond’s mind. They only registered briefly before all the details seemed to vanish. There was one final memory you shared, one of you hugging the redhead, crying as you were so happy to see her alive. This being your last memory of Erza before that same day you were sucked into this world. 

Taking your hands off of his forehead, you panted lightly. Whatever last bit of magic you had regained, had been almost completely drained. You couldn’t keep doing this, this was a dangerous game you were playing. 

Leaning onto the bench, you slouched a bit forwards. This was your limit. 

“Wh-what the hell did you just do?!” the blond hissed. 

His brows were furrowed. He didn’t know whether to believe everything you showed him. This could all be some elaborate ploy of yours and he didn’t know whether he truly wanted to know his role in it. 

“My memories; everything you saw was what I witnessed with my very own eyes,” you mumbled. 

“Why?! Did you hope to accomplish something with your shitty memories?!” 

Taking a moment to calm down, you tried to lift your head up but found it heavier than usual. 

“I just thought you should know, you have that right,” you sighed out. 

Everything was beginning to become distorted, turning fuzzy. You began to feel sweat gathering on your skin, yet you felt as if it was freezing out. Shivering, you managed to lift your head, eyes squinting a bit. 

“Well, I don’t know what you fucking expected, but -,” he paused. “OI! AREN’T YA’ LISTENING!?”

Breathing; was becoming harder than normal. Colors were beginning to distort themselves. Your body felt heavier than ever, dare you even say, more so than some of Erza’s armor. 

The blond could only stare at you. He couldn’t believe his eyes, you really were pulling the victim card on him. Now he was fuming, you were putting this whole show on for what, a fucking pitty award! He was pissed beyond belief. You had the gall to pull such a stunt to just save face. 

Just what else were you hiding? Had you told someone else? 

“Oh stop fuckin’ fakin’, will ya’?” he rolled his eyes, not noticing how you were losing color and fast. “Did you tell anyone else?! Who else fucking knows?” 

His words sounded like he was underwater, or maybe you were? You couldn’t tell anymore, but you strained to know what he asked. He sounded very upset, and you chalked it up to him possibly wanting to know who else you told. 

Once again you took a second, trying to not pass out. 

“I-I, the staff, they know…” you panted, “ and Izuku, he knows that I’m not from here.”

This was it, this broke the raging blond from whatever constraints he had subjected himself to. Sparks could be made out as he gritted his teeth. You told the damn nerd, but not him. 

“YOU TOLD THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING NERD, YET YOU THOUGHT IT TO BE A GOOD IDEA TO KEEP THIS IMPORTANT INFORMATION FROM YOUR SOULMATE?! ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE OR JUST STUPID?!”

Now while you knew he would be upset, you didn’t think he would react in such a way. Your frown deepened, your face looking a sickly color, but this seemed to fly over the blond.

In your haze and delirium, you didn’t hear the soft pounding of sandals on the concrete. Much against your body's protest, you stood and faced the blond. A firm disapproving look taking a hold of your face. 

“Tch, I knew this was a bad idea from the fucking start,” he ran one of his hands through his hair. “I wish we never meet; just keep being my bouncy stepping stone. Now move aside extra.” 

His arm shot out to move you to the side, but that is when you felt it. A burning sensation on your right hip, stinging like never before. Your heart felt like it was being sliced open, chest, and gut constantly being under attack. He didn’t even get the chance to touch you, but this didn’t stop your body from ultimately buckling under all this pressure. 

“(F/N)!” Wendy shouted. 

The bluenette ran at you as fast as she could, Carla running in her human form right beside her. Right behind the two followed Midnight, out of her hero costume and in regular civilian attire. To them it looked as if the blond had been the cause of your collapse, and how right they were. Even if it wasn’t a physical blow like they presumed, his ego-driven words had done just enough damage. 

He had rejected you… the universe having been paying close attention to it all… 

The blond had moved forwards to catch you, finally noticing your pale attire, the cold feel of your skin against him, the rapid small breaths you took in, and the sweat begging to fall; all of it hitting him like a truck of realization. He done fucked up good now, and it didn’t make it any better that your guildmates had seen you. 

Seeing the horrified look on the young slayer, fuming look on the exceed now human, and concerned expression on the woman behind him, it was clear to him that he looked like the villain in this scenario. 

“You barbarian! What did you do to that child?!” Carla yelled. 

This got the attention of a few people, the onlookers beginning to whisper and point the blond out as the kid who had gotten into a villain attack not so long ago. They didn’t know what was going on, but it wasn’t looking so well for the explosive boy. His crimson eyes traced over your face, noticing the pained expression deeply embedded. 

He was consumed by his lack of observation, that he was ultimately startled when Wendy reached for you. The blond didn’t know why, but he pulled back, bringing your body closer to him.

“You idiot,” Wendy hissed. “Her magic levels are beyond low, lower than before. This world is making it harder for her to produce magic, if I don’t heal her she could die.” 

The bluenette kept her voice low, so as no one could hear what was going on. Carla without so much as a second glance scooped you out of the male’s arms, turning on her heel and beginning to walk forwards. The exceed was aware that Wendy couldn’t use her magic out in the open, but in the woman’s vehicle, it would be much easier. 

Wendy began to walk with Carla, both speeding to get back to Midnight and out of the public’s view. Bakugou doesn’t know what came over him, but he quickly began to reach for you. 

“Hold on,” he mumbled. 

Carla’s ears twitched in anger, her tail flaring. Quickly halting, she glanced over her shoulder, eyes narrowing on his shocked demeanor

“It’s best if you stay away from her, so far you have proven to us that you mean harm.”

Without as much as a second glance over, Carla marched forward, the bluenette looking at the blond behind them who stood shellshocked. She could only shake her head, a disappointed look on her face and tears threatening to fall. This was completely different from what you had shown him in your memories. 

As much as he wanted to believe that you had made it up, he managed to catch a quick glimpse at the bluenette’s left arm, a blue tattoo in the shape of a phoenix begging partially covered by the shirt she wore. 

You really had been telling the truth, and it was now all his fault that you had collapsed. Had you not used what little magic you had left to convince him, or just explain to him, you could have been on your way to a well and speedy recovery. Now he was left standing like a fool, fists clenching as his eyes began to sting. 

Taking a hold of his bag, he sped off in the direction of his home, hoping to forget everything, but his soulmate tattoo wouldn’t agree to such plans. 

The burning was unbearable, he could tell you were hurt, not just physically but emotionally. 

He really fucked up.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Wendy’s hands glowed a light blue, she couldn't do too much, magic not making a huge difference, but she tried her best. Carla’s tail twitched, she was nervous. While some color had returned to you, you didn’t look too good. Midnight had no clue what was going on but understood that now was not the right time for questions. 

To say that Hizashi was devastated at the sight of you was an understatement. The blond hugged you tight, laying you on your bed and holding onto your hand. Midnight could only stare, a firm frown etched onto her face. The young slayer sat on the other side of your bed, the white exceed in her arms. Aizawa was still in intensive care, his injuries severe yet he could still feel this dread filling his heart. 

Later on that night, the usually boisterous blond set a futon next to your bed. He motioned to the restroom and told the bluenette that she was welcome to use it. Just as he was exiting, he mentioned that there were leftovers in the fridge and for them to not be afraid to come and get him; seeing as he managed to get the rest day off and then some. 

Class 1-A had been excused for the remainder of the week, being expected to return the following week. And for all that time, you rested. It was a slow grueling process, but your magic was being restored, although be it much slower than ever.

This greatly concerned the young slayer, seeing as she had already regained her magic fully. Something just wasn’t right. 

Walking out of your room, the bluenette found Hizashi feeding what looked like a mummy man. She almost had a heart attack, but quickly gathered herself. Both hands coming to clutch her dress, taking a deep breath, she finally voiced out her concerns; this being the first time she was speaking to the two males. 

“Her magic levels are only just now starting to level, I- I’m sorry,” she began to feel the tears threatening to fall. “I’m sorry, I wish there was more I could do.” 

Both men only stared at her, unsure as to how they should proceed. 

Slowly Hizashi made his way towards the sobbing dragon slayer, his hand landed on her head, ruffling her blue locks. 

“We are just grateful that you appeared when you did, you have no idea how much having you means to her,” the blond smiled. “I don’t know how this magic thing works, ya’ know? But I know you did yer best.” 

Wendy wanted to believe him, she really did, but she was brought into this world to help you. She was meant to aid you in returning to your home, yet it seemed her presence only brought you more pain and suffering than what was needed. The bluenette had greatly missed you, prayed that she would soon get to see you, hug you, and help you both get back home. Erza had trusted her with your safe return, and now you found yourself in critical condition. 

She wished she was stronger. That she could heal to a greater extent. But there was only so much that she could do at the moment and crying wasn’t going to help you out, yet these feelings of remorse and churning continued to grow and she couldn’t get rid of them. 

“I,” Wendy gritted her teeth, trying to find the right words. “I know she is strong, she’ll make it and I know we just have to wait, but,” again she paused, this unknown feeling of frustration taking over. “SHE’S MY NAKAMA, DAMN IT! SHE IS LIKE A SISTER TO ME AND I COULDN’T DO MORE, NOT THEN OR NOW!”

This sudden outburst caught the attention of the small exceed in your room. She had fallen asleep right beside you and at the sound of Wendy shouting, she stirred awake, instantly sprouting wings and heading in the direction she heard the young slayer’s voice. As she rounded the corner, Carla came to see the curled up bluenette, sobbing, and Hizashi unsure as to how he should help. And the mummy man, known as Aizawa, only stared, seeing as he couldn’t move, but his eyes showed that certainly was swayed by this emotional breakdown. 

“Oh, child,” Carla landed and padded her way over to her. 

She crawled into her arms, hugging her the best she could. Hizashi backed away, deciding that this was a bit personal and something he had no say in. 

The blond made his way back to Aizawa, slightly playing with his hair as they watched the scene in front of them unfold. But this moment was cut short at the sound of feet padding. Quickly, Wendy’s head snapped to the hallway, Carla’s ears twitching as she also picked up on this sound. 

“Well, this is a great welcome party,” you joked, a slight limp in your walk. “So what’d I miss?” 

Hizashi let go of Aizawa, stumbling over him and the unoccupied chair right beside him. He ran towards you, tears beginning to fall as he engulfed you in a crushing hug, his stubble rubbing against your neck as he continued to hold onto you; as if you would disappear. 

Wendy, too, got up. She began wiping her tears, slowly making her way towards you before she, too, clung onto your body. Carla landed on top of your head, gripping onto your locks and crying tears of joy, while also chiding you for giving her such a fright. The only one not enjoying this hug fest was Aizawa, and his grumpy grunt captured everyone’s attention. 

A small laugh left your lips, Hizashi full-on laughing, and both Carla and Wendy giggling a bit. Slowly you limped over, your cast making it difficult to move, but this didn’t stop you from gently wrapping your arms around him and hugging him tight. Tears slowly rolled down your cheeks, it hurt to see him like this. While you weren’t able to stay awake for long, you still managed to pick up on your surroundings. 

You had managed to overhear their conversation. Your grump of a father had been lucky to have not permanently lost his power, had you been any later, he surely would have lost his sight for the rest of his life.

“I wish I could have done more,” your bottom lip quivered. 

“You did what you could, performing far better than any child your age should be able to,” he muffled out. 

How long you just stood there, hugging him, you didn’t know, but eventually, you did let go. Looking over your shoulder, you smiled, Wendy holding a small smile. 

“Well, it’s about time both of my families met,” you look to Wendy and Carla. “Dads,” you look at both men, “this is Wendy Marvell and Carla, and we are all proud Fairy Tail wizards.” 

“A pleasure to meet you, again,” Wendy giggled as she bowed. Carla only nodded at both grown men, bowing slightly. 

“I noticed you also share the same guild mark, Miss. Marvell,” Aizawa grunted out. 

The bluenette nodded, moving her right shoulder to proudly showcase the blue guild mark. Carla only motioned to her back, that being all your fathers needed to hear. 

“(Y/n),” Hizashi looked at you, “you need to explain to us all what is going on. Start from the beginning.”

Nodding, you took a deep breath, “It all started…,” 

\-------------------------

“And that’s how I ended up chasing after Bakagou,” you ended. 

They all nodded, finally connecting a few of the much-needed dots. You had only briefly gone over what a soulmate was, but this was more than enough for the young slayer to comprehend that this boy meant more than you were letting onto. 

As you all sat there talking, Wendy and Carla piping up to explain a few things about your world, your fathers, in turn, would ask questions. How long you all continued this, you have no idea, but the small yawn that left your lips and Wendy’s at the same time prompted both men to call it a night. 

Slowly, both you and Wendy got up, Carla in the bluenette’s arms, already dosing off. You all headed to your room, your fathers watching from behind, a fond smile on their lips. 

Today had been difficult, but there was still some fine silver lining, tomorrow you had the chance of clearing the air with your classmates. Yet you couldn’t help but fear how they may react. Bakugou’s reaction hadn’t been ideal and your response to his outburst must have left him shaken up. 

That entire night, you tossed and turned. You just couldn’t sleep, something didn’t feel right. No matter how hard you closed your eyes, they would find themselves wide open and staring at the ceiling. 

There was a tugging at your heart, a feeling of guilt and remorse, but you didn’t know if these were your feelings or someone else's.

This sickening feeling didn’t go away for the whole night. You found yourself finally managing to doze off in the early morning hours of the following day. While you may have not realized it, your right hand rubbed soft circles on top of your soulmate mark, encouraging words occasionally being mumbled. 

Even in your sleepy haze, you came to realize that these feelings belonged to nonother than your grump of a soulmate. He felt confused, frustrated, angry, and sad? 

But regardless of the events that had preceded, you couldn’t help but yearn - if you could even call it that - for his well being and acceptance. Sure he was rough around the edges, but when you really dug deep down, he was just as broken as you were. Maybe that is why the universe paired you two together? You needed him, just as much as he needed you; even if he wouldn’t admit it. 

And as more time passed, this sickly feeling began to fade, a warm and comforting one taking over. Your left arm came to rest over your chest, right above your beating heart. You knew he could feel it, that he understood the way you felt. 

It wasn’t his fault, if anything, it was your own. Even though he had been hesitant, the blond’s heart was warming up to your charismatic ways. 

He had felt like dying and crawling into a never-ending abyss the moment you collapsed in his arms. Everything you had told him was the truth, but you had lied to him. You didn’t trust him, choosing Deku over him. Once again he had come in second, he had lost. 

It was all his fault. Every bumbling mess or disaster in his life was some form of karma avenging the horrid things he had done to others in his younger years. Now you were paying for his naive nature and he didn’t know how to respond. Everything was slipping out of his fingers and he didn’t know how to grasp and hold onto whatever else remained. 

He was supposed to be a hero, yet watching you fall like that right in front of him set his heart on fire. The burning and icky feeling never once fading. Not even when he got home and took a shower. The unsettling feeling that you may disappear haunting him; causing him to wake up in a cold sweat for a few days. But that night, after having woken up from another fright, he felt you. 

While he couldn’t really describe the feeling, he knew it was you. Everything that had once been eating at him, faded. He finally allowed himself to bask in your embrace, the warmth enveloping him whole. That night, he finally got the much-needed rest his body yearned for. 

‘Even if you still refuse me, I will always be here to help you bear your burdens. I’ll wait for you.’ 


	25. 24

A/n: Hey everyone!! Hope you are all doing well and enjoying being with family! So this is my gift to all of you for continuing to support this book. Another chapter!!! Sorry if you guys expected more, but I promise to make the next chapter (possibly going to be updated tomorrow ;), keep a heads up) better. Remember I do this all for you and I am thankful for each and every last one of you all! Now on with the story <3

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That morning, you changed into your school uniform, Wendy watching you fix your tie as she pondered what her next course of action would be. 

As much as she wished to attend school with you, she practically didn’t exist in this world; no documentation, or identity whatsoever. Besides, where would Carla stay, she couldn’t possibly strain herself every day in her human form just to attend classes with you two, but the exceed couldn’t stay behind either. 

Finally turning, you made your way over to the bluenette, sitting right beside her. 

“Wendy, I know you can’t really go to school with me, but,” you paused, “we can find a way to keep us together.” 

Nodding, her hand reached to grab your own. 

“About that,” a sheepish smile formed on her lips. “Sir Aizawa and Hizashi offered for me to meet with Sir Nezu. It is possible that I may be kept under the supervision of Miss Recovery Girl.”

You stood up abruptly, hugging the girl, a huge grin on your face. 

“That’s amazing news Wendy! I can’t wait for you to meet my other comra -er- classmates, I mean.” 

But it was then that it dawned on you that the bluenette didn’t have a uniform and her current torn, yet washed dress wasn’t going to cut it. Limping over to your dresser, you shifted through a few items, but nothing seemed to fit her - Wendy being much smaller than you. 

You had a few uniforms but didn’t know if any of them had been washed, this being your last clean one. Yet, before you could move another inch, in came Midnight with a smaller uniform in hand. She didn’t even acknowledge you, simply pushing the bluenette into the restroom with new undergarments, uniform, thigh high socks, and shoes. 

A small ‘eep’ had escaped Wendy, but she quickly changed, managing to style her hair in two high ponytails before she came out. Still shy, she timidly spun around - Midnight humming as she took in the girl before her. 

“Well, how does it all feel? I took a guess, so let me know if anything feels too big or small,” Midnight prodded. 

“N-no, everything fits just fine Miss Midnight. Thank you,” Wendy bowed. 

The grown woman chuckled, nodding before motioning for the two of you to make your way out. 

Wendy went to grab Carla who was fixing her own small uniform; the red tie with a paw print too much for your heart to handle. When Midnight had slipped her the clothing, you had no clue, but couldn’t be happier. 

Both of you made your way out of your room, coming face to face with your blond and loud father. He handed you your backpack and a side satchel like bag to Wendy, then proceed to usher you three out the door. Hizashi shouted out after you guys, saying that he had to help your father fix his bandages and that he would see you all at school. 

Your crutches made things a lot more difficult to move around, but you were grateful that only two more days before the thing could be tossed aside. 

The bluenette beside you couldn’t stop gawking at everything she saw. All the vibrant colors of the city distracting her from the impending doom to come. Today, you all would have to take the train to school. Now you hadn’t ridden on it before, seeing as your parents had always taken you to and from, but it seemed you were now on your own. 

While waiting for the next train to arrive, you ushered Wendy that the ride wouldn’t be all that bad. Your hand continued to rub small encouraging circles as the two of you boarded, the girl gripping onto you like a vice. Just as you were about to take a seat, some older man took it, his nose flaring at the sight of you. 

Now while you wished to say something, you decided on just finding a poll to grab onto. 

Slowly your figure inched forwards, Wendy trying her hardest to not hinder you too much, but this proved to be harder than originally thought. 

The moment the train began to move, her face became a dark green. 

“Are you o-” you were cut off. 

“Oi! WATCH WERE THE HE- oh, it's you,” the ash-blond in front of you narrowed his eyes. 

Looking up, your eyes softened. While your heart stung, remembering the cruel things he had uttered, you couldn’t help but be attracted to him. The burning on your hip made you uncomfortable, his rejection still fresh. 

This was the first time you ever backed down from a fight. Some things were just best left alone and this seemed to be one of those cases. 

Turning your head away from him, you took a hold of Wendy’s arm, struggling to move away from Bakugou’s piercing gaze. His words had haunted you, even in your sleep they played over and over. You knew he had been upset, but his actions were uncalled for and he knew that as well. As much as you wished to forgive him, you couldn’t at the moment. 

“I wish we never met; just keep being my bouncy stepping stone. Now move aside extra.” 

Were you really just a stepping stone? Or just some side character? And why did him wishing you to have never appeared, bother you so much? 

“I-,” the blond’s arm took a hold of your shoulder.

He didn’t know what to say. You only briefly glanced up at him, eyes a bit glossy. Bakugou was taken aback. The ash-blond for once didn’t know what to say. Not like he would apologize, his ego was much too big for that. Yet he couldn’t stand leaving things like this, if there was something else that ticked the great Bakugou Katsuki - it was leaving things unfinished and this meant not knowing just what type of relationship you both held. 

“We need to talk,” he finally continued. 

His crimson eyes glanced to your side, taking note of the sick bluenette, and the glaring exceed in her arms. He returned the glare, his lip twitching upwards as if declaring a snarling war. 

Your (e/c) eyes could only stare, tears which once welled in the corner quickly evaporating. Just who did he think he was to demand that of you. If anything, there shouldn’t have been any communication between the two of you. 

What could an “extra” like you possibly say to his pompous ass? 

He had wished for the two of you to have never met, basically wishing for your disappearance, your death in this world. And now he had the gall to claim the two of you talk. Oh no, he was going to have to do better if he wished to have a single shot at making things right. Work in progress or not, he wasn’t a child and it was about time someone told him no. 

“You have three choices; you can give up, give in, or give it your all,” you paused, eyes harshly glaring. “It's clear to me which one you chose, and whether you choose to prove me wrong is up to you. Now if you will excuse me, this “extra” would just like to go about her business like normal.” 

And just like that, you sauntered off. Crutches and a hanging on for dear life Wendy making it such a hard task to walk off like the bad biddy you pictured yourself as. 

The blond could only watch you inch away, his jaw tensing. He didn’t know what to say or do and this just made him want to scream his head off. 

‘Just what the hell does this shitty woman want from me!?’

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

You continued to ignore him in class. Completely ghosting over his existence as you went about your day. He tried to talk to you, but you simply turned or didn’t hear him. 

The Baku-Squad, as Mina enjoyed to refer to her, Kiri, Denki, Sero, Katsuki, and the occasional Jiro, noticed your change in attitude. Quickly picking up on the tension between the two of you. While they did make fun of the ash-blond and his major screw up, Doctor Cupid Mina Ashido knew better. 

Wendy was with Recovery Girl, the old granny becoming her teacher for the time being and Carla was with the bluenette throughout it all. 

This left you alone. 

Hobbling about outside during lunch, you looked for a secluded area. One where you could possibly cry out your worries. It didn’t take long for you to find a nice patch of grass, a tree lending the perfect amount of shade. 

Laying down, you flattened your skirt, the memory of the day you found Katsuki to be your soulmate flashing before your eyes. The way he protected you, how he had gone the extra mile by using his own body to cover you from those who had ill intentions. But this image quickly shattered, you didn’t mean anything to him. 

A small sigh left your lips. Your left arm came to cover your eyes, lazily tossed over your face. 

Whenever you became very upset, you sang a song that Kei used to sing to you as a child. A few words had slipped you over the years, but you spun it to your own desire; making it your own, yet still keeping his original words and intended love. 

“ ~Across the mountain

And over every 

Other Sea ~

There lies a mirror

Grander than any ocean or me

Inside you’ll find a treasure

More valued than life itself

Upon closer expectation 

A star will shine 

It’s light blinding 

Yet guiding all the same

~ It’s my little star

And loving has never been grander

Than showering in gold ~”

You never really knew why he called you his little star, but this song was written just for you. Kei always sang this, never missing to sing this every night before you fell asleep as he stroked your cheeks. 

He would swaddle you in his arms, talking about the future and all the fun adventures you two would venture onto. You were never far away from him, always by his side, but it all changed that dreadful day. Kei was ripped out from your life and killed. Sometimes you wish you could turn time, if you could save Kei, would you be here now? Stuck with a blond of your own.

“Didn’t know ya’ liked to sing,” a voice rang out. 

Your head snapped to the side, eyes blown wide, cheeks dusting pink. Whether it was the cause of embarrassment, anger, or plain shock, you couldn’t decide. 

Before you could stand, the male, you came to scorn, moved to sit beside you for the time being. Wasn’t it enough that he rejected you, did he need to add insult to injury? Why couldn’t he leave you alone? Why, why, why! He didn’t need you, he made that crystal clear, so why come looking for you now?

“What do you need Bakugou-kun?” you looked away, closing your eyes; not wanting to argue with him some more. 

“...,” he stayed silent.

The sound of trees’ branches swaying, leaves fluttering, brought some sense of calm. You could clearly picture Magnolia, the sound of laughter coming from children running out on the streets. Smells and noises surrounded your being. You could see the guildhall clear as day, but soon everything shattered. The reality of your situation dawning on you. 

There were no guildmates, no master, Nakama, or Erza. In this world you didn’t exist, your heart wasn’t even supposed to be beating in said world, yet here you were. And now you had dragged poor Wendy into YOUR mess. 

Why did the universe hate you? What had you done to be tied to this ticking-time-bomb of a male?

“I-*hic*” you pause, lips trembling. 

It was now that you noticed that you had begun to cry. Tears freely slipped under your closed eyelids, rolling down your cheeks, and clinging onto the corner of your chin.

“Don’t, fuck, umm,” the blond began to become frustrated. 

He didn’t know what to do. You were once again crying and it seemed that he was the one to blame for it. His left hand jutted forward, his thumb wiping away the falling tears and ridding the ones about to fall. A loud sigh left him. 

The guilt that consumed him after you collapsed haunted him for the remainder of their “break.” He knew he had been rather brash, your tears were the result of his actions and untamed mouth. 

Laying down, his right hand hesitantly reached for your own. He laced his fingers with your small ones, relishing the soft feel of them, but frowning a bit when you didn’t grip his hand in response. Rather your hand was limp and unmoving, your face leaning away as you tried to quiet your sobbing.

“Look,” he began, even he didn’t know what to say, but continued onwards. “I’m not good at these shitty apologies, an’ I hate being wrong, but I was a fucking dick and I’m sorry about that.”

You didn’t respond, just listening and trying to calm yourself. 

Did he really mean what he said or was he only apologizing because he felt obligated to do so? Why had he even come here? All of these questions upset you, but set your heart ablaze with anger, frustration, and a flutter? 

“You’ve been through a lot, hell I saw me-wait you, fuck that memory share shit is confusing as hell, but I fucking saw you risking your life for others and I admire that about you,” he paused, thinking over his next words. “Maybe we tried too hard to normalize something that was supposed to take time, but I wanted ya’ to know, I want to see where this goes.”

His fingers tightened on your own, face feeling warm and tilted to the side with his other arm covering half of it out of embarrassment. 

Finally, your fingers gripped back, a firm solid hold. 

“Alright, but this is the last time, there is no third time. I also want to take things slow, as slow as any of this can really go, so how about it Katsuki?” your head tilted to the side, glancing at the blond. 

A small smile etched onto his face, completely different from his usual scowl. 

“Ehh? The hell happened to callin’ me Firecracker or some shit,” his other arm came to flick your forehead playfully. 

“You have to earn that privilege,” you stuck your tongue out at him, a small laugh escaping your lips. 

“Ya’ know, tears don’t suit you, keep them laughs coming,” he mumbled, the words just tumbling out of his mouth without as so much as a thought holding him back. 

Your face heated up, (e/c) eyes looking into his ember ones, noticing the look of shock; realizing just how embarrassed he became. It was clear to you that he hadn’t meant to be that vulnerable with you, but it just slipped. These had been his most inner thoughts, how he genuinely felt and the lid had slid off. 

A muffled laugh escaped you, your hand still holding onto his own and your thumb rubbing reassuring circles over his much larger one. 

Katsuki’s face was still burning, his face feeling warmer than it should have at the moment. But hearing your laugh made him just about almost explode there on the spot. Just as he was about to yell, he felt the soft rubbing on his hand and halted his previous ministrations. 

“I think your bluntness is both one of your greatest attributes, yet one of your most apparent flaws, but we all have them, so let's give it our all in this relationship!” 

You pull him against you, hugging him and relishing in the way he just froze. It was rather interesting how he could be the brashest person in class 1-A, yet the biggest softy in private. 

He needed, no craved these small touches. Katsuki didn’t know why he felt like this, but slowly his other arm wrapped around you, bringing you closer to him. He could feel the soft smile on your lips as you found a makeshift home in the crook of his neck. His chin rested atop your head, his own features relaxed.

The two of you just lay there, embracing one another and questioning if this really was the right course of action. While Katsuki wholeheartedly wanted to give this a try, to fall for you, you did too, but a little part of you wavered; a small thread hanging out from the tapestry. 

Would this thread be the unwinder of what the two of you were trying to build or be the final piece to seal the deal? 


	26. 25

A/n: Here is your other chapter!!! I hope you all enjoy! I will be taking a small break seeing as finals are right around the corner and I need to focus. But I may just surprise you all with a chapter here and there if I find time. Thank you all for being so understanding and continuing to support. Enough of my rambling, now on with the story <3

_____________________________________________________________________

As both you and Katsuki stood, you offered him a smile, grabbing onto the sleeve of his blazer and beginning to pull him along, you hobbling about. He didn’t say much, stuck in his own world, but the small curl of his lips let you know that he was content with how things had played out. The ash-blond could get behind the idea of finally having someone who he could lean on, not that he would ever admit such a thing. 

He was a tad upset when you let go, walking beside him but no longer connected to him. But this was for the better, there was an image to uphold, his enemies couldn’t suddenly think that he had gone soft. 

While there was no conversation, the silence was peaceful; well as peaceful as it could be with all the small chatter from other students heading to their respected classrooms. 

The, usually, ragging blond glanced at your smaller frame. He took in how you seemed to be slightly bothered, well that and the fact that his soulmate mark burned a bit with discomfort. While he didn’t know what was bothering you, it did cause him to frown. So, as discreetly as possible, his fingers touched your own; both pinkies intertwining. 

Looking up at him, you realized just how upset you really were. Letting out a small sigh, you gave him a small smile. 

There was so much that crossed your mind, most of your thoughts revolving around how both you and Wendy would get back home. She had literally tossed herself into a random opening in space and simply prayed to Mavis that you would be on the other side. While she did explain how it was that she got dragged in, the bluenette couldn’t clearly recall all of the markings she saw. 

If she could at least remember a good portion, then you might be able to open your own door on this side. It would be a long shot, but there wasn’t any harm in trying. 

At first, you had been so willing to go through this, still greatly upset with the ash-blond, but now… you just had no clue whatsoever. This emotionally stunted ragging pomeranian had made it clear to you that he really did want to see what this relationship would entail. And the boy really meant it, he had come to enjoy your witty ‘I don’t give a damn and I shall destroy everything’ persona of yours. It may have been because he saw himself learning from you, growing with you, but you, you just weren’t sure where any of this was heading and if this was the right choice of action. 

While you could tell him all which bothered you, you still didn’t know whether he would take it with a grain of salt or if he would be outraged at the thought of you wanting to leave. But keeping secrets had been what caused this rift to form, so maybe you could tell him? Yet his overall reaction still caused you to halt your attempts at telling him. 

This was all so complicated, why were romantic feelings so much more frustrating and confusing than any other? 

As this inner turmoil continued, you were quickly dragged out of it at the feel of his warmth. His pinkie wrapped around your own and you couldn’t help the small flutter you felt. His eyes, greatly having softened, stared at your own pools of (e/c). 

The ash-blond was silently asking you to tell him what it was that burdened you so. 

And this was all the confirmation you needed to know that this was an issue you would and should share with him. In response to his action, your pinkie tightened onto his own, your lips finally parting as you began to speak. 

“There’s a lot on my mind, about my situation you know?” 

“Hn,” he only grunted, beginning to pull you along another corner, his mind reeling at what you could possibly mean. 

Had you not wanted to give this relationship a try? Were you only agreeing out of pity? Did you want to go back home? Did his words still greatly affect you? 

“I miss home, my family is waiting,” you pause, looking at the blond’s ruby-red eyes.

“Yet, I have a family here too, and you belong here, this all makes me want to stay as well, but I am torn because I don’t want to have to say goodbye to either side.”

Wait, what? ‘What did this shitty woman just say?’ 

Bakugou had to do a double-take, did you just say that one of your reasons for not wanting to leave was because of him? Hell, his ego really did skyrocket tenfold, but so did his acceptance and approval of you. He felt heat rush to his cheeks, his stomach feeling queasy; things which should never occur to the great Bakugou Katsuki, yet with you, all of these unknown feelings and emotions hit him like a tidal wave. 

“Well,” he began, blush still lightly adorning his cheeks, “your sorry ass belongs to me, so -wait- er- fuck,” the blond grew more flustered at his slip up. 

This was so embarrassing. He had just called you his, only having known you for two weeks at most, yet his heart had already decided that this was permanent. The ash-blond let out incoherent grumbles as he let go of your pinkie, pouting like a toddler; arms crossing over his puffed-out chest. 

He began to stomp his feet, walking, more like throwing a small tantrum, ahead of you. In response, you only stifled the laugh which wished to burst out of your lips, but only a short and cute snort came out. 

It seemed he had taken your concerns in stride, not seeming offended or upset in the slightest. You found it endearing that he would miss you if you were to leave; seeing as he had unconsciously claimed you as his own. But you were his soulmate, both of you being bound to one another whether you agreed or not. 

Following behind him, you both enter the classroom, mentally preparing for what is to come. 

That morning, your father, bandages and all, limped in like nothing had ever occurred. 

~ Flash Back to that Morning ~

You had limped in, crutches rubbing against the tiled floor. As you made your way into class, you mentally prepared for the possible onslaught of questions. You knew they would want answers, they must have seen the magic circles, Grand Chariot wasn’t a small spell per se; you had destroyed the USJ building, there was no way you were going to be able to escape from them. 

As you entered, the once ongoing banter had come to a halt, all eyes were on you. The eerie silence bothered you to no end, but what could you really do? 

No one uttered a single word, they all watched as you awkwardly smiled, it quickly fading into a grim look as your eyebrows scrunched together. They were all staring, a few trying to decipher your movements while others could only offer small smiles. 

The silence was killing you, but it was Ashido Mina, the girl who didn’t give two damns, who broke this overwhelming pressure. 

“(F/n)-san! You’re ok!” the girl tackled you in a hug, being considerate of your injury. 

You could only let out a grunt and then a slight hum in response to her outburst. Looking up, you glanced at the rest of the classroom, bowing as best you could once the pink-skinned girl backed away. 

“I-I owe you all an explanation and my sincerest apologies,” you began.

“W-What for S-scarlet-chan?” Izu voiced out as he walked into the class. 

“For not tell-,” you were cut off. 

“Look, it's your business, it wouldn't be very manly of us to snoop around,” Kirishima grinned. 

“Yeah, don’t sweat it, I’m sure you had your reasons,” Kaminari voiced from beside him. 

From then on, an onslaught of ‘it’s ok’ and ‘we get it’s’ followed. Everyone was more concerned about your injury, worried that it was serious. A small laugh left you when Izuku came up to you and asked if it hurt, the cute cinnamon rambling on about how painful it must feel. 

Ochaco had at some point taken your backpack, leaving it at your desk, and then coming back to give you a hug. 

Everyone was taking this just fine, you had worried over nothing. They knew that you didn’t mean any harm and while they didn’t ask any questions, you could tell that they were curious about what had happened. 

Finally making your way to your seat, you sat down, glancing to where Bakugou was sitting. 

The blond did not even glance your way, preferring to close his eyes and recline in his chair. His scowl was deeper than ever; the tensity in his body telling you that he was still upset over the earlier events on the train ride. This was the first time he had been shut down like that, and he did not enjoy not being able to get the last word in that argument. 

Sighing, you began to speak. 

“I need to be honest with you all,” you began. “If you all are to become my comrades, my Nakama, you must all be aware that I am not from here and Wendy, the girl with blue hair and the “cat”, Carla, are from my world.” 

If the cat wasn’t out of the bag before, it certainly was now. 

Izuku stood next to Ochaco, watching how you got swamped with a ton of questions. Some wanted to know what the world you came from looked like. Others wanted to know if powers existed in your world or if you had only gotten them when you came into their world. 

“Hold on, hold on,” you held up your hands. “Let me start from the beginning, it is going to be fast cause class is about to start.” 

And from the beginning, you did begin. 

You let them know about the dynamics of your world, explaining guilds, their functions, the multitude of adventures, and the most recent war. From there you went onto the night you fell into that godforsaken hole and came to end up in their world. 

While your story was moving along fast, they tried their best to comprehend everything you said, finally understanding the backstory to your guild mark and how Wendy had come to fall out of that hole. 

“Well, that is quite a lot to take in,” Momo muttered. 

“SO YOU'RE LIKE A MAGICIAN?!” both Denki and Kisishima questioned. 

“Hold on guys, you all are missing the big picture here, AIZAWA-SENSEI & YAMADA-SENSEI ARE YOUR FATHERS?!” Mina dramatically exclaimed. 

You only nodded, sheepishly grinning. 

“What about me?” came a tired voice.

Everyone looked to the doorway, there stood your father in his mummy cast glory. Your eyes opened to the size of saucers. Why was he out of bed? He should be home resting!

“You’re injured, you should be home!” you exclaimed, wobbly coming to a stand.

By now most of your classmates had scattered to their seats, sweat dropping at you. 

‘But you’re hurt too!’ a multitude of them thought. 

“I’m a pro, this is what it means to continue going, besides,” he sighs, “your fight still isn’t over.” 

At this you slowly begin to sit down, your face no longer holding any emotion. You knew this wouldn’t be over, it was only the beginning of something that this world had never seen and you seemed to be the only trump card they had. 

“Are the villains back?” Jirou questioned. 

A multitude of your classmates tensed. 

“No, the sports festival is approaching, you all have a week to prepare.”

“Oh,” Denki huffed out,” thank god.” 

Your father continued on with his explanation. From what you gathered this was a huge event, one that millions around the world would be watching. This is how students got recognized and offered a position to intern with pro-heroes. It was the equivalent to the Grand Magic Games, so you had a basic understanding and beforehand knowledge on how to deal with this. 

“You all get three chances, if you don’t make it, then I don’t know what to tell you. Show me that you are all in this course for a reason. Class dismissed.” your father ended. 

~ Flash Back of that Morning End ~ 

.

.

. 

.

.

.

.

. 

You were packing up your bag when you noticed a huge group of students blocking your classroom’s door. They were all murmuring to themselves. 

“So this is class 1-A?”

“I heard they fought real villains.” 

“Do you think they lied?” 

And the questions were never-ending. You would be lying if you weren’t a bit pissed with their questions. But opted to not say anything, you hung back watching as your grumpy grump of a soulmate began to go on about how they were only here to scout out the competition. 

They were aware that you all had fought real villains and all survived, so it was only natural for them to be curious. 

As he continued to push forward, both you and Izuku watched in astonishment as he opened his mouth to do what he does best; be an asshole. 

“Now move it you extras,” he growled. 

It seemed his statement aggravated all of them, a mop of indigo tufts moving forward. 

‘Oh no.’ It was Toshi, and he didn’t look too pleased. From the looks of it, he was about to agitate the walking ticking-time-bomb right in front of him. 

Taking a hold of your crutches, you mustered yourself to make your way to the front. You could feel the weight of your bag lightly swinging and hitting your back with a thump after every step you would take. Toshi stood his ground, narrowing his eyes at Bakugou. He couldn’t believe such an arrogant fool existed, yet here he was. 

The ash-blond was more privileged than he was and he had the gall to rub that in his face. While the entrance exam had been built for people like him, Hitoshi had to go into the general studies course because his quirk wasn’t given the opportunity to shine as bright as all the rest. 

You pushed both males away from each other, both equally as shocked at seeing you step in. 

“(Y/n), what are you-”

“(Y/n) - wait you know this fucking extra?!” 

Both of them looked at you before looking at one another with a solid glare. Katsuki was beyond furious, ticked off that this random nobody was talking to you. Hitoshi on the other hand couldn’t believe you would associate with such scum. Out of the two, Toshi managed to keep the calmer state, his face never veering from his calm expressionless one; well droopy-eyed state. 

“Yes, I know him, Toshi is a good friend. It isn’t very nice of you to call others extras, they have feelings too.” 

The word “extras” struggled to pass your lips. It feeling like venom which should never be spoken. Perhaps, and most likely, the fact that he had called you one hurt to hear it once again directed at others. 

When you said they had feelings, this was more of a direct implication towards you and how hurt you really were over it. 

“Tsk,” he averted your gaze. 

Explodo-boy had no idea how to feel, his emotions were all over the place, and his mind was running a million miles per second. You were defending this sleep-deprived-indigo-rat over your own soulmate. He had expected you to at the very least support his claim of being stronger than all of them, seeing as his entrance exam score was the highest, yet you took his side. The side of a sorry-ass no-good-quirk-user to become a hero with, although you begged to differ - Hitoshi could become one and you knew this; this was the side you chose over your own soulmate.

Had his apology fallen on deaf ears or were you just messing and pulling him around as revenge. 

Huffing, he gripped his bag’s strap tighter than before, his other hand stuffing itself in his uniform pants’ pocket. 

“I’ll become number one, I’m gonna win the festival,” he grunted out, ember eyes narrowing on your smaller frame. 

His scowl only intensified at the sight of your disapproving look, his heart aching. He just wanted for you to be happy, if that made any sense, yet anything and everything he tried seemed to always backfire and slap him right across his face. 

Katsuki slouched as he walked away, just wanting to rip out his hair in frustration. How could you have been fine with him only a few hours ago, and now both of you be back to square one? 

You could only watch as he walked away, your own heart hurting. He really had meant well when he had said he wanted to try things out, you knew that much, but just how well were you ok with his demeanor? Was this all too much? Were you in over your head? 

His words just wouldn’t disappear, his recent actions just proving how true they were. Everything was just so confusing. You had no idea where you both stood. Just as you two would take a step forward, the following seemed to be ten spaces back. Looking to Hitoshi you could only muster a small sorry on the blond’s behalf, before excusing yourself and walking off - correction, limping. 

Just how did you feel about him? This was the main question flooding your senses. 

Well, you should list off the things you didn’t like to feel about him for starters. Katsuki was just too self-centered, it was an “All About Me” approach and ideal. His words were so hurtful, not like yours couldn’t be any better from time to time, but he constantly lost control of his anger. There were deep-rooted anger issues, ones you wished to understand and help him deal with. But what bothered you was his unwillingness to accept help. He wanted to bear everything on his own. You knew how this felt, seeing as this had been you for a long time, but eventually, you learned to let your Nakama aid you with your burdens. 

Yet, he did have his good qualities. The ash-blond firecracker never gave up. He was as persistent as a hound. The boy didn’t know what the word ‘nope’ meant, if he wanted something done, he would ensure that that was so. He was a go-getter, another thing that you admired. His will to self-improve deeply resonated with you. Before anyone could tell him what was wrong with any technique or answer, the blond had already reprimanded himself a hundred plus times over it. He was exceptionally good, gifted with a powerful quirk. There was much spirit in him, wild, powerful, yet trapped and insecure. Loving someone shouldn’t be so difficult, but he was really making you question whether this had all gone by too fast. Much too fast for either one of you to fully comprehend what this entailed, what it really meant to be tied to one another, and never truly be able to feel the same over any other individual again. 

If you grieved or felt pain, he did too. If his thoughts began to overwhelm him, to stress him beyond belief, you felt it. 

Both of you were tied together, but what would happen if either one rejected the other?

You wanted to love him, you really did, but his words haunted the back of your mind. All you wished to do was ask him, ask if he loved you. Was he really in love with you for you or because of the soulmate bond? 

Could the word love really be something either one could deeply feel for the other? 

How does one know what love is? 


	27. 26

You were confused beyond belief. There was so much going on, and this added tension between the blond and yourself didn’t help at all. Throughout the week he had tried to approach you, but every time it seemed like he was about to address you, the boy would turn and walk away. It was clear that he was just as confused; not knowing what he wanted, a rarity for him. 

Katsuki was beyond lost. For once he didn’t know what he wanted. It frustrated him that the right words always seemed out of reach, his ability to form coherent thoughts and sentences slipping him the moment he would decide to try to address the “elephant in the room.” 

He couldn’t fathom how you both were back to square one, just what could you be upset over now. For crying out loud, he - Bakugou fucking Katsuki - had apologized. His entire macho persona bending, twisting, performing an Olympic gymnastic revolution - all without the aid of a quirk - only for you to completely shut him down and go back to ignoring him. 

This soulmate business was driving him up a wall, and he had no clue what his next step should be. But a relationship shouldn’t feel like both parties are constantly stepping on eggshells. A relationship should be free and flowing. 

So many, well those few who are soulmates, always mentioned that the relationship should feel like a tango. The moves free-flowing, exaggerated, frustrating, thrilling, difficult, romantic, stressful, spicey, but overall enjoyable. Both partners should be able to take turns in leading, trust playing a huge role in the leading and following aspect. But this was a mess. 

What tango could they possibly be dancing? It was as if both of you were leading, you wanting to take a step towards the right when he wanted a step forward. You two just seemed to bump into one another. 

You on the other hand, for the first time in a long while, felt the need to back down on your decision. Had you perhaps been too hard on him? When you really looked back on it, the hurt in his eyes when you took Toshi’s side must have really destroyed him. You were his soulmate, yet you sided with another. But this was no excuse to act so horribly!

‘Ugh,’ you silently let out a deep breath. 

The sports festival was the following day, yet here you laid and continued to overthink things. But sleep was a needed variable, you couldn’t just stay up all night, questioning the what if’s. 

The ash-blond was just so… so… unpredictable. 

His demeanor was one in a million. He wasn’t like anyone you had ever met. The boy always kept you on your toes, and regardless of how hostile he seemed to become, the soulmate bond assured you that that was not the case. You could feel it, he was growing to love you, a warm feeling surrounding your heart whenever either one thought of the other; the longing look, something which he seemed to give you without even realizing. 

Katsuki was slowly growing on you, whether you wished to acknowledge it or not. He had begun to care for you in his own little way. The ash-blond recognized you as a powerful opponent, but overall a trustworthy ally. 

But this soulmate business was getting on his fucking nerves. He wanted a solid answer now, he needed a game plan. 

~ To Fairy Tail ~

Lucy and Levy could only stare at the remains of the door. 

Wendy, along with Carla, had jumped into the lion’s den without so much as a backup plan. For all they knew, this opening wasn’t the right one. Hell, the chance of the young slayer and exceed ending up where you where were, was a one in a million chance.

“We need to tell gramps,” the blond mumbled. 

In both her palms she held broken pieces of what once used to be a door. A few markings still remained engraved in the wood, but those unknown markings had long faded away. 

“Damn it,” Levy kicked the fallen doorknob. 

The bluenette should have been able to crack down these unknown markings in the time span of a day, two at most. But none of it made sense. Just as soon as she thought she had something, a lead - regardless of how small - it seemed to not fit in or lead to a dead end. 

Both women were left shaken and at a loss for direction. Now they had three members missing and there was nothing they could do anymore. Contact had been made; their one shot having been shot. 

“WHERE ARE THEY?!” 

Startled, both women looked to who had just barged in. At the sight of pink tufts of hair, they knew the whole guildhall was close to being burned to the ground; whether it was intentional or not. 

Lucy made her way to Natsu, tears gathering in the corners of her chocolate-brown eyes. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck, latching on and crying her heart out. The blond felt like a failure, for her Wendy and you were the equivalent to younger siblings. And now you both were gone and out of her reach. Why wasn’t she strong enough? How much stronger did she need to get to be able to protect her Nakama? Couldn’t she have been the one taken, why did it have to be the both of you. 

Her sobs drowned out those of Levy, who had managed to make her way towards Gajeel; he had followed hot on Natsu’s trail at the sound of an explosion. At the sight of his “shrimp” tearing up, he stepped forwards, his arms open and awaiting her small form to seek comfort in them. 

“I-I tried, I- oh dear mavis, we should have reached for them sooner. We should have set up barriers, we - oh -,” she was interrupted. 

Gajeel hugged her tighter, silencing her with a small kiss planted on her forehead. 

“You did your best shrimp, ya’ couldn’t have known they’d come rushin’ in,” the Iron Dragon Slayer murmured. 

His larger hands rubbed small soothing circles on her back as she let it all out. 

To Levy, you had been the sister she had always dreamed of having. All those years spent fangirling over books, sharing research, and bonding over late-night searches being the main memories that drifted through her mind. 

At the sight of the door breaking, her main lead disappearing, she felt as if this whole time she had been tasked in an impossible job. How was she to hold this jar of sand, when the endless amount of holes continued to let it spill out? No matter how hard she tried to cover those holes, Lucy also offering her hands, it seemed that there was always a small one they had missed. 

And now you both were gone. Carla having been dragged along. 

“Natsu, oh mavis, she’s gone too. I-” the blond paused, trying to recompose herself. 

“Lucy,” the pinkette began, “ya’ did the best that could be done. We’ll get em’ back, Fairy Tail Wizards never give up. I’m sure they’re fightin’ to get back. Just you watch, we’ll have em’ back soon.” 

As much as Lucy relished in the comfort of his words, she was aware that he wasn’t just saying this for you. In a way, this is his reassurance that there was still something that could be done, but the chance of anything being able to be done on their side zero to none. 

Both you and Wendy were on your own, and neither he nor anyone else could do anything to protect you both anymore. 

Regardless, he knew you were both fighting. He could feel it, you two would be fighting for Fairy Tail soon enough. The both of you would have to make a stand, one the universe would bear witness to and hopefully relay back to them your victory. 

Looking up, Lucy and Levy made eye contact with one another, then looked to the dragon slayer before them. They could all feel it, something big was going to come; not now or in a week's time. The build-up was only beginning and they could help the small shiver that ran through them. 

This was a battle that you, yourself, would have to fight. Someone important was going to be on the line, and you were going to have to fight. 

“You felt that right,” Levy whispered, afraid of breaking the silence. 

“Mhm,” the blond hummed, her locks shaking a bit 

“Somethin’ big is comin’- STOP COPPIN’ ME! NO, YOU! YOU WANT TO GO-” both males were smacked, an instant mechanism used to shut the two idiots up. 

This was no time for arguing, the battle was only beginning and it wouldn’t be long before you had to face the music on your own. 

All four made their way up to the guildhall, the solum look they offered did nothing to soothe the redhead. In fact, it made her feel as if her heart had dropped to her stomach and was they pierced by a sword. But at the sight of their raised arms, their hands forming the Fairy Tail number one sign, she regained her composure and understood that this was only the beginning. 

Hand by hand shot up, they were all with you three. They were watching and waiting for your safe return. You all would be fine, you lot would make it back home. You three are Fairy Tail wizards, it would take a whole goddamn army and then some to bring you down. 

‘Come back soon, we’ll wait.’ 

~ Back To You ~

It didn’t take long for sleep to consume your tired body. Recovery Girl had deemed you completely healed two days prior and you had used your remaining time practicing. Because of this, seeing Wendy became a rarity, her mentorship under Recovery Girl having started that same day you and Katsuki clashed once more. 

You needed to figure out a way to communicate with Fairy Tail and after hearing the explanation Wendy gave, you now had an idea on what to do. 

For those two days, you focused on gaining back whatever physical strength you had lost. 

And finally, the day had come. 

You woke up with a start, nervous nerves shaking your body, but you were ready for what was to come. Looking through your closet you found a small duffle bag that Aunty Midnight had dropped off the day before. She had left you a few things in there: a sturdy sports bra, deodorant, sunblock, and two black workout wristbands. 

Wendy was changing into her uniform, handing you some spare bandage wraps for the two of you to wrap your chests. You only nodded, offering her a smile as you high-fived the bluenette. 

“You ready?” the girl questioned, slipping on her high socks as she watched you put her sandals into the bag and fix your tie. 

“I’m as ready as anyone can be,” you responded. 

Letting out a small hum, Wendy picked up Carla who had been fixing the cuffs of her blazer. You both took a hold of your bags and began to make your way out of the apartment. 

“AYE! YOU TWO BETTER BLOW THE COMPETITION AWAY!” Hizashi yelled out, posing for a second or two. 

Both you and Wendy burst out into fits of giggles, shaking your head before bidding him farewell. It wasn’t long before the two of you reached school and boy, was it packed. You two nodded at one another and split up. Wendy needed to go meet up with Recovery Girl, seeing as she was not in any particular class, but she was enrolled for the sake of keeping their situation hush-hush. 

You took off to the girl’s locker room, waving hello to a few fellow classmates who stood in their UA workout-uniforms, their costumes not allowed seeing as it would give them an advantage and prove to be unfair to others. 

Upon arriving at the changing rooms, you found it to be empty. This helped you focus better and concentrate on what it was that you planned to do today. For the whole entire previous week, you had been pondering what was the right course of action. Forgiving Katsuki was something you deeply wished to do, but his words continued to haunt you. But you had finally come to a decision. His actions would have to speak louder than them. 

If the boy really wanted you to forgive him and give him one final chance, then his actions would have to speak volumes today. 

Today was his one shot at showing you how much he really cared and wanted for this to work out. You would be lying if you said that his persistence in wanting to speak to you, even if he struggled to find the right words and would walk away, you did find it endearing. 

You proceed to fold your uniform shirt, tie, and skirt. Reaching into the duffle bag, you took out some of the spare bandages and began to wrap your chest. When you thought it to be tight and secure enough, you slid on the sports-bra. 

Midnight had really gone all out. At first, you had only seen the bra but now noticed it came as a pair with some workout shorts. After the bra was on, you shimmied the shorts up your legs; the material hugging your figure in a really nice way. You deemed them to be needed should you lose your jacket and the jogging pants became your only option. 

Zipping up your jacket, you pulled out some sandals. They were ones you had managed to save in your spacial pockets and which Erza had purchased for you at some village. Strapping them on, you ensure that the top piece - the one which circled above your ankle - was secured and wouldn’t slip off. They looked a lot like the ones which Gray had worn to Tenrou Island, with the top strap connecting to the heel of the foot and ensuring that it wouldn’t slip off. 

Finally, you slipped on the workout bands and took a hold of Wendy’s sandals, hiding them in your spacial pocket. You then proceeded to put your things away and leave the locker room. For today, you decided to clip your hair, just to keep a few strands of hair away from blocking your vision, but otherwise, you let it be. 

Walking down the hallways of UA, you made your way to Recovery Girl’s office. Once in front of the door, you knocked. Wendy was the one to open the door and she let you in, a soft smile playing at her lips. 

“So, how are you going to be able to compete?” you questioned. 

The girl sat down on one of the beds, already in her UA workout uniform, only now slipping on her sandals which appeared before her a few seconds ago and had taken a hold of. Humming she thought over Recovery Girl’s words. 

“Well, Miss. Recovery Girl said that I would be introduced as a late arrival to class 1-B. Sir. Nezu thought that it might be seen as rather odd that I was put into 1-A. Carla is also enrolled in class 1-B, too.” 

“And your name? Did you have to change it? What about your “quirk”?” you asked. 

“We are keeping our names, but Carla’s last name is going to be Grandeen. As for our quirks,” she paused, a frown gracing her soft face. “Sir Nezu said that Carla would have to choose between changing into a human, being “Mutation,” or her wings, “Flight.” Carla chose to stay in her human form and use “Flight.” As for me, well, I went with “Sky Dragon.” So I can use my dragon force seeing as it is a part of me, like Tsu from your class.” 

“Ahh, so no holding back,” you grinned, hoping to lighten the mood. 

“Nope, I’m finally going to beat you,” Wendy playfully jabbed. 

Nodding you bid her a farewell, hoping to see her at the beginning ceremony. The girl nodded, yelling out that you were going to finally taste defeat at her hands. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Everyone was on edge. You sat with Momo, conversing lightly in regards to the festival. The class after discovering how foreign you really were to this world began to teach you the ways of technology and culture appropriation. 

Mina bombarded you with “playlist” after “playlist” of songs which she said they either “slapped, are the bomb, no cap,” and a whole other list of words you had no idea what they meant. The pinkette had to explain to you what these phrases meant, but you preferred for her to just play the songs and let you continue with your training. 

The girl whined, saying that you were no fun and sounded like an old woman. She didn’t appreciate the cold glare you playfully aimed her way, huffing in playful annoyance. 

You could hear her chatting the whole Baku-squad’s ears off. The corner of your lips could help lifting upwards. The whole squad seemed to be chatting up a storm, Katsuki would offer snippets of helpful advice? It came out so hostile that it seemed more like insults than helpful tips, but this was just him caring; in his own emotionally stunted way. 

“Is Wendy going to be competing?” 

Looking to your left, you spoke Ochaco walking up, her hands behind her back - a little nervous tick which you had picked up on. 

You only hummed in response. 

“Oh,” Momo looked surprised but greatly pleased. “Will she be joining us on the field or…?” 

“Oh, dear mavis no,” you shook your head, (h/c) locks moving along. 

“What do you mean?” Jiro questioned, taking the seat beside Momo. 

“She isn’t in class 1-A, they enrolled her and Carla in class 1-B, so she won’t be joining us in here, but will on the field,” you explained. 

The girls let out a solid hum of approval. Beginning to chat with one another as you zoned out. 

You were nervous. While you and Wendy had been able to participate in the Grand Magic Games, Gramps had pulled you out of it last minute. He replaced you with Jellal, seeing as his heavenly magic would play a much more important job and you were relieved. Although, this did leave you open to help out with the rescue, so that is what you were assigned to do. 

But this was different. You had to keep your magic in check, too much, and 1) you gave yourself away and 2) you could die, seeing that you were struggling to produce a decent amount of magic. Although, Wendy ensured that this was because the effects of this world were finally beginning to take effect and you really couldn’t argue with her. 

Although, your thoughts were brought to a screeching halt at the unwelcome silence. 

Looking up, you saw just how close both Izu and Todoroki had gotten. The two-toned male was glaring daggers at the greenette. 

“I didn’t come to make friends, so do not pretend to do so with me,” his words were as cold and bitter as his quirk. 

“I-I won’t give up Todoroki-kun, I am going to win,” Izu countered. 

“Hn, I will beat you,” hissed Todoroki.

Standing up, you made your way to where the two were standing. This was getting too intense. 

“Ok, just back aw-,” you couldn’t even finish before someone else began to speak. 

“Why you two assholes, the hell you think you are doing huh?! You just declared war on the wrong person icy-hot!”

“There will be no war, all of you three calm down,” you managed, rubbing your temple. “We are all competing to become heroes, so we shou-”

“Heroes?” Todoroki now aimed his gaze towards you. “If you have not noticed, you are not from here. You can not become a hero, you will be leaving soon. Scarlet-san, you do not belong here, it is best if you stay out of this.” 

And just like that, he glared at you one more time before turning on his heel, but before he could get too far Katsuki had jumped out of his seat. The ash-blond was on the brink of fully exploding and losing his shit. 

“DAMN ICY-HOT BASTARD! THE HELL ARE YOU DOIN’? SHE MAY NOT BE FROM HERE BUT SHE IS JUST AS HUMAN AS THE REST OF US! IF SHE WANTS TO BE A FUCKIN’ HERO THEN LET HER. SHE HAS MORE FUCKING POTENTIAL THAN YOU DO! THIS IS WAR, I’M GONNA BEAT YA’ AND BECOME NUMBER ONE!” 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Well, that left everyone with their jaws dropped. Bakugou Katsuki, defending someone other than himself? That was a first. 

Your soulmate mark burned, but unlike all the other times it wasn’t painful, rather, it was warm and comforting. You couldn’t help but feel all warm, your cheeks definitely felt flushed. He had defended your honor, even though you could have done so yourself, but it was bliss like feeling in knowing that he had your …

.

.

.

.

.

.

… back. Oh, dear mavis! He had your back, long having committed to standing with you, for you, even when you didn’t for him. Sure the circumstances were different, but you could have stood beside him, offered him a way to not come off so hostile. 

You should have defended his character. Neither one knew the other that well, hell, you had lied and he still opted to believe in knowing that you meant well. While you had been so quick to toss him aside for his closed-off deminer. He was emotionally constipated, having missed out on the love which he truly deserved and the one person who was supposed to love him for flaws and all stood on a judgmental podium. 

‘Don’t judge me unless you have looked through my eyes, experienced what I went through, and cried as many tears as me. Until then back-off, cause you have no idea.’

Those were Lucy’s words, and how true they held themselves in this moment. 

The blond had his issues, he was a fixer-upper, but that gave you no right to judge him. You don’t know what it is that he has lived through, only having found out a few days prior about his middle school escapade in villain attack. 

Bakugou Katsuki had been reduced to a fragile porcelain doll, he was unable to help himself. That is the worst feeling anyone can experience. 

“Do not presume to know me,” Todorki muttered. 

He pushed Katuski’s wrists away, proceeding to leave the room. 

Kirishima walked up to Katuki, placing his arm around his neck. Whatever it was that he said caused the blond to begin yelling and for a faint pink blush to spread. Your heart was pounding, and your eyes couldn’t leave him. 

His actions had begun to speak volumes, and they were as loud as his explosions. 


	28. 27

The walk to the field was nerve-racking, your head kept glancing in multiple directions, hoping that the young slayer would pop out soon, but much to your dismay you didn’t see her. 

“We always begin our Sports Festival with our first years. This year, this class faced off with real villains; a real encounter with the real world. LETS WELCOME CLASS 1-A FROM THE HERO COURSE!” 

That voice, wait he never… good mavis, it was your loud blond father. 

Your whole class filed in, some nervous while others straight-up owned it. This time around you were just put into lines, not in any particular order, other than staying in place. The lot of you stepped forwards, heads held high. It very much felt like the Grand Magic Games; you couldn’t help but close your eyes and reminisce on the very first time you saw your Nakama walk out onto the field. 

Fairy Tail Team A had such a burning presence, whereas Fairy Tail Team B posed a more power-towering aura.

Finally opening your eyes, you glanced to the side, watching as other classes walked in and filed themselves right beside your class. It was rather interesting to see the other courses, they all played an important role in society and you couldn’t wait to see what it would be that they’d bring to the competition. 

You finally spotted tufts of blue hair and right behind her stood Carla in her human form, her ears twitching at the sound of the crowd going wild. 

Wendy smiled at you, quickly narrowing her eyes in a playful manner. 

‘Get ready for a beat down, cause I’m winning,’ Wendy shared her thoughts. 

‘Hmm,’ you looked to the side, nose raised playfully. ‘Sure you will; just make sure to not take it personal when I win.’ 

‘-giggles- Well we should start paying attention, your mate is staring really hard at you and me both,’ the girl’s cheeks painted themselves a rosy shade of red. To her, the word mate, meant mate-mate, in the dragon sense that is.

Finally, you glanced back forwards, your (e/c) eyes locking with his crimson ones. Smiling, you gave him a nod. The boy was taken aback. This was the first positive response you had given him in days and his heart was going haywire. 

‘Damn woman,’ his scowl deepened, but his cheeks rose in warmth. 

Bringing his attention back towards the front, watching as the Chief Referee - Midnight (your Aunty) - began to speak. She asked for the player representative to come up and give a speech. Much to everyone's surprise, even your own, she called upon Katsuki. 

The blond straightened up, grumbling under his breath incoherent words - even though you were willing to bet that they were curses - and his scowl deepened tenfold as he stomped? his way to the front and onto the stage. His fists were stuffed into his sweat's pockets as he just stood there for a solid few seconds. Crimson eyes glanced around, landing on your (e/c) own. 

It seemed as his eyes glossed over with some emotion, scowl briefly softening before he spoke.

“I declare…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“... to be number one!”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“WHAT THE HELL?!”

“WHAT IS WRONG WITH HIM?!”

“ARE ALL CLASS-1A STUDENTS THIS IGNORANT?!”

“WHAT A PRICK!”

Regardless of the horrid insults thrown his way, Katsuki just jumped down, walking back to your class. A smug grin remained on his face, his eyes never once left your own. You couldn’t help but grin back, he was challenging you, wanting to see what it is that you are made of. And you were not about to back down. 

Midnight got back on the stage, whipping her whip above the air to silence all of the murmuring remaining from Katsuki’s stunt. As everyone began to quiet down, she started to speak. Turning around as a huge wheel appeared behind her which then began to spin. As the wheel continued to do its thing, the dark-haired woman explained what it is that this wheel did. 

Looking over her shoulder she smirked. 

“Well, well. It seems you lot will be participating in the OBSTACLE RACE!”

A few murmurs began to spread about as the woman up above continued her explanation. It seemed as if all students would be racing one another in a 4 km run. Although, you all still had no clue what these obstacles would entail, but you all ought to be on your toes. 

Everyone was ushered to the side of a large gate-door. You could hear your father’s voice overhead. He was explaining, rather enthusiastically, how ‘rad’ this year’s students were. Looking to where he was seated, you noticed his signature finger guns aimed your way. A small smile made its way onto your lips, your eyes glancing to the top of the door watching as the colored lights switched. Your fingers began to play with the hem of your jack as you watched them change. 

Yellow

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yellow

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Green!

The doors quickly opened, and you were all off. It was difficult to funnel through seeing as there were a ton of students. You were off to the side when you felt a cold chill run up your spine. Galaxy colored orbs surrounded your fists quickly, a small explosion went off as you punched the wall and clung to it as everything bellow you became covered in ice. 

From your perch, you watched as Wendy clung to Carla as both of them landed on top of the covered floor. But they both began to push through seeing as the other students were frozen in place. 

Jumping down, you began to let out small explosions from your hands, propelling your body forward. It didn’t take long before you reached the end of the tunnel and landed on the somewhat still covered in ice pathway. But you couldn’t spend much time worrying about that. You rushed forwards, running to catch up with Todoroki, who no doubt was at the front. 

White and blue hair caught your attention. Both girls had caught up with you, and they weren’t holding any punches. It had been stated that anything went, so long you all finished the race. If one could, they were at liberty of slowing down others by any means possible. 

Wendy’s hand shot out, a gust of wind blowing against you. She let out a small giggle as she watched you close your eyes and halt, expecting for something huge to come, but which never once did. Letting out a small huff, you sprinted to both of them. Angry that you had fallen for such a book-old stunt, one which you fell for. You ran, catching up with them in no time.

But before you could say anything, the ground began to shake, a cold gust of wind ruffling your hair. Up ahead you took note of Todoroki freezing a huge mechanical looking creature.

And then proceed to take off. 

“TODOROKI SHOUTO ADVANCES AHEAD OF THE PACK! THAT’S CLASS-1A FOR 'YA!”

But just as he had made it under the frozen creature, it began to topple over, seeing as it had been frozen mid-movement and in an awkward position. A few students had passed by Wendy, Carla, and yourself - who remained still and in place - as you three assessed the situation. As the students who ran past you three got closer they came in contact with falling chunks of ice. These student’s quirks were not good fits for combat or defense. 

You three all looked at one another, nodding before taking off. Carla sprouted wings, launching forward and grabbing a hold of three students. Wendy ran in front of two crouched support students. Her fist collided with the metal piece, covered in ice, and shattered it. Both students looked shell shocked, yet thankful for their rescue. 

Galaxy-colored energy covered one of the three hunched over girls. They quickly disappeared, you replacing them. Your left hand lifted over your head, a huge explosion going off as the three chunks were repelled back. 

But this wasn’t the end. More of these creatures began to show up, all of them different sizes.

“WELCOME TO THE ROBO-INFERNO!”

So this is what you were dealing with. Another one came at you, but you were much too quick. 

The once cowering students had rushed to some other direction. Rolling to your right - to avoid the machine -, both of your palms planted themselves firmly on the ground, propelling your lower body upwards. Your left leg shot up, colliding with the thing's arm, a loud explosion ringing in the air as its limb was torn to pieces. Jumping up, your fist landed on its chest, another explosion detonating and the thing finally collapsed. With a huge smirk on your lips, you performed a backflip, evading another swinging robotic arm. Galaxy orbs appeared on its sides, all going off in multiple successions. 

Landing on all four - and skidding to a halt - you looked up, (e/c) eyes meeting with chocolate brown ones. The corner of her eyes seemed to smile back at you, even if she had just aimed a wing attack at another one of those huge monsters. 

Glancing to your side, you noticed Momo hunched over creating something and it was in this moment that another one of the smaller robots aimed a blast at you. Lifting your left arm, a territorial shield appeared, absorbing the power and boosting your energy. With newfound strength, your right hand glided in the air forming a myriad of galaxy colored orbs; all in a curved line, as if forming a barrier between the things and your friends. 

“Heaven’s Grand Palace!” 

The orbs grew to double their size, a galaxy seeming to spin within them. Wendy watched, this was a new spell. Although, it did remind her of Laxus’s Thunder Palace, even if she had only heard stories about such a spell. 

Two ‘zero’ pointer robots began to move towards you, but before they could get too close they ended up setting off your spell. Beams of magic shot at them, explosions ringing loud for anyone who stood by too close. You took this as your opportunity to make a run for it, hearing cannons going off. Wendy and Carla followed right next to you, jumping over scattered metal pieces. 

Izuku stared as your spell had destroyed a good few chunks out of smaller robots and the two large ones alike. This dispelling of magical energy didn’t even seem to faze you. Wendy, the bluenette who he had gotten to know over his multiple visits to Recovery Girl, was just as strong and was following close to you. 

‘So this is what a Fairy Tail Wizard can do, what it means to be in the number one guild,’ the greenette gaped.

Looking behind you at the sound of other explosions, your (e/c) eyes widened at the sight of ash-blond hair zooming over and up top the first fallen robot. 

“THAT’S CLASS 1-A FOR ‘YA! WHAT ARE YOU TEACHIN’ ‘EM ERASERHEAD?!” you could hear your blond-haired father losing his mind at how well the class was doing, but you were willing to bet that he was going crazy over how well you were doing too. 

“They faced off with real villains, they got a taste of the real world and they know that this path won’t be as easy as they once thought. They all learned this on their own,” your gruff father mumbled. 

Explosions were let out from your hands, propelling you up and over the fallen and frozen robot. Wendy used the air to carry her over, Carla flew instead, soaring higher up. Even if the exceed didn’t really plan on winning, she was going to aim for a good placing, all the while keeping an eye on both you and Wendy. 

Both you and the dragon slayer continued to run, keeping in mind that other students were also managing to get over. But this didn’t stop you two from running as fast as you both could go, smiles never fading. 

This was a rekindling, a moment for the both of you to grow stronger than ever. You two had eaten, joked, slept under the same stars, bathed, and fought hand-in-hand together. Even if this was a competition, you two were still guildmates - Nakama - and the two of you would keep an eye out for the other. Regardless of whatever happens, the relishing of this moment was good enough to keep the two of you moving. 

As the two of you got closer to the second obstacle, your eyes narrowed. Wendy’s hand brushed against your arm, her eyes glancing briefly at you, all before she nodded once she took notice that you had seen the ravine coming up. 

From behind you two, there was a gasp let out at the sight of this new obstacle. But you paid no mind to it. Instead once at the edge of the cliff, you jumped, Wendy’s hands clasping your own as she used her magic to add more momentum to the mid-air launch. Gripping tightly onto her, you spun and tossed her ahead. As you began to feel gravity pull you down, a huge grin pulled at the corner of your lips. 

It was then that you felt wind pushing you up, your hair fluttering. The laugh that escaped your lips couldn’t be helped, Wendy had been caught by Carla, both of them watching you as small explosions were let out from under your palms. Swooping down, the exceed in human form let Wendy down all before taking to the sky once more. 

You landed on all four, bolting the moment Wendy’s sandalled-feet made contact with the other side of the ravine and the one, you too had landed on. The girl quickly caught up, running next to you and seeming to be picking up the pace. 

Lightly punching her on her shoulder, you laughed, noticing the faint pink glow emitting from her body. The bluenette lightly giggled, her Vernier spell increasing her abilities and speed a bit. 

Still running, the sound of explosions hitting something brought you two out of this small playful moment. Up in front of you two, mines littered the ground and it seemed that Katsuki and Todoroki were fighting one another to get ahead. But they failed to notice both Wendy and yourself nearing the obstacle. 

Neither one of you two halted, running straight into this. Galaxy magic lightly coated itself over your legs, extending from your toes to your knees. You did step somewhat awkwardly but managed to still move forward at a fast enough pace. Wendy, on the other hand, relied on her dragon instincts; she seemed to glide over these awaiting explosives. Carla flew above, keeping an eye on the two of you, having already taken note of the mines. 

“LIKE HELL I’M GOIN’ TO LET ‘YA WIN, YOU ICY-HOT BASTARD!!!” how could you mistake these screams for anyone else. 

Wendy glanced at you, she couldn’t help but smile; you’ve got yourself one hotheaded soulmate, that’s for sure. 

“I-” Todoroki was cut off by Katsuki, a scowl forming on his face. 

“YOU DECLARED WAR ON THE WRONG PERSON!” 

A huge explosion went off from behind you four, this caused you to stumble, Wendy narrowed her eyes seeing a mop of green hair. She had seen this boy before, he seemed to get injured a lot, it was Midorya-kun. 

‘It’s Midorya-kun, (F/n). He is on some metal scrap-piece.’

‘We teaming up?’

A smirk embedded itself upon your face, the bluenette only nodded, a huge grin stretching its way across her face. 

‘Carla! We are teaming up, are you joining?’

‘I’ll keep an eye on you two, but I am not planning on winning. Now child, remember to hold back just a bit; both of you should. I will be coming in around 10th place, the best of luck.’

Wendy casted a light version of Vernier, light purple magic - covered with specs of gold-like-stars - surrounding your body. The boost immediately was felt, looking over your shoulder the mop of green hair was approaching faster than ever and it was only a matter of time before he passed above the four of you. 

“WHAT’S THIS?! MIDORIYA, IZUKU FROM CLASS 1-A HAS JUST PASSED THE FOUR LEADERS! WHAT A TURN OF EVENTS!!!”

Both Todoroki and Katsuki immediately stopped fighting one another, deciding to just straight up make a run for it; the detonation of mines a thought put on the back burner. 

“Toss me, Wendy,” you muttered shakily as a heavy sigh left your lips. 

The two of you were now only a few feet behind the boys but were catching up quickly. The bluenette hesitated, she wasn’t physically strong enough to the point where she could just pick you up and throw. Although, she could make a tornado, just strong enough for you to ride within. So she nodded, entrusting that you would be able to handle this attack.

“Sky Dragon’s Wave Wind!” 

She wove her hands in the air, huge gusts of concentrated winds wrapped horizontally and thrusting you forwards. Your magic covered your body, the spacial magic surrounding and protecting your body from receiving too much damage. Wendy then let her magic rise just a bit for herself. 

“Sky Dragon’s Momentary Wind!” 

Air gusts got caught under the small feather-like-scales on her wrists, ankles, and hidden tufts on her back; she had gotten help from Recovery Girl in the cutting of holes in the jacket to make it easier for her to use her magic. Although her hair covered it, which was a good thing - she didn’t want for others to know just what she was truly capable of just yet. 

“NOW WHAT’S THIS?! AN ALLIANCE?! MARVELL, WENDY FROM CLASS 1-B & SCARLET, (F/N) FROM CLASS 1-A HAVE JOINED FORCES!!!”

Both you and the dragon slayer quickly zoomed by the boys, Todoroki being taken aback - his arm shotting forwards in an attempt to freeze you both - and Katsuki - though internally happy at the sight of his soulmate kicking ass - he was pissed that he wouldn’t be coming in first. 

Izuku from the top realized how the two of you passed him, and by this point, he no longer had his metal piece; it was a free-for-all for him. But the moment he made contact with the ground - no longer fearing the impending explosives; seeing as he had passed this final obstacle - he made a mad dash for it. By now the magic had worn off, both you and Wendy ran, your treaty long forgotten at the sight of the entrance. 

“Sorry, Wendy!” 

Your hand jutted out, swinging a punch at the girl. She countered with a “Sky Dragon's Claw.” But you ducked just in time, rolling to the side, but getting up just as quickly and making a run for it at the sight of Izuku passing the two of you. 

“I’m truly sorry, Izuku-kun,” Wendy mumbled out. 

She had aimed a “Sky Dragon’s Wing Attack,” one he surprisingly managed to evade, but slow down enough for it to be neck in neck. The two other males had caught up, it was anyone's game. Now within the entrance of the tunnel, the only option was to run. But Izuku wasn’t giving up his spot, running faster than he had ever imagined. You didn’t know who would make it, it was such a close call, but all you could do was run and hope you made it…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. 

“ITS MIDORIYA, IZUKU FOR THE WIN! SECOND PLACE GOES TO BOTH MARVELL, WENDY & TODOROKI, SHOUTO! THE FINAL PAIR COMING IN THIRD, AND IN ANOTHER TIE, IS SCARLET, (F/N) & BAKUGOU, KATSUKI!!!” 

Dropping onto the ground, you sprawled out, Wendy falling right beside you. Fist pumping the air, the two of you began to laugh. This had been the most fun the two of you had had in a while. The memory of the annual Fairy Tail run coming into mind. You wondered, would things have been different if they had been here? 

At least Wendy and Carla were here, both of them had really motivated you to do better. You couldn’t wait for what else was to come.


	29. 28

A/n: I have written a bit more, so I shall be posting twice this week!! I hope you all enjoy this new chapter! Remember to like, comment, and spread the love <3

_________________________________________________________

Izu-kun was not expecting for you to have come up to congratulate him. His face instantly burning hot at you congratulations and a surprising “arigato.” Why you were thanking him was beyond him? But before he could even question such an action, you were pulled aside by Wendy. The bluenette offered a small smile, bowing and wishing him a congratulation as well. 

“Talk to you later?” you questioned as both of you walked in another direction. 

“Y-yEs,” Izuku muttered out. 

Bright amber watched how you congratulated the greenette, rather than come over to him. He could only scoff at the boy’s response to you. The ash-blonde watched as you walked off with the bluenette, Wendy - a name that has stuck with him since you shared your memories. 

Carla ran to both of you, huffing seeing as she had just finished. The exceed had finished in 11th place - right behind Kirishima, not too bad seeing as she stayed behind for a while. 

The three of you huddled together, congratulating one another on your placings. Carla’s tail swayed back and forth, Wendy jumping excitedly as she recounted the events to the exceed - who just playfully snickered, she had seen everything take place from up above. The exceed had wanted to stay out of sight and keep a low profile and seemed she had somewhat managed to do so. 

As more students started to come in, you all three sat on the ground discussing some matters. 

“Won’t people see us?” Wendy anxiously looked around. 

“Nope!” you responded, a smirk taking a hold of your lips. 

Both of them stared at you quizzically. Just what had you meant? They continued to look at you, waiting for you to explain but you didn’t have to. Your right hand came up, and a snap was all they heard before they saw a magic circle up on top of the arena, disappearing as quickly as it had appeared. 

You had cast an illusion spell. Everyone would see you three just sitting there, discussing something completely different to what you now spoke about. 

“Illusion magic?” Carla quirked her eyebrow up. 

Nodding, you stood up. The other two followed behind you, wondering just what it was that you wanted to do. They followed you until you came to a wall, leaning against it, you all finally got down to business. A grim look took a hold of your face, both exceed and dragon slayer knew what you wished to discuss; you had been pestering them for the past week to hand over the few bits of magic inscriptions they had seen on the door. 

Sighing, you slid down the wall. Both of them crouched down in front of you. They knew how hard this must be, they, too, were trying to adapt to this new world. 

As much as they wanted to help you, your magic levels were still not at their normal peek, they had risen, but not by much. For you to preform a huge magical spell, like Grand Chariot, would completely deplete you of your magic energy; both from your normal valves and Second Origin. 

“-Sigh- If we tell you what little we managed to see, you have to promise us to hold-on on casting a spell,” Wendy softly mentioned, her hands holding your own.

“But-,” you were cut off. 

“No child, we understand that out of us three, you are the most knowledgeable in this aspect. But we need you to be healthy, do not rush, we will get back home in due time.” 

Looking down at your hands, still cupped by Wendy’s, you let out a shaky ‘alright.’ You knew that you were not at your best, this wasn’t you at full capacity. This greatly concerned you because this was only an issue you were facing at the moment. It was so out of the blue, you had been fine prior to the USJ attack. 

Had the Grand Chariot spell taken that much out of you? It shouldn’t have, your body should have been able to compensate for it within that week. Perhaps it had to do with the environment? But that explanation did not sit well with you, Wendy had used a great amount of magic and her magic levels were back to what she originally had them at. So what could be the issue? You wanted to pull out your hair, this wasn’t something you had had trouble with before, so why now? 

Carla’s hand landed on your shoulder, her eyes showing just how concerned she was over your lack of magical presence; it just wasn’t as strong as before, this did not sit well with her at all. 

You could only offer a half-hearted smile. The exceed’s ears flopped down, clearly showing her displeasure. 

“We will share with you after what it is that we saw, but for now let's focus on the festival.” 

Nodding, you stood up. You noticed how your illusion seemed to fool others, people standing next to your bodies as it seemed that the next event was being explained. Cracking your knuckles, you prepared for whatever else would be thrown your way. 

Somehow you three managed to make it to where your illusions stood, your spelling releasing. Your aunty Midnight was explaining the following event to come. From what you could gather, this would be a Cavalry Battle, and depending on the placing of the first round, all 45 students would get a certain amount of points handed out to them. 

Right beside the dark-haired woman was a list of all the students. Spotting your name, right besides Katsuki’s, there was how many points you had earned. If you added Carla’s, Wendy’s, and your own, you all stood at 250 points. As long as you could keep your points, steal a few here and there, you would be golden. 

Midnight dismissed you all, giving you 15 minutes to form teams. Carla and Wendy looked at you, nodding when you smiled. For the time being, you all needed a plan. 

Moving to the side, you three discussed how you would all be moving around. If the rider left the team, then that would disqualify you all. Other teams were forming quickly and assignments given and you three could still not decide who would be doing what. The moment Midnight announce that five minutes remained, it clicked in your head. 

“Carla, you are the lightest out of us three, you should be the rider. If worst comes to worst, it would be easier for you to grab onto both Wendy and me as the rider.” 

The exceed nodded, seeing how this would make it easier to evade attacks. 

“Now Wendy,” you glanced at her, “you are going to be in the back. Supporting is what you should focus on for the majority of this game. Your wind would come in handy when moving us around too!” 

The bluenette grinned, her pigtails bouncing as she nodded in agreement. 

“And I will be in the front, defending us!” 

It was a plan. Carla sat herself on top of Wendy’s arms that were gripping onto your shoulders. Nodding at the same time, you all prepared for the beginning of this battle. It was nerve-racking watching as the timer counted down, all of the other teams already having a strategy in mind. A small huff left your lips at the sight of some teams having already marked your team as a weak one, thinking you would be easy pickings. 

“THE BATTLE MAY BEGIN!” 

A good amount of people rushed at Izuku, those who knew that it was a futile attempt went for the teams deemed to be weaker; the lack of points on your end prompting them to aim for you. Wendy had already cast Verier and Armor. Your magic had been increased tenfold, so you could really instill some damage now. 

Carla sat atop, watching how other teams went after the greenette. She pointed to another team, all of you moving to said team and snatching their headbands. Grinning, the exceed tied the 30 and 40 point headbands onto her neck. The team stood shell shocked, they had only felt the small tickle of the exceed’s tail as the headbands were snatched. Carla’s feline eyes zeroed in on another team, her ears twitching and on high alert. 

Snatching the other team’s 55 and 70 point headbands was child’s play. 

A cold gust of wind had both you and Wendy coming to a halt as ice-covered both of your legs. Gritting your teeth, explosions broke the ice, Wendy was not happy at the unwelcome cold. Now free you lot moved onto the next unsuspecting team. From the corner of your eye, you watched how Izuku’s team had taken to the sky, although the second time was shaky. 

The third team you hit had been better prepared, so Carla only managed to snatch two of their headbands; 90 and 60 point headbands still better than nothing. You three had managed to steal a total of 305 points and when added to your preexisting 250, you all had gather 555 points. That didn’t sound too bad at all. But this small victory would prove to be short-lived. Explosions were shot at you, but they weren’t your ash-blondes. 

Quickly you put a territorial shield up, the explosion being blocked off. Carla took note of the confused look on the blonde’s face. It had once been a smug grin, but now it was just befuddling. Your hand clenched into a fist and your territorial shield exploded. 

Running away from that team, Wendy kept in mind that that blonde’s expression couldn’t mean anything good. But before she could say anything, her eyes snapped forwards, noticing how your hair and Carla’s fur stood on end. It felt as if lightning was about to strike. Your eyes immediately landed on Denki who looked about ready to release a large amount of electricity. 

Without a second to waste, Carla’s wings sprouted. Her tail gripped onto Wendy, her hands having a tight hold on your jacket. The bluenette had a surge of wind making the team's take off quicker. 

“Team Grandeen JUST TOOK TO THE AIR!” 

All the other teams took a moment to look up, all of their jaws dropping. They had all overlooked the exceed as a possible member, and now they regretted it. 

Carla flew over to another team, Wendy helped by picking up the pacing of the wind. You grinned, explosions making you all zoom by. The team gapped as they realized that their 100 and 95 point headbands had been taken. A minute now remained, and people were out for blood. You had now become one of the main targets. 

But no one could really keep up with you three. Wendy and Carla just didn’t let them get too close. 

5

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

4

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

3

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

2

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

1

“TIMES UP” 

You watched as a good amount of students began to glance at the board, the arena filling with their murmurs. Carla hopped down from her perch, the bluenette behind you hugged the exceed. Laughing, you looked to the board, 750 points weren’t so shabby after all. 

Looking around you noticed how a whole group of students dejectedly walked out of the arena. Now only those whose teams had some points advanced to the next part. 

Smiling you watched as Midnight declared that the first five teams would get to compete. You saw Team Todoroki - having placed first -, Team Bakugou - having placed second -, Team Shinsou -placing third -, your team; Team Grandeen in fourth, and lastly Team Midoriya. 

“Well folks, we are going to be taking a noon-day break!”

Walking out of the arena, you glanced over your shoulder. Ember eyes connected with your own, you smirked at him; the boy huffing in annoyance, but the trace of a small smile graced his features. Today really was going to be a day to remember. 


	30. 29

A/n: Sorry for the late upload, I was going to do a Christmas special, but decided to ultimately save it for New Years!!!! So I wrote two chapters instead!!! I hope you all enjoy <3

____________________________________________

As you sat next to Wendy, sipping on a carton of apple juice, you dangled your legs. Carla was munching on some rice, a frown on her lips. 

“Why such a long face?” you questioned. 

The exceed looked to you, her feline eyes widening a bit. Looking to Wendy, the bluenette opened her mouth in an ‘oh’ motion. Swallowing the Katsudon in her mouth, the young dragon slayer sheepishly smiled. 

“Well, from the beginning, Carla and I agreed to participate for a bit and then drop out, but I have decided to continue!” 

Well, this was a surprise. The exceed nodded, smiling at how enthusiastic the bluenette was. 

“Hmm, alright,” you stood, stretching your muscles a bit. “Well I am going to go for a walk, you have to meet up with Recovery Girl, right?” 

Both of them nodded, also standing and waving goodbye. Humming, you began to walk down the corridors of UA High. The last time you took a stroll like this when you met Hitoshi. Speaking of the indigo-haired male, the two of you hadn’t spoken since Katsuki had openly insulted him and the other students. A grim look took over your face, Toshi was not too pleased with the turn of events. 

Sighing, you rounded the corner, bumping into someone. A small ‘oomph’ left your lips. Just as you went to apologize, the person cut you off. 

“Scarlet-san,” the two-toned male curtly spoke. 

He seemed tense like something was bothering him. Glancing over his shoulder you couldn’t see anyone, so perhaps it was an internal issue. You wanted to speak to him, but the last time you interfered that turned out horribly wrong. To him you didn’t exist, you weren’t a part of this world, but damn it all to hell. The boy’s audacious actions would not, could not, and should not be overlooked. 

Tilting your chin up, your (e/c) eyes locked with his mismatched ones. There was so much you wished to say, to convey, but the most the male may be willing to give you would be a few seconds of his time. 

“I can’t pretend to know you, I haven’t walked a day in your shoes, but the same can be said of you. It isn’t all black and white; see the world for what it's worth, don’t let the rage consume you.” 

Todoroki hardened his glare. Again here you were, acting as if you were better than him. You had everything he dreamed of having. A loving family, people who to fight for; a reason to become a hero. All he had was an overbearing hoop to jump through. 

You turned on your heel, just wanting to leave the male to his own devices. Yet before you could get too far, you felt a warm hand wrap around your right wrist. 

“Let go of me,” you spat out. 

“Not until you get it through your head that we are nothing alike.” 

Nothing alike? Of course, you two had nothing in common. Both of you belonged to different styles of life - different worlds. He was a prodigy, destined for greatness and you, well you were nothing but a lucky brat who got a second chance at life. While he had been sheltered all his life, you were fighting every goddamn day to make it to the next. Why couldn’t you just relish in this feeling of comfort?

Your fists clenched, a piercing glare aimed in the males’ direction. 

“We aren’t alike, how about I show you just how different we are,” you venomously hissed. 

Your magic wrapped around both the male and yourself. But this felt different. There was a golden electric zing to it all. This was new, and it scared you; the lack of control had you wanting to reel back, but you were stuck in place. 

Todoroki watched as your eyes seemed to turn golden in color, but upon closer scrutiny, he realized that golden like characters ghosted over your eyes - like the ones in the circle when you summoned Wendy and Carla. All-round him millions upon millions of stars shone, a whole galaxy shrouded the two of you. He tried pealing his fingers away from your wrist but was captivated by the twisting and falling of stars. 

Yet this captivation came to a screeching halt at the sight of them heading towards you both. He was floundering now - internally that is. 

The stars rushed at the two of you, while he was freaking out, you blankly turned a golden chain dragging the boy along with you. Glancing over your shoulder, a small smile graced your lips, the golden tint seeming to disappear - if only for a moment. 

You outstretched your left arm, welcoming the incoming raging balls of fire. Your hair flowed behind you beautifully. It was then that he noticed the change in your attire. A white dress hugged your figure beautifully, white and silver feathers forming a belt around your waist and also forming a collar around your neck. Everything about you was so regal, this was your space, your territory and he felt like an outsider. 

Rosy-pink lips parted. 

“Memoriae”

It was as if everything was going backwards, or was it forwards? Todoroki had no idea, his sense of time and direction was completely thrown out the window. As the stars collide with the both of you, a sense of dread had the male’s stomach performing summer saults. The warm feeling he had initially gotten turned distantly cold. 

You began to walk, everything begging to slow down. He followed right behind, his eyes going wide at the sight of homes on fire, men, women, children; everyone screaming and yelling for help. 

A few things began to blur out, such as faces or severe wounds. 

Swallowing the huge lump in his throat, he closely walked beside you. Glancing down at you, you wore a frown, lips trembling as tears gathered at the corner of your eyes. Golden-eyeliner accentuated your face, black thin eyeliner making it all pop; light touches of blush dusted your cheeks, your flushed apples giving you a fair complexion. 

The further you walked, the more people he could make out being chained, and those who refused were killed. It was the sound of a crying infant that brought him to face forward. He watched as a baby was brought out from behind a bush, almost killed, and then tossed to another child. 

Said child barely managed to catch the infant, the crying girl just wailing at this point - the tears long gone. 

“Wh-what is this?” 

He got no response, instead, he watched a sad smile play on your lips at the sight of the boy. 

As the group of slaves began to walk, so did the both of you. You walked up to the boy who held a small infant, walking until the smell of burning wood and the sound of anguished cries for help died out. Soon you two stood in a dark cell, following the slaves out and onto the working mines. The both of you walked, eventually coming to a halt and looking to the same blonde boy, his bluebell eyes shining brightly as he turned the slave work into a game for the child right beside him. 

Todoroki watched, the child slowly beginning to resemble you…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

This was your past; you were showing him just how different the two of you were. 

You had been forced to be a slave, your village burned to the ground, and your parents - no doubt - murdered. The two-toned male watched as you looked away, him staring at the memory in front of him. His mismatching ones widened in shock as he saw the boy getting yelled at, you defending him, and whip coming down. Before he could see what else happened, the memory blurred considerably. 

“No… NO! I SAID NO!” 

The male watched your distressed form, tears falling quickly down your cheeks. He had to be a completely heartless bastard to not understand just how upsetting and unsettling this was. It was your sudden yells and cries for it all to come to an end that caused the memory to begin to fade out. 

His hand landed on your shoulder, his form of comforting you. You blinked, tears still falling down in thick streams. You parted your lips to speak when a vicious growl resounded. 

Everything began to fall apart. Stardust trailing down. 

Both of you stared in horror as a creature approached. It was coming fast towards you both, it’s pounding of paws and claws? had the whole world-shaking to its very core. A powerful roar came out of its mouth, prompting you to turn on your heel, shoeless feet pounding on the rippling ground - if you could even call it that. 

Todoroki was forced to trail behind you, his legs helping him easily catch up to you. He knew that you wouldn’t be able to keep up, so he grabbed you by the waist and tossed you onto his shoulder. You couldn’t help but blush, the movement so unexpected. 

As more distance was put between you two and the creature, you couldn’t help but get a feeling that this was all wrong. Something was missing, there was something you didn’t know about. 

You horrifyingly watched as the creature sent a black swirl of magic, ‘Nightmare’ the only thing that registered in your mind. It was as if your body was on autopilot, your right arm raising - thumb, pointer, and ring finger not being tucked into a fist, rather pointing out - came down slighting in a diagonal canceling motion. 

“FINIS”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Both you and Todoroki stood in the school hallway, you still on his shoulder, but everything back to normal. You no longer had a gown on, rather the UA track-suit now on your body. 

“T-That really just occurred, right?” the male stumbled out. 

“I- uh,” you hummed, your lips pressed in a thin line. 

“And that was not your magic…” the boy continued. 

Swallowing the deep lump in your throat, you responded, “No… I- I don’t think so...” 

“Oh-, umm,” Todoroki lightly mumbled as he placed you down. 

You looked at him, eyes still watery from what had occurred. This was too much, all you had wanted to do was slap him, maybe sock him in the balls… but- but this wasn’t it. Everything had happened on its own accord and you felt drained, yet still at full power? 

It was as if you hadn’t used any magic at all, but these spells - the memory share, the galaxy space, and territorial surroundings, and the canceling? of another magic were all high-level spells… you should have exhausted all of your magic. Hell, you should have probably been on a hospital bed near death… Just what the hell happened?

Not far behind, Katsuki had just rounded the corner when he saw your small frame shaking.

The ash-blonde had been wondering about when he felt a mix of dread and fear hit him like a load of bricks. He knew these weren’t his emotions, they were yours. And they were stampeding around; it was a horrid feeling. 

Without thinking twice about it, his body began to move out of its own accord. 

A few students stared at him, making way as he rushed past them; what had started out as a fast walk turning into a mad dash. 

There was something wrong, his soulmate mark burned; it felt like he was cattle and his hip was getting branded with a searing piece of metal. But then again the pain felt a hundred times worst. Pins, needles, daggers, swords, - you name it - seemed to be piercing at his skin. It hurt like a bitch, he knew this was serious. 

Kirishima, Denki, Mina, and Sero watched as the ash-blonde pushed past them; a look of distress painted on his usually angry face. 

They looked at one another, questioning whether they should follow or not. It was Mina who took off first, the other three following right behind. The pinkette knew it wasn’t anything good, if Bakugou was upset, it had to be really worrisome. 

Wendy and Carla had been walking down the somewhat crowded halls - a few students lingered here and there seeing as the Sports Festival was about to resume in a few more minutes - when they saw Mina and the rest of your soulmates group of friends hurriedly round a corner. They all looked somewhat worried. Looking at one another, the dragon slayer and exceed realized it must have been about you and also took off.

Katsuki continued to run, his body seeming to know what corners to turn and which ones to completely pass by. He could tell you were having some sort of panic attack, his heart seemed to be beating at a fast rate and he, 100%, knew that it wasn’t because he -himself- was running. 

As he rounded the next corner, the ash-blonde caught a glimpse of you, but his eyes zeroed in on the male standing in front of you. 

Todoroki glanced at you, your eyes clearly showing the confusion, pain, and anguish you felt. Everything he saw was true, nothing of it was fabricated… this was how you both were different; a clear contrast in lives and personalities. 

The boy felt like an asshole. But he didn’t know what to say; ‘sorry’ would sound too half-assed, ‘my apologies’ just left a bitter taste in his mouth. He felt like throwing up and then some, and it seemed as if you also agreed with him. Your right hand covered your mouth, your left arm wrapped around your midsection. It seemed as if you would crumble at any moment. A sight he had never seen. 

Looking up at him, tears began to slide down your cheeks all over again. You couldn’t take it, to re-live such a thing all over again was just a cruel and unusual punishment. 

Without warning your legs gave out, your hair lightly fluttering as you went down. Just as you were about to crash onto the floor, you felt two arms wrap around your hips. Your back collided with a chest, the smell of burnt-caramel filling your nose. Suddenly you felt all warm, it was as if your body knew it was finally alright to give out; so it did just that. 

Katsuki glared at the other male. 

Todoroki stared at him, eyes widening a bit at the hostile demeanor. 

“THE HELL YOU DO TO HER!”

For once Todoroki was happy to be in a secluded hallway; away from prying eyes. The two-toned male gawked at the fuming blonde in front of him. He had nothing to do with this, if anything he was trying to help you just a moment ago. 

“I-” he didn’t know what to say. 

A gasp came from upfront, tufts of pink hair and blue rushing towards them. The bluenette being the one who you had brought into this world; Wendy was her name - or so he briefly recalled. 

Stepping back, he let the healer get a feel for how you were. 

“Her magic… th- this can’t be right,” the bluenette muttered as her hand ghosted over your face. 

Katsuki looked down, his face now one of worry. He felt so useless; again he failed to protect you. Ever since you had shared your memories with him, he couldn’t help but feel the need to be there for you - to protect you like you had long deserved. When you smiled, grinning at him during the beginning of today’s Sports Festival, his resolve to carry out this task hardened. 

Whether it was the soulmate bond at work or not, the boy was smitten. 

‘Damn it, why is she always the one on the line,’ the ash-blonde berated himself. For as long as he had known you - which didn’t seem long -, you risked your life for him at USJ, fought alongside him - earning his respect -, and called him out when he was wrong. This was all wrong, damn it. 

“T.H.E H.E.L.L H.A.P.P.E.N.E.D H.E.R.E,” Katsuki grit his teeth. 

“I- I do not know, her magic just… malfunctioned?” 

Wendy stared at him, trying to grasp at what was going on. Your magic, malfunctioning? But, that wasn’t possible… you had amazing control over your magic, even when under a lot of emotional pressure, unless… 

It finally clicked in her head. It hadn’t been your magic. 

Whipping her head around, she began to sniff. It only took a second before she pinpointed the source of the smell. It definitely smelled like you, but it seemed to be getting away. Her eyes narrowed, spotting the retreating magical tendril. Before she could chase after it, the thing turned into dust; completely vanishing. Even if she did follow the trail, it would lead her to a dead end. 

Glancing back down at you, the girl realized why your power seemed to have risen to its normal - well it was tipped over by a good amount - magical level. You had absorbed this magic, perhaps unconsciously, but you were back to full power. But this didn’t sit well with her. Whatever brought you here, all three of you were not giving up. You had passed out due to the large amounts of magic in your body; it must have all been so sudden that your body didn’t have time to formally adjust. 

Sighing, the girl turned back to your soulmate; a small smile playing at her lips at the sight of him holding you in his arms - both worried and fuming at the sight of you injured. This definitely was a good match, she was happy, but now was not the moment to fangirl; none of these events sat well with her.

“Todoroki-kun did not do anything wrong, it seems whatever brought us here has unfinished business,” Wendy paused. “But we must not waste time, we should take her to Recovery Girl.” 

Looking at the two-toned male, the girl awkwardly patted his shoulder. 

The rest of the Baku-Squad watched as Bakugou walked away with you in his arms. Wendy and Carla leading the way to Recovery Girl. Todoroki stood right beside them. This just all confused him, looking to the hallway clock he realized that only two minutes had gone by. It was as if everything you and him experienced all occurred in another dimension…


	31. 30

The ash-blonde held onto you, his soulmate bond somewhat still warm, but no longer burning. Glancing down at you he let out a soft sigh, just what was he doing. These feelings were getting out of control. You were only supposed to be another stepping stone, but that didn’t seem to be the case anymore. Somewhere along the way, he came to care. 

Wendy and Carla would occasionally glance at the blonde. This was rather interesting. 

‘He really cares about her,’ Wendy communicated with Carla. 

‘It seems like it,’ the exceed responded. 

“What’s up with her magic? Just what’s the issue,” Katuki finally spoke up. 

This whole talk of magic greatly confused him. From your memory share, he had seen plenty of different magic types and things that could be accomplished. He only saw, there was never a real proper explanation to how your powers worked. The blonde distinctly remembered a few “guildmates.” A pink-haired male who you addressed as Natsu-ni - his fire magic interesting to him, a red-head by the name of Erza-ane san, and a weird-looking hybrid whose magic resembled his quirk. 

Looking to the bluenette and cat-girl in front of him, he watched how they looked at one another. 

“Her magic power seems to have risen back to its normal level, but this should not have been possible with the circumstances,” Wendy began, looking ahead and deep in thought. 

“Shouldn’t that be a good sign?” 

“Theoretically, yes,” Carla responded. “But this was a rapid increase, her body did not naturally produce this magic and it was not filtered the way it should have been as well.”

The blonde stayed quiet, looking at you and just trying to wrap his head around this turn of events. Your body naturally produced magic, much like how his quirk resulted in the making and producing of nitroglycerin. But this magic wasn’t your own and judging from how weak you still were from the USJ attack and the encounter with him at the park, you were in no shape be pushing your body to these extents. 

“You mentioned some unfinished business, just what do you mean?” 

“Whatever, whoever brought us here seems to have induced some magical reaction,” Wendy began, “(F/n)’s magic is different, it will react to other magical attacks without missing a beat and will absorb it if she is low on magic, but now was not the ideal moment… for some reason her body has refused to produce its usual amounts of magic.” 

He only hummed, taking in this information. Something was wrong with your magic and he couldn’t help this nagging feeling that he had something to do with it. You had, after all, pushed yourself to clear the air with him, this most likely your final attempt at amending things. 

But there was nothing that he could do at the moment. Walking into Recovery Girl’s infirmary Katsuki placed you down lightly, watching as the bluenette explained to the old-lady what had occurred. Nodding her head, she deemed that rest was all you needed. If you did not wake up before the beginning of the next event then she would have to deem you out of commission. 

The ash-blonde sat next to you, his body there but his mind somewhere else. Wendy did one more final sweep of your body, checking to make sure that nothing else was a problem. 

“Miss. Recovery Girl,” Wendy turned around, “her magic levels seem to be stabilizing!” 

Glancing over to you, Katsuki watched how you began to stir. The bluenette hovered over you, her hands glowing. Out of no where you shot up, your eyes wide and a gasp coming out of your mouth. The ash-blonde reached out to you, taking a hold of your left hand. Looking over to him you somewhat relaxed. 

Wendy, Carla, and Recovery Girl decided this was a personal matter; the old healer having already been made aware of who you were and your soulmate status. 

They all exited, leaving you and the blonde alone in the room. It was silent, he sat right in front of you, waiting for you to begin. This was the first time he had been left alone with a girl, much less his soulmate. He really wished to make things right with you, so he gave you some time to gather your thoughts. 

“Oh dear mavis,” you muttered under your breath.

“Do ‘ya want to talk about it?” he questioned. 

Your (e/c) eyes met with his crimson ones, his tone of voice - although still gruff - was now lighter, holding a soft undertone. Closing your eyes, you exhaled; your hands gripping his tighter. The boy didn’t say anything, rather he waited for you to begin. 

“Todoroki-kun, he didn’t do anything; my magic, I-,” you paused, the lump in your throat making it hard to talk. 

He couldn’t control his body it just moved on its own. The ash-blonde brought you closer to him, wrapping his arms around your shaking body. Neither one said anything, not that he could; his face was flushed red - possibly colored just as red as Kirishima’s or Erza’s hair. His chin rested on your head, your head pressed against his chest, and his fast-beating heart was the only thing you heard. 

Your hands gripped onto his jacket, trying so hard to fight off the tears. There was so much you wished to tell him, but it was so difficult to get the words out. 

“Why didn’t ‘ya tell me your magic was all fucked up?” 

“I- it isn’t relevant,” you argued. 

“The hell you mean “it ain't relevant”,” he scolded. 

You didn’t respond, opting to stay quiet. He had a point, this was relevant. Keeping things a secret was what got you into this mess. Taking a deep breath, you pushed against him to look at his eyes. It was only fair that he knew what was going on. 

“It’s been an issue since the USJ attack, I don’t know why. I have no clue what happened to my magic, but I accidentally showed Todoroki-kun my memories. But not in the way I did with you, I can’t explain it,” you choked up, the memories rushing to you. 

“I believe you,” was all he said. “ ‘Ya don’t have to continue, I-umm feel what you feel?” 

It was more of a question rather than a statement, but you weirdly understood what he meant. You also could feel what he felt, ever since the confrontation at the park and the semi-reconciliation, there were a few times when your emotions didn’t feel like your own. 

Humming you nodded your head, and awkwardly went back to hugging him. It felt nice to be in his arms as if all your worries evaporated into smoke. 

Katsuki was a little taken aback, your hug was so unexpected, but he weirdly accepted it. His left arm wrapped around your midsection, - the other awkwardly resting by his side -, bringing you closer to him. A small sigh left his lips, this was relaxing. This was progress, right? Was this how a relationship functioned and felt? The feeling was unknown, but totally not something he was opposed to. 

Your hands reached for his dangling arm, they softly wrapped around his hand. Slowly intertwining your fingers with his own. 

Glancing down at you, his eyes softened at the sight of you so entranced with both of your hands together. A light blush dusted his cheeks, but he welcomed it. He watched as your eyes closed, a small content sigh leaving your lips. This was the closest the two of you had been. 

Suddenly your eyes opened and you looked up. 

Both of your eyes met, noses touching. He could feel the ghost of your breath on his lips and he couldn’t help but lightly lean in. But you didn’t back away, rather you closed your eyes and welcoming his presence. You both could feel each other's nervousness, your soulmate bonds radiating a soft warmth. 

And then it happened, the first of your many firsts with this raging boom boom boy.

The two of you met, a soft kiss exchanging between the two of you. It was so delicate, for a second you forgot who it was that you were kissing. His lips were a little chapped, but that was alright. It didn’t take away from the moment. Everything felt right; the embrace, each other's fingers interlaced, your raw emotions running rampant within your hearts… it was perfect, no galaxy realm could even begin to compare to how beautiful this moment was for you. 

Katsuki couldn’t believe what was going on. One moment you two were hugging and now you shared a kiss with him. Your lips were so soft against his own, he could feel the small smile; the curving of your lips against his own. It was as if a new found level of trust had been cemented. 

Slowly you parted away from him, eyes slowly opening and staring at his bright red cheeks. It seemed as if at any moment the boy would explode, and you couldn’t help the small laugh that escaped your flushed cheeks. At the sound of your giggles, he looked away, his chin raised but a goofy smile tugging at his lips. It was difficult to not smile, he really did enjoy the kiss and felt as if the two of you were now one step closer to figuring out this soulmate bond deal. 

“We better get going, huh, sparky?” you teased. 

“Tch’, ‘ya better stop calling me that,” he playfully teased back. 

There was no actual bite to it, it was all fun and games. He really did care about you, and it seemed as if what had transpired a week ago was long forgotten. But was it truly put on the backburner? During the moment, the only thing the two of you could relish in was the warmth and happiness the two of you felt. 

Katsuki stood, his arm pulling at your waist and bringing you to lightly stand on the ground. He lowered his head, both of your foreheads touching. His lips twitched, a small smile ghosting over his features. It seemed he took your advice. 

Standing your tippy-toes, you placed a kiss on his nose. 

The cute surprised look on his face was worth it. He looked like a deer in headlights, a dust of pink shrowding his cheeks, and his beautiful ember eyes only holding adoration for you.

Holding onto his hand, you began to walk to the door. Squeezing one final time, before letting go. Opening the door, your eyes widened at the sight of Wendy, Carla, and the Baku-Squad all waiting impatiently. The moment they saw you walking out, they all jumped you and engulfed you in a massive hug. Katsuki seemed to have gotten caught up in it and at the sound of his yelling, along with explosions, everyone slowly let go.

Smiling, you assured them that your magic seemed to have ‘freaked’ out for a bit, but other than that you were fine and more than ready to continue. 

“Are you sure you are in a well enough condition to fight?” Carla asked. 

Nodding, you smirked. Looking to the side, you bumped your hip against Katsuki’s. Glancing down at you, he couldn’t help the smirk that grew on his lips and the light blush that began to form. Jumping, you pointed forwards, more than ready to get onto the field and battle the explosive blonde. 

It seemed everyone missed this small exchange, all of them agreeing to getting down to the arena. But before you all could begin moving, Mina gasped. Taking your hand and in the other Wendy’s, she began to start running. Carla only shook her head, laughing slightly as she followed behind, seeing as she had managed to evade the pinkette’s hand, knowing that she was needed. 

The boys could only watch as you all were dragged away. 

Laughing, you began to run alongside of Mina; Wendy also letting out a hearty giggle. Mina was rambling so fast, even the young dragon slayer had trouble picking up just what it was that she was trying to convey. 

Coming to a halt in front of the girl’s changing room, the sound of laughter came from inside. Walking in, you four took notice of the girls changing into some cheer-outfits it seemed. Momo looked up, smiling as she finished making the skirt for Uraraka. She waved for you three to come over, handing Mina her outfit. While the pinkette went to change, the rave-haired girl began to take your, Wendy’s, and Carla’s measurements; taking into account the exceed’s tail. 

It didn’t take long before the outfit was handed to you. Not really thinking much about it, you began to change. The skirt was a bit short, but you still had your sports shorts on so that wouldn’t be much of an issue. Just as you were begging to shimmy up the skirt, you caught a glimpse of Wendy’s uncomfortable look. 

“Do you want to barrow my shorts?” you muttered.

“Y-yes please,” the bluenette twiddled her fingers. 

A giggle left your lips. Taking off your shorts, you passed them off to her. You could bear the short skirt, it would only be for a while anyways. Putting on the skirt, you grabbed the top and slid it overtop. 

Twirling, you hummed in thought. The orange looked beautiful, the green contrasted wonderfully. Sliding off your sandals, you put on the white socks that Momo had made - the green stripes matching with the outfit up top - and then tying white shoes on. Wendy and Carla also put on their outfits, the exceed complaining about the length of the skirt and Momo fretting over her unpleased expression. 

“You all have that mark, ribit,” Tsu pointed out. 

All three of you snapped your heads in her direction. The girl hummed, looking at the three guild marks. Carla’s was on her back, smack in the middle. Wendy’s was on her right shoulder, and yours, well they all knew and they could see it now because of the cropped top. 

Tsu’s finger was at her lips, a tic you had picked up on. 

Smiling you nodded, proudly showcasing the mark. The other girls gathered around, asking if they could touch your and Wendy’s marks. Carla fixed her hair and sat on one of the benches; her magic releasing her human form and returning to the cute little exceed she was. The outfit surprisingly also shrunk, it was so cute to see. 

“Yeah, you can touch it,” you laughed. 

Wendy nodded, the girls tracing their fingers over the marks and exclaiming how cool they looked. Stretching, you cracked your neck. Once they had gotten over their excitement, they all backed off and began to exit the changing room. 

As you all walked down the hallways, you realized that as much as you wished to showcase your marking, you couldn’t so much at the moment. But then again, you could go with the story of this being a family tradition. Sighing in frustration, you slumped your form over Wendy’s shoulder. Looking at you the girl raised an eyebrow. 

“Why so down?” Uraraka asked.

“Our guild marks, we aren’t supposed to expose ourselves, remember whole different universe deal,” you grumbled. 

Momo hummed in thought. You did have a point, but then again, this wasn’t anything to be shameful of. Besides other families had weirder traditions, so what harm could this really do? 

“Well it is a family ‘tradition,’ right? A coming of age thing?” Momo playfully winked. 

Grinning, you nodded. 

As you all got near to the opening. The raven-haired girl gasped, turning she began making orange pom-poms. Handing them out, you all got a pair. Satisfied, you all prepared for your entrance. Before you could even register what was going on, the girls all rushed in; you just following along. 

Huge smiles adorned everyone's faces. Jumping up, Wendy and yourself - with the help of her magic - floated besides Uraraka who’s quirk unconsciously made her body light. Carla - now in human form - posed in the front with Mina; the pinkette mimicking the exceeds cat-like pose. The other girls cheered and jumped/posed a bit. 

“Oh, wow folks, who knew class 1-A had such a surprise for us?!” you heard your father’s voice. 

From the sound of it, the usually loud blonde didn’t seem as happy as usual. 

Glancing around, you took note of all of the other students, and surprise - surprise, they were in their regular clothing as before. Even the boys from your class seemed to be out of the loop. All in all, you girls had been duped.

Both of your fathers' eyes almost bulged out of their sockets at the sight of you in such an attire. The skirt was much too short for their liking, the cropped top showing more skin than they were comfortable with. Their precious little girl was attracting the wrong type of attention. What really angered your gruffy father was a certain explosive blonde’s eyes and where they were looking at…

Speaking of said blonde, Katsuki felt his eyes almost pop out of their sockets as well. You were pretty, that much was true, but he did not like the length of the skirt or the top. When you jumped the skirt fluttered up. Now while you had pom-poms somewhat covering yourself, it still did not sit well with him. But he couldn’t deny that you looked beautiful, his bright red blush confirming that much. 

Right beside Katsuki stood a laughing Denki and drooling Mineta. 

“Damn, the plan worked better than I thought,” the perverted grape rubbed his hands together. 

“Oh my god, yes, I got Mina and (F/n),” the electric user began to roll on the floor. 

This was his pay back. Both you and Mina had picked on him, a prank war erupting between the three of you a while back. If anything, you made this a war the moment you made a fool of him - even he enjoyed it - in front of his fellow classmates. 

Momo began to turn red, realizing that she had been fooled. A few girls comforted her, while the rest of you either shrugged or also turned bright red at the revelation of this not being mandatory. Sighing, you giggled at Wendy, the bluenette awkwardly shuffling in place at the turn of events. Gripping her shoulder, you nodded at her, watching as she smiled and looked ahead. 

Midnight gawked at you all, but soon called everyone in to announce the next event, but before she could get too far Carla spoke up. 

“I would like to drop out,” the exceed spoke, her tail twitching. 

“So would I,” another person said. 

And just like that a good amount of people left, all with valid reasons - Carla just making up not feeling so well. Ojiro voiced out that he could not continue seeing as he didn’t remember anything about the Cavalry Battle. This seemed to be the main reason for people dropping out. A few people filled in the missing slots, this being from team Tetsutetsu.

“Well if no one else is going to leave, it seems we have 16 remaining students for the Tournament Event!” 

Turning, another huge screen appeared, names quickly changing. Wendy gripped onto your hand, a small airy breath leaving her lips. Closing your eyes, you gave yourself a moment to relax before you opened and them and gasped at the sight of the pairings…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Looking at the names, you found your own. Glancing over your shoulder you grinned at Momo, the girl doing the same. It seemed the two of you would be battling it out in the near future. 

“Alright ladies and gentlemen, let’s get ready to battle!” Midnight announced, her whip snapping in the air sending the crowd wild. 

Letting go of Wendy you watched as she rushed off, most likely changing into the UA tracksuit and her sandals. Humming, you began to walk off, watching how the names quickly shifted to show case the first battle. Your eyes widened a bit; Midoriya v. Shinsou replacing the other names. Their faces appeared on the screen too and you couldn’t help but glance at both of your friends, this was bound to be an interesting battle. 

Rushing to go get changed, you didn’t bother grabbing and putting on your shorts - Wendy having left them folded and on the bench. You just slid on your pants and sandals. The jacket came next, but you were in such a rush that you didn’t zip it up, seeing as the battle was bound to start any minute now. You wanted to be there to support both the indigo-haired male and the class’s cinnamon roll; seeing as such was the case you jogged out of the changing room.

As you rounded the corner, you tumbled onto another person. 

‘Damn, what’s up with me and rounding corners today?’ you silently thought. 

This was seriously becoming a recurring event, and as much as you wished to cuss out the universe for such a cliche event, it just proved how weak your defense was. It was something you should perhaps work on after the Sports Festival; but that was a topic for another time.

“Guess you couldn’t get enough of me,” a sly chuckle came from above you. 

Glancing up, your nose brushed against Katsuki’s. The boy stared intently at you, his eyes scanning over you face. His hand brushed a few loose strands of hair back and behind your ear. The touch had you closing your eyes, feeling how it trailed to your chin and softly gripped it. 

Subconsciously, your lips puckered, as if waiting for something to happen. 

Instead, you felt his lips lightly brush against your nose, ultimately landing on your forehead. It was such a soft touch that it took your brain a minute to register what had happened. Instantly, your eyes opened, watching as he leaned back and a sly smirk resting on his lips. A bright red blush dusted your cheeks, you felt embarrassed beyond belief. 

Huffing, you turned your head to the side, your hands playing with the hems of your open jacket. 

“What ‘ya huffy ‘bout now,” he teased. 

“Nothing, we better get going, the tournament is about to-” you were cut off. 

“We’ll get goin’, but let's make a wager,” he proposed. 

Looking at him, you smirked, accepting this challenge. Regardless of what you guys bet on, you truly believed that you would win; it was basically a right of passage. Fairy Tail wizards bet all the time and not to toot your horn, but you usually had a nack for knowing who would win and who wouldn’t. 

“What do you have in mind?”

“If I win my battle against you-” he began but you cut him off.

“You mean when I win,” you teased, your pointer finger jabbing at his chest playfully. 

“No, when I win you have to fucking do whatever I say for a whole week,” he puffed out his chest. 

Stifling a small laugh, you entertained his proposal, “Hmm, too bad that I am going to win and you are going to have to take me on a date.” 

Chuckling he grinned, placing his forehead against your own. He agreed to the terms, regardless of the outcome, the blonde already reasoned that a date would be something he would take you on; later on, that is. Pulling away from you, you reached for his hand, beginning to tug him in the direction of the arena. 

Playfully scowling, he followed behind you; a soft smile outlining his features. 


	32. 31

A/N: Hey lovelies!! I am back with another chapter of "The Fate of a Fairy!" Currently, another chapter is under construction and I can't wait to share it with all of you. This chapter was fun to write, and I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did. Anyhow, enough of my rambling; let's get on with the story!! 

_______________________________________

Walking up to the stands, Katsuki held onto your pinky finger, a light coat of pink dusting his cheeks. Letting go of your finger, the two of you walked onto the stands, you sitting up front and the blonde plopping down right beside you. Kirishima and Sero sat in the row in front of you. 

“Hey (F/n)-chan, you excited for your battle,” the redhead grinned. 

Nodding, you replied that you couldn’t wait to get on the arena. Looking up ahead, you all watched as Izu-kun and Toshi walked onto the stage. The indigo-haired male looked rather tense, the greenette wearing a determined look. At the sight of Hitoshi speaking to Izuku and the other male responding prompted you to slap your hand across your forehead. The boys just stared at you, startled by the frustrated noise you made. 

But didn’t manage to press it further at the sight of Izuku running at the male but suddenly halting. You all watched intently, noticing how the boy turned and began walking to the outer ridge of the inbound lines. 

A few of your classmates yelled at the greenette, but everything seemed to fall on deaf ears. Shutting your eyes, you prayed to Mavis that he would find a way to escape. 

Suddenly a powerful gust of wind fluttered around. It seemed that Izu-kun had broken one of his fingers, but he was now out of his brainwashed trance. Hitoshi tried to get the other male to speak to him, but to no avail. His violet eyes widened at the sight of Izuku coming at him and at the realization that he lost. 

“The winner is Midoryia from class 1-A!” 

You watched as the indigo-haired male snarled something at the other and then dejectedly walked away. Sitting down, you realized just how worked up you had gotten. Katsuki looked at you, a scowl present on his face. As much as he liked you, the sight of you getting so worried over a loser like Deku pissed him off; and you were none but the wiser to this. 

A few minutes were spared before the next pair went up. Sero stood, a nervous look on his face. Denki gave him a thumbs-up, and you offered a reassuring smile. The boy grinned back, accepting that he had to give it his all. 

You all watched as Todoroki and Sero walked onto the stage, the two-toned male indifferent to the presence of the other. The moment the battle began, you watched as Sero dodged incoming ice attacks, using his tape-like-material to send some of it back. As ice clashed with ice, Sero managed to get behind Todoroki and wrap him up. With a powerful tug, the ice user was then swung around, coming close to stepping out of bounds. 

Just as it looked like the tape user would win, a huge gust of cold rushed throughout the arena. It took you a moment to realize what happened; your eyes zeroing on the glacier right in front of you and the rest of the stand it seemed. 

This was just plain overkill. 

“SUCH GRACE AND STRENGTH! THAT’S TODOROKI SHOUTO FOR ‘YA! THE WINNER OF THIS BATTLE!!!”

You all watched as the ice evaporated, Todoroki turning on his heel the moment he was no longer needed. Biting your lip, you stared at his retreating slumped form. 

Sero came back later, a blanket wrapped around his form. 

“The hell was that type of performance soy sauce?!” Katsuki ragged right beside you. 

Your hand subconsciously reached for his own, a light tug calming him down. Plopping down right beside you again, you let your body scoot closer to him. Something that further soothed his anger, well more him being upset that Sero could have performed better. And it seemed that the raven-haired male understood. A grin settled across his face, pumping his fist in the air as he promised to get better. 

Staring back down at the arena, you watched as battles raged on. 

Denki’s battle against Tokayami was such a close call, the electric user not noticing how Dark Shadow seemed to get frightened at the sight of light. 

The lack of this observation cost him the round, the shadow user advancing to the next round. Watching the blonde walk back to his seat prompted a laugh to leave your lips. This was sort of payback for the cruel joke he played on Momo. But before you could really dwell on such trivial things, the following battle continued. Iida and this girl from the Support Department went up. 

You remember Midoriya mumbling something about her going on about her ‘babies,’ catching her name: Hatsume Mei.

This battle really was a battle of technology in a way. While Iida took this seriously, the girl preferred to showcase her ‘babies,’ ultimately submitting and stating that she gave up. Iida was just left standing there awkwardly. The poor boy felt used, and you couldn’t really blame him; if any one of your opponents didn’t give it their all against you, then was it really a win? 

Watching the boy settle down in a corner, you noticed how Izu checked up on him, Uraraka and Tsu cheering him up. Now the next fight was the one you had been waiting for the most. 

You rushed to the front, right beside the railing, standing tall and watching as Wendy’s form emerged from the entrance. It seemed she felt your gaze, her eyes glancing towards you. Her eyes widened at the sight of your hand, Fairy Tails #1 sign making her smile. With a huge grin on her face she, too, rose her hand; the thumb and pointer finger the only fingers not curled. 

A few eyes landed on you and her, but both of you paid it no mind. 

Mina glanced up at you, pouting at the sight of you only hyping Wendy up. But was pleasantly taken aback when you shouted for her to beat Wendy’s ass. The bluenette rolled her eyes, she wasn’t going to lose, she still had a battle to win against you. 

Both of the girls stared intently at one another. The moment Midnight’s whip cracked, Mina shot forward, acid shooting out of her hands. Wendy lifted her hand, a powerful gust of wind sending the acid right back. Mina dodged, moving to her right and scrambling up to her feet. Both of them ran at each other. All the spectators seemed to hold onto their breaths…

“Sky Dragon’s Wing Attack!” 

The acid user was hit head-on with a powerful gust of wind. She was thrown back, her body landing outside of bounds. 

“AND MARVELL TAKES THE WIN! HER POWER IS TRULY AMAZING!”

Wendy, in Wendy like fashion, ran towards Mina. The pinkette groaned, her head hurt… it hurt a lot. The dragon slayer apologized, helping her stand and beginning to heal the other. Mina took the loss in stride, happy that she got to showcase her quirk for just a bit longer. 

Standing up, you stretched, your battle was up next. 

Katsuki also stood, his hands stuffed into his pockets. The blonde began walking, you following behind as you attempted to calm your nerves. Momo had left a while back, most likely to prep, but you had preferred to stay awhile to just relish in the playful banter of the Baku-Squad. Letting out a hearty sigh, you added a light pep to your step in order to keep up with Katsuki’s longer strides. 

Coming to an abrupt halt, you bumped into his back. 

The blonde turned around, his scowl still present. Both of you just stared at one another, the silence making your nerves bubble up higher. A heavy sigh left him, his arms wrapping around your body. You just stood there, your lips up turning and forming a huge smile. Katsuki gripped you somewhat tightly, his head burring in the crook of your neck. 

Your hands came up and rested on his shoulders, wrapping around his neck and pulling him closer. 

“You go out there and beat ponytail’s ass, ‘ya hear me,” he grumbled out. 

Stifling a laugh, you brought him in closer, enjoying the feel of him. Pushing him slightly back, your nose brushed against one another, his eyes locking on your (e/c) own. Rubbing your nose against his for a soft second, you let go, a huge smile on your face. 

“Our bet is still on, Sparky, can’t lose, now can I?” 

Turning on your heel, you shot up your hand, Wendy giving you the same sign as you did for her. Katsuki watched you walk onto the arena a huge smirk running across his lips. 

As you walked onto the stage, both you and Momo stared at one another. 

“No hard feelings, right?” you questioned. 

“None at all, if anything I would be offended if you did not come at me with everything you have,” she laughed. 

Taking a deep breath, you closed your eyes, immediately opening them at the sound of a whip being cracked. Momo created a staff, tossing weird looking wooden dolls. Jumping back you eyed them suspiciously, and you were right to do so, the things exploding. Running around, you readied a punch, galaxy magic shrowding your arm. 

Just as you were about to punch her, she swung around, more exploding dolls being thrown. It was clear she was trying to buy herself time. The girl even made a sword which she aimlessly swung. Dodging, you managed to kick the sword out of her hands. 

Flipping back onto your feet, you ran right back at her, explosions detonated at her sides. 

Pulling back your left arm, you punched her square in the stomach. The explosion that detonated sent her flying back, her body ultimately landing out of bounds. 

“AND SCARLET TAKES THE WIN!!!!” 

Jogging over to Momo, you check for scratches, helping her get off the arena. Once away from prying eyes, you reached to heal her when she stopped you. Raising an eyebrow, you watched as she smiled. 

The two of you walked together to Recovery Girl’s infirmary. Nearing the door, Momo waived you off, but you insisted on staying with her. 

Both of you sat on a far-right mattress. Momo glanced at you, all before she looked back forwards. Lifting an eyebrow, you hummed, showing the girl that you caught sight of her little sideways glance. At this Momo just shifted in place, trying to find the right words, but none seemed to come to mind. 

She had seen both you and Katsuki near the entrance to the arena, and while it wasn’t clear, the spiky blonde hair she managed to catch a glimpse of gave it away. 

“I- Are you and Bakugou-kun,” she paused, her cheeks flushing slightly. 

“Are we…?” you repeated, confused as to what she was alluding to. 

“Are you two, soulmates?” Momo whispered the last bit, her cheeks a bright red. 

You sat there, stunned for a second or so. When you first got your mark, the nurses didn’t ask much about it. It seemed that in this world soulmate marks, hell, just the whole soulmate conversation was some type of taboo. Now while the girls had been happy about you having a soulmate, all of them couldn’t relate to these feelings or bond which you shared but supported it the best they could. 

Humming in thought, you questioned whether you could share such information. Katsuki didn’t seem like the type to flaunt your relationship and you didn’t wish to upset him. 

“Well, do you think we are?” you questioned, a cheeky grin plastered on your face. 

“Oh, pardon me, I shouldn-,” the girl began. 

“It’s quite alright,” you reassured. 

Nodding, Momo sighed, preferring to keep her mouth shut. Recovery Girl approached, planting a kiss on the girl’s forehead. And that was it, the two of you got up to head out. Just as you walked out, you felt a hand grab a hold of your wrist and drag you along. Momo was saying something to the old healer when she heard your muffled goodbye. Turing, she noticed you being dragged away, by who, she could only guess.

Looking up, you smiled at the sight of spiky ash-blonde hair. 

Grinning, you jogged to his side, watching as his grip loosened just enough for your hand to take a hold of his own. He glanced down, a small smile playing on his lips. 

Eventually, the two of you came to a halt in front of a room, undoubtedly his waiting room. Following him into it, the two of you headed to a table and each took a seat. The smile that once adorned his face faded into a pensive look. Frowning, you bit your lip as your hand squeezed his own. 

“What’s bothering you?” you softly muttered. 

The blonde glanced at you, questioning just how to tell you that something within his gut told him to not leave your side, otherwise something horrid would happen to you again. 

“Nothing,” he huffed out, “don’t worry ‘ya pretty head over it.” 

Smirking, you leaned up and planted a small kiss on his cheek. 

“Pretty, huh?” you began, “Who knew the great Bakugou Katsuki could be such a flatterer?” 

Rolling his eyes, he stood, his hands gripping your waist and hulling you up, having you slam against his chest. The boy’s eyes gleamed, causing your heart to race faster than ever, for your cheeks to turn the darkest shade of red - but nothing in comparison with his eyes, and for you to love him more - at least that is how you could describe the feeling. 

His right hand tilted your chin up, his left arm gripping your waist tightly. 

Again, both your noses touched, his breath ghosting over your lips. But this time you let your emotions guide you, logic be damned. Your hands gripped onto his jacket, pulling him in. 

Both your lips met, a demanding undertone to it. A slight chuckle escaped the male in front of you, both his arms wrapping around your waist and pulling you closer than before. Humming in delight, you nibbled on his lip as you pulled away. Katsuki, without realizing it, released a small groan. 

Stepping back slightly, you blushed red at the sound, Katsuki displaying bright red cheeks and wide eyes. He quickly pulled you back against his chest, his heart pounding, but his pride not allowing for you to see him in such a flustered state. Rubbing soothing shapes on his chest seemed to calm his rapidly beating heart, the blushing beginning to subside. 

The two of you stayed in that embrace for a while, relishing in the feel of being together. 

Letting go, Katsuki pulled away, goofy grin on his usually scowling one. Who knew a few kisses could get this angry firecracker to smile and live a little. Going in for another small kiss, you placed a finger between the two of you, giggling at the frown he gave you. 

“You’ll get a kiss once you win,” you cooed, your right hand running through his ash-blonde locks. 

Smirking, he placed a kiss on your forehead. 

“Damn right I will win this fight and the one between the both of us,” he proclaimed. 

“Then off to it champ,” you ushered him off. 

His name had been called a minute or so ago, it was best he got going. Smiling, you watched as he exited, newfound determination to win pumping through his veins. 

Sighing, you began to walk out, all before halting at the feeling of being watching. 

Shaking your head, you quickly exited the room, heading - and quickly at that - to the stadium to watch Katsuki’s match. You knew that your dear friend Ochako would be up against him and you wished her luck, both of them were strong - it was anyone's game. If only the rest of your Nakama were here to cheer you and Wendy on…

~ Back at Fairy Tail ~

“Natsu, stop growling,” Lucy rubbed her temple. 

This was the second - or was it the third -, time the salmon-haired man growled at nothingness. When the blonde asked him why he was so tense, he responded with instinct, but now she really wanted to know the basis of such an instinct. 

“Can’t,” Natsu sneered, “some bastard is too close to (F/n),” he justified. 

Raising an eyebrow, Lucy waited for the pinkette to explain further, but before he could, a fuming Gray plopped down right beside him and gave the fire dragon slayer a knowing look. 

“ ‘Ya felt that, huh, flame for brains?” 

For once Natsu didn’t argue, only nodding his head, his sneer worse than before. 

“Damn right Ice Princess, some bastard is making a move on our little (F/n),” the pinkette huffed. 

Juvia tapped on Lucy’s shoulder, asking if the girl could scoot over. Ever since Gray admitted having feelings for her, the water user hasn’t been as overprotective of him and other females getting too close, and she could clearly see that the blonde was head over heels for the fire-breather, so nothing much to worry over. 

The bluenette raised an eyebrow, silently questioning what had the two rivals agreeing on and feeling angry about. Lucy could only shrug, not understanding why they had just begun to act in such a fashion. 

“Gray-sama, Juvia would like to know what is bothering my darling.” 

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Gray leaned over and planted his head on the girl’s shoulder. He began to mutter incomprehensible angry slurs of cusses and threats?! 

“Natsu, just what seems to be the issue?” the blonde rubbed her hand through his hair. 

At this both of them snapped their eyes open, sitting up, and staring at one another. It seemed as if they had just been violated, goaded, and then some at the same time. Just as they were about to open their mouths to say something, in came a fuming Sting, followed by a weirded out Yukino and Lector in hand. Right beside him followed a grumpy shadow dragon, their Lady Minerva scratching the side of her head at their dramatic entrance. 

Natsu turned to look at them and knew that they had felt it too. 

“You-” Natsu began. 

“Don’t tell me about it,” Rogue grumbled. 

“Fuck,” Gray slammed his head on the table. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Silence- 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“SHE FUCKING KISSED A BOY! WHERE IS HE?!” Sting yelled at the top of his lungs. 

Natsu slammed his head against the table, hoping that this was a dream and that his little (F/n) had just not kissed some male. The girl was like a little sister, and it seemed that a few Sabertooth members felt the same. So they had all felt it, their older brother reflex kicking in. 

“NOT ONCE BUT FUCKING FOUR TIMES NOW!” Gray fumed. 

He was ready to freeze the bastard who laid his hands on your innocent figure. Natsu was ready to burn the boy to a crisp. Sting, well he didn’t know what he would do yet, but the boy would be crying out bloody murder. And Rogue, oh Shadow Dragon Slayer Rogue Cheney, he was ready to sucker punch the kid and then haunt him in his dreams. 

The girls stared at one another, completely confused. It took them a second for them to connect the dots, but once they did, they all began to bust out in fits of laughter. Minerva shook her head, disappointed that she had followed these two idiots to Fairy Tail just for them to want to meet your boyfriend it seemed. It was utterly ridiculous. But speaking about you, she couldn’t feel your magic presence at all and you would usually challenge her to show off just how much more you had improved. 

“And where is our little Imperatrix?” Minerva glanced around; this being the nickname Sabertooth members referred to you - a Latin word that meant Empress, seeing as she was the lady and Erza the queen. It was only fitting you be the empress. 

“M’lady,” Yukino muttered. 

At this question, all of the Fairy Tail guild looked away and became glum. The four mages glanced at one another. Yukino was the first to catch onto the tears threatening to fall from Lucy’s chocolate brown eyes. Rushing to her friend, she hugged her. Listening to the words she muttered. 

“She’s gone,” she sobbed. “They stole our little star from us.” 

Sting and Rogue tensed up at this. Minerva stood shell-shocked. She tried to decipher just what this meant. Where had you gone? Who had taken you? How were you?

“Oh, dear Mavis, (F/n) disappeared and so did Wendy and Carla while looking for her. They could be in some other dimension facing death as we speak and there is nothing we can do about it,” the blonde slammed her fist on the table. 

She just wanted to know you were safe, and the boys' outburst had given her hope. Perhaps their brother instincts had been right. You being kissed by another male wasn’t the worst thing in the world and at the very least that meant that you were happy, right? This person had to mean something to you, they had to be strong, they had to be helping you come back to them, right?! 

Grimacing, the blonde looked back down, closing her eyes. 

‘(F/n), love, wherever you are, come back to us my little Imperatrix,’ Minerva prayed. 


	33. ➵ New Years Special: NOT THE FUCKING FIREWORKS

A/n: Ahhhh! This was so fun to write, honestly, I may have made it longer than what I originally had planned. But I hope you all enjoy! HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE! <3

\---------------------------------------------------

A day for being grateful, one of great celebration, of thanks and thoughts of a better year- nah, not really.

“WHERE THE HELL IS KATSUKI?!” you fumed. 

Mina’s eyes widened, stopping mid-climb up onto Deki’s back, sparklers in her hand. Said electric user froze, his hands shooting up in a surrender motion. Sero stopped pulling on the huge lump of tape a few meters away and Jiro, well she dipped - you assumed, this word still not a part of your vocabulary - on them, yelling something along the lines of ‘I’m out, later.’

There you stood in all of your angered glory, white dress, with golden trims and rims, beautiful faded blue, stained in pomegranate red. Hair frizzled and on end; and the clock having struck midnight, starting the new year. 

Oh, Mavis, when and where did everything go wrong? 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The new year was just around the corner - literally in a few hours -, and thanks to October’s fiasco of a party, there was no way either of your fathers were allowing another classroom celebration, hence why a Thanksgiving or Christmas party was out of the question - they punished your class by assigning extra training on those days. But you had managed to convince them to let you all rest so that everyone would have a fresh start. At least that was the plan… 

So it was up to the class representatives, along with a very insistent Mina and Ochaco, to decide where the grand fiesta was to take place. And this time around you didn’t get involved, just hoping to not get roped in. 

Sighing, you leaned against Katsuki, humming slightly as you felt him relax and wrap an arm around your form. 

It felt nice to not worry about anything, to just relax. 

But this peace and quiet was interrupted by a very energetic Mina pulling on your arm. Snapping your eyes open, you whined, not wanting to leave the comforts of Bakugou Katsuki’s arms. The ash-blonde seemed to also be bothered, pulling you closer as a small growl escaped his pursed lips. 

“Come on~ We need somewhere to throw the party; why not at Momo’s home?!~” Mina pleaded. 

After such a stressful day, you just wanted to get some shut-eye. 

“I don’t know or particularly care, I won’t go,” you mumbled, shaking slightly at the thought of previous celebrations.

“You know what,” Mina huffed, “I am gonna make you come, whether you like it or not!” 

Closing your eyes, you snuggled further into Katuski’s embrace, listening to the stomping of Mina’s boots and the slamming of the door behind her. 

The pinkette hadn’t let up, this was her third attempt at getting you to agree to come over to the New Year’s party, but also your third denial. To be completely honest you simply didn’t want to get punished again by both your fathers. The extra training had been hell and you would rather just chill with Katsuki, rather than go to a party in which you could run the risk of punishment. 

A few of your classmates chatted about, each one of them discussing what it was that they would be doing in the upcoming two days.

Just as you were beginning to nod off, you felt a light tug on your arm. A small whine left your lips, all before it turned into a gasp as you were dragged out. Your eyes snapped open, feeling your body suddenly feel light weighted as you floated up. Glancing to your right, you saw Mina holding Katsuki back as Tsu and Ochako tugged you along. 

“WE HAVE TO GET READY FOR THE PARTY!! LATER BAKUGOU-KUN!” all three murmured. 

“GET THE HELL BACK HERE!!” 

As the girls ran away, Katsuki’s voice died out. And as much as you wished to fight the girls, you simply just crossed your legs and let yourself be tugged along. There was no going back at this point, and you figured why not just let the girls doll you up. 

While you continued to be pulled along, you watched as Tsu came to a halt, her tongue pulling you closer to the ground as Ochako released her hold on you. 

You fell to the ground, landing with a small thud. 

Shaking your head, you looked up at them, smiling as you stood up and took their hands. But before running off with them to get ready, you watched as Mina took out a rectangular device. Humming, you leaned on the back of your heels, watching as she typed away. Eventually, it did come to halt, the girl pursing her lips as she grabbed your hand and began to run. 

You three followed behind her, keeping up with the energetic pinkette as she led you all to the train station. 

Mina babbled on about how Shouto had stolen his father's credit card and rented out a room for you all to celebrate in. As of the moment, a few of the girls were already finishing up on the decorating, while some of the others had left to get ready. Those of you who didn’t wish to go had instead opted to go to the school campus to train, hence where the girls found you. 

Once the train came to a halt, you three got off. 

Ochako and Tsu seemed really happy at this small get together. As you four continued to walk, you eventually came to a halt in front of an apartment complex. Mina smiled, urging you all to follow her to her humble abode. You all walked in, being greeted by the other girls in your class. They were all gushing as they got ready for the party that was to take place in the next few hours. 

The moment you walked in, you took in the rushing girls. Some of them were zipping on dresses while others were in nothing more than their undergarments, beginning to shimmy up their respected dresses for the occasion. 

Seeing as you had showered at school, your hair was still somewhat wet, so Mina didn’t waste a second - the girl shoving you onto a chair as she reached for the blow dryer in the corner. 

Momo came up to you both, her hair elegantly picked up as she struggled to zip the zipper in the back. 

“(F/n),” she sheepishly began. “Do you mind zipping this up for me?” 

“Of course not!” you responded. 

The girl turned, crouching a bit so that you could reach in your sitting position. Once she got the ‘ok’ from you, she stood, fixing the front of the dress as she spun to thank you. 

“I made you a dress, it should be in that bag over there,” the girl pointed. 

Nodding, you watched as she walked off, going to help the other frazzled girls get ready. Mina continued to blowdry your hair, combing through it. 

“All done!! Go put on the dress! Momo left silver heels right next to the bag,” Mina cheered. 

Humming, you got up and walked over to the bag. 

Taking both the bag and shoes, you rushed into a room on the side. Quickly you slipped out of your comfortable sweats, pulling on the wrapped bandages to ensure that they were secure enough. Judging them to be fit, you pulled out the dress. A small gasp left your lips. 

It was a halter top dress. The white band of white cloth elegantly wrapped around your neck, shoulders exposed as the white ran down and over your chest. There were added golden-like stems of tree leaves, also looking like the branches themselves. The gold helped unify the dark grayish blue that continued to fade out the closer it got to the bottom, turning white as it went. 

The material was soft, beautifully crafted. 

Smiling, you slipped on the dress, twirling once you had it on. As you exited the restroom, sweats disappearing into your spacial pocket, you grabbed the heels. 

“Ochako!” you called out to the bubbly girl. “Can you help me zip it closed?” 

The girl nodded, walking over to you. She was in a beautiful seafoam and white-colored dress. You couldn’t help but gawk at her, she was so cute. 

“I love the dress!” Ochako exclaimed, zipping your dress up. 

“As do I, but your dress is also amazing,” you cheered. 

“Momo did an amazing job at making these dresses, don’t you think?!” 

You nodded your head, twirling to give her a high five. The brunette waved, having you follow behind her as she led you to another corner where she helped you apply light make-up, suggesting what type of hairstyle may look best. 

Conversation flowed effortlessly, and you couldn’t help but grin. 

Eventually, all of you were ready. So, taking a deep breath, you all made your way towards the door of the apartment, each one of you reaching for your heels or flats. But you all made sure that there was no mess left behind, having cleaned up an hour prior. 

“Let’s get this show on the road!!” Mina declared. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Walking in, you all stared at the beautiful decorations. Nighttime really had a way of making things look more breathtaking. There was light music playing in the background, a few of the boys lingering around as they waited for the party to get started. 

Instantly, you spotted a spiky headed male. 

Walking away from the group of girls, you made your way towards Katsuki. He was in a maroon-red suit, a white cuffed collar shirt under. There were golden trims to it, and you couldn’t help but think that the girls purposely made the two of you match - somewhat. 

“Katsuki!” 

The male turned around, his eyes going wide. 

No matter how many times he saw you, you always seemed to take his breath away. The dress seemed to flow behind you, making you look like a goddess, one he had no right to even glance at. You smiled at him as you approached, glad that he caved in and also came along. 

You gave him a hug, catching the male off guard as you did so. 

His arms wrapped around your figure softly, enjoying the way you seemed to perfectly fit in his arms. He couldn’t have been happier than this exact moment. 

Yet the moment was spoiled the moment the music got raised, more energetic music flowing. His eyes snapped to the front where he spotted both Jirou and Denki fighting over who got to be DJ. But both of them were shoved away as Mina jumped onto the stand, plugging her phone in. 

“GIRLIES AND GENTS, FOR OUR FIRST COMPETITION OF MANY… WE SHALL HAVE A DANCE OFF!!! EACH SIDE CHOOSE A REPRESENTATIVE AND SEND THEM TO THE MIDDLE!!!!!” 

Everyone huddled, discussing who to send in. In the end, Ochako was thrown into the lion’s den, the girl a blushing mess as she realized that Izuku had also been sacrificed. 

“Alright! Here are the rules, I will play a song and the two of you must, well, dance, duh! I shall declare the winner, now, ARE YOU READY TO RUMBLLLLLLEEEEEEE!!!” 

Mina pressed the button on her phone, Miggan The Lion playing. You shook your head, knowing that this was going to be a disaster. “Girls in the Hood,” began to play, both cinnamon rolls shaking as they didn’t move a single muscle. 

Fuck bein’ good, I’m a bad bitch

I’m sick of motherfuckers tryna tell me how to live

It seemed the song was way out of the league, both of them not feeling comfortable at letting loose. Even though you girls listened and jammed to Mina’s “Ratchet Bitches” playlist. None of the other girls felt confident enough to jump in, causing you to glance at the pinkette who looked bummed out. But when she saw you looking at her and then a nod, she knew that you would go in and rescue the bubbly girl and to change the song. 

As you took a step forward, the song immediately changed, “Body” playing instead. You shook your head, knowing just what song this was. 

Taking a deep breath, you put your hand on Ochako’s shoulder. 

As the girl backed away, you began to strut, one leg in front of the other as the words rolled. 

Body-ody-ody-ody-ody-ody-ody-ody

Ody-ody-ody-ody-ody-ody-ody

Once you stood in the middle, you began to do a body roll, twirling as your hands lifted into the air as you swayed your hips. 

Body crazy, curvy, wavy, big titties, lil' waist 

Look at how I bodied that, ate it up and gave it back

Eventually, Hagakure joined in, doing random movements, not caring about the competition. Much to Mina’s delight, Denki and Kirishima also joined in, making random movements as they bopped to the beats of the song. She watched as you walked over to the other girls, pulling Ochako along as you twirled her, 

The girl jumped off from the speakers, letting the song play out. All of the girls now joined in, a few of them shrugging seeing as this was all for fun.

A few more boys now joined in, finally giving in. 

You all started to dance, noticing as a few more students filtered in. Mina cheered, happy that some of the other classes had taken her invitation to come. As the room began to fill with more teenagers, you all began to let loose. 

Everyone danced, some chatting on the sidelines. You couldn’t remember how long you all had been on the dance floor, only recalling that as songs changed, few people would leave while others joined in. Huffing, you made your way to sit down, talking with the girls as they all agreed that this was the best idea that Mina had come up with. 

“Sup!” Kirishima greeted. 

“Best idea ever!!!” Deki cheered, giving Mina a high five. 

Katsuki sat next to you, watching others let loose. He hadn’t particularly cared very much, only having come because you were. 

Hours flew by, everyone just enjoying themselves as people dug into the food and whatnot. A few others played games, some still on the dance floor. It wasn’t long before the clock struck ten before midnight, and that is when you decided to get up. One final dance before celebrating the new year. Just as you got onto the floor, you realized how everyone waited anxiously for the last and final song. 

Again the song changed, “Make a Wish” playing loudly. 

Me you 우린 여길 떠나려 해

빨리 올라타 마음은 같은 곳에

Grinning, you began to move, picking up the pace to match the beat of the song. Your arms moved, coming to meet in the middle as if praying while you swayed your hips as you spun. 

I can do this all day

Back it up, back it up

Your mind replayed the music video, watching as the area where you were dancing was suddenly becoming the center of attention. Glancing to the side, you noticed that Katsuki seemed to be copying your movements. 

Smirking, you whipped your head, your hair coming undone as your (h/c) locks flowed wildly. 

The two of you dropped down at the same time, jumping back up as the both of you shuffled along to the music. 

You clapped your hands, following along with the beat of the music, all the while Katsuki began to and a bit of break dancing to the mix. Humming, you twirled, your hands latching onto the male's vest as you brought him close, only to push him back as you performed a backflip. Everyone watched as you landed, forming a perfect split as you swung your right leg forwards as your hands moved to push you up. 

Katsuki had stumbled back watching as you did all of this, the boy accepting your challenge. 

Now the song slowed down, the ash-blonde softly bringing you in as he twirled you; even going as far as to dip you. Your cheeks flushed a beautiful scarlet red, causing the male to grin. But again the music got louder, picking up the pace as the boy sent you spinning to the side, having to be caught by Ochako and Izuku. 

The ash-blonde continued dancing, taking over the dance floor as people cheered. 

You huffed, taking off your heels as you ran back in.

Quickly you picked up the steps, following along with the boy. Every dip and roll you followed to perfection, moving your legs in the same direction as the ash-blonde’s as you both shuffled from side to side. 

Again you both had to get down low, you sneakily swinging your legs to go and trip him, but he jumped, rolling onto his back as shot back up. 

You sprinted towards him, the male scooping you up as he tossed you into the air as you twirled, your magic flowing out as small golden sparkles fell. The crowd completely lost it, shouting and chanting as you fell back down, a huge smile on your lips. 

Katsuki caught you, placing you back on your feet as the two of you playfully posed for the ending of the song. The ash-blonde held a small smile, his eyes locked on your own. 

“THAT WAS CRAZY INSANE!!” 

“AHHH YOU GUYS ARE MY FAVORITE COUPLE!!” 

“COUPLE GOALS!!” 

And a myriad of other compliments surged. Laughing, you pulled Katsuki along, watching as Mina shouted that the countdown was beginning. 

“10

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

9

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

8

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

7 … Katsuki pulled you close to him, his fingers gripping your chin as he tilted it up. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

6 … He closed his eyes, leaning in slowly; something that other couples were also doing. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

5… Your breath hitched, a blush adorning your cheeks.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

4 … But you were brought out of the state quickly. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

3… You watched as Mina began to set something alight. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

2… Everything was going in slow motion as your eyes widened. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

1… HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!” 

The sound of fireworks going off startled you all, Katsuki quickly looking up as he accidentally shoved you away. He thought that you lot were under attack. The boy quickly spun, finding that others had also taken a defensive position. 

You fell back, crashing onto the table in which the bowl punch - which had been untouched - sat. 

A gasp left your lips as you fell over and onto it, the punch flying in the air as a majority of it spilled onto you and all over any nearby people. 

Others screamed at the feeling of getting drenched, the rest making a run for it before the plastic bowl crashed onto the floor. 

“WHERE THE HELL IS KATSUKI?!” you fumed. 

Mina’s eyes widened, stopping mid-climb up onto Deki’s back, sparklers in her hand. Said electric user froze, his hands shooting up in a surrender motion. Sero stopped pulling on the huge lump of tape a few meters away and Jiro, well she dipped - you assumed, this word still not a part of your vocabulary - on them, yelling something along the lines of ‘I’m out, later.’

There you stood in all of your angered glory, white dress, with golden trims and rims, beautiful faded blue, stained in pomegranate red. Hair frizzled and on end; and the clock having struck midnight, starting the new year. 

You were pissed, hell you were ticked off. None of this would have happened had the ash-blonde male not pushed you away and Mina hadn’t set those fireworks alight. 

“RUN!!!” Mina shouted, pushing at Deki’s head. 

“GET BACK HERE! ALL OF YOU!” you raged, running after them. 

Katsuki turned on his heel, also running away. He was pissed off too, him shouting at Mina all the while they ran. 

“MINA YOU FUCKED US ALL OVER! COULDN’T ‘CHA HAVE CHOSEN SOMETHIN’ OTHER THAN FIREWORKS!! ANYTHING ELSE, JUST NOT THE FUCKING FIREWORKS!!” 


	34. 32

A/n: Here is another chapter for you all! Sorry, it took me a while to get the scene right, and I sort of hit writer's block. Sometimes I just need to remind myself why it is that I write so it took me a while to get this chapter done, but ultimately I want to make your days better with each update, if I can accomplish that much then that is all the motivation I need! Anyhow, enough of my ranting, on with the story <3!!!

\-------------------------------------------------------

Pacing around your waiting room, you tried to focus on your breathing. In a few minutes, you would be facing Wendy in the final show down. The girl was strong and you were afraid of losing. You wanted to uphold your promise of battling your soulmate, but could you really win against the bluenette and her dragon force?

Swallowing the lump in your throat, you stretched a bit. 

As you were jumping in place to get your blood going, the door slammed open. Freezing like a deer in headlights, you watched as Midnight motioned for you to get going. 

Nodding, you took another deep breath. 

Walking alongside her, you watched as she turned a corner, most likely going to go get Wendy. The walk to the opening of the arena’s stage seemed longer than before. Maybe it was because Katsuki wasn’t here to assure you that things would be alright, or perhaps, it was the knowing, being aware that your Nakama couldn’t cheer you on. Regardless, you pushed forward, counting the steps until you came to the dreaded opening. 

1

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

20

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. 

59

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

92

You looked up. Here you were. It was time to settle things once and for all. All of the other battles now seemed like a blur, Katsuki and Ochako’s fight still somewhat playing in your mind. The ash-blonde and his determined face being the only driving force that kept you going. 

“NEXT UP, WE HAVE TWO YOUNG STRIVING HEROES, BUT FROM DIFFERENT COURSES! LETS WELCOME MARVELL, WENDY FROM HERO COURSE 1-B AND SCARLET, (F/N) FROM HERO COURSE 1-A!!!!” 

Holding your head high, you walked onto the field. Once again your arm shot up, the number one hand sign up and for everyone to see. Wendy did the same thing, nodding in acknowledgment. Walking onto the marked platform, the two of you met in the middle, shaking hands and wishing for the stronger one to prevail. 

Walking to your side, and the bluenette to her own, the two of you watched the other - each under heavy scrutiny. 

The wind lightly blew, your hair fluttering lighting, and your jacket swaying a bit. 

Wendy closed her eyes, her hands clasped together as the two of you waiting for that dreaded sound of Midnight’s whip snapping. The tension could be cut with a knife, the crowd silently waiting for this match to begin. 

Again you took a deep breath. 

Why were you so scared? This wasn’t the first time you fought with someone, much less Wendy. This was a friendly tussle, nothing more and nothing less. Yet, it felt different. Is this how the bluenette felt when she had to get onto the field to duke it out in the name of the number one guild in all of Fiore? If so, how did the girl deal with the immense amount of pressure? 

It seemed like forever, Katsuki’s eyes glued on your form. He could feel the nerves building, and he couldn’t help but frown. 

His hand reached for his soulmate bond, discreetly rubbing soothing circles over it in an attempt to calm your fast-beating heart. Looking up, your eyes met his. Smiling ever so slightly, you thanked him for this kind gesture with the nod of your head. The boy felt proud, he had just gotten you back in the zone. He was ready for you to beat the other girl’s ass. 

And then it happened… the snapping of the whip. 

Opening her eyes, Wendy rushed at you. You running at her as fast you could. Aiming a right hook at the girl, the bluenette smirked. She blocked with her left arm, her right leg lifting to land a blow on your midsection. Jumping over her fast-moving leg, you somersaulted onto all fours. 

Pushing up, you rammed into her body and took her down with you. But she was quick to bend backward, her legs wrapping around your neck as her planted palms aided her in tossing your body overhead. Flying over her, you rolled on the floor trying to recover from the throw. Standing up, your eyes widened as you saw her running at you once more, her hand pulled back. 

Raising your arms up in a protective motion, you waited for her to get close and then lifted your left leg in a side whip kick. Her arm had been effectively blocked and you used the momentum to jump up and spin to the side, swinging a right leg at her. 

“A BATTLE OF MARTIAL ARTS! THEY AREN’T EVEN USING THEIR QUIRKS!” 

“It seems they are getting a taste for one another, the real fight is about to begin…” 

Up above your classmates watched. They couldn’t believe you both were this good. They were aware that the two of you were on some other level, but for the two of you to be fighting and only using martial arts at the moment was scary. The moves the two of you pulled would have taken them years to master. 

Katsuki watched head-on, his eyes glued on you. From the corner of his eye, he watched Midoriya hurriedly scribbling some things in that notebook of his - his injuries making it harder than usual. But the blonde for once left him alone, more interested in keeping an eye on you.

Both you and Wendy delivered a hard punch to each other's stomachs. Skidding back, the two of you backed away into your respective sides, beginning to circle one another as you both finally decided to get serious. The bluenette stared closely at you, her eyes never straying from you. At the sight of any twitch, her body tensed; the same could be said of you. 

Suddenly, Wendy’s hair went up, turning pink. White small feathers covered her arms and ankles; a larger pair at the back of her grew. Her eyes turned a beautiful shade of pink. You watched as her body lowered on all four, her hands gripping the ground one last time - it breaking under the immense amount of power being released - before she would let this become her space. But you would be damned if you let her take control of your space. Galaxy-colored magic covered your hands in preparation. 

And just like that, she had disappeared. 

Looking around, trying to pinpoint where she was coming from, but all you felt was a light gust of wind. Quickly, you raised your left arm, feeling Wendy’s fist punch against it. Your right arm quickly shot to the side grabbing a hold of her jacket and tossing her over. Without a moment to waste, you jumped, bringing your leg down, landing a heavy battle-ax across her midsection. A loud explosion went off. You heard the bluenette gasp, a pained grunt leaving her. 

Because of the force, the ground cracked under her, even though she never touched it. Before she even touched the ground, she hand managed to flip over and skid onto all four. 

Sucking a deep breath of air, a huge stream of air rushed out, hitting you full force. 

You skidded back, your sandals trying to grip onto the floor. Both of your arms crossed in front of you as they took on most of the damage. Because of your distraction, Wendy ran at you, the girl seeming to fly - considering her speed.

“Sky Dragon’s Talon!” she yelled. 

She managed to graze at your side, bits of your jacket shredding in the process as you somehow twisted yourself to the side. 

Brining your elbow down, you hit her square on the back, but she had managed to turn the talon into a wing-attack. Flying back, you shook your head, trying to rid itself of the loose flying sand. Just as she came back with another flying fist, you smirked, hand coming up and snapping. 

Wendy now stood where you did, and it was now you who was landing a roundhouse kick. 

A huge explosion went off. 

The bluenette was sent fumbling to the left. Explosions began to go off at her sides, the stings distracting her. Going for an uppercut, the girl dropped and managed to slide her leg under your own. 

Rolling on the floor, you watched as she now went of a battle-ax kick, but you managed to dodge last minute. 

Looking to the floor, you saw how the ground had cracked. If you hadn’t moved, you would now have a broken rib or two. Scrambling to your feet, you placed your palms in the direction of Wendy. 

“Juniper Canon!” 

The force of that controlled explosion left the stadium shaking. But Wendy had taken to the air, her hands moving as she sent tendrils of air towards you. They moved like whips, never letting you rest. You grunted at the sudden nips, scratches appearing on your skin. 

Your magic engulfed your body, disappearing into your space for a brief second before you appeared right above the girl. 

Another series of loud explosions rung as Wendy fell to the ground. 

Glaring up at you, she shot another “Sky Dragon’s Roar.” Dodging midair was hard, an explosion was let out of your left palm, then another from your right, and finally two at the bottom of your sandaled feet. 

Running towards Wendy, you landed an uppercut this time around. 

The crowd was going wild. This was the most intense a fight had gotten and Todoroki and Midoryia’s fight had been breathtaking. 

Wendy fumbled back, wind being shot at you at a fast rate. Running around the arena, you jumped over tendrils of air, exploding those which you couldn’t avoid. The crowd watched as the bluenette seemed to have you in the palm of her hand. But what they didn’t realize was the crazy insane spell you were about to pull off once more. Grinning, you jumped, flipping sideways in order to avoid another tendril of air. 

But before you could, your eyes turned a golden color. 

Wendy was much too focused on her spell, both of you oblivious to what was going to happen. Landing on all four, you darted to the side, running on the inner ridge of the lines. The bluenette watched you, running as well; once again circling one another. 

Coming to halt you performed some weird hand gestures. Everyone watched as up above them the sky turned dark, stars twinkling within the darkness. A galaxy like none they had ever seen. 

Wendy took to the sky, you setting off large explosions as you flew up with her. 

“SHATTERING LIGHT” 

“Heaven’s Guiding Light” 

“SKY DRILL!!!” 

“ARCANA’S SHOWER!!!” 

Midnight looked at Cementos, both of them rushing to put an end to this fight but it was much too late and it wasn’t like they could fight you in the air. Thunder seemed to resound, an electric feel on the ground and within the air. Wendy didn’t stand a chance against this sort of magic. Your hand waved in a horizontal manner, canceling out her spell without so much as a blink of your lashes. 

She watched as stars began to rain down on the arena, huge masses of gas and stardust striking the ground. The arena shook, light was everywhere. Wendy could only hope to evade, but the light was ever persisting. Letting out a scream, she collapsed. The pain subduing her. 

Your spell finished, your eyes returning to their normal color. Shaking your head you watched the huge gaping hole in the arena from up above. 

No longer spotting Wendy nearby in the air, you glanced down and towards the hole, watching as her unconscious form fell towards it. Without so much as a second thought, you let gravity do its thing, you falling faster because of your explosions; seeming to take a swan dive. Large pieces of rock continued to fall. Memories of when Natsu fought Sting and Rogue. 

Reaching for her form, your galaxy colored magic managed to wrap around her body. 

“Wendy!” 

You had begun to cry. This surge of magic had come out of nowhere. Midnight managed to run across a pathway that Cementos created, catching Wendy the moment your shaky magic released her. 

Sighing in relief, you finally noticed just how tired and exhausted you had been. It was the event with Todoroki in the hallway all over again. This wasn’t a spell that you used. Your magic wasn’t this strong… this wasn’t your magi-

‘Remember who you are child, this is your magic and it is awakening,’ an unknowing voice spoke. 

Your eyes had begun to droop, your body now freefalling. 

‘This is who you are, now remember!’ 

Before you could really pass out, you managed to watch a panicked stricken Katsuki. His right leg propped on the railing, his hands sparking to life. Behind him, your classmates held him back from jumping. Not only would you be scolded but so would he for such reckless behavior. 

A small smile grew on your lips but quickly faded as the pounding, the rining, and the remembering continued to grow. 

And that is all you remember; everything before you passed out. 

\---------------------------------

The ground shook. Another fight was still raging on. 

Sitting up, you looked around. Wendy was on your mind. Getting out of bed and ripping the tubes and whatnots out of your arms, you stumbled around, tripping over the bed’s legs. You felt your knees buckle, but before you could hit the ground, two strong arms wrapped around your body. 

“And where the hell do ‘ya think you're going?” a gruff voice came from up above.

Lifting your head, (e/c) clashed with ruby-red ones. The male had a blonde eyebrow quirked up, his scowl not so much that, rather a mix between worry and being upset. His arms moved quickly, guiding your body to sit on the mattress but stay in his arms. 

Your head was pounding. Everything coming at you hard. 

Katsuki continued to stare you down, noticing how your small hands gripped onto his jacket, your eyes squinting a bit in pain. His right hand cupped your cheek softly, his thumb caressing the soft feel of your skin before reaching to check if you had some sort of fever. He watched as you began to relax, leaning into his touch. 

“Well, ‘ya ain’t got no fever,” he grumbled. 

You only hummed in acknowledgment. Your head pressed further into him, finding a home in the crook of his neck. Both of your arms warped around him, gripping onto the back of his jacket. 

“I’m sorry, I missed your fight against Kiri,” you softly mumbled. 

“‘Yah got to be stupid if you think I am upset over that,” he shook his head. “Damn woman, ya’ know the fucking heart attack you gave me when I watched you falling towards the ground and neither goddamn hero noticing that you had passed out…”

Sighing, you pushed against him. As much as you found it endearing that he cared about your wellbeing, this was normal for you. Even if no one had caught you, a few broken bones were alright by you. 

“Sparky, don’t worry so-” he cut you off. 

“The hell you mean don’t worry!”

“Now Katsuki-” 

“Don’t fucking ‘Now Katsuki’ me now damn woman,” he began in a condescending tone. “‘Yah could have died!!”

Shaking your head, you brought your right hand to pinch the bridge of your nose. 

“I’m a Fairy Tail Wizard, being reckless is kind of in the description,” you sarcastically quipped.

His nose scrunched up, his lip lifting in a half growl, or was it a sneer? You couldn’t tell but you didn’t care. Who was he to tell you how to live your life? 

‘Your soulmate, you idiot,’ your inner voice piped in. 

“I don’t give a flying fuck about this fairy shit! ‘Ya could have fuckin’ died!” 

“I HAVE ALMOST DIED, NOT LIKE YOU WOULD KNOW!” you yelled as you stood, your arms up in the air as you stared him dead on. 

Katsuki stood up too, his form towering over you. His face was red, hair seeming to flair. 

How dare you yell at him?! He was only trying to be a concerned partner, because that was what this relationship demanded of him, right?! So just what the hell was your problem! He was shaking, he was ready to explode your ass - regardless of how much he liked it (not that he would ever concede it) - right back to your world. 

“OF COURSE I WOULD YOU IDIOT! I ALMOST FUCKING DIE-” he halted himself, his hand slapping over his mouth. 

Looking away from you, he gritted his teeth. You were not supposed to know about this, much less coming from him as an admission of him being weak. Turning on his heel, he began to make his way for the door, he was not ready to have this conversation with you just yet; at least not now.

“W-wait, what?,” your mind fumbled, “Hold on Katsuki…” 

Your hand wrapped around his wrist, but he pulled it back. His eyes glared daggers at you. Taken aback, your face welcomed a scowl - one just as fit as being worn by the boy. 

“Fine, be that way then,” you whipped your head in the opposite direction. 

‘Tch,’ was all you got in response, that and the slamming of the door on his way out. The adrenalin seemed to leave your body as quickly as it came. Your knees buckled once more, but this time no one was there to catch you. Your hands reached for the bed, gripping onto the sheets, but your knees still slammed hard onto the floor. 

Wincing, your back slid against the bed’s side. Slumping onto the floor, you ran a hand through your hair. It seemed the two of you were back to square one… again. 

Looking down at your palms, you suddenly felt a sharp pain on your side. 

Taking a deep breath, you held onto the bedsheets, hoping it was just a cramp of some sort. But the darn thing didn’t seem to go away. Huffing, you managed to stand right back up and the thing seemed to fade, enough for you to be able to fix yourself up. Looking around the room, you noticed a figure in a bed. So you walked over to it, almost jumping the person in it. 

Blue hair was sprawled on the pillow, chocolate orbs staring at your own. But the girl seemed to be in a daze. She tried to sit up, but you pushed her down. Wendy began to mumble some nonsense and you just humored her, running your fingers through her long tresses and bringing her back into a deep slumber. The girl had done an amazing job out there and you couldn’t help the smile that grew on your face. 

Kissing her forehead, you stood up, finally noticing that you were missing your jacket.

Walking back to your bed, you began to look but was interrupted by the sudden opening of the door. 

“You’re up?” Midnight looked you over. 

Nodding, you continued to look for the jacket. Getting on all four to look under. 

“If you feel in conditions to fight, let's get a move on, your fight is up in five,” she continued, leaning against the door frame. 

“Oh,” you stood, walking over to her. “I’m ready.” 

“Good.” 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking onto the arena, your eyes squinted to get accustomed to the sudden light. 

As you headed towards the middle, your eyes widened when you realized who you would be fighting. Glaring daggers right back at the male in front of you, you shook his hand begrudgingly. Turning on your heel, you walked to your end. 

Midnight raised an eyebrow, watching the interaction between the two of you. 

The universe really just enjoyed fucking with him, didn’t it? Oh dear Mavis, why you out of all the other people out there who it would have messed around with, it had to really be you…

If all of the other battles had some unspoken tension, the one between the two of you was more so dramatic. Perhaps it had to do with angered glares or the holding of your noses up in the air - a very pompous look at that. All in all, nothing could really top a lover's quarrel. 

Katsuki maintained eye contact, waiting for the sound of the whip to snap. You, on the other hand, kept eye contact for the purpose of showing the male that you would not back down. 

Lover quarrels were shit, they really were… 


	35. 33

A/n: AHHHH! The battle we all awaited - well at least me hahaha. I am hard at work on another chapter, I may even post tomorrow if I get it done! I can't wait to hear from you all! Seeing your comments always makes my day and I will try to respond to them all!! Anyhow, enough of my rambling, here is the next chapter of The Fate of a Fairy.

__________________________________________

The two of you stared at one another. Midnight had started the fight a few minutes ago. Everyone couldn’t help but keep an eye on the fight. For once the blonde hadn’t rushed in, rather waiting to get a read on your plan it seemed. Or could it be that he didn’t want to hurt you? 

No that couldn’t be it, the boy had no problem defeating Ochako, so what could be holding him? 

The crowd watched with bated breath. They wondered if you would pull another insane display of strength. Perhaps it was a fluke, a one-time thing, but they couldn’t know for sure. 

Gritting your teeth, you clenched your right hand. 

Katsuki lunged at you, his explosions propelling him at a fast speed toward you. He was pissed and on a mission. The boy just wanted to get his frustrations off his chest and what better time than now it seemed. His right arm went in for a punch the moment you were close enough. 

Running head-on towards him, you dodged to the left - under his right hook, pulling his arm down and towards his back. But before you could get too far a loud explosion pushed you away. 

Again the boy came at you with a ragging fist. Once again you pulled it down, both of your legs quickly wrapping around his neck and holding him in a chokehold. Because of your added weight, the two of you slammed down onto the floor, your body shifting to the side so that your thigh would take the blunt of the fall. With both thighs firmly wrapped around him, the boy was left with no choice but to call at them.

You felt his hand begin to get warm, a tell-tale sign that an explosion was coming. 

But you wouldn’t give him the luxury of getting you to back out. Rolling off of him, an explosion went off, smoke coming off of one of your pants leg. Your magic had protected your leg from injury. 

Now, on all four, your right foot swept under him. 

Katsuki was not a fool. You had pulled this move before on him - when you tackled him down out on the street - and it wasn’t about to happen again. The blonde jumped back, scowling at such a ridiculous attempt, but was surprised when you quickly shot up, turning as you went to land a side whip kick which quickly turned into a battle-ax kick. 

Your leg slammed onto his back, a loud explosion going off as his body hit the floor; a pained groan escaping his lips. 

Going in, your left arm went for another strike. Katsuki was quick and rolled to the other side. Had he been any slower, his shoulder blade would have definitely been broken by now. 

Scrambling to his feet, he took notice of the hole you left; the ground cracked, small pebbles falling off of your knuckle. 

Growling, he again lunged at you. Pulling a dirty move; the boy took a hold of your hair and yanked at it. Hissing, your left hand landed on his jaw - an explosion detonating. His hand quickly let go of your hair, you took this opportunity to elbow him. 

Moving forward, you turned, your palms facing forward and a magic circle showing itself. Katsuki only had time to bring his arms in front of him, jumping back as he let a powerful explosion go off. But it was no match for your Juniper Cannon. At most, it halted your magic long enough for him to evade it and move to the side. 

This time it was you who lunged at him, your body moving at an insane pace. Your right knee slammed into his side, Katsuki only having time to let out two explosions which pushed you back. A territorial shield absorbed his attack, quickly redirecting it and shooting it back at him. 

Katsuki wasted no time in letting another strong explosion go off. 

Class 1-A watched with bated breath. You frowned, a sigh seeming to escape your lips as you snapped your fingers. This was the third time you pulled such a move, Katsuki now standing where you had been; confused for a second before he scowled.

‘I knew you would pull something like this,’ Katsuki snarled. 

Ducking under the incoming explosion, he ran under the cover of the smoke. Once he deemed to be close enough, he jumped and tackled you down. Rolling on the floor, he tossed you with his legs to the side as another explosion detonated. 

Letting out a pained groan, you took the hit in stride. 

Suddenly you felt a hand grabing onto your jacket's back collar. Huffing, you shimmed out of the open article. Landing on the floor, once again on all four, you backflipped, having your legs wrap around his neck once more. The boy, once again, felt his eyes going wide at the prospect of having the oxygen cut off. Yet this time his arms were quicker, them reaching to wrap around your neck - seeing as you were some what huntched over -and pulled you down. 

It was so sudden that a gasp escaped your lips as you saw the world go upside down. Letting go of him, you tried to stand - but found yourself feeling dizzy, then again being slamed onto the floor and having the wind knocked out of you wasn't easy to get up from. 

Katsuki huffed, pulling in puffs of oxygen that his body desperately needed. His eyes were locked on your - seemingly - dazed expression. Because of this, he didn’t notice the galaxy orbs that quickly flashed beside him - much like when Minerva fought Erza-nii, you let an onslaught of explosions go off.

Still gasping for breath, you slowly turned onto all four, attempting to stand. But you had taken much too long it seemed, your explosions wearing off as the ash-blonde came towards you, his left leg lifting as he landed a battle-ax kick of his own on your back. Slamming onto the floor, chest pressed against the concrete, you felt as if you couldn’t breathe, all of the air having been nocked out of your body. 

You tried to roll onto your left but only managed to face upwards seeing as his legs caged your body in, the boy beginning to crouch as he went in to deliver the "final blow."

Everything was beginning to spin, but you couldn’t give up just yet. You hadn't given it your all, you were aware that there was still fight left in you, but with ragged breathing, everything was still somewhat spinning. 

‘Remember who you are… NOW!’ 

Gilded (e/c) eyes stared at Katsuki, prompting him to halt for a second. He watched as you twisted your body, now fully facing him. You brough your legs up to press against your sore chest, legs quickly extending as they slammed right into him - square in the stomach. The impact had him skidding back and gasping. 

Your body shakily stood, running towards him, but this wasn’t you. It was happening all over again and this time he had been that cause of this default mode - or was it trance - you seemed to be in. The ash-blonde male ran towards you, determined to snap you out of this state. 

Grinning, you took to the air, an explosion helping you flip over top of him. 

Both your hands moved. Splitting apart and then coming together, meeting in a clap as dark tendrils - mixed with golden like stars - shot towards Katsuki. 

Rushing towards the tendrils, he jumped over them, realizing that the moment they went in and made contact with anything they exploded. 

Using his explosions, he managed to get to you quickly, your eyes widening at the turn of events. Closing your eyes, you waited for the incoming blow to land, but it never did. Instead, you felt two arms wrap around you, pulling you down. But as you fell, Katsuki wrapped himself around you - the male taking the blow of the hit as the two of you slammed onto the floor. Grunting, the two of you rolled on the ground, him eventually stradling you in the process.

Looking up at him, your golden-glazed-over (e/c) eyes made contact with his. 

And in that moment everything froze - literally. There was no sound, the stands were filled with people, some who had jumped at the sight of the next blow that was sure to take place - still mid-air, them, the crowd. 

A deep growl came from up above. The two of you broke apart, glancing up. A dark galaxy portal had opened, yet it was more intimidating than the one you had summoned. Plumes of purple and black clouds covered the ground and the air. Once more an intimidating growl came from up in front of both of you. Backing away, Katsuki, without so much as flinching, had his arms pulling you closer to him as attempted to shield you away from whatever the hell was going on. 

The outline of a large creature could be seen from behind the clouds, their golden eyes seeming to shine through. 

Suddenly, your knees gave in. Katsuki glanced at you, his face sporting a worried look. A pained scream ripped from your throat as you felt an insane burning on your hip. Your hand gripped tightly onto Katsuki’s jacket, your gilded eyes pleading with him to make it stop. Tears fell down your face at a quick rate. 

“My h-hip, ah!” you doubled over. 

The ash-blonde noticed the dark tendril that had a tight hold on your leg, the opening from when he exploded at your legs letting him notice that much. His ember eyes quickly looked to see where the source was located, realizing that the dark figure hiding behind the clouds was the culprit. 

“YOU BASTARD, I’LL KILL ‘YA! LEAVE HER ALONE!” 

A growl came from up in front. The ground begging to shake. It felt like the earth itself was shaking. An intense magical aura slammed onto him, causing him crash onto the floor, you still in his arms. It was hard to keep looking up, the pressure was so intense, thick and powerful.

“You. Have. Failed. Katsuki. Bakugou…” a deep voice snarled at the male. 

Gritting his teeth, the ash-blonde was against the wall with a spear right up against his throat - figuratively speaking. There was nowhere to go. You were in no condition to be hauled around, and he couldn’t just leave you to go find the asshole who was causing you this pain. 

“My hip Katsuki,” you weakly relayed, “check my soulmate mark.” 

His eyes widened. This couldn’t be good. Hesitantly, he helped you pull down the side of your pants, enough to see the bond mark that shone a bright red, the dark ink hidden under the intense glow of red. His hand reached to touch it when a hiss escaped your lips. A small apology left his lips, but it fell on deaf ears as once again you screamed. 

The tendril had wrapped further up your leg, the dark thing’s tip almost touching the writing. 

Snapping his head forward, Katsuki yelling curses, obscenities, anything that would cross his mind. If only he could just get to the bastard that was causeing you all of this harm… 

You held your eyes closed, just waiting and wanting for the pain to go away. 

Katsuki noticed how you began to heat up, his body still cradling your own. He ran a hand through his hair, he didn’t know what to do. The boy watched the horrible words he had uttered towards you etched onto your skin. 

‘Fuck it all to hell, oh god, please don’t take the only damn good thing in my life away,’ he repeated. 

Your chest continued to rise and fall at a fast pace, the boy couldn’t help but be worried. 

“4 months Katsuki, you have four months to prove me wrong otherwise there will be dire consequences,” the voice came again, a dark growl escaping it. 

To make a point, at the sound of “dire consequences” being uttered another pained scream was ripped out of you. The burning was an indescribable feeling. Looking down at you, Katsuki’s eyes widened at the sight of the tendril finally making contact with the bond and it quickly retreating. 

The red color began to fade, the black ink settling, except the corner of the first word he ever uttered was beginning to fade out; to disappear, to trickle away into nothingness. 

“4 … months,” the voice rang out, the figure retreating. 

Everything quickly began to fade, Katsuki somehow straddling you with his fist to the side of your head. You had passed out. The noise and movement all came back, time seeming to flow normally again. 

“AND THE WINNER IS BAKUGOU KATSUKI!” 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

How you always found yourself jolting out of a medical bed, at this point it seemed like the white sheets and yourself were destined lovers; the hospital giving the blonde a run for his money so it seemed. 

Looking around, you noticed two knocked out figures, one to your right and one to the left. 

Rubbing your eyes, you caught sight of a passed out ash-blonde and a duel haired boy sitting up in his bed. It seemed you had been knocked out long enough to miss Katsuki’s and Todoroki’s fight. Who won was anyone's bet, but you couldn’t dwell on it. 

Stretching, you went to stand, noticing out of the corner of your eye Todoroki was staring at you. He went to say something but quickly turned the other way. He went to shove the sheets off of him, slipping on his boots and grabbing his jacket. Looking over his shoulder, he sauntered off and out the door, sparing you nothing but a glance. 

Flopping back onto the bed, you stared at the ceiling, wondering when things went south. 

Sighing, you let your legs dangle off the corner of the bed, just wishing for things to make sense. The events that had previously taken place not leaving your mind for a fleeting moment. Four months, just what did that mean. Now while you had felt like you were drowning, some of the words were as clear as day while others were muffled through, but ultimately fell on deaf ears. 

At the sound of a groan, you sat up, looking at the stirring ash-blonde male. 

Standing up, you walked over to him. As much as you wished to stay angry with him, the boy had protected you as best as he could when that creature showed up. 

Taking a hold of his hand, you sat on the edge of his bed, watching as his eyes fluttered open - scanning his surroundings. Going to sit up, he stopped, his hand shooting to his back, most likely the battle-ax kick to his back that he received from you now pestering him. Letting go of his hand, you scooted closer, hands glowing a galaxy color, but lighter and with a golden undertone. 

His body was engulfed in your magic, his cuts, and bruises beginning to fade away. 

Bringing your hands back onto your lap, your (e/c) eyes locked with his ember ones. His once calm expression turned into a scowl. He couldn’t stop hearing that voice, how he had failed; had failed you. Every time he closed his eyes, the sight of your soulmate bond - the mark - begining to fade, kept flashing at him. 

Swallowing the lump he felt in his throat, he finally voiced out what was eating him up - well as best as he could, and in Katsuki-like fashion. 

“Your hip... does it still fucking hurt or some shit,” he grumbled; eyes glossing over with what appeared to be guilt. 

“I- no it doesn’t, but-,” the male cut you off. 

“Pull your pants down,” he demanded. 

“WAIT - WHAT THE HELL!” you reeled back, falling off the bed. 

Katsuki reached for you. His right hand gripping your left arm, his other arm wrapping around your midsection and bringing you to sit on his lap. Gulping, you felt him pull at the edge of your gym pants. Freaking out, your hand pushed on his, the other pushing his head away so as to not look. 

“WILL ‘YA FUCKING STOP SQUIRMING!? I WANT TO SEE YOUR SOULMATE MA-,” he froze, his eyes widening at the sight of an eighth of the first letter having faded already. 

Glancing down at your exposed hip, you gasped, feeling a slight burn as his fingers traced over the mark. 

“Damn it,” he finally muttered. “FUCK IT ALL TO HELL AND BACK!” 

Pulling back, you watched as he dropped his head, bangs covering his eyes. You shifted to pull your pants up, but the moment you settled back on his lap his left hand placed itself on your hip. Gently resting overtop your mark, his right one gripping tightly onto the bedsheets. Your right hand cupped his cheek, your thumb rubbing softly against his skin. 

Suddenly, wet tears began to roll down his cheeks, your thumbs wiping away at them. Tears were rare for him, but you appreciated their honesty. 

Katsuki couldn’t help the guilt that ate him up. You had been brought here because of him, forced to adapt and try to return on your own, and now you had dragged another guild member down that same road and you could perhaps be dying because of him. 

Yes, dying. As much as he hated randos talking about soulmates and their marks and meanings. His mind immediately ran to that one significant story where a soulmate had passed away. They grew weak as their marking faded. He didn't want for that to happen to you; and even if that story hadn't been true, there was still that possibility and it scared him shitless. 

It was one thing to know that someone else had caused this graze with death, but for him to be the possible underlying factor of you disappearing scared him. 

Leaning forward, you kissed the crown of his head, hoping that this would somehow reach him and bring him out of this downward spiral. Backing away, you felt the grip he had on your hip tighten, his other arm pulling your waist closer to him as had his lips crashing onto your own. 

A gasp escaped your lips as they parted to move in sync with his own. 

The kiss was demanding, his hands moving to your hips and pulling you closer to him. Katsuki didn’t want to let you go, if he did he felt as if you would be stolen from him.

It was weird.

The ash-blonde had never felt like this about someone, much less a shitty girl like you; but you weren't as horrible of a pest as he had expected. In all honesty, at some point your carefree and powerful strength had begun to grow on him. And that is what hurt him the most, the thought of you being stolen from him causing for him to press further into the kiss. 

Every once in a while, teeth would clash in the awkward and new, yet vigorous, kiss. You couldn’t help but drown in the feel of his lips on your own, the smell of caramel and burning wood with a hint of something smokey, clouding your sense of judgment. 

Your right hand reached for tufts of ash-blonde hair, your left arm wrapping loosely around his neck. 

Katsuki, though his eyes were closed, could picture you, feel you all over him and he wanted more. These feelings felt different and foreign, but he liked it; liked the way his heart rate seemed to pick up the beat, the way his hands became sweatier than usual, the feel of you right next to him… All of these things enticed him and had him coming back for more. 

He couldn’t get enough of your lips on his own. The way your soft pants would graze softly over his parted lips as he took a breath in before he delved for another kiss from you. 

Without realizing it, his lips parted just enough - at the feel of you nibbling on his bottom lip -, letting your tongue hesitantly enter his mouth. His eyes widened at the feel of it all, quickly shutting crimson eyes once he saw how red your own face looked, cheeks dusted a beautiful pink. Slowly he began to fight back against your appendix, getting the hang of things rather quickly. 

It wasn’t long before he found himself enjoying the kiss, Katsuki deepening it as he began to push you down onto the bed. 

Opening your eyes, you pulled back, pulling his lip lightly as you let your head softly hit the white sheets. Your hair sprawled out, undoubtedly you looked like a hot mess, but to the boy toping your body, you were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen - heart bursting at it's seams. 

Leaning down, his lips planted themselves on your nose, then on the crown of your head. Pulling back up, he brought your body into a hug. 

You felt something wet hit your shoulder, it soaking through the bandages you wore. 

Pushing the male in front of you, you looked into his eyes, noticing how he quickly closed them and looked to the other side. This time it was him who leaned back into your touch, his head landing atop your breasts, and his arms pulling you closer as he continued to silently cry - a moment of vulnerability which you welcomed. 

Frowning, you leaned down, planting a kiss on his forehead and running a hand through his hair. 

Without knowing it, you began to sway as your lips parted, … 

“Sky and Sea~,

Both blue and endless

Could never escape 

The cold

They were left 

To cry on their own

Until they learned how to touch

One another

They held hands, 

Marveling at each other's

Wonders

One alone could never 

See the beauty 

They both offered

Both of them feared, 

But fearless themselves

Let’s be like them, 

The sky 

And 

The Sea…” 

You finished, humming the last bits of the tune. Asuka always enjoyed this song, falling into a deep slumber as you rocked her to sleep. It was a song you had long held onto, one that you made up, but deep down you could here a woman seeing it to you. Smiling, you glanced down at the ash-blonde, seeing his eyes drooping as he tried to fight off the sleep that wished to consume him. 

Giggling, you continued to run your hand through his hair, noticing the faint smile he offered. He really was a big softy. 

“You did good today, rest some more…,” you mumbled as you pushed him back to be laying down. 

Katsuki’s hand reached for your own, holding it tight as he finally dozed off. His fight with Todoroki must have been power draining. Sighing, you moved to the side laying beside him, smiling at the feel of his arms wrapping around your form. 

While the hold wasn’t tight, it was strong enough to ensure that you didn’t leave or that someone took you away. He was still mindful of your injuries. 

Placing a final peck on his lips, you snuggled closer to him, relishing in his warmth. 

“It’s you and me, Sparky,” you lightly chuckled, “the both of us; together.”


	36. 34

A/n: I finished this chapter, it is a little angsty, but I hope you all like it!! I hope you all have a good one, don't forget to comment, and share the love!! Until next time! <3

\-----------------------------------------------------

Waking up to Wendy shaking you, you muttered something along the lines of five more minutes, but the girl didn’t give up. Poking your cheek, she mentioned something along the lines of the winners' ceremony, but you really didn't care. Turning around, you searched for Katsuki, but upon not feeling him there with you, you literally flew out of that bed. 

“Where’s Katsuki?” was the first thing that left your mouth. 

Laughing awkwardly, Wendy motioned for you to just change and to follow her. Grabbing your torn jacket, you tossed it over your shoulders; grimacing at the ache. Jogging beside her, you noticed just how much your back and shoulders hurt. 

“The winners’ ceremony is taking place in five minutes, Midnight asked me to go get you and ask you to stand right about here,” the girl paused. 

Motioning for you to stand on top of a metal piece.

Lifting an eyebrow, you walked to the center, eyes blowing wide as you began to rise. Looking at the shrinking Wendy, you tried to get off of the thing, but stopped at the sound of the crowd going wild. 

Bringing your left arm to cover the sudden flow of light, you looked around. 

“OUR THIRD PLACE WINNER; SCARLET, (F/N) FROM CLASS 1-A!!!” 

Smiling, you glanced over to your right, watching Todoroki on a high podium be declared the second place winner. You clapped along with the audience, wondering when Katsuki would show up. Gasping, you moved to the left, watching as a taller podium rose above you and on that stand was none other than your angry pomeranian of a soulmate.

“HE’S CHAINED!” a few of your classmates along with yourself, exclaimed. 

Frowning, you began to walk over to the side of the podium but halted at the gust of sudden wind. Your jacket flapped around, your hair fluttering softly. In front of you stood All Might, medals in hand. 

“Young Scarlet, you performed well, but that power left unchecked could cause some problems in the future. Learn when to push it and when to back down,” the tall male nodded. 

Humming in acknowledgment, you watched as he approached Todoroki, giving him his metal and offering him a hug. The fire and ice user froze, not knowing how to respond. It was rather endearing. Lastly came Katsuki, seeing him refusing the metal prompted you to question just what had happened during his battle. Him being chained still greatly upset you, but there was nothing you could really do at the moment. 

Once everything began to settle down, people began to leave. Pushing your jacket onto your shoulders, you huffed as you stared at the large podium. Jumping onto his stand, your magic engulfed the chains, exploding and melting them off. Sighing, your hand took a hold of his medal, magic storing it in your spatial pocket as you helped him get down from the pole. This had been more than excessive, it was just plain rude and unnecessary. 

Katsuki just mumbled a ‘thanks,’ nodding his head for you to follow him. 

School had just come to an end, the festival over for the first years at least. Walking beside Katsuki you finally let your mind run wild, trying to piece everything together. That voice that spoke to Katsuki was the same one who spoke to you during your fight with him, with Wendy, and with Todoroki. 

The shape of the creature couldn’t be mistaken, it was the same one in all three cases and even seemed to resemble what Wendy had mentioned. 

As the two of you rounded a corner, you caught sight of blue hair and a white exceed, still in her human form talking to the other. Taking a hold of Katsuki’s hand, you had him trailing behind you as you approached the two girls. Thanks to Wendy’s dragon hearing and her dragon nose, she was able to pick up on you approaching. 

Wendy turned, a shaky smile on her lips. Carla look defeated, her complexion paler than usual. Quickly, your eyes grazed their bodies, coming to a halt at their wrists. 

Black markings had appeared on their left wrists. In the middle numbers were counting down. They had 12 hours, for what, you wished you wouldn’t have to figure it out. Katsuki seemed to have also noticed the markings, taking the lead in the situation and ushering all three of you back into the 1-A classroom. 

Inside a shocked Izu-kun stared at the four of you entering. He had been talking to Ochako and Tsu in regards to Iida’s sudden departure, but they all glanced in your direction. The rest of the Baku-Squad had left to go buy something before packing and getting ready to head home; they were bound to be entering soon. The rest of the class seemed to either be out purchasing some items or just lounging about in the room. 

The bluenette caught onto a toppling over Carla, the exceed reverting back to her usual form. 

Both of your arms came behind Wendy to support her weak figure, walking her over to a chair. Pulling at her arm, you looked over the markings, reading the markings, but finding that they were ancient ruin markings. Bitting on your lip, you began to think if maybe you had perhaps stored a book in your spatial magic. 

“(F/n), I think this world is rejecting us, we don’t belong here,” she mumbled out. 

Glancing at the curled up Carla, you noticed how her face contorted to a pained look. She seemed to be getting a glimpse at the future or what could possibly happen. 

“Katsuki,” you began, “I need you to find my book of ancient ruins, it is an old black leathered book, there are special glasses, and a pen attached to it.” 

“Wha-,” he didn’t even get to finish his sentence before you snapped your fingers, galaxy colored magic - with golden undertone - surrounding him as he disappeared. 

“Wendy, I set Katsuki to look for the book, but I need you to tell me everything you can recall from the door, all the inscriptions. If I could find a way to send you back, then-” you paused not even knowing what you hoped to accomplish. 

The bluenette sluggishly nodded. Calling Izu-kun over you urged him to write down whatever he could. A few of your classmates asked what they could do to help, all you muttered was getting Recovery Girl to come over, maybe she could ease their pain. You heard the closing of the door, then the pounding of feet fleeting the farther the group of people got. 

Taking Carla out of Wendy’s arms, you handed the exceed over to Ochako and Tsu. Both girls glanced at the bluenette, noticing how her cheeks dusted a pink, a fever most likely settling in. 

You would have to perform a reverse memory share, Wendy showing you what she remembered. But it would be much more difficult seeing as you would be sharing these memories with Izu-kun so that he could take down this information, seeing as he was a fast writer and sketcher. 

But you needed for Katsuki to return with that book, and the items attached to them. 

“We need to make some room here. Momo do you think you could make some futons for them?” you questioned. 

The girl nodded, having Jiro tag along to help her bring the stuff back in. 

Who ever was left and not doing anything at the moment, began to push desks and chairs to the side, trying to give you the room you may need. Even Todoroki who had recently just walked into the room began to push things to the side without really asking; he could sense that something wasn’t right. 

Sighing, you held onto the girl’s hand hoping that Katsuki would find the things and fast.

~ Katsuki’s Adventure ~

The ash-blonde had been dropped into this weird looking realm. Glancing around, he still saw you and the rest of the extras in his class, but they couldn’t hear him talking to them at all. 

Running a hand through his hair, he began to walk around, exiting the classroom and walking down the hall. The further he continued, he noticed that some halls looked dark, finally drawing to the conclusion that these areas were not ones you were familiar with and ones that would lead to your actual spatial pockets. 

Sighing, he turned a corner, walking down the dark hall. 

‘When will this shitty - FUCK!’

The ground seemed to give out from under him, his eyes widening at the sudden drop. He could notice a ground fast approaching. 

Katsuki got ready to let out a set of explosions but didn’t get the chance to do so as he suddenly began to slow down, all before beginning to slowly float down. As his boots landed on the ground, he looked around noticing a few pieces of random fabric being suspended in air. 

Continuing he walk, he came across a few paintings. 

Stopping, he glanced at all three of them. The first one was one of you with a few other people standing beside you. A pink haired male stood beside a blonde, both of them smiling brightly. He came to recognize the pinkette as Natsu, from the memories you had shared, and the blonde as Lucy. The girl was holding up her right hand showing off her Fairy Tail mark, the pinkette’s arm swung over her shoulder. 

To your right stood a male with dark hair, and piercing dark blue eyes. A woman with light blue hair clung to his arm, him smirking and the woman smiling gently. The names Gray and Juvia entered his mind. 

A redhead hugged you, her left arm thrown over your shoulder - Erza he mumbled. Wendy was to your left, her right hand placed on your upper back, she, too, smiled brightly. 

As each person’s name flashed before him, so did their magic types and their persona. It was as if he knew them. Up above floated two cats, one blue and with a green backpack, the other was Carla. She seemed to be scolding the other one. 

His eyes narrowed down on your face, softly smiling at the huge grin on your face. So this was Team Natsu, huh? Behind you all was what he assumed was the guildhall. 

Moving onto the following pictures, he grinned at you seeming to beat the shit out of Wendy. Rooting for you to get that punch in. The last one had him laughing, noticing the all-out-brawl, something he could get behind. He took in each of the members, but ultimately his eyes zeroed in on you. 

You sat atop a fired up Natsu. Your right hand pointed at someone, a huge smile on your face as you seemed to be mid-laugh. The pinkette’s fists were on fire, him seeming to yell something out at the face-first, in the ground, Gray. 

Realizing he got distracted, he shook his head, turning as he continued to look for that stupid book you wanted. 

Continuing on his walk, he discovered a section of armor. You only had a good five or six, and along with them were weapons. Why had you never pulled these out; he noted down the question, hoping to bring it up at some other time. Eventually, he came across a box, for some reason it called to him. Crouching down, he began to search through it. 

Weird glasses popped up, and the chain that connected them to the book had him sighing in relief. Getting the three items you wanted, be began to walk back the way he came. 

It was during this journey back that he realized just how breathtaking this realm was. Stars shined in all directions, white pillars seemed to stand around even if they were not holding anything up. Everything you had stored in this spatial pocket was organized and the path on the ground was marble-white, the edges gilded. 

Katsuki let his mind wonder, why would you let him come into this space when you could pull out these items yourself? 

These things were personal, yet you shared it with him. Trusting for him to find what you needed and take it back to you as fast as he could. A trust that seemed to jump at him as his pace quickened. Before he knew it, he had somehow rounded that corner that had led him to fall and was now entering the classroom. As if sensing him, you meekly smiled, eyes seeming to glow a golden color from the ash-blonde’s perspective before everything around him fell and he stood in the classroom with everyone else.

~ Back to You ~ 

Moving from your sitting position on the floor, next to Wendy and Carla - who now laid in futons - you offered a grateful smile towards Katsuki. 

He handed over the items, watching as you put on your glasses, them seeming to slide down a bit on your nose when you looked down. Grabbing a hold of the pen that Katsuki handed over, you bit on your lip, watching as the book opened weird ruins being read in a matter of seconds by you. 

Everyone watched in astonishment. Such glasses would be a miracle in their world. 

Looking at the markings on Wendy’s arm, you noticed the number had now dropped to eleven. Golden characters began to be written in the air, you unscrambling the ruins and seeming to rewrite them. All the while your eyes remained glued to the book reading over just what this spell meant. 

Closing the book, you halted the writing of the spell, leaving it half done. 

Cracking your neck, you looked over to Izuku, nodding at him. Shakily, he readied himself. Preparing yourself, you took in a deep breath, hoping that by some miracle you had figured out how to cast this reversed Memory Share. 

Bringing your hands together, a golden magic circle appeared above the classroom, your hair stood on end, floating upwards. Golden ruin shapes appeared in your eyes the moment they opened, Katsuki watched as your left hand lightly touched Wendy and your right touched Izuku’s shoulder. They glowed a purple color, a light golden undertone. The magic circle began to spin. 

“Memory Share: Reversed!” 

Wendy flinched, her face scrunching. Memories flashed through your head, the ruins flashing by quickly but you managed to slow them down for Izu-kun to write them down. 

The greenette’s hand moved quickly, scribbling down everything that he could. His eyes flashing golden ruins as well. It was difficult to slow down these memories and it was taking a toll on you but you were trying your best. As the last bits of the ruins flashed, the door seeming about ready to explode, you ended the spell. Stopping the contact with the both of them, you felt yourself fall backward, huffing as you felt arms wrap around you to stop you from hitting your head on the floor. Closing your eyes, you relaxed your body letting the smell of caramel engulf your body. 

“ ‘Ya, good?” he mumbled. 

Nodding your head, you struggled to sit up, the ash-blonde helping you to do so. 

Izuku shakily handed you the notes he took, smiling awkwardly. Taking hold of the papers, you bit your lip, glancing over to the book, the pages moving back and forth as you confirmed certain characters. 

“Carla doesn’t look too good, she’s fading,” the girl nervously mumbled. 

Looking at them, you checked their wrists, realizing that the time count had sped up. They once had 11 hours, now there were only 6. 

Grabbing your pen, you began to write down whatever you could, transcribing what Izuku had written down. The rest of the students watched, nervousness seeming to shroud the whole class. Katsuki sat beside you, holding the papers as you would look at them before going back to the book all the while rewriting the spell on their wrist. 

Huffing, you snapped your fingers, the remains of Cana’s card - which was ripped in half - appeared in front of you. If this card had been the gateway to getting them to come here, then this would be the way you could get them to go back, even if it meant your last chance was slipping out of your fingers. The ash-blonde stared at the card, noticing the redheaded figure imprinted on it. He didn’t understand much about magic, but he had a better grasp at it than anyone else at the moment. 

“Sero, mind helping me,” you waved the two halves at him. 

He walked over to you, taking the card, but staring at you - waiting for an answer. 

“Tape it for me, the consistencies in your tape should be able to withhold my spell,” you muttered. 

Nodding, he did just what you asked. 

An hour went by, you just working as fast as you could to get this spell down. It was risky. If even one character was wrong, they could possibly die, your classmates could be seriously injured, and you ran the risk of dying. Everyone was tired, but they tried to stick around just to help you out with whatever else you may need. 

Glancing back down at their wrists, you gasped, 30 minutes flashed right back at you; no longer hours. 

Biting your lip, you glanced around the room. Todoroki sat in the far corner eyes closed, Denki stood beside Jiro, Mina seemed to whisper something to Kirishima on the right, Izuku was fidgeting beside Tsu and Ochako, and Momo watched you closely. 

Closing the book shut, everyone looked at you. 

“I need you all to use your quirks on me,” you stated without so much as flinching. 

“WHAT THE HELL!”

“YOU’RE CRAZY!”

“WE CAN’T DO THAT TO A FRIEND!”

And a whole lot of other remarks came out but you paid it no mind. Walking over to Sero, who still held the card in his hand, you gently took it out of his hand. Katsuki was furious, just why the hell would you want them to attack you? 

Snapping your fingers, a letter popped into your hand. Walking over to Wendy, you handed it to her. Even though she was weak beyond belief, she understood what you wanted, meekly nodding at this silent request. Smiling softly, you brushed some hair out of her face, hugging her tight before doing the same with Carla. Placing the calling card in the middle of them, you backed away. 

Taking a deep breath, you looked at the rest of your classmates. 

“When I say now, you all hit me with everything you got, don’t hold back,” you spoke to them seriously. 

Before anyone of them could mutter a single word, you began chanting, the magic circle above you spinning; turning a dark red color in defiance to what you were about to do. A thick magical pressure engulfed the room, the same power Izuku had felt that day when you revealed the truth to him. Your hair flowed up, galaxy colored magic engulfing your body. 

The card in the middle began to glow a golden color, a good sign for you. Closing your eyes, you focussed. 

But suddenly the weird magical presence hit you. Your skin began to crawl, but you accepted it. 

Opening your eyes, golden markings appeared; red burning ones covering your arms and exposed stomach. Your guild mark shone a bright white color. This was the contact you needed, and you could feel the rest of your Nakama feeling it too. 

Everyone watched as Wendy and Carla’s guild marks glowed. 

Looking at them, you nodded your head. 

“Now!” 

No one seemed to move, all of them scared that this may all lead to you further injuring yourself. It was Katsuki who broke the silence. A powerful explosion went off, hitting you full force but your magic absorbed it and seemed to rise. 

“SHE SAID NOW, YOU IDIOTS!” 

He continued to let out powerful explosions, Todoroki being the next one to follow - his ice hitting you head-on. Denki swallowed the lump in his throat, but walked up to you and placed his hand on your shoulder, releasing all the electricity he could. Mina ran to you, shooting acid at you, noticing how nothing happened, everything being absorbed by your magic. 

The magical pressure continued to grow, the red on your skin glowing brighter and burning worse than before, but you continued to grin and bear it. 

“Stand back,” you instructed. 

Everyone but Katsuki took cover, him standing next to you. 

“I AM THE GRAND RULER OF THE STARS, 

TIME AND SPACE SHALL BEND TO MY WILL

HEAVEN UP ABOVE 

SHOW ME THE ENTRANCE TO YOUR GATES

GRANT ME THY DIVINE POWER 

OPEN: THE GATE OF RETURN!” 

Katsuki felt something strange on his right arm - the sleeve missing because of earlier events allowed for him to see the dark markings that showed up but then began to glow a golden color. His body moved, his hands now resting on your shoulders. Magic began to radiate off of him, something that went unnoticed because of the bright magic that seemed to be glowing in the middle. 

Gritting his teeth, he felt the red markings begging to crawl their way onto his skin as well. 

The sound of a door bell being rung was heard, you had mixed a bit of celestial magic into this and that is how you knew that the spell was working. 

Holding your hands in a praying motion, you screamed as the pain grew but a golden vortex appeared and began to swallow them back. Katsuki growled, his arms swooping to hold you by your midsection as you had slumped down at the sudden increase of pain. 

Wendy watched your pained expression, her eyes softening at the sight of the ash-blonde standing with you. She smiled as she finally was swallowed through. Even though it seemed to be the same portal, it felt safer and her strength began to come back to her. Looking to her left, she saw the card beginning to burn up, but the opening to the other side was fast approaching. She knew that the only reason why everything was going so smoothly was because you were still fueling this gateway. 

Closing her eyes, she let the tears begin to fall as she finally returned but you did not.


	37. 35

A/n: I finished this chapter!!! It is a bit late, and I apologize, school is finally back in session and my teachers are being brutal. But don't worry, I will continue to post, once a week now! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I look forward to any and all feedback you guys have. Please enjoy <3!!!!

___________________________________________

“FINIS!” both you and Katsuki exclaimed at the same time. 

It just came to the both of you, and it shocked you both. But the portal began to close, searing shut with a detectable hiss. Finally collapsing, both you and Katsuki slumped to the floor. The boy still had his arms wrapped around you as he sat on his knees, your figure slumped against him. 

Your classmates rushed to the both of you. 

“(F/n)-chan,” Ochako gasped. 

Momo had managed to get to you quicker, her hand resting over one of your arms. Red markings still etched onto your skin, but they seemed to begin to fade quickly. Kirishima had rushed to help the both of you, noticing how the same red markings framed the ash-blondes neck and bits of his cheeks. 

Grunting, he felt the others trying to pull his arms off of you, but the markings made everything hurt. Any slight movement resulted in a searing sting. 

“Ow, ow, Ow, OW, OW!,” you mustered out as Momo and Mina tried to get you out of the ash-blondes arms so that you could lay down, 

“Well, it’s going to hurt, but -” Mina began 

“SHUT UP RACCOON EYES! MY HEAD IS POUNDING!” 

Sighing, she looked up to meet with Momo’s worried gaze. Nodding at her, she watched as the taller girl got up rushing to get Recovery Girl or your father's. 

Gritting his teeth, Katsuki went to stand, helping you up. 

Izuku brought chairs for the both of you to sit in, the scraping of the chair making your headache worse than before. The ash-blonde beside you growled, he was in a pissed off mood, the sound further triggering him. 

Sitting down, you closed your eyes, finally letting what just happened to sink in. Tears began to gather in the corner of your eyes, threatening to fall. Biting on your lip, you held them in, trying to calm yourself down. A few of your classmates began to leave, seeing as it was late and they would most likely be receiving a heavy scolding. Katsuki sat beside you, his presence easing you. Strangely enough, your magic seemed to be returning to you at a normal pace, faster than before. Glancing over to you, the boy rose an eyebrow, feeling this sense of relief wash over you. 

“My magic, it's as if I am back in my world,” you began, “everything is flowing correctly again.” 

“Do ‘ya think it has to do with the portal shit?” he questioned. 

Humming, you thought it over. This could have been the reason why your magic seemed better. The close proximity must have allowed for your body to correctly reset, getting rid of the random funk. 

The doors were opened with a hard tug, Hizashi and Aizawa both there; panting. 

They both rushed to you, checking you over - your blonde father doing most of the checking. Katsuki watched, feeling uncomfortable in the presence of both males. Aizawa ushered for the remaining students to leave, closing the classroom door when it was just the four of you. 

Running a hand through his hair, your blonde father checked over Katsuki, ensuring that he hadn’t gotten hurt as well. Sighing, he began his lecture. 

“Momo informed us about what happened, how could you be so careless, what if -” you cut him off. 

“What if they died? And I could have done something to help them!” 

“You should have waited until we -” Aizawa began, but you snapped at him too. 

“What could anyone do?! I AM THE ONLY ONE WHO KNOWS HOW TO DEAL WITH MAGIC! SHE IS MY NAKAMA, I WOULD LAY DOWN MY LIFE IF IT MEANT THAT SHE GOT TO GO BACK AND LIVE!” 

“BUT YOU’RE ONLY A CHILD!” Aizawa countered. 

“She wasn’t alone,” Katsuki spoke, his voice even and unwavering. 

Your eyes widened. Once again he was standing up for you, not leaving you alone. He was standing with you, helping you get the right words out. His feelings were all jumbled up, your feelings were thundering, shaking his very core. He felt your anger, and it took everything in him to not explode as a result of the stress and anxiety you transferred over to him. 

“I-,” the ash-blonde continued, “She is strong, she wasn’t alone. I had her back and still do, so if ‘ya going to get mad at someone, well I’m right here.” 

Aizawa felt a vein about to burst. He was angry, no - beyond angry. The raven-haired man was furious. Hizashi was taken aback. 

“He’s right, I wasn’t alone,” you began, a calmer tone in your voice. “ I had the rest of the class, but most importantly I had Katsuki, my soulmate right beside me. He helped me, I don’t know how to describe it, but he lent me his strength and inner magic it seems…” 

“This is insane,” Aizawa began. “YOU NEARLY DIED BECAUSE OF HIM! HE HAS BEEN NOTHING GOOD FOR YOU! I AM TELLING YOU AS YOUR FATHER-”

“BUT YOU AREN’T!” you countered, standing up. 

Much to the protest of your limbs, red markings still present on your skin. Giving in to the pain, your knees buckled, but Katsuki was quick to grab ahold of you. Sucking in a breath, you looked at both of your fathers, a deep fire burning within your (e/c) eyes. 

“I- I need time away from the both of you,” you swallowed the lump in your throat. “Let’s go Katsuki.” 

The ash-blonde grunted, his body aching. Locking eyes with both of your fathers, he offered a some-what sincere apology with his ember eyes. Reaching to get his bag on the way out, he also took ahold of yours. It hurt to move, but as the seconds ticked by, the feeling seemed to slowly disappear. 

Walking beside the male you began to let the tears fall. Wendy and Carla were gone; you were all alone again. 

Katsuki stopped, his arms bringing you in for a hug. Much like earlier in Recovery Girl’s office/infirmary, you began to bawl. Crying, whimpering, and babbling on about who knew what. The boy just ran his hand within your loose locks, humming at the sound of you muttering his name. 

“You- you won’t disappear on me too, right?” you pleaded. 

It was unfair for you to make him agree to such a thing. It was cruel to make him accept the fact that he would be with you when you knew that you would be leaving soon, running off to figure out who you really were. To ask such a thing was to lie to him and promise the boy that you would remain with him, knowing that should you find a way to return, you would take it and he couldn’t come with you. 

Katsuki’s right hand cupped your cheek, willing you to look at him. 

“I stayed with ‘ya during that spell, and I really don’t think it's up to either one of us to deny destiny, but I will stay with you until the day you ask me to leave.” 

Smiling, you brought your tear-stained face close to his, closing the gap as you let both of your lips meet in a small kiss. 

Katsuki grinned, pulling back and placing a gentle kiss on your forehead. Pulling you along, the boy pondered just how long you intended on staying away from your fathers. He could keep you company into the later hours of the day, just to ensure that you got home safe. 

As both of you walked out of the UA, you noticed how the sun began to set; different shades of golds, oranges, and soft yellows out line the sky. 

The ash-blonde held onto your hand, pulling you along, to where he had no clue. 

“Could I-,” you paused, “spend the night with you?”

His eyes widened, he hadn’t expected this at all. He wasn’t even sure if his parents would allow for such a thing to occur. You noticed the lost look he wore, smiling softly, it was alright if he denied your request. It was rather absurd. A question which you had just sprung out on him. 

“It’s quite alright if I can’t,” you trailed off. “I spent many nights under the stars back at home, what harm could-” 

“Like hell, you are staying out! Of course, you can stay dumbass, you’re my soulmate,” Katsuki exclaimed. 

Grinning, the both of you made your way down the street. Looking back to the setting sun, you hoped for Wendy to be back, safe, and sound…

~ Back In Fairy Tail ~

Wendy tried grabbing onto Carla, gravity seemed to be pulling them down. Neither one of them was strong enough to use their magic just yet, the dark marking on their wrists still faintly imprinted. Closing her eyes, the bluenette prayed that someone anyone from the guildhall below would notice them. 

“WENDY!” 

Opening her eyes, the young slayer looked to her side, noticing blonde and red hair rushing towards them. She saw a flash of golden light, Lucy transforming into her Leo Star Dress and Erza into her Flight Armor. Both of them took off, Erza catching the bluenette and the blonde taking a hold of the weak exceed. 

Tears streamed down Lucy’s face. 

Landing, the girls rushed into the guildhall, everyone turning their attention to the passed out Carla and the somewhat conscious Wendy. 

“Wendy, what-where, wait no, where is (f/n)?!” Erza rushed through her question. 

“She,” the girl took a pause, feeling a bit woozy. “She sacrificed her only ticket back for us to make it, some type of magic is messing with her, it’s why she was forced to bring us back.” 

The redhead began to shake her head, not wanting for the reality of things to sync in. 

“Erza-san, she gave me this…” Wendy shakily handed over before her body finally gave out on her. 

Gray picked the girl up, taking her to the guildhall infirmary. Lucy took the envelope, glancing at Erza as she went to open it. Seeing as it was addressed to the whole guild. Folding the two white pages out, the blonde placed the envelope on a nearby table, swallowing the lump in her throat. 

Shakily she began to read the letter. 

“Erza, Nii-san, how are ‘ya?” Lucy read, hearing your voice and picturing the beautiful smile that you always wore. 

“I had a feeling something might happen, call it a hunch. As of the moment, when I am writing this, I am laying in a bed with nothing to do but rest. Wendy fell out of that hole a few days ago, but honestly, I am fine. Well, where to begin. 

I can assure you that everything is fine on my end. Ask Wendy! I have made wonderful friends and am going to school for the first time! They are all-powerful individuals, and their technology is out of this world, or Earthland - our world? Man, this is hard to think about, this must be how Natsu feels on a daily basis. Just kidding, seriously, just kidding. Natsu-ni don’t kill me when I get back!!!” 

A few guild members let out chuckles and laughs. Sad smiles gracing their lips. Grinning softly, Lucy continued, Natsu standing behind her, Levy beside her, Erza on the other side, and Gray was walking right back to the group. The blonde continued. 

“Why I got pulled into this world? I don’t have a solid answer, but I do have reason to believe that Firecracker is to blame. He and his stubborn ass confuses me to no end, but nothing I can do about it, now can I? We argued a while back, and I don’t know what is going to happen next, but I hope it is all goo-” 

“Firecracker?” Cana questioned. 

“Who the fuck is this person?!” Natsu roared. 

“Whoever the fuck he is, he better keep his hands to himself,” Gray threatened. 

Sighing, Lucy handed the sheets of paper over to her. Taking a deep breath, the redhead began reading. 

“... I hope it is all good. Oh shoot, I forgot to mention who Firecracker is, but I don’t know whether I should tell. To tell or not to tell, that is the real question.” 

Again there was a burst of laughter. 

“Fine, just because I think Erza-san ought to know. Hmmm, how to put this lightly… He’s my soulmate, names Katsuki Bakugou; funny isn’t it? I got stuck with my very own personal hot head, and believe it or not, but his temper is worst than Natsu and Erza-san’s combined; no offense that is.” 

Erza paused here.

Everyone was letting this information sink in. No one could seem to wrap their heads around these news. You were one of their youngest guild members, and it seemed like you had magically gained a lover faster than Juvia could declare some new woman a love rival. 

It was at this moment that the pinkette and ice-user looked at one another. 

“WE KNEW IT! SHE DID KISS A BOY AND NOW WE HAVE A NAME!” they both shouted. 

“Shut up, we don’t know that for sure!” Lucy smacked both of their heads. 

The blonde could be just as scary as the redhead. Speaking of Erza, the woman shook her head, picking up where she left off. 

“Silence,” Erza declared. “Let me continue.” 

Quickly everyone hushed down, wanting to know more about who this mystery male is. 

“Now, I am sure you all want to know who Katsuki is, and I don’t think he would like me talking about him, but fuck him! I am doing this because he pissed me off! He is tall, taller than me. He is about 172 cm, 5’7 ¾, has ash-blonde hair that sticks out in all directions - it really does match his explosive personality and quirk; he has bright burning red-ember eyes, and a huge temper. Oh, I mentioned quirk, right… um so in this world that is what they refer to as powers basically, so his magic in other words? Sorry, I don’t have much more room or time to explain things. 

If you are reading this, that means that I didn’t make it back home, but I somehow got this message back to you all. Wendy and Carla must have made it back, I hope that is the case and why you are reading this letter now. 

Some sort of magic is interfering and keeping me here. It may be the soulmate bond, but this is magic from our world seeping into this one. 

I don’t have much more time, there is this feeling of dread fast approaching. 

Promise me that regardless of what happens, you will all remember me the way I was. I don’t want any tears shed further on my behalf. Even if I never manage to come back, if I die trying, just know that being with you all was the greatest gift I could be blessed in having. I will find a way to make it back, I promise!” 

Erza’s eyes glossed over, tears threatening to fall out. 

Levy pointed to the bottom of the page, red messy handwriting smudged somewhat. The bluenette took the paper from the redhead, beginning to read the last bit of hurried scribbles. 

“Something isn’t right, a huge creature attacked me twice. It claims that I need to remember, but I don’t know what it is referring to. My magic is also going nuts. Maybe Levy can look further into my past with your help Erza-san? The magic was strange but somewhat familiar, but don’t worry Katsuki protected me, we’re on good terms now! :) I will do as much as I can on my side, I know I won’t be alone, I got all of class 1-A, fathers, and my explosive-pain-in-the-ass soulmate. Wendy will explain further, I am afraid that this is the end.

PS: GUESS WHAT GIRLIESSSS, I AIN’T A DOUBLE YOU KNOW WHAT NO MORE!!!

PPS: Don’t kill Katsuki…” 

Laughing a bit, the redhead shook her head. She understood what you meant, but it seemed to take the other girls a few seconds for the news to settle in. Once it did, they cheered. You had meant no longer being a double virgin, you had finally had your fist and they were willing to bet that it was with this Katsuki fellow. 

But they all silently vowed to murder him if he ever made you cry. 

All the men shook, feeling dark evil waves radiating off the girls. Instinctually, they all reached to cover their family jewels, afraid that their manhood - scratch that, the whole package was in danger. They silently prayed for this boy, hoping that he never meets them. 

Sighing, they all got down to business. Levy getting right to work, Lucy following closely behind, and Erza hot on their trails. 

This was good, things seemed to be turning up. 

Until ... they would no longer be… 

~ Back to You ~

Nervously, you held onto Katsuki’s hand. The boy offered you a small smile before it morphed into a deep scowl. 

Slamming the door open, he yelled out. 

“I’M HOME ‘YA HAG!” 

“Katsuki,” you hissed at him. 

Pulling on his arm, you went to scold him, when a shoe came flying out of nowhere. 

Letting out a surprised scream, you ducked, pulling the ash-blonde down with you. Without knowing it, you pulled him into you, shielding the two of you with your magic. 

A stomping mad woman rounded the corner, stopping dead in her tracks at the sight of you holding onto Katsuki for dear life, his face in the crook of your neck as the two of you crouched down. Galaxy-colored energy surrounds the two of you, a beautiful golden undertone to it making it seem to the woman as if she were staring at the actual Milky-Way. 

Opening your eyes, you realized that the unidentified flying object - ufo - was a shoe that had been aimed at the two of you. But you had been able to capture it in your magic. 

Letting the barrier down, you released Katsuki. Finally allowing for yourself to fall onto your butt. Sighing, you ran a hand through your hair as the other clenched onto your shirt. Placed right over where your heart continued to beat rapidly.

Katsuki quickly stood, a pink cloud of dust covering his cheeks as he began to yell at the woman. 

“W-WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU COULD HAVE HIT HER!” 

“WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL US WE WOULD BE HAVING A GUEST YOU UNGRATEFUL PIECE OF-” the woman didn’t get to finish. 

“Good evening, forgive me for intruding, but Katsuki isn’t to blame,” you bowed, “please, forgive him. This is my mess after all.” 

Calming down, the woman turned her attention over to you.

“This knucklehead should have still given us a heads up, but where are my manners,” the woman smiled, taking your hand and shaking it. “I am Bakugou, Mitsuki; Katsuki’s mother.” 

A light blush covered your cheeks, you had thought that she was his older sister. 

“A-ah, nice to meet you, ma’am! I had mistaken you for his older sister,” you sheepishly scratched the back of your head.

“I’m Scarlet, (F/n); Katsuki’s - um,” you looked back at the male. 

“Soulmate,” he said as if it was something normal. “She’s my shitty soulmate and girlfriend.” 

You blushed a million different shades of red. He had said it so flippantly as he removed his jacket and shoes. 

“SOULMATE!~” the woman’s eyes seemed to sparkle. 

“Y-yes ma’am,” you replied, sliding your sandals off and sliding on a pair of guest slippers. 

“Oh call me Mitsuki! No need to be so formal dear,” the woman beamed. 

Nodding, you followed the woman - well more like tried to keep up with her as best as you could, seeing as she was dragging you to dear Mavis knows where. 

Mitsuki sent for Katsuki to get his father, telling him to go clean up. Just as he was heading up the stairs she called out for him. The ash-blonde male grunted, rolling his eyes. Raising a brow at him, he only squinted his eyes at you as if a warning. 

“Take (F/n) with you, let the girl take a shower, and led her some clothing! Where are your manners?! This is no way for you to treat your girlfriend, much less soulmate,” she ranted on and one. 

“Come on Fairy,” he motioned with his head. 

Mitsuki rose an eyebrow but decided to question it later rather than right now. She watched you bow and then hesitantly make your way over to the male. As you turned, your jacket fluttered up, enough for her to catch a glimpse of your tattoo. Biting her lip, the ash-blonde woman didn’t know whether to question that as well. 

You walked up the stairs, alongside Katsuki. Humming, you looked at the photos hanging, smiling at the baby pictures of the Firecracker. A few laughs escaped your lips, a huge dorky grin painted on your beautiful face. 

As much as he wanted to be upset, seeing you smile made his heart flutter. 

Grabbing your hand, he lead you to a door, muttering something about this being the bathroom and for you to be free to use it. Nodding your head, you hesitantly walked in, waiting for him to come right back and show you how to work things. 

Not even 10 minutes had passed when he walked right back in, gray sweats, black tank top, and red boxers it seemed. 

A bright flush was on his face as he handed you the items. 

Laughing lightly, you pulled on his right cheek softly. Slowly, he turned to look at you, only to be surprised with the light peck you gave him. Stepping back, you ushered the boy out, taking the white fluffy towel hung over his shoulder. 

Stretching, you began to take off your clothes, folding them, and letting them disappear into your spatial pocket. 

Stepping into the shower, you reached for the items Katsuki had briefly pointed to you. Lathering on some shampoo, you began to think things over. Letting all of the days events settle in. Humming, you thought over whether you did have clothes you could wear, but you only had armor and fabric which you planned to use for your new costume; same magical fabric which made Erza’s Flight Armor. 

Maybe you had some stored bandages that you could use for your chest? Lathering on some conditioner, you reached for the body wash, the sent of mint and something musky rubbing softly over yourself. 

Wendy’s departure had been difficult, but you were happy in knowing that she was back home. Even if you weren’t. 

You wondered whether she had been able to give your letter to someone.

Rinsing the last remaining suds off your body, you stepped out. Wrapping the fluffy white towel over your body, you began to dry yourself quickly; patting the towel over your body. Once you deemed yourself to be dry, you reached for the items Katsuki had left. 

Sliding on the red boxers, you pulled on the inner strings to secure it on your hips. The gray sweat pants followed. Galaxy magic appeared in front of you, a small roll of bandages landing in your hand. This was the last one you had. Wrapping the soft material over your chest, you ensured it to be secure all before sliding the black tank top. 

Reaching for the brush Katsuki also said you could use, you untangled the knots in your hair, letting it just fall in order for it to air dry. 

Giving yourself a final glance over, you walked out of the bathroom. 

Katsuki was leaning against the wall, holding a towel and some clothes as well. He propped himself forward, ruffling your hair as he passed by, muttering for you to head right back down, that the “old hag” wanted to talk to you. All he offered was a small smile before he closed the door. Taking a deep breath, you made your way back downstairs. 


	38. 36

A/N: I am so sorry for the late post. My family and I had come down with Covid, so it was difficult for me to work on any chapters. But the moment I started to feel better, I worked on this here chapter! I hope that you all enjoy it and like it. Thank you for continuing to support me and my work!! 

____________________________________________________

Descending down the stairs softly, you quietly and slowly begin to head in the direction of the kitchen. Peeking your head around the corner, Mituki noticed you and called you over. 

“(F/n)! Come here dear, help me with dinner,” the older woman motioned for you to come closer. 

She handed you a few items, motioning for you to chop them up. Taking the knife from her, you began to slice the vegetables, noticing how she kept glancing over at you. It was clear to you that she wanted to speak to you about something, but didn’t know how to bring it up. 

This continued for a few more minutes, a piercing-uncomfortable silence hanging in the air. It really had you wanting to pull at your hair, but eventually, you opened your mouth to speak.

“Mrs. Bakugou,-” the woman startled you by interjecting so quickly. 

“Mitsuki dear!” 

“O-oh yes.”

There was a silence, the woman now waiting for you to continue. But you were floundering in a sea of worries, unsure as to whether you should tell her it was alright for her to ask questions. You wanted to answer truthfully you really did. 

“Mitsuki-san, you can talk to me about anything! I am willing to answer to the best of my ability,” you offered a smile. 

The woman sighed, trying to really gather her thoughts. 

“Hmm,” she hummed. “That tattoo…” 

“Oh! I-,” you looked up at her, startled. 

“What about her tattoo?” came a gruff voice, cutting in. 

“Katsuki!” you stared at him like a deer in headlights. 

The blonde rose an eyebrow at you, rolling his eyes playfully at you. Walking into the kitchen, he took the knife from your hand. His eyes glanced at the horrid job you had done at cutting, the vegetables were all in uneven chunks, it was as if you had never cooked a day in your life. 

Stepping back, you offered a sheepish smile. You really hadn’t ever cooked for yourself. Living out in the forest made you a great huntress; but cook, unless it was preparing meat, you could make delicious soups, but that was about it. Some occasional sweets thrown into the mix, although nothing like this. You usually took to heading to the guildhall to get a proper meal. 

“You suck at slicing,” he began. “The kitchen ain’t for ‘ya.” 

Sticking out your tongue, you huffed. 

“I may not be good at slicing vegetables, but hand me any type of sword and you are as good as defeated,” you puffed out your cheeks. “I’ve been trained by the best swordswoman alive!” 

Shaking his head, he softly smiled. 

He knew who you meant, the picture of the redhead flashing in his mind. Katsuki had to admit, she had a way with swords, undoubtedly you, too, could be just as destructive. 

“Mitsuki-san, you wanted to know about my tattoo right?” you smiled at the woman. 

Katsuki held in his breath. He had tried to distract his mother from the topic, but here you were bringing up this conversation once more. The ash-blonde didn’t know how his parents would react to the news of you being from another world, but it was ultimately up to you. 

The woman nodded, wanting to know what was so secretive about the tattoo. 

“It’s a guild mark, you see I’m not from here,” you began. “I belong to a whole other world, but here I am!” 

Mitsuki just stared at you. She thought you were pulling at her leg, but at the sight of you looking her dead on and Katsuki stopping what he was doing to face her, she knew that this was serious. Nodding her head, she took the news in stride. 

“I see,” she mumbled. “Could we perhaps discuss this during dinner?” 

“If you will allow me to,” you offered a small smile. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. 

.

.

“Well, Masaru, what do you think about all of this?” 

You stared at the older male in front of you. He had come down a few minutes prior at the sound of his wife yelling that dinner was ready. 

Katsuki sat beside you, both of your pinkie fingers intertwined with one another. 

“It’s something alright,” he ran a hand through his brown matted locks. 

The ash-blonde beside you was glad that at least that very much was out of the way. As much as he wished to protect you and not have his parents know, he was surprised and pleased with the fact that you were willing to be so vulnerable with him and his family. 

“I still don’t know why it is that I am here, but I like to think it’s Katsuki who brought me to be here with him. And as much as I want to go back, I couldn’t bear to leave him behind,” you finally spoke up. 

Said expolodo-boy blushed lightly, looking away. His parents laughed, it was such a rare sight to see their son flustered. 

Dinner continued on well, his parents had really taken your situation with a grain of salt. 

“You said you use magic?” Mitsuki began. 

“I do, yes.” 

“Could you perhaps show us what you can do?” 

You froze, eyes ghosting over to Katsuki. Immediately he shut the idea down. He knew that you had already exceeded what you could do for today. The ash-blonde didn’t need you passing out on him again. You had already given him enough stress to last a lifetime. 

“No,” he blurted out as he finished his spicy noodles. 

“WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU TWERP!?” 

“I SAID FUCKING NO, YOU HAG!” 

“What he means to say is that I really can’t use my magic at the moment. Today took a lot out of me and I don’t feel like passing out again, but I would be more than happy to show you later on,” you broke their intense glare. 

The woman sat back down, nodding. Katsuki still stood, scoffing as he picked up his plate in one hand, the other grabbing your wrist and pulling you along with him. 

You quickly grabbed your plate, stumbling a bit as you bowed and thanked both his parents. 

“She will be staying with us for a few days,” the ash-blonde nonchalantly mentioned. 

He had already taken your utensils and his own, washing them and leaving them on the drying rack. Mitsuki and Masaru looked at one another, watching as the boy dragged you along with him, up the stairs, and down the hall. 

Both of his parents watched - a smile on Masaru’s face and a prominent smirk on Mitsuki’s. 

The boy proceeded to lead you to the restroom. He handed you a toothbrush and some toothpaste, him grabbing his own brush. You watched with a huge grin on your face as he began to yell at the germs, scrubbing aggressively. Laughing, you brushed your own teeth, somewhat feeling tiredness rub against your rest-seeking mind. Once this had been done, you felt him grab onto your wrist again. 

Gripping onto the blonde’s hand, you watched as doors flew by before you came to a stop in front of a door which the boy quickly opened and shut once the two of you were inside. 

Looking around, you came to realize just how normal his room was. 

You began to pace about, skimming over a bookshelf. He had books ranging from self-discipline to romance novels. Gracing your fingers over them, you made mental notes of the types of things he enjoyed. He had hiking magazines others with beautiful sunsets over the top page; for sure the same type of writer it seemed. 

Moving forward, you noticed a long hanging horizontal shelf. All Might memorabilia running from left to right. From limited edition figurines to small trinkets such as pens and pencils. 

The blonde watched as you moved around his room, noticing how you would smile at certain things, and try to stifle a small laugh at others. He couldn’t help but smile, seeing how softly your fingers glided over items - as if they would fall apart at any second. 

Moving onto his desk, you took note of how organized it was. All his textbooks neatly stacked in the corner, a rectangular screen-device in the left corner - what you had come to know as a computer -, and a container with writing items. 

A single All Might poster hung in his room, a few others of bands or mangas he enjoyed. 

Finally turning back to face him, you smiled. His room consisted of dark-ish colors, a few bright reds, and oranges here and there. 

Walking over to him, you sat down on his bed, right beside him. Letting yourself fall backward, you let the soft mattress engulf your body as your (h/c) locks spread. Your left hand reached for his right arm, yanking him down and engulfing him in a tight hug. 

He hesitantly returned it, having been taken by surprise.

“Thank you Katsuki, for being here for me when I need someone the most to lean on,” you softly sighed. 

“You’re never alone, I’ll be here whenever. And besides,” he paused, his hand slowly moving to your stomach and placing itself over your guild mark. “ ‘Ya got family on the other side who are waiting for you to go back and fight alongside them.” 

Humming, you relished in the calming silence for a while. 

Everything seemed to still. It was just him and you, the two of you against the world. Just like you and Erza all those years ago. The redhead had lost Jellal and you, you had lost Kei. You both had lost something but gained one another in exchange. The Tower of Heaven robbed both of you any sense of normality, the wound never actually having closed. 

Then the guild lost Lisanna, a huge blow to your young heart. But Lucy came along, only to be ripped away. Yet you all managed to gain her back. And then Wendy came into your life, her and Carla chaining themselves to your heart. Lisanna eventually did come back, the trip to Edolas an unforgettable one. Although you always wondered why you never saw your other self there. Maybe the reason for it was that you belonged here with Katsuki, rather than back home… home.

“ ‘Even if I can’t see you… even if we are separated far apart from each other… I’ll always be watching after you. I’ll definitely watch over you forever.’ … That is our Fairy Tail moto, our way of life,” you whispered out. 

He grunted, letting you know he heard, but that there were no words for him at the moment which he could use. 

“You keep looking back, how do ‘ya plan on moving on ahead?” he finally muttered out. 

A small smile curved its way up to your lips. He still remembered that conversation after his battle. You had thought that he hadn’t paid you any attention, shrugging you off, but who knew he had taken your words to heart. 

“I- thank you,” he quickly said. 

You felt his head move away as he became flustered. He muttered something, it was so light and airy that you almost missed it. 

Pushing the male away from you, you sat up, a frown on your face. He, too, followed. 

“Katsuki, don’t ever apologize or degrade yourself for being you with me,” you softly spoke, hand cupping his cheek. “Erza-nii always told me, ‘If the drive behind one’s actions is the thought for another, then it never is meaningless.’ You being vulnerable with me is nothing to be shameful of, rather it is the opposite. And this makes me fall for you even deeper.”

Leaning in slowly, you let your lips meet him in a kiss. 

Tears began to stream down your cheeks. But you didn’t halt the kiss, rather you let it become deeper. The ash-blonde pushed himself against you, bringing your body closer to his own. You let his warmth engulf you, letting him pull you over his lap as he let himself fall onto the bed; your lips always trailing right after his own. 

He pulled you closer, loving the way you smelled like him. Secretly happy that you were wearing his clothes. The way your body fit perfectly right beside his own. 

This kiss was warm, it was heartfelt. 

Nibbling on the bottom of your lip, he pulled away. Your eyes fluttered open, your chest heaving heavily as it tried to regain its breath. Katsuki grinned at you; that same shit-eating grin that you were coming to love. 

Laying down beside him, you curled into his side. 

His hand cupped your cheek, wiping away at the tears that continued to fall. He could feel the hurt, the heartache you felt at the loss of the bluenette, but all he could do at the moment was to be here for you. Leaning down, he placed a soft kiss on the crown of your forehead. 

Katsuki continued to play with your hair until he noticed your breathing even out. Glancing down he noticed the peaceful look on your face. Looking at his clock he noticed it was only seven o'clock. 

Leaning into a sitting position, he moved to fix his bed. Lifting you, he placed you under the covers, going to move and get a futon when you gripped onto his tanktop. Looking back down, he noticed how you had a pained expression. Sighing, he went to turn off the light, promising himself that he would get snuggly tucked into your own mattress once you seemed to be fine. 

Lay down beside you, he wrapped one of his arms around your waist. You snuggled closer to him, hugging him tightly. The boy couldn’t help the blush that crawled on his cheeks, a huge dorky smile playing at his lips. 

Without realizing it, he fell asleep; you secure and safe in his arms. 

There was a light knock on his door, Mitsuki standing beside Masaru as they both pressed their ears to the door. Upon not hearing a sound, the ash-blonde woman moved her hand to turn the nob. Pushing the door open, she felt her heart swell with this unknowing warmth. 

Masaru wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her in, as they both watched how their rambunctious son seemed to have been tamed. 

But that was far from the truth. 

Katsuki Bakugou couldn’t be tamed, he would never allow himself to be dominated by another. Rather, he had been enthralled with you, your untamed nature calling him towards you. They say that broken individuals attract one another, maybe that was the hidden truth behind it all. Or maybe there was something far greater than the two of you could ever understand. 

Closing the door behind themselves, they walked to their room. 

The night was a peaceful one. In fact, it was one of the calmest nights you had ever experienced. There was no need for you to remain alert, no fear of being ambushed, or simply disappearing from what seemed too good of a dream. 

An indescribable warmth surrounded you both, his arms protecting you from anything outside; from anything harming. All those lonely nights seemed like far fetched memories. 

You had once questioned whether love could truly be obtained - if it was meant for you. 

But that night, these indescribable feelings flourished, the dark ominous clouds making way for this explosive ray of comfort, encouragement, and completion; his stubbornness out doing your own in this very moment. 

“Change is never easy, you fight to hold on, and you fight to let go…” Juvia had once told you, flicking your forehead playfully. 

There definitely was a change in your relationship and you were fighting to let go of all the unpleasantries in order to fight for the unforgettable ash-blonde. You hoped that he too would fight for this relationship, that things would finally brighten up for you. Suffering in the dark was more difficult than any quest you had ever taken, and more lonely than being in a whole other dimension. 

The morning couldn’t come any sooner, rays of sun shifting softly through the slits of the blinds. There were no classes today, the first years had an opportunity to rest for today and the day to come. 

Shifting, you pulled on Katsuki’s tank-top, smiling softly at the radiating warmth. A grunt came from the male above you as he moved his arms from what seemed to be a bothersome position, now resting them around your form in a loose motion. He pulled you somewhat closer, relishing in having you here with him. 

Finally opening your eyes, you looked around. 

“Stop all ‘ya moving, I don’t usually sleep in, so enjoy it dumbass,” he muttered out. 

A laugh erupted from your windpipes, startling the male for a second before he composed himself enough to scowl at you. Grinning, you pulled back - just enough - to place a kiss on his jaw. Wiggling out of his grasp, you shook your head to get all of the sleep out of your system. 

Sighing, Katsuki got up too. 

“So what are we doing today?” 

“Training,” he responded curtly. 

Giving him a questioning look, you grabbed his arm. The boy stopped walking, turning to look at you. He had a raised eyebrow, prompting you to speak further. 

“Training? Can’t we go sightseeing?” you teased, head pointing at the magazines from the other night. 

“ ‘Ya should have woken up earlier then.” 

Sticking out your tongue, you let go of him, going to fix the bed before ultimately asking him if he had any other clothes which you could borrow. As if reading your mind, he tossed you a red tank-top and a new pair of sweats. Nodding at him, you watched as he exited the room, allowing for you to change. 

Sliding on the tank-top, you tucked it into the sweat pants; pulling on them so that the legs of the pants wouldn’t drag. Smiling, you tossed your hair back, exiting the room. Walking down the hallway, you knocked on the bathroom door, hearing a "come in." 

The ash-blonde handed you your toothbrush and some toothpaste; him now sporting a casual black shirt with a skull on it and dark loose fitting pants. 

Finishing in the restroom, the two of you headed downstairs. It was apparent that his parents were not home, most likely at work. They had mentioned that they were fashion designers and that they had to leave early. Lost in thought, you unknowingly moved to the kitchen island, Katsuki staring at you as he prepared a quick breakfast before the two of you would leave to train. 

A galaxy orb appeared in your hand, that same book he had recovered for you in it. 

He watched as you slid on glasses, pages flying by quickly as you skimmed for the page's content. Golden characters appeared in the air, you moving your pen as you worked to decode a certain part of the spell which Izuku had noted down on the paper yesterday. 

“That’s it!” 

The book closed shut, your left hand pushing the glasses back and atop your head. (E/c) eyes locked with the ash-blonde’s. Your mouth opening to speak. 

“Katsuki,” you began. 

“Hmm,” he replied, letting you know that he was paying attention. 

“Yesterday, when you helped me with the spell, you were using magic. Whether you knew or not, you were and I really am going to need you to remember if any markings whatsoever appeared on your skin,” you stared at him expectantly. 

The boy stopped what he was doing, he didn’t know what to say.

Him using magic?! How would that even be possible? But he really did pause to think it over. He remembered a weird sensation on his forearm, but he only glanced at it. Scowling, he wracked his head for a clearer snapshot of the thing that had imprinted itself on his skin; the hot feeling of something engraving itself onto his skin wasn’t something he should just overlook. 

Letting go of what he had in his hand, he extended it. You placed your pen in his hand, confused seeing as he wouldn’t be able to use it because of the lack of magic, but you were surprised when a faint orange-yellowish color began to glow from the tip of the pen. 

You watched as he drew in the air, the lines coming together. 

The symbol remained in the air, Katsuki handing you back the pen as he, too, looked at what he had drawn. It wasn’t a word, rather a marking. You had never seen this, there was nothing that you could associate it to. Humming, you watched as it disappeared. 

“You know, you just used magic to draw that,” you grinned. 

Katsuki looked flabbergasted, how had he used magic?! 

“The hell!?” 

“Could you possibly be able to use this because of me and that spell?” you thought out loud. 

The ash-blonde heard what you muttered. Him going off on a tirade. But you paid his no mind, staring at him as he went on and on while continuing to make breakfast, it was quite the sight. Smiling you relished in this feeling, knowing that it may be a while before this sense of calm would ever grace you; grace the both of you.


	39. 37

A/n: Hey you guys!! I am so sorry for the late update, I swear my APs are kicking my booty... anywho, I am sure you guys have been waiting for the next update. And because of the delay, I ensured that this chapter was a bit longer than usual. I hope you all like it! Oh, the [picture](https://www.quotev.com/story/13042426/The-Fate-of-a-Fairy-Bakugou-Katsuki-x-Reader-Soulmate-Crossover-AU) is the symbol that both the reader and Katsuki have seen and speak about (which also appeared on their skin). Let me know what you all think (I drew it myself, hahaha). I really haven't' figured out how to post pictures, so for now you all will be directed to my quotev account, where I sometimes post earlier, so be sure to check me out! Now, on with our story!!

_______________________________________________

It had been two days since your argument with your fathers, and you worried that they would still be upset, especially since they had no idea - well maybe a brief one - on where you stayed the night for those two such days. 

Because of that, you didn’t have your uniform so the ash-blonde hoped the two of you could get to class earlier than usual and get a hold of Momo; seeing as it was raining and she liked to arrive early. 

Just as the two of you walked in, you were relieved to spot said girl reading up on a book. Tugging on the sweats you wore, you walked over to the girl water still running down your face. Tapping on her shoulder, Momo looked up, taken aback by your lack of uniform. Smiling sheepishly you motioned to the clothes you wore. 

A dark eyebrow rose, skeptically skimming over your body. The girl was quick to catch onto the fact that these were not your own, much too big for you, and style completely not your own. 

Her eyes glanced over at the ash-blonde who had walked in with you moments ago to leave both of your bags on his desk before he walked out. She had a vague idea as to where your relationship with the male now stood, but she preferred to give you your space. 

“I am assuming you don’t have a uniform on you,” the girl playfully mentioned. 

“I don’t, but I was hoping you could help! I totally get it if you can’t,” you smiled. 

Momo hummed, nodding her head as she finally managed to produce a white button-up shirt and red tie. Grinning, you slid on the white shirt, over the gray tank-top Katsuki had lent you today. As you began to tie the red fabric, Momo handed you long thigh high socks, dark in color and which you slid on under the sweat pants. 

A few moments later said girl handed you the school’s signature green skirt. Sliding the pants down, you shimmied the skirt up, hating the cold as it nipped at your exposed skin. Now all you needed was the school blazer; you had, thankfully, left your school shoes here. 

While waiting for Momo, you decided to explain to her why it was that you needed a new uniform. 

“I guess I should tell you why I-” the girl cut you off. 

“Pardon my rudeness, but you don’t have to do such a thing. Your business is your own,” she smiled as she handed you the blazer. 

You bowed, thanking the girl for everything she had done. Momo looked tired, having used up a lot of energy. Walking over to your bag on Katsuki’s desk, you grabbed it, walking back towards the girl and handing her an apple and a few cookies you had grabbed on your way over to school. 

Placing the fruit and goodies on her desk, you gave her a hug, noticing out of the corner of your eye the ash-blonde finally walking in, but not alone. 

Smiling, you watched as Kirishima pestered the boy, wanting to know what “manly” activities Katsuki had partaken in during the break. Now while the two of you did train, you had somehow convinced the boy to meditate with you. Just letting the world go by as you focused on everything yet nothing at the same time. In a way, you hoped to figure out why it was that the ash-blonde could use magic. 

It was confusing, to be honest, but you had to figure it out. 

Walking to your desk, you pulled out your book from your spatial pocket, along with a notebook and actual pen. Humming you began to scribble down things as they flew by. 

Magic basically is the physical embodiment of the user's spirit. All Mages, whether consciously or subconsciously, can connect their physical spirit with the spiritual flow of nature, thus forming magic. But because of this, a user's magical powers are tied and connected to their life force. As a result, the emotional state of a user can affect how powerful their magic is. The stronger the resolve, the more power that is exuded. 

You, along with every other Mage, contain a vessel of sorts in your body. This vessel serves as a container that holds Ethernano - the source of magic power - which helps in determining the boundaries of said Mage’s magic. In the event that this container is emptied, Ethernano will be absorbed from the atmosphere, entering the Mage’s body; their usual magic power returning to normal in a bit. 

But in accordance with what Ultear revealed, there is an unused part of this container. It is called the Second Origin, in which large amounts of dormant power recedes. This leads you to your thoughts of Magic Transfer. Only powerful Mages can pull such a feat. 

Your mind kept drifting to the symbol that Katuki drew, but you could find no trace of it in your book - and the thing was old. 

Perhaps you had lent him your magic, and the residual of said magic allowed for him to pick up your pen and draw that symbol. But he couldn’t possibly hold a container, he was born here, not in your world. Although, if you were to assume, it could be possible that everyone held this container, yet most went about their day without realizing this; how to physically embody their spirit, much less connect it with the flow of nature. If this were to be true, then your understanding of magic, of all Mages, would be thrown out the window. 

Quirks are a part of a person, physically speaking that is. It is like a muscle, they can be exercised to be strengthened, but too much and the ligament may be torn, and that’s the end of that. Because this was a muscle, so to speak, this could be the equivalent to your magic physically embodying itself. If this was the case, then they did contain this container, but it was already being used to form these physical attributes, the container acting as tendrils that allowed for this to work. 

Now your head was really beginning to spin. This was all so confusing, and maybe you should accept the ash-blonde’s somewhat faint magical presence. But if you really thought about it, your mind floated back to the day when you sent Wendy and Carla back. As much as the memory was bittersweet, you recalled that the spell you had cast required huge amounts of Ethernano to be used and possibly released along the way. Katsuki had had his hands on you, explosions going off. 

If you really focused on his quirk, the sweat which he released came from small pores on his palms. It was possible that the Ethernano may have been absorbed by his palms during this moment.

If this was the case, that would make things a whole lot clearer as to why he still had this light presence of magic in him. 

Just as you continued to hurriedly scribble all of your jumbled thoughts and theories down, the sound of the door being closed and the bell ringing had you stoping, eyes wide - like a deer caught up in the beams of a vehicle’s headlights. 

Putting your things down, you snapped your fingers, all of the things being tucked away in your spatial pockets. 

Glancing up, you saw your father walk in, no bandages at all.

All of the chattering instantly went down, all of the students watching your father closely. He rubbed his left eye as he muttered his morning welcome. Tsu was the first to speak, breaking the onslaught of “Good Morning’s.” 

“Aizawa-sensei, I’m happy you were able to remove your bandages!” 

“The old lady got overdramatic,” your father mumbled. “But let’s put that aside.” 

Everyone got tense, the USJ attack was very much still fresh in everyone’s mind. Regardless of the Sports Festival, these villains were still out there and still very much a threat. 

“Today’s Hero Informatics Period is a little special…” your raven-haired father spoke once more. 

This really got everyone’s attention. Just how would this lesson be different? 

“It’s time to formulate your codenames. Your hero names.” 

There was a burst of excitement. Everyone was shouting in glee, even Katsuki grinned. 

You sat there, smiling. This was going to be interesting.

“As you all know, you will all be receiving your official nomination sheet, but as of the moment I only have a drafted one. For that reason, these code names are essential,” he paused, turning. “Usually nominations are more spread out, but this year was a bit different.” 

Looking up front, everyone gasped, even you had to take a moment to let it all sink in. Todoroki, Katsuki, and you had the greatest amount of nominations. The ice and fire user had 4,123, you had a whopping 3,601, and Katsuki had an outstanding number of 3,556. Tokoyama, Iida, Kaminary, Momo, Kiri, Ochako, and Sero had also made it up on the board. But everyone else had none. 

You heard giddy squealing from the right, watching Ochako grinning ear to ear. She was shaking Iida as she yelled something out. The girl deserved to be this elated. 

Just as the talking seemed to quiet down, in walked Midnight, the dark-haired woman beginning to speak. 

“The names you pick now - the names you come to be known by the world as now! In many cases, they stay that way after becoming pros!! So pick wisely!!”

She handed name cards down, erasable markers later passed along. The woman motioned to the clock, grinning while mentioning that there would only be 20 minutes or so given. And just like that everyone got to work. 

A name would be important for everyone, but just what to call yourself. 

All throughout the whole ordeal, you watched as others wrote, erased, and then scribbled some more. But you didn’t have a single idea as to what to write. You feared that the name you picked wouldn’t be fitting of your magic, a proper representation of Fairy Tail, and that it would sound completely childish. 

Humming, you played with the marker, staring at the blank board. 

You watched as 15 minutes later Aoyama walked up. Holding his naming card up. He announced that he would be known as the “Sparkling Hero: I cannot stop twinkling.” A small laugh escaped your lips, enjoying his choice, but thinking it might be too long. 

The boy was sent back to his seat, him muttering something under his breath. Mina followed after him, claiming to be known as the “Heroine of Ridley: Alien Queen.” She, too, was sent right back. 

Humming in thought, a sudden memory resurfaced, prompting you to smile as you finally wrote something down on your card - hugging it tight to your chest as you watched the other students go up. 

Tsu rose her hand, wanting to go next. Midnight crossed her fingers, hoping that this one would be better, and it was. The greenette mentioned that she had known what she wanted her name to be since she was in elementary school. Holding her naming card up, she revealed her name to the whole class and soon, to the rest of the world. 

“Froppy! The heroine who kicks off the rainy season!!” 

A multitude of people began to chant her name, glad that someone had finally given them something to work off of. Kirishima stood up, marching to the podium and pronouncing his name. 

“Now for mine! RED RIOT!!” 

Midnight asked if the boy was paying tribute to Crimson Riot. Kiri went off on a fanboy rant - looking very much like a flustered Izu-kun -, a few people snickering and comparing the two. The redhead paid them no mind, flushing a bit but continuing to explain why he had chosen the name. It was rather endearing if you were being honest. 

This had your heart racing; finally deciding it was time. Shakely, you rose your hand after the redhead sat down. 

The dark-haired woman nodded, watching as you walked up. All of your classmates looked up, wanting to see what you would come up with. Grinning sheepishly, you watched out of the corner of your eye how your father opened his eyes to see as well. You felt a slight pang of guilt but resolved to speak to him during lunch. 

Swallowing the lump in your throat, you finally flipped the card. 

“From now on call me - The Empress of Space: Imperatrix!!” a small blush adorned your cheeks. 

In all honestly, you were a bit embarrassed but continued talking.

“Back home that’s what people called me. Lady Minerva was the first one to give me this name, and it just happened to pick up popularity in towns. Much like Erza-nee, who many referred to as Titania: Queen of the Fairies, and Natsu-nii as Salamander, I came to be known as Imperatrix the Empress of Territory and Space…”

~ Flash Back ~ 

_It was the final day of the Grand Magic Games, you were finally returning with all of the others to war the rest of the guild what was soon to happen. You had encountered future Rogue. He had looked so miserable and sad, it hurt to see him so heartbroken and completely changed._

_Natsu had been adamant in letting you runoff, but he had a gut feeling things would take a turn for the worst._

_The only thing the pinkette mentioned was running straight to Gramps and First Master._

_Nodding, you took off in the opposite direction. Your skirt fluttered and rubbed against your thighs as you jumped over a wild whip-like shadow. Natsu continued to yell at future Rogue, telling him that this fight was between the two of them._

_A palace had never seemed so big and never-ending. It was a meer miracle that you managed to find a way out._

_Your feet pounded on the seemingly deserted streets. The sky was quickly growing dark; your mind trying to wrap around the fact that you had been stuck in that god-forsaken palace for so long. Cheering and yelling could still be heard around the town, this only prompted you to pick up the pace._

_As you rounded a corner, you ran into a crying Minerva._

_The woman had mascara running down her cheeks, smudged eyeshadow, ruined dress, and bruised up body. Even if she was all battered and bruised, your body couldn’t help but flinch at the sight of her, mind instantly recalling what she had done to Lucy._

_She heard your steps but didn’t say anything. Rather she dug her face further into her palms, shaking her head as she slid down a nearby wall._

_Minerva kept muttering something under her breath._

_“A-are you alright…” you hesitated, not knowing what to call her._

_Her cold eyes instantly snapped towards you, a hard glare aimed in your direction. With a tight jaw and loud-mocking snort, a piercing “insult” left her in a hurry._

_“I don’t want your pity; much less if it is coming from a stupid fairy. Get lost you brat.”_

_Minerva continued to hold your stare, your eyes searching her own for any indication that she was anything but fine and in need of a_ **_friend_ ** _._

_Humming, you slowly approached her, hand reaching for her left arm. Galaxy-colored magic engulfed your palm, encasing her arm. She instantly recoiled, her own hand shooting out to blast you away. Yet she halted when she noticed the warmth that surrounded her injury. You knew that Natsu and Lucy, hell, all of Fairy Tail would be on your ass for this, but you couldn’t help but see something in her that deeply resonated with you._

_It could have been the face of defeat that felt so familiar, yet what truly called you towards her was the sight of a broken and hollow shell - a feeling that you knew all too well._

_Slowly you inched closer to her. Minerva’s eyes glued on you the entire time._

_Without warning, your arms wrapped around her waist, head leaning lightly into her chest. It looked like she needed a hug and you knew that being seen as weak was very difficult, so you did the only thing you could do at the moment._

_Her body tensed up, arms tightly gripping at your shoulders as she began to harshly push you away._

_She had been taught that all of this was a sign of weakness. Minerva wasn’t weak, she refused to be seen as such. Her nails dug into your blades, the woman yelling at you to get away from her. Yet you held onto her tightly, shaking your head no._

_Without wanting to, tears began to stream down her face again. One of her hands letting go as she attempted to wipe it away - dirt smudging her makeup even more so._

_“Let go!” her voice trembled._

_“I thought queens weren’t supposed to allow one measly defeat bring them down! You’re a queen, aren’t you?” you yelled back._

_She froze, your words sinking in._

_Her remaining hand on your shoulder dug in again, this time pulling you into her. Minerva finally allowed herself to crumble. She didn’t know why, but there was this warmth to you that she couldn’t place a finger on it. It was a feeling of all-knowing wisdom; that of a kind ruler - a queen._

_A small smile tugged at her smeared red lips. Who knew a child, like yourself, would show to have more composure than herself._

_Eventually, a laugh rang out, startling you and disrupting the rest of healing her up._

_“I don’t like you fairies very much, but there is just something about you that makes me hate you less,” she murmured; her mind swarming with a million thoughts._

_“I-umm, well, I wouldn’t say I hate you, just that what you did was cruel…” you trailed off._

_She hummed, her mind deeply conflicted._

_This small ounce of kindness had reached her. All her life she had only known brutal training and cruel punishment on behalf of her father. But this tiny light of hope was all she needed in order to not go completely mad._

_Her right hand perched itself atop your head, ruffling your hair lightly, a bit unsure of what she was exactly doing._

_“But to answer your previous question,” she teasingly spoke, a hint of awkwardness laced in her words. “I am a queen, but you, my dear, are an Empress…”_

_You were taken aback. Was this truly the same woman who tormented Lucy? Your face visibly changed, a jolt in your body prompting the woman to frown. She felt like an idiot. Scowling, she shoved your body away, turning and beginning to walk away._

_But you were quick to grab her hand, an innocent-child-like aura radiating off of your body. Her eyes were quick to zero in on your own, noticing the cosmic knowledge filled look._

_“We all have something we are trying to run from, but I’ll be here if you ever need anyone to turn to… I don’t hate you, I see good in you and that makes me happy,” you smiled. “And if people stop calling you the queen of the tigers, I’ll still address you as such - M’Lady!”_

_You were much too innocent and pure. She could see the hurt that you must have suffered as well and couldn’t help but smile._

_Humming, she hesitantly brought you back into a hug. Her arms were shaking, unsure of what to do or how to feel. In her eyes, you had somehow turned into a little sister of sorts - your charisma one to truly fear and envy. All throughout you didn’t let go, hugging her tight and letting her know what she wasn’t alone._

_Eventually, she let go._

_Smiling, you bowed, turning as you excused yourself and mentioned needing to get a move on. Minerva nodded, watching as you flashed her another toothy grin, hands pulling up at the corner of your lips; as if telling her to smile more often._

_“Stay safe! I hope you and I can train together in the future Lady Minerva!” you yelled, running down the street again._

_Minerva lightly laughed, hand awkwardly raising to say goodbye._

_“I look forward to it Imperatrix,” she softly yelled back._

_You heard her, smiling as you continued down the road. It was nice to relish in new friendships, on the sweeter parts of life…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_~_ End of FlashBack ~

You were brought out of this small trip down memory lane at the sound of your classmates cheering your brilliant name. 

“That’s soooo cool!” Mina cheered. 

“Damn,” Denki muttered. 

“That’s such a cool name (F/n)-chan” Ochako gushed. 

A flurry of compliments rained down on you, and you were happy. Holding onto your card, you grinned, walking back to your seat. Just as you were about to sit, Midnight motioned for you to come over. Noticing your classmates getting back to work, hunching over, and coming up with their names, you nodded, walking over to her. The two of you headed out of the classroom.

“I heard about what happened of Marvell-san and Carla-san … for that reason Recovery Girl would like to speak to you and give you a quick check-up. I also noticed your request for a costume change, why not get it approved by Aizawa?” 

“I thought it would be easiest for you to approve it and have my costume ready on time,” you mumbled. 

“Hmm, I can see how your father would be against it, it is rather opening around the midsection… Well, I approved it and sent it along its way the day you put it in, the fabrics which you requested be used going along. It should all be ready by today or tomorrow!” 

Nodding your head, you watched as she handed you a pass, and you were off on your little adventure. 

The walk to the healer's office felt longer than usual. It may have been because you knew that going back there meant no Wendy and no Carla; it meant that home was far away, that you were alone and with no way to go back home. 

Knocking on the door, you entered slowly, hearing a tiny ‘hold on.’ 

Waiting by the door, you noticed a small figure round the corner of a bed. The woman smiled, motioning for you to sit on another bed. You did just that, waiting for her to approach you. 

Recovery Girl got straight to business, asking if anything hurt. You only shook your head, telling her that you felt fine, better than ever actually. The small woman wrote down the things you mentioned, checking over your body. 

Although her eyes were quick to zero in on your exposed hip; the kind woman motioning you to lift your shirt up to check for any bruising or injuries. 

“Do you have a soulmate? These matters are private, but these things sometimes do tend to be the reason as to why certain things occur,” Recovery Girl hummed. 

“I- um, I do,” you confirmed. 

She nodded, writing this information down. 

“Well if you feel fine, then you are free to go!” the woman chirped, handing you one of her healing lollipops. 

Smiling, you took the slip of paper she gave you. Going to stand, you felt a bit dizzy, holding onto the sheets as you grimaced. Your head hurt, but nothing too bad. Recovery Girl turned, noticing the pained look you had. She went to sit you back down, but you waved her off. 

“It’s just a headache, must be because of the rain,” you offered. 

The healing heroine didn’t seem to buy you reasoning, but let you be. Humming, she watched as you walked out, still managing to smile. This wasn’t sitting well with her, but what could she do, nothing physically was wrong with you. 

As you walked back to the classroom, the pain seemed to grow stronger. Your vision became cloudy. Holding onto the wall nearby, you gripped at your chest, breathing rapidly. Huffing, you slid down the wall, the pounding in your head becoming almost unbearable. You wanted to cry, your hand reaching out for someone, anyone really, but your inner thoughts betrayed this want for someone just in general.

“K-Katsuki…” you managed to huff out. 

Tears welled in the corner of your eyes. You hopped someone would come by soon. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Katsuki sat in his chair, muttering under his breath how his name had been turned down over and over again. As of the moment, it was a clean slate, and he may even have to use his name. Gritting his teeth, he watched how people flocked over to the damn nerd. 

Huffing, he leaned back in his chair, somewhat listening to whatever Shitty Hair and Dunce Face seemed to be discussing. Closing his eyes, he tried to tune everyone out but was shaken out of this at the sound of your voice. 

His eyes snapped open; soulmate mark burning. You were in trouble. 

Standing up, we walked towards the front, Midnight who was discussing something with Momo stopped to see what the explosive boy would offer as a possible name.

“I need to use the restroom and a pass,” he stated. 

Both women stared at him. Momo knew that Bakugou wasn’t the type to ask for a pass to leave, he surprisingly took his education seriously. Midnight nodded, handing him a pass and telling him to return before the bell rang for the start of the next one. 

The ash-blonde only hummed, walking out and heading in the direction he thought your cry for help came from. His pace quickened, the tugging at his chest intensifying. 

Rounding the corner, he saw a crouched down figure. His heart seeming to stop at the sight of your labored breathing. He rushed towards you, skidding to a halt right in front of you. Kneeling down, his hand reached for your cheek; him angling your face so that he could look at you. 

Your eyes slowly opened. 

Everything was still blurry, but breathing was finally becoming an easier task. Katsuki wrapped his arms around you, going to hoist you up when you placed a hand on his chest. 

“I-I’m alright,” you managed to get out. “My head just hurt, it must be that damned magic again.” 

Katsuki wasn’t convinced, he worried it may be your soulmate bond mark the ill factor in this equation. 

“Check your mark,” he urged. 

Looking up at him with a raised brow, you slightly pulled on your skirt, Katsuki looking away to ensure that the two of you were alone and that you had some sense of privacy. Glancing at your hip, you bit your lip. Two letters had completely erased themselves from your skin, the third one only beginning to have the tip fade. 

“Two l-letters are gone Katsuki…, b-but the second one was still somewhat there this morning,” your lip quivered; tears threatening to spill - this all too much. 

“Shit,” the ash-blonde mumbled under his breath. 

He didn’t know what to say or do. His mind was running circles, nothing was making sense. Finally pulling you up, he held onto you, trying to get you to walk towards Recovery Girl’s office, but you refused. 

“Katsuki, there is nothing she can do for me, we have to figure this out on our own,” you hissed. 

“We can’t fucking figure jackshit on our own, I hate askin’ as much as you do, but I can put my goddamn pride aside long enough to ensure that you are fine!” he began to raise his voice. 

“I- No Katsuki, please,” you begged. “I am starting to feel better, my mark isn’t hot, can’t you feel it. The moment you arrived the pain went away…” 

The ash-blonde stood silently, weighing his options. 

Sighing, he let you be. He could feel his chest no longer suffering from suffocation. His soulmate mark no longer burned, rather a warmth radiated off of it. 

“If you get like this again, I don’t give a damn where the hell we are,” he began; leading you back to the classroom, hand still wrapped firmly around your waist. “We’re comin’ back to find Recovery Girl and that’s the end of that.” 

Nodding your head, you allowed for him to pull you along. 

You felt better; your magic and overall health seemingly having skyrocketed. Unbeknownst to the two of you, your souls were intertwining themselves with one another further, and the breaking apart would be the worst feeling either one would come to experience; something neither one was ready for.


	40. 38

A/n: HELLO!!! It has been a really long week and we are getting close to the end 😫 . Welp, I am back with another chapter! I hope that you all are doing well and that you guys enjoy today's chapter. Let me know what you guys think, all ideas are welcome! Remember to enjoy, comment, and share the love (or story) with someone else!! Now on with the story! 

_________________________________

You had gone to speak to your father that same day, but he refused to acknowledge you as his daughter. He could be rather petty when he wanted, and it seemed that he was playing that card with you. Huffing, you excused yourself, exiting the room you mumbled a dictionary worth of curse words; a mouth sullied beyond that of a pirate’s. 

Katsuki wasn’t apposed to housing you again, rather he was relieved that you would be staying near him. The ash-blonde was worried that something like earlier that day may occur again.

His parents had an emergency meeting in “America,” wherever that was - you swore that the names would stick, but the name didn’t ring a bell -, but because of this meeting, the blonde mentioned that you staying over would be quite alright. Besides, his parents wouldn’t make a big deal about it, considering your situation and your relationship with the male. 

That week the two of you trained, worked on school assignments, and narrowed down potential work-training places. 

Aizawa, as stubborn as he was, missed you dearly. Hizashi wouldn’t stop pestering him to make things better. Even Panther Lily had been giving the raven-haired pro the stink-eye. 

The older male tried to speak to you that week, but it seemed the stunt he pulled with you earlier backfired. You only addressed him as Sir or Sensei, no longer sparing him a few extra seconds. 

Katsuki never said anything to your fathers, simply nodding his head in acknowledgment. He was aware that they wanted for you to be safe, and this nod was his way of promising at the very least that much. 

The day had finally arrived; the work-training week. Grinning, you held onto your costume case. 

Your father instructed that everyone to get on to their respected trains. Just as you went to turn on your heel, you felt Katsuki’s warm hand grab onto your wrist. His eyes darted towards Aizawa, who watched solemnly. Smiling softly, you asked him to wait for you, even though he was taking the opposite train. 

Walking towards your father, you watched him straighten his back, a nervous spark within his eyes. 

“It’s been a tough week for both of us,” you began. “I’m sorry for worrying the both of you, I just thought that what I was doing was right, and that you wouldn’t, or that you couldn’t, understand what it was that I was going through. Family is important, and I let both of you down… Please forgive me, dad,” you bowed. 

“I- I’m also sorry,” he muttered out. 

Smiling at him, you hugged him tightly. It felt so nice to have this misunderstanding cleared. Tears fell down your face, a warm feeling settling across your chest. 

Letting go of the man in front of you, you gave him a bright smile as you ran off to catch your train. You waved, continuing to do so the farther you got, finally turning when you stumbled but Katsuki caught you. He watched as you laughed, kissing the blonde’s cheek as he began to yell about something, flustered at such an innocent act. 

Aizawa smiled. Bakugou Katsuki may be an asshole to everyone else, but you seemed to be the only exception. Something had changed within the ash-blonde, and he had reason to believe it was all because of you. 

Turning on his heel, the raven-haired man walked away. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

You had just waved Katsuki off, managing to give him a kiss before he left. The ash-blonde was still somewhat upset that you had not wanted to intern alongside him, Best Jeanist the No. 4 hero having nominated the two of you. But you had turned down the offer, deciding to intern with the No. 2 hero, Endeavour. 

Bakugou Katsuki threw a fit, a fucking **huge** fit. 

It took six hours of cuddling, not that you would ever tell anyone or admit to him that that is what it was, to convince him that you would be alright. Your fathers had given you a “phone,” a while back and the boy made sure you learned how to use the damn thing. 

You had to “call” him at least three times, and “text” him for a good solid 10 minutes. He practically made you have his number on “speed dial”. Katsuki didn’t want to admit it, but he was scared, scared of failing you again; scared of something happening to you and him not knowing. 

Humming, you walked to the other platform, sighing in relief at the fact that your train was yet to arrive. Sitting down, you watched as people went about their days. 

Just as you were about to close your eyes, a strained clearing of a throat had you snapping your head in the direction in which you thought you heard it coming from. Looking up, you saw a somewhat nervous-looking Todoroki Shouto. Smiling awkwardly at the male, you scooted to the side to let him sit, patting the seat right next to you. 

The two-toned male sat down beside you, questioning just how to clear the air with you. 

He had visited his mother, finally overcoming this daunting hurdle. The boy had mentioned you to his mother, the woman offering him some advice on the matter. All he had to do was apologize and hope that you allowed him to reintroduce himself as a friend and try again from the top. 

Todoroki went to open his mouth, but you cut him off. 

“Our past, our memories - regardless of the type, are what help make us who we are. They decide whether we grow stronger and make it to tomorrow, or whether we wilt and wither into nothingness. First Master Mavis taught us all a valuable lesson, let me share her wisdom with you,” you turned to face him. 

“ _There’s a_ _wall_ _that can’t be destroyed with just_ ** _power._** _However, there is a type of_ _power_ _that can destroy that_ ** _wall._** _The_ ** _power_** _of_ ** _feelings_** ,” your hand moved up, pointer finger lightly tapping on his chest, right where his heart should be located.

“So let all those negative and angered thoughts vanish, let the good outweigh the bad. Whatever happened in your past, don’t let it affect who you are today… exist in the now,” you finished, hand cupping his cheek - thumb running over his scar. 

“I- Please forgive me,” he finally mustered out. “I have yet to truly understand what it means to bond with others, but that is no excuse -” 

“Todoroki-san, I can’t blame you for the way you feel, but I can for the actions which **you** took. Regardless of what happened, I still see you as my comrade, and I will fight to the very last tooth and nail for you; for all of class 1-A!” you beamed at him. 

He slightly smiled, nodding his head. 

The two of you enjoyed the silence that followed. Watching as people passed by, until finally, the train arrived. Carrying both of your suitcases, the two of you sat down inside. Todoroki watched how your eyes seemed to sparkle, making it clear that this was all a thrilling adventure for you. He envied this free-spirited nature of yours, yet he couldn’t help the smile that tugged at his lips. 

Todoroki was curious as to why you had chosen his father’s agency but didn’t wish to ask you. Instead, he opted for closing his eyes, his nerves seeming to disappear at the familiar humming. It, the same tune from before. 

You watched as the two-toned male nodded off. Taking a deep breath, you finally let yourself enjoy this peaceful feeling. 

Looking off to the side, your hand came up, ghosting over your lips as a faint smile etched its way across your face. Katsuki had dragged out that kiss for as long as he could, even though it was him who complained about being seen as soft because of it. Laughing, you let the movement of the train lull you into a silencing slumber, the explosive boy the last thing that entered your mind. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. 

Light nudges brought you out of your peaceful slumber. Todoroki was standing in front of you, his face unwavering as ever. Humming lightly, you stretched, noticing that the train had stopped. A surprised gasp left you, as you jolted out of your seat. The male in front of you fumbling back so that he wouldn’t get hit. 

Your right hand grabbed the handle of your case, the other shooting out to steady the male before you let go and made your way to get off the train before the two of you missed the stop completely. Todoroki followed behind you, eventually leading the way seeing as you had no clue where the agency was located. 

Skipping alongside him, you gawked at all of the buildings, keeping in mind where certain shops were. 

Just as you went to say something to the boy, he halted. 

Looking up at the tall building, you gaped at the huge thing. It looked rather expensive, the marbled floor and glass doors already telling you that you were in for a ride. Following behind the somewhat ridged ice and fire user, you continued to take in the building. 

Beautiful reds, blues, yellows, and oranges seemed to pop out. 

Walking up to the receptionist desk. You were the first to speak, but the woman completely overlooked you, rather, she practically kissed up to Todoroki. Rolling your eyes, you watched as the boy awkwardly, yet still bluntly tried to tell her that the two of you were here to see Endeavour, obviously trying to not come off as cold. 

“Look lady, we’re here for the internship, so are ‘ya going to show us in or will we have to show ourselves,” you finally got out; you blamed Katsuki for this sudden change. 

Todoroki silently thanked you but was shocked at your small outburst. 

The woman stared at you, stupefied by what you had just said. She huffed, trying to gain her composure as she ushered the two of you to the elevator, muttering under her breath that Endeavour was on the 8th floor and was waiting in his office. 

“Thanks.” 

And just like that the two of you went up the elevator. 

“Are you ready Todoroki?” you questioned. 

“I suppose so, but please, call me Shouto,” he responded. 

Humming, you nodded your head. Swallowing the lump that grew within your throat. The sound of the elevator’s ding had you tightening the hold on your suitcase, but you walked out and down the hall. Shouto was right beside you, his hold on his case turning his knuckles white. It was obvious that his was not out of nerves rather it was out of spite. 

Knocking on the door, you heard a gruff and booming voice call out. 

“Come in.” 

Opening the door, you walked in with your head held high. There was no reason for you to fear this man. Shouto watched as you strutted in, any sign of fear seeming to have disappeared. Stopping right in front of the older male’s desk, you placed your suitcase down, watching as the man’s piercing blue eyes watched your every move. 

“I’m Scarlet, (F/n), my quirk is Territory. My hero code name: Imperatrix. I hope to learn from the best, and for this to have not been a mistake on both of our parts.” 

Shouto’s eyes widened. 

Endeavour watched you closely, his eyes scrutinizing your body, your form, your very existence. He wasn’t pleased with the way you had just walked in, acting as if his office was suddenly your own. Standing up, he watched as that fire of determination burned brighter and he was impressed. 

“I’m the No. 2 hero, Endeavour. There will be no room for mistakes. Training will be grueling, be prepared to drop dead. As of the moment, I want both you and Shouto to spar. I wish to gauge where the two of you stand.”

Following behind him, both you and Shouto exchange a look but say nothing. 

The large man walks down a few halls, eventually opening the door to a large training room. Just as the two of you are about to enter, he motions for the both of you to take your shoes off. He begins to explain the rules. 

Neither one can use your hero costumes. This would be a two parts assessment, the first would consist of regular hand-to-hand combat and the second would be a 5-minute fight with the use of your quirks. Nodding your head, you walked onto the marked mat, stretching your muscles. 

Shouto padded his way to the other side. He took off his blazer, you doing the same as him and tossing it to the side. 

Endeavour watched, his eyes never wavering. 

“Start!” his voice boomed. 

You ran at Shouto, not wasting a second. Throwing a right hook at the boy, he countered. He brought his left up, his right taking a jab at your middle. But you were much too quick, your left hand gripped on his right wrist, pulling him towards you as your right arm looped around his other arm and pushed against his abdomen as you tossed him over you. 

The male went flying overhead, landing with a solid thump. 

Turning, you rushed at him once more, but he was quick to get on his feet. Throwing a left hook at him this time, he ducked, his leg sweeping under you causing you to fall back. Although you used this momentum to prop your palms beside your head as you brought your legs up and wrapped them around the boy’s neck. 

Tightening your hold on him, you used all of your core strength and tossed him over once more. Your legs remained tight around his neck, you sitting atop his chest as the two of you made contact with the floor. 

His hands squeezed at your thighs, trying to get them to let go, but was beginning to lose. 

Yet he was not finished. He managed to bring his right arm up and land a solid uppercut to your face. Your legs loosened up enough for him to toss you over. Shaking your head, you felt all the air leave you as he landed a kick to your side. Rolling to the side, you stood up, rushing towards him once more in a sweeping motion. 

Jumping, you managed to wrap your legs around his neck again, your body leaning towards the left as your body circled around his neck. Your sudden momentum caused him to fall face forwards, your left leg coming back up before he hit the ground and digging into his nape. 

A grunt escaped him, his eyes beginning to want to droop. 

Getting off of him, you waited for him to get up, hands in position to jab him in the face. He was struggling to get up because of the final blow which you landed and it seemed to be ticking Endeavour off. 

Finally standing, he took a moment before he ran towards you, and you doing the same. 

You aimed right side whip-kick, but his hand caught your leg and pulled you towards him, his other hand shot forward in a punch. Although, you were quick to act, legs wrapping around his upper torso, your back arching as your palms planted themselves on the floor. 

Swinging him over you, you flexed your arms, pushing so that you flipped. Letting go of his torso, you spun with the given momentum, Shouto’s eyes widening as he saw the inevitable coming. Gritting his teeth, he watched as you brought down your left leg in a battle-ax kick, a shocked gasp leaving the male’s lips. 

Again you flipped into the air, landing on both legs, hands up and ready for him to get back up, but he didn’t. 

“Scarlet takes the win,” Endeavour finally muttered. “Shouto get back up, don’t let all your training go to waste.” 

Walking up to the boy, you lent him a hand, which he surprisingly took. Whether it was to spite his father, or because he genuinely was accepting it was up to debate. The man before the two of you motioned for places to be taken for the final part of this battle. 

Jumping in place, you halted, bringing both fists in front of you in Natsu-like fashion. 

“Start!” 

A surge of ice raced towards you, but you ran towards it, hands coming in front of you as exploded the ice, the heat causing for some to melt while shards scattered around. Magic surrounded your left hand, palm facing the boy as a territorial blast was aimed his way. 

Ice quickly shot up, blocking your attack the best he could. 

Shouto knew better than to let you use the steam as a smokescreen, so he was quick to move. He continued to shoot ice at you, you dodging as you attempted to get closer. Missing a step, you slipped for a second, a second which the fire-ice user used to his advantage. 

Another surge of ice rushed at you, the boy riding along the top of the tidal wave. 

Bringing your hands before you, a territorial shield formed, absorbing the ice, but doing nothing against his fist which managed to get past. Skidding back, you stumbled over a block of broken ice, hands reaching back as they planted themselves firmly on the ground. Shouto shot another surge of ice, hoping that this would be it, but was shocked when your legs rose up and your magic engulfed your feet. 

Suddenly, a beautiful galaxy-covered katana appeared in your right foot, the thing spinning as it sliced through the ice, explosions going off all around it and eventually reaching the male. 

Flipping over, your foot had managed to toss the sword up, your right hand snatching it. Landing on all four, you got up, sword in hand, and rushed towards the male. Shouto backed away, fire lighting up as he attempted to keep you away. His hand shot forwards, a spiral of searing hot flames licking at your skin. But they couldn’t compare to Natsu’s. 

Swinging your sword once more, you cut through his fire. Slipping over on some ice, the boy tumbled down, for once he actually felt this daunting darkness creep upon him. 

There was this glow to you, an almighty sight to behold. 

His eyes widened as you brought the sword down, the thing glowing a beautiful mixture of colors; his final sight of this world. The thing landed right beside his head, small strands of red hair having been sliced off. Shouto could feel the warmth of the blade, almost as hot as his flames. He felt something warm sliding down his cheek; it was blood. 

Picking up your sword, you swung it over your shoulder, galaxy-colored magic engulfing it as it disappeared. 

Once again you offered him a hand, the boy gladly taking it. Pulling him up, you smiled, congratulating him on a well-fought battle, but Endeavour didn’t seem to like any of this at all.

“Shouto!” he roared. “HOW DARE YOU LO-” 

“He lost because there is an obvious difference in power; I am more experienced than he is. If anything, he fared off well against me,” you challenged. 

“WHY YOU LITTLE-” 

Fire burst out of him, his attempt at scaring you. If anything you surprised him, giving him chills. You walked right up to him, right arm wrapping - at least attempting to - on his left wrist. Flames continued to flicker out, but it didn’t seem to faze you. 

Your hand tightened its hold on the metal cuff of his suit, cracks appearing from the tight hold. 

There was a dense magical presence, one that Endeavour didn’t and couldn’t miss. The room had turned dark, small golden dots shining. It looked like a galaxy, this was your space, your territory, and for once, and what hadn’t been for a long while, he felt weak … inadequate. 

“Power isn’t everything in the world. I am only stronger than you because of my resolve; it's my will to fight for those who I love that allows for me to be this powerful. Who have you ever fought for? Other than yourself, that is,” you let go, walking away as you grabbed onto Shouto. 

“Oh,” you began. “I’ve faced flames hotter than yours, I’m willing to bet that the flames I have encountered could put hell to shame.” 

And just like that, you walked out of the room, grabbing onto the suitcases, and heading to Mavis knows where. Shouto silently followed behind; so this was just a taste of what you could truly do. If his father’s flames had been nothing to you, he wondered, could his ever be as strong as the flames of the person who could put hell to shame?


	41. Chapter 39

A/n: Hello! I hope you are all doing well during these trying times!! I am bringing you all another chapter today. I apologize for the long wait, but here it is and I hope you all like it! I drew the new costume, here is the [link](https://www.quotev.com/story/13042426/The-Fate-of-a-Fairy-Bakugou-Katsuki-x-Reader-Soulmate-Crossover-AU). Again, because I haven't figured out how to post my drawing on here, I will be linking you all to the other website where I post! Don't forget to comment, share, and spread some love! I will be posting another chapter today, too!!! Today is a special day for me, so I wanted to share it with you all. Well enough of my rambling, on with the story!! 

_______________________________________________

Falling down onto the soft mattress of your bed, you looked around the room. Everything was so pristine and well kept, it was as if you were staying at some fancy hotel rather than a hero agency. 

Stretching, you allowed yourself to relax. Two days of training really should have been a piece of cake, but Endeavour seemed to be holding your first impression as some sort of challenge. Shouto and yourself had not been allowed to come along with him for patrol, being forced to train for hours, two of his sidekicks watching over to ensure that neither one slacked off. 

A small buzzing came from your right. Grinning, you flopped onto your stomach, reaching for the rectangular object. 

Pressing on the green ‘Accept’ button, you brought the phone, up to your ear. 

“I think I am getting the hang of this thing! Don't ya think Katsu?” 

There was an airy laugh released from the male on the other side. It made your insides melt, feeling all warm and fuzzy. A small laugh left you as well, not being able to resist his so uncharacteristically let-go persona. 

“Eh, I think your dumbass could do better,” he teased. 

Huffing, you rolled back onto your backside, beginning to rant to him about your nonstop training. Pointing out the bad and good, but trying to be more optimistic about the following day to come. He hummed along, showing that he was paying attention. 

“It was worse than yesterday,” you whined. “Endeavour must really be pissed off if he won’t even take us out on patrol.” 

“Tch, ‘ya think you have it bad. Fucking Best Jeanist, shitty mother-fucking-” 

“How do you have it worse than me?” you cut him off, knowing that if you let him continue, you would be hearing rather interesting strings of curses and insults. 

“EH!? FUCKING DENIM FOR BRAINS SAID I WAS A CHARITY CASE AND THAT I NEED TO BE REFORMED OR SOME SHIT!” 

Frowning, you thought back to the day before. He sounded so dejected and unwanted. This must have been what Aizawa mentioned. Katsuki had only focused on the No. 4 hero aspect, rather than really looking into whether this would suit him and his quirk. Then again, he was smart, and as much as he would want to go with someone high ranked, he would ensure that he could get something out of it. 

It must have just been a matter of time before things actually got interesting. 

“Did you at least go out on patrol?” 

At this he paused, feeling somewhat guilty that he was only looking at the negatives, while you had been trying to look at both his and your own internships for the silver linings.

“Yeah, I did go out. But he took fucking forever. He combed my hair, and now it won’t go back to normal. And if that wasn’t fucking bad on its own, he made me wear goddamned jeans,” he gruffed out. 

“Combed your hair?” 

Now, this was the part of his short rant you chose to focus on, the part he didn’t wish to indulge in any further. 

“That’s what I fucking said, now when do you get to go out on pa-,” he was cut off. 

“Let me see!” 

Katsuki felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment. He didn’t want to show you. In fact, he was desperately trying to get it back to normal, but nothing seemed to be doing the trick. As much as he wished to deny this sense of shame and embarrassment, the feeling just wouldn’t go away. 

Just as he was about to open his mouth, an alarm went off on your end. 

The ash-blonde pulled his ear away from the phone, hearing how you fumbled to move around. 

There was a knock on your door, you fiddling with the knob, trying to get it open. In front of you stood a disheveled Shouto, the male rubbing a hand through his hair as the other latched onto your wrist. Your other hand still held onto the device, huffing as the two of you began to run and head for the stairway. 

“I -huff- got to go,” you breathed deeply into the receiver. 

All you got was a muffled and grumpy ‘fine.’ But it seemed that at the end of the day, Katsuki had been saved by the bell. 

You stuffed the phone into your spatial pocket, Shouto opening the stairway door. 

Without thinking about it at all, you went and threw yourself over. Jumping over the railings, and letting your body fall, zooming down as other workers and heroes alike pushed around on the stairs. A few froze to watch you, their eyes widening. You must have been insane, to jump from such a height and with nothing to catch you on the bottom. 

Shouto gaped at you, panicking at the sight of your plummeting to your doom. 

Without even thinking about the consequences of his actions, he threw both of his legs over the railing, holding his breath as he let gravity do the rest. Because he was larger in size, he quickly began to catch up to your falling frame. 

His hand reached out for your own, watching how the ground fastly approached. 

But before he could make contact, you snapped your fingers, a sphere of galaxy-colored magic absorbing the both of you and taking the brunt of the fall. The thing allowed for the two of you to safely land on the floor, disappearing once you made contact with the concrete bottom. 

Running, you pushed the door, rushing outside only to be met with a surprised Endeavour. 

“That’s the fastest anyone has gotten out of the building,” he mumbled. 

Shouto followed right behind you, his breath labored, but fine otherwise. Both males glared at one another, all before the flaming man spoke up. 

“How did you get down so quickly? You both were on the 10th floor,” he asked. 

“I jumped,” you grinned. “Over the railings, and let gravity do its thing.” 

You said all of that with the shrug of your shoulders as you sat down, legs crossing and folded across one another. 

Yawning, you watched as the other people finally began to file out. It seemed like a standard fire drill practice, ironic really. Shouto motioned for you to move but you playfully whined and stretched your arms out for him to carry you. The male rolled his eyes as he pulled you up, making you walk over to the side. 

Closing your eyes, you finally let the days' events wither you down; eyes drooping and slumber incasing you. Tomorrow would be another eventful day… 

Shouto on the other hand just stared. He was baffled. You had fallen asleep while standing. Now he had two options, wake you up and make you walk on your own, or ask for someone - although he could do it too - to take you to your room. He could only sigh, knowing what his only option was.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Now how you got to your room, you had no idea. But this was the last thing on your mind. One moment everything was fine and dandy, the next everyone was running about. Sidekick yelling at another sidekick. But the chaos was finally addressed by the man himself. The fire-tempered male began to give orders out, his sidekicks finally calming down as they ran off to do what they had just been assigned. Once he was done, he turned in your direction. 

“The two of you,” Endeavour began, “go get changed, we are heading to Hosu.” 

Nodding your head, you glanced to your side to see Shouto already heading for the door. Jogging after the taller male, you both headed into the elevator, watching the numbers count upwards until a ding and the opening of the doors let you both know you had reached your designation. 

Walking down the hallway, you came to a stop in front of your room, watching Shouto walk down a few more doors before he came to his own. 

“See you downstairs?” you questioned. 

“Yeah,” he nodded. 

Grinning, you walked into your room, heading over to the numbered suitcase. 

Picking the thing up, you opened it. You were excited to see the costume change, but also nervous to see if the designer had taken kindly to your request of using the fabrics you provided. Closing your eyes and taking a deep breath, you flung the lid open, eyes fluttering to see what you would be wearing. 

A huge smile made its way onto your lips as you picked up the attire. 

Grabbing the top, you eagerly slipped it on. The top was a dark gray color, almost dark enough to be considered black, but it was very apparent that the outlining rim of the chest and collar was a dark black. The collar was was open, reaching just above your cheekbones.

Reaching for the chest plate, you hooked it on, appreciating how it protected you and acted as a bra at the same time. It was light silver, popping out beautifully. 

A bit of the top showed under the metal, but it only further accentuated the piece. 

Sticking your hand inside, you pulled out the matching skirt, sliding it up your legs. It was free enough for you to move in and as much as you missed your pants, it was nice to go back to your original roots. 

The mistake you had been making was trying to do what worked for others. Now, as much as you despised skirts because of the view pervs could get, at the end of the day, you would beat their asses. But this didn’t take away from you wanting a coat, so you opted for the light silver, almost white-colored, coat-like bottom. It had a slight split in the back, but the front met in the middle, a dark silver fabric holding it all together. 

A galaxy orb appeared in your hand, your katana coming out. Quickly, you secured the thing within the silver fabric, ensuring that the fabric was tight yet loose enough for the metal holster to not bother you. 

Sliding the sheathed katana into the holster, you reached into the case to pull out the white leathered garter. It had two dark dots on the top part, these being clips to ensure that the item was securely wrapped around your thigh. In the middle, a dark holster and dagger were strapped. If anything were to ever happen to your katana and you couldn’t use magic, this was your next best bet. 

Finally, you pulled out your boots. They were tighter this time, hugging your legs and reaching just a fourth above your knee. The top part was rimmed in a white-silver color, the rest a dark gray, almost black color. Your soles, also, were white. 

Picking up your hair, you pinned it to the side. 

Satisfied with the way you looked, you placed your other clothes back on your bed, walking out the door. Just as you shut the door, you heard the sound of a click from behind. Humming in thought, you turned to see Shouto, him, too, also sporting a new outfit. 

“Nice look,” you grinned. 

His eyes snapped in your direction, taking in your figure and your costume. If your other costume had been somewhat open, this one was more so. 

“Thanks, you look nice, too?” he sheepishly commented. 

The boy wasn’t all that good at talking with others, but he was trying. Nodding your head, you spun around, letting him fully see your costume. You couldn’t wait to explain it to someone, so without thinking you began to ramble. 

“I decided to go back to something that was more me, you could say. So this is what I came up with. The fabric used in making my costume is from my world. It's been enchanted with a flight spell. Much like Erza-nee’s Flight Armor, my costume has the same properties. Rather than me having to waste huge amounts of magic on moving faster, this armor makes me lighter, my speed increasing. Now as for the metal chest plate, the fabric itself won’t protect me and I thought it would give it a nice flare, so how about it!?” 

“You really thought about it, huh?” 

“Yup!” you beamed at him. 

All the while the two of you had walked to the elevator, taken it, and now were coming to a halt in front of Endeavour. His eyes scanned both of you over, piercing blue eyes zeroing on your guild mark. 

“What is the meaning of this?” 

“Family tradition, consider it a part of the costume,” you countered. 

“Cover it up right this instance!” 

“Discriminating won’t get us anywhere, I thought we had somewhere to be.” 

Endeavor grit his teeth, Shouto trying to fight off a smile. The flaming man turned on his heel, not wanting to waste his breath on an insolent brat like yourself. Walking up ahead, both you and Shouto followed, hot on this trail. 

It was nearing midday, and the weather was nice; a light breeze blowing as you three headed down to the train station. 

The ice-fire user stuck by your side, glaring daggers at his father whenever he would turn to look. He said nothing, just huffing. Because the agency was relatively close, the ride didn’t last longer than a decent 15 minutes. 

Slowly, the doors opened, you being one of the very first people to get off. 

Standing to the side, you watched tufts of two-toned hair move about. Shouto looked down to make sure that none of the things on his utility belt had gone missing. 

Your left hand went to fiddle with the hilt of your katana, the right one placing itself over your hip as you surveyed the area. The male in front of you finally looked up, lifting a red eyebrow at your determined facial expression. 

Leaning onto the tip of your toes, and then back onto your heels, you managed to turn. 

Without really thinking much of things, you began to walk, spotting Endeavour a few meters up ahead. Shouto walked right beside you, pulling out his phone when he felt a buzz. Glancing at him, you pulled him along, making sure he wouldn’t get run over by pedestrians. 

He continued to stare, his brows bunching together. The boy appeared to be lost in his own little world, his mind working quickly to decipher the message he had just received. 

“Shouto put that damn thing away- wait! Where are you going?! Shouto!” the man yelled. 

Said boy had turned around, yanking you along with him as he began to run, eyes still glued to the phone. 

“W-wait, where are we going?” you managed to get out, his hand still gripping onto your wrist. 

“Midoryia needs back up,” he breathed out. 

Nodding, you began to sprint beside him, feeling your costume lighten your body’s weight, and give it an extra boost. The sun was beginning to set, shadows casting themselves across buildings. 

“So where - huff - to now?” you questioned, looking to your side. 

But no one was there. 

Letting out a frustrated grumble, you began to run in some unknowing direction. Light was becoming scarce, lampposts lighting the way now. Gritting your teeth, you rounded a corner, jumping as you let yourself latch onto the side of the building, then the one beside, before using that momentum to toss yourself over and onto the roof of buildings. 

Your boot-covered feet pounded on the tops, but the sound of metal crashing with ice had your body coming to a screeching halt. 

Listening carefully, you pinpointed the noise to be coming two streets over. So with that in mind, you took off, jumping over alleyways to make it onto the following rooftop. The noise was getting louder, you could hear Shouto, Midoryia, and some other unidentified voice. 

Realizing that you were now over top, you jumped down. Your right hand reached for your left side, grabbing onto the katana and unsheathing it. 

The creature looked up at you, a devilish smirk plastered on his lips, his tongue running across them. Bringing down your sword, it clashed with his; metal rubbing against metal. Your hair fluttered behind you. Your feet had landed on the flat part of his swords, crouching in the position - your body pushing him back. Getting your teeth, you pushed on the tip of your toes, skidding backward and towards the boys. 

“You three couldn’t take me on, so you bring me a girl to fight,” the villain chastised. 

“Shut the hell up, you bastard,” Shouto replied. 

Shocked, you looked at him, taken aback. He had never been hostile unless it was towards Endeavor, whom you had discovered to be his father a while back. It was quite a shocking revelation. 

Brining your katana in front of you, you brandished the piece of metal before you. 

“I’ll send your sorry ass flying!” you snarled. 

Running head-on, you brought your sword up, an explosion going off as it clashed with his once more. He looked taken aback, his eyes widening as he felt his body skid backward. The villain managed to bring his sword down in a striking motion, but you blocked with your own. He pushed back, his weight overpowering your own. 

The heels of your boots dug into the ground, you pushing back - both of your hands gripping onto the leather hilt. 

Your eyes locked with crazed ones as you brought your left knee up, extending your leg out. 

The side of your leg slammed into his torso, an explosion going off. He felt his body move, legs skidding along as he tried to push you back but also maintain his position. As he continued to press his blades against your own, he was shocked to find no push back.

His eyes had blinked, and in that one second, you disappeared. He felt a light breeze, his eyes snapping to the side, left arm gripping his sword and bringing it behind him in an attempt to block your back attack. And it was just in a nick of time, metal clashing briefly with his sword - lasting for a second. 

“Behind ‘ya,” you whispered.

Galaxy energy covered your body as you disappeared into it, but appeared not a moment later - right above him. 

“Just kidding, right above ‘ya, you asshole!”

You spun mid-air, your hands brought down your katana - galaxy magic shining beautifully as it sent explosions amuck. He couldn’t block in time, his sword shattering - leaving him with one. 

He grit his teeth; the male was pissed off now. 

Huffing, you jumped back, eyes glancing over to see Shouto applying first aid to Midoriya and Iida. With a firm nod, you ran towards the villain. 

You lunged at him, adding a spin to your attack as you sliced - katana managing to graze his chest. A pierced grunt left him as you landed. Raising your right leg, you extended it, landing a solid kick on his face. He fell backward, regaining his composure as he went on all four and seemed to disappear, his speed having increased. 

You looked around, eyes trailing after him - only nanoseconds behind his movements. 

But even then, you were fast enough. You couldn’t keep up as well as Natsu or Wendy; their dragon senses giving them advantages you probably would never have. 

It all happened in slow motion. You watched as he appeared right in front of you, rushing towards you quickly. He brought his other sword in front of himself, hand swiftly pushing the blade in a downward motion - you moved backward, surprise overtaking your body.

As you backed away, you stumbled. And the katana slid out of your hand as both of them reached for behind you, placing themselves firmly on the ground as you brought your feet up. 

“WATCH OUT, STAIN’S-” Midoryia’s cry cut off, watching you. 

As Stain brought his sword down, he watched how your left boot quickly disappeared. In its place your katana appeared, your left foot gripping it as your right swung itself. 

Your knee bent as it absorbed the shock of the two blades rubbing against one another. The villain snarled, bringing his sword down once more. Your palms moved, body twirling as you brought your katana back to counteract his own attack. 

All four males watched, the three heroes having their mouths gaping and Stain frustrated beyond belief. You were moving the sword around so effortlessly, considering it was with your foot, rather than a hand; a trick you had picked up from Erza and was a little messy. 

Pushing up, you flew into the air still upside down. Your right palm facing the villain as galaxy-colored energy wrapped around your hand. The star-like dots in your magic seemed to gather into the center, a new spell you had been developing and improving upon. It was the same spell you used during the Sports Festival. 

Slicing your hand through the air, those dots grew larger, galaxy-colored energy encasing them. 

Stain followed you into the air, moving his hand to slice down the orbs of light. But this proved to be a foolish move on his end. 

“Heaven’s Grand Palace: Grandeur!” 

As he cut through, the orb exploded. The other orbs followed along, and an endless array of explosions continued; not seeming to stop their attack. 

Flipping upright, you landed on all four, a few feet in front of the shellshocked boys. 

You all watched as the villain fell, a part of his sword having been chipped off. Breathing heavily, you nodded towards Shouto, convincing him to relax and let the effects of Stain’s quirk wear off. He had been struck in that small moment when Stain sped up. 

Taking off once more, you seemed to soar into the air, your foot coming down hard on Stain’s arm, his sword clattering to the side. 

Jumping up, you flipped mid-air, both of your feet placing themselves on his back as explosions went off as you pushed against him. Your body flew backward, watching him stumble forwards, but making haste to reach for his sword. 

Clutching your katana, you watched how the villain rushed at you, his sword seeming to showcase his burring furry.

Suddenly, ice was shot at him, Shouto having regained mobility. 

But he evaded, seeming to disappear only to reappear behind you and land a solid hit on your back. A pained scream left your lips as you fell to the ground. The two-toned male tried to get to you, but Stain had been quicker. His hand gripped onto your hair, pulling you up by it. He laughed, grinning at the prospect of having won. 

His left hand wrapped around your throat, squeezing tightly. Air was escaping you and nothing was refueling its place. Your hands tried to prey them off, trying to use your magic, but it was much too late. Huffing, you quickly reached for your dagger, pulling the blade out of its cover and slamming it right onto his hand, pulling the thing back and trying to take a swipe at him as you fell to the ground. 

Bursting into a fit of coughs, you looked up, eyes blowing wide at the sight of him bringing his sword down. Rolling onto your side, you narrowly missed the incoming blow. 

A pained hiss escaped your lips, the sword had still managed to grace at your upper-hip. Blood seeped out of your left side. Gritting your teeth, your right hand placed itself over the wound, magic beginning to heal yourself. Just as you were about to move you found yourself frozen in place. You felt a huge hand grip onto your hair, lifting your paralyzed body. 

Stain laughed, enjoying your pained face. But you wouldn’t give him that satisfaction of having won, so you spit at him, labored breaths escaping you. 

He didn’t take kindly to your act, shoving his sword right through your midsection, the sound of bone cracking causing the others to grimace. Shouto couldn’t do anything, his attacks to broad in shape, you would get caught in the crossfire. 

“(F/N)!!” both Izuku and Shouto yelled. 

You screamed, eyes blowing wide at the sudden amount of pain. The villain before you taunted you, his eyes gleaming as he jiggled the handle of the sword, enjoying your screams of agony. Because your arm had been resting over your stomach, he had had to push extra hard to get the sword in, piercing through both the arm and your middle. A part of the blade could be seen sticking out of your back, the boys rushing to move to you the moment they could feel their extremities twitching. 

Grinning, Stain tossed your body to the side - sword harshly pulled out. You rolled on the floor, back slamming aggressively into the brick wall, then slumping in place. 

Shouto shot ice at the villain, alternating between fire and ice. It took a few seconds before Izuku could move, the greenette jumping to action as he zoomed by landing a solid kick on the villain. Iida was watching all of this go down, an internal battle ensuing within. 

He watched Midoriya fumble, missing the villain's second sword, and the last remaining one. 

Todoroki had already been impaled, losing a great amount of blood, but nothing compared to your fatal wounds. Iida tried to get up, but he just couldn’t. 

“G-get up I-Iida,” you breathed out. 

“(F/n)!” both Shouto and Izuku exclaimed, glad that you were still hanging on. 

The boy froze, his resolve finally solidifying. He was doing this for his brother, for all those who had fallen at the hands of this monster. If he was to take his brother’s hero name, he ought to deserve it. 

All males nodded, knowing what was about to happen. 

Shouto shot a barrage of fire, cornering Stain. Izuku and Iida, who had managed to finally stand, ran at him at full force. The greenette throwing a blazing fist and the bluenette aiming a hard knee. They slammed into him, the villain crashing hard into the ice-piercing wall Shouto quickly created. And finally, he slumped over. 

Just then heroes began to show up, a woman being the first to arrive. She gasped, running towards you, but halting as she saw Shouto pick you up. Izuku and Iida picked up the other hero, the heroine calling for backup in apprehending Stain. 

Endeavour had come running down the street, slowing down when he saw all three of you approaching him. 

His eyes widened, noticing the large amounts of blood escaping you. 

Glancing over Shouto’s shoulder, his jaw almost dropped to the floor, Stain the Hero Killer had been stopped by you three students. Nodding his head at his sidekicks, he reached for his belt, most likely calling for an ambulance. 

Just as everything seemed to be settling down, a Nomu swooped down, grabbing Izuku. 

And at that very moment Stain broke out of his restraints, using a hidden dagger to rip against them. You could hear the greenette’s shocked scream; him struggling. 

Opening your eyes, you watched how Stain crushed the Nomu, holding onto Izuku. There was this crazed look in his eyes - he was gone. The villain was no longer conscious, bound to topple over the moment complete and utter exhaustion consumed him. 

You moved, pushing Shouto’s arms away as you fell to the ground. Spitting out blood, red still oozing out of you but you stood. This was nothing, Stain wasn’t as big of a threat of Acnologia. If you let yourself die here and now, there would be people mourning you, missing you, and that was the worst feeling. Your comrade needed saving, you were still needed. Stumbling to stand, you began to walk, eyes glowing with golden characters. 

Magical aura surrounded your body, the blood stopping from further flowing out. 

“SIT RIGHT BACK DOWN!” Endeavor threatened, but his words wouldn’t and **couldn’t** reach you. 

“I FIGHT FOR MY NAKAMA! IF I CAN STILL MOVE, I CAN STILL FIGHT!” 

Your fingers snapped, replacing Izuku with yourself. You aimed a hard punch at the villain, a large explosion going off. He roared, bringing his dagger up and aiming for you, but your palm extended, galaxy-colored magic wrapping around your hand as an aimed beam of explosions ripped, shattering the metal and destroying a part of the street. 

Turning, you aimed a back side-whip kick, an explosion going off. 

Stain only skidded, his body rushing at you once he had managed to firmly plant the heels of his boots on the ground. 

“May heaven’s judgment be just and swift, face the furry of the star’s crying trumpets,” you began. 

“NEBULA BE HIS FAIR TRIER!! OPEN HEAVEN’S GATEWAY TO PURGATORY!”

A dark hole opened under him, chains shooting out and latching onto him. 

You glowed a beautiful gold, hair fluttering loosely. That marking which Katsuki had drawn faintly appeared on your arm, a faint outer outline, the inside completely blank. Stain was paralyzed. His eyes screamed out the fear which he felt, his body being pulled into the dark abyss. He struggled, trying to break free, but his fate was sealed. Stain plunged deeper within, all until he was swallowed up completely. 

There was a flash of golden light, galaxy magic closing off the top - forming the shape of a dome. And finally, the sound of a doorbell being rung followed. 

As the light died down, there stood a huge galaxy-looking cube, chains gripping onto the slumped form of Stain. That same unknown marking, fully printed this time, smacked in the middle, still hissing as if the container had just been marked with some searing hot piece of metal. 

“C-capture is complete,” you breathed out, labored air escaping you. 

Magic disappeared, golden glow fading, and the marking disappearing. Your knees buckled, body falling forwards. Closing your eyes, you finally let yourself fall victim to the darkness which wished to consume you. Just as you were about to hit the ground an arm wrapped around you, catching you. And that was all you could recall. 


	42. Chapter Forty: 40

A/n: I AM HERE!! Hahaha, well I am back! I finished this chapter and really liked the way it came out. It gets a little heated if you know what I mean - *wink* *wink*. I will be putting a warning for whoever doesn't feel comfortable. Anywho, on with the story!!

____________________________________________

Everything was dark, you tried to open your eyes but they felt heavy. A heavy cleaning stench stung your nostrils, something placed over your mouth and nose; breathing a bit easier. 

You could hear movement around you, everything muffled, as if under pounds of seawater. 

Trying to listen closer, you could barely make out Shouto and Izuku’s voices. They both sounded out of breath, seeming to be arguing; what about you had no clue. Again you tried to open your eyes, trying to speak, but only muffled grunts escaped you. Pushing against the pain you felt, your eyes fluttering open, bright lights causing you to squint. 

Huffing, your right hand came towards your face, scratching at the plastic, but it was immediately swatted away. 

Your hand tried to push back, but the force used to push caused more blood to spew out. Coughing, you felt something icky and metallic rush up your esophagus and leave your lips. 

“She’s losing a lot of blood; if she loses any more-” the medic paused, trying to move around the rushing vehicle. 

Iida, Izuku, and Shouto all sat around you. The bluenette and greenette next to one another in one corner, in the other the two-tone-haired boy sat. 

It had all happened so quickly. One moment Izuku was in Stain’s clutches and the next you had taken his place. The battle had been so grandiose, it was expected at least one media source outlet had captured your outstanding feat. But all of this amazement came to a screeching halt at the sight of your figure beginning to topple over. 

Iida and Izuku, the fastest ones in the group ran towards you, but ultimately it was the usually bubbly greenette who caught you. 

Shouto had stayed back, being bombarded by the other heroes and his father. 

The ambulance had arrived rather quickly. This only fueled the media further, but Endeavor was quick to deal with them. He answered all of their questions. The last the group of three heard as they boarded was the arrogant man taking all of the credit. They were all furious, but they didn’t dwell on it much because at the moment you seemed to be in critical condition. 

They all watched the medic frantically pulling out instruments, trying to level your loss of blood, just until you all made it to the hospital. Iida couldn’t help but feel that this was his fault, Shouto feeling equally as guilty. If only he hadn’t dragged you along, you would still be fine. 

Izuku just stared, lost in his own little world, him realizing that this was a part of a hero’s job; this was something that he needed to prepare for. Yet it was something that you were very much accustomed to. 

“W-will she make it?” Iida questioned, his gaze downcast. 

“I believe so, she is quite strong,” the medic began. “She has already begun to heal the internal damage, but if she doesn’t get a blood transplant, well, I guess you know how this story will end.”

“K-kaats-suukiii,” you slurred. 

Even while on the brink of possibly dying, your mind still drifted to the ash-blonde male. You needed him close by, he needed to know what was going on. 

“ _It’s not the goodbyes that hurt, it’s the flashbacks that follow._ ” 

Gray seemed to speak, those words etching themselves into your brain.

You couldn’t leave all these people, regardless of how much you wanted to give up, the pain-numbing any and all other sensations. 

Izuku fumbled, him clearly making out the ash-blonde’s name. Without even thinking about the repercussions, he pulled out his phone - only able to do so because you had managed to heal him and the others a bit. Shouto gave him a weird look, not having made out what you said. Iida, too, stared at him, only having made out at the last part of the word. 

Clicking on Katsuki’s number, grimacing as he went to start typing, Izuku shakily pressed the send button, hoping that the male would still be awake. 

Kacchan

Please answer, it's an emergency!

_____________________________________________________________________________

Nothing…

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


Kacchan, its about Scarlet-san!

_____________________________________________________________________________

Not a moment later did the ash-blonde respond.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE HELL YOU DOIN’?! EH!!

Scarlet-san, she, um, just come!

WHAT?!

DEKU, YOU SHITTY NERD, WHAT 

THE HELL IS GOING ON?! WHAT 

HAPPENED TO (F/N)

She’s losing a lot of blood Kacchan… just - Just

come to the address I am sending, Aizawa and 

Yamada- Sensei should be meeting us here…

_____________________________________________________________________________

There was a pause, neither one typing.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Send me the address, I’ll be there by the 

morning. 

Alright.

Read at 21:59

  
  


.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

  
  


To say the ash-blonde was overwhelmed was an understatement. He had been asleep when the constant buzzing of his phone woke him up. At first, he thought it to be you, seeing as you didn’t answer his phone call. He chalked it up to you being busy, but eventually found himself crashing the moment his head hit the bed’s pillow. 

Even while asleep, this feeling of being bare and exposed plagued his mind. He knew something was wrong, he could feel it. The sting in his abdomen not quelling his growing anxiety. 

So when he saw his phone lighting up, he quickly reached for it, expecting your name to pop up, but he was disappointed at the sight of Deku’s name. He was close to chucking his phone in the other direction, but curiosity got the best of him. 

Unlocking the device, he clicked on his messaging app. Scarlet-red eyes ghosting over the messages, three in total so far and dots - indicating that the greenette was typing something else - catching his attention. But he felt his heart drop at the last message… _“Kacchan, it's about Scarlet-san.”_

His fingers moved, anger growing as his mind tried to deceive him. It was all a joke, that damn Deku, that nerd was pulling his leg, using this knowledge to his advantage to further antagonize him. 

But the further he got into the conversation, the more his heart began to twist and turn. 

_“She’s losing a lot of blood…”_

He had to take a second, letting it all shift into perspective. 

“I failed,” he gritted his teeth. “I- I FUCKING FAILED HER AGAIN, DAMIT!” 

His fist collided with the soft mattress. Why did this always happen? It seemed he couldn’t be away from you; if he left or ventured too far off you found yourself at death’s doorstep. Was this his punishment? Was falling for you his crime and watching you suffer his sentencing?

Pulling at his hair, he kicked his covers to the side, feet padding hurriedly around his room for a change of clothes, wallet, and any other necessities. 

Just as he was slipping on some jogging sweats, there came a knock. 

Huffing, he walked over to his door, mind on auto-pilot. His hand reached for the knob, opening the door as he came face to face with Best Jeanist. The man in front of him didn’t look too pleased at having been disrupted from his work, but he had only come to relay a message. 

“Eraser Head and Present Mic have requested for you to head to Hosu General Hospital,” he began, “and you are to remain with them until they no longer need you. You should be returning back by no later than Friday afternoon.” 

“I’ll be back by then,” Katsuki mumbled. 

Best Jeanist nodded, turning on his heel. He had only managed to take a few steps before he halted, turning to speak to the ash-blonde. 

“Oh - and a piece of advice,” green eyes locked with Katsuki’s glowing ember-red ones, “a soulmate bond, if not strengthened, can lead to disaster. I have seen mighty duos, and very few of them last long enough in the hero world with a flimsy bond. Don’t become a statistic.”

There was silence.

“A relationship is only as good as the handy sowing done and dedicated to every rim. When creating a pair of wearable jeans, every stitch sown is done with purpose, much like the actions and memories the two of you share together; this is what builds your relationship. If this girl really means something to you, then tighten that loose fiber, otherwise, the whole tapestry will come undone.” 

With nothing further to tell the male, he waved the young teen away as he finally walked away, disappearing around the corner. 

The ash-blonde stared after him, his mind reeling to a sudden halt. 

Gritting his teeth, he walked back into his room, grabbing a hoodie and his boots. But before he could get a foot out the door, he recalled his phone. Quickly he picked up the thing, stuffing it into his hoodie’s pocket, slamming the door to his room shut as he hurried down the corridor. 

Katsuki hadn’t even realized when he got down to the lobby, much less when he slipped on his boots. 

The whole ride was a blur for him. His mind seemed to be running faster than he could keep up with. Katsuki couldn’t believe that he was this close to losing you again. Slamming his fist against the metal door, his forehead touched the door. 

As soon as the doors opened, he rushed out. He headed towards the hospital, his boots pounding on the pavement. Rushing into the hospital, he was met with two out-of-breath pros. Aizawa and Yamada-Sensei both most likely having just arrived. The ash-blonde nodded his head towards both males, all three of them asking for you and your condition. 

“How is she?” Aizawa managed to get out. 

“She only got here half an hour ago, I can’t provide that information for you just yet,” the woman began. 

“So who can we ask?” Hizashi questioned. 

“Well, that would be the doctor, but at the moment -” she was caught off, the sound of a small alarm going off. 

The three males watched as a group of panic-stricken nurses rushed into the emergency operational room. They all hoped it had nothing to do with you, but deep down they knew that it was. 

The receptionist ushered them to the side, having them sit. 

Aizawa left for a bit, checking up on the other three students. All of them being visited by legal enforcement. The man just needed something to calm his nerves, you being in ER didn’t sit well with him. 

Katsuki just sat there, his hands shaking slightly. 

The chief of the Hosu Police Precinct, Mr. Tsuragamae Kenji scolded the boys. Aizawa further added insult to injury, but if anything his worn-out expression caused the guilt which they felt to pile up. All in all, it seemed that they had gotten out of this scot-free, all of them, except for you. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“She’s awake,” the doctor told all three males. 

“Can we go see her?” Hizashi was the first one to speak. 

“I wouldn’t recommend it, she went into shock during the blood transfusion, if anything she needs her soulmate,” the male in front of them spoke, flipping through his clipboard. “Studies have shown - although very rare - that soulmates being together after something so shocking such as this can heal either injured parties; both body and soul.” 

Katsuki stood, not having muttered a single word, only following behind the doctor quietly to your room. 

To think, he had just the day prior been upset about his hair. How minuscule of a problem it seemed now. The entire time he spent in the waiting room, not once had his hands stopped shaking, much less sweating. Aizawa had looked over to his direction, his own eyes growing wide at the insane amounts of sweat he was producing. 

The dark splotch on his hoodie indicated that he had been wiping his hands across the fabric for a while now. This much proved how worried the ash-blonde was. 

At the door, he watched your head turn to it. Machinery beeping, air respirator helping you out. The ash-blonde felt the corner of his eyes sting, watching how you offered him a small reassuring smile, arms opening as he walked towards you and let your arms wrap around him. 

The boy gripped onto your hospital gown, letting a few tears slip as he held you tightly. 

Your arms wrapped around him, aware of the slight pain in your abdomen. Katsuki just wouldn’t let go, his hip feeling warm as he let you embrace him. 

Humming, you played with his hair. A small smile appearing as you remember one of the last conversations you had with him. His hair wasn’t as bad as he had made it out to be. Although you missed his wild look, this small hint of a domestic style had you dreaming about a tame future with the male. But first, you two need to make it out of this. 

You must have given him quite a scare; again. Sighing, you brought your hands to cup his cheeks, bringing his face towards your own. Leaning in you planted your lips on his, shutting your eyes tight as you savored the kiss. His scent was the only thing that you could smell; it was just the two of you and no one else. 

The male pushed you back, getting onto the bed as he continued to kiss you; more aggressive than before. 

(You Can Skip Here) 

His tongue swiped under your lip, asking for permission to enter, which you granted him with. Katsuki was more than eager to get things underway, his tongue entering your wet cavern, intertwining both of your tongues in a sloppy kiss. You could feel a small trail of saliva trickling down the side of your chin, the ash-blonde finally situating himself completely on top of you, careful of your injuries. 

His hands gripped at the sheets, the kiss escalating further than he had intended - not that he was complaining. 

Your hands weakly grabbed at his hoodie, pulling him closer to you; wanting more of him. But the need for air had you pulling away from him. Yet he wasn’t having any of that, his mouth quickly latching onto your neck. 

A breathy moan left your lips, your cheeks flushing a bright red. 

Katsuki felt his cheeks heat up, his ego growing at the prospect of having you before him - puddy in his hands, him having his way with you and you enjoying it. 

He trailed his lips down your neck, leaving kisses - aware that he couldn’t get too carried away. 

Moving down, he pulled on your hospital gown, the ugly blue thing not distracting him from his mission at hand. Reaching your collarbone, he began to lightly bite and suck, being sure to leave a mark; leaving **his** mark behind. You could only drag your hands through his hair, pushing his head - his lips closer to you, but trying to direct him back to your neck. 

The ash-blonde continued his assault on your skin, unknowingly marking more of your neck as you moved him to where you wanted him to be. As his lips latched onto the crook of your neck, him sucking and biting with more vigor than ever, you gasped once more, back arching as a sudden rush entered your body.

Your right hand had slipped to the male’s neck, pushing him closer to you. 

(You Can Continue Reading Here) 

But he suddenly stopped, his breathing coming out in ragged puffs of air. Your chest was rising and falling quickly.

Confused, your hand cupped his cheek, bringing his face up so you could look at him. 

Katsuki backed away, his hand coming to cover the lower half of his face. Leaning forwards, you realized that the pain in your abdomen was no longer there. Completely forgetting about the male in front of you, you lift your gown, wanting to see why the pain was no longer present. 

“S-StOp,” the ash-blonde’s voice cracked. 

He was trying to calm himself down, his boxers feeling tight. You pulling your gown up gave him the wrong idea and further excited him. He tried to calm himself down, he really did, but it was difficult to do so. 

All the while you had ignored him, your (e/c) eyes going wide as you stared at your abdomen. You had expected a scar but found nothing. Looking up at the still red-faced Katsuki, you looked to his hands, noticing the faint golden glow under them. It was magic! Quickly, you pushed yourself onto your knees as your hands pushed the sleeves of his hoodie, hoping to see the mark. 

As you pushed up the sleeve to his right arm, you caught a glimpse of the marking. It was a golden color as it began to fade. 

Katsuki glanced at his arm, his raging Mini-Katsu being forgotten at that moment as he came to see that same marking on his bicep. You grabbed at his hands, bringing them to your face as your kissed his knuckles, happy that he had healed you - without even knowing that is. 

“Katsuki, has this marking or power ever appeared before meeting me?” 

“No,” he began, his face contorting into one of thought. “I only get this surge or whatever the hell you want to call it when I feel you are in danger and my hip gets all fucking hot.” 

“I knew it,” you muttered, eyes locking with his as you looked at him was a gleeful face. “It seems our bond is allowing for me to share my magic with you, sort of unlocking your own magic if that makes sense!”

He shook his head no, you laughed as you hugged him. 

The boy could only wrap his arms around your form, glad that you were feeling better and it was all thanks to him. You two sat there for a while, him playing with your hair as you rambled on and on about how he shouldn’t have come, that you would have been fine - possibly left with a nasty scar - but other than that healthy. 

“ ‘Ya don’t need a nasty scar on your body, you dumbass,” he muttered. 

“And why not? Guys get scars all the time, so what’s the difference with me having -” 

“BUT ITS DIFFERENT FOR GUYS YOU SHITHEAD!” now why did this sound so familiar, “YO-your body, umm, … Well, you fucking belong to me, and I want to know that any scar you do get is because we fought alongside one another. I don’t want for them to be reminders of my failure to protect you,” he mumbled off. 

Smiling, you recalled why the beginning of his outburst sounded so familiar. Gray had said something along the same lines to Juvia as he confessed his feelings for her. Who knew the emotionally constipated pomeranian before you would relay to you how he genuinely felt. 

“Hmm,” you hummed, drawing random shapes over his hoodie-covered chest. “Then, when the day comes that we get scarred in battle, together, let's make sure to always look at them as trophies of our triumphs - you by my side and me by yours’, so how about it Sparky?!” 

“Couldn’t have said it any fucking better Fairy,” he flicked your forehead. 

The two of you sat there, enjoying the peace that settled over. In his arms you dozed off, the healing process still requiring for you to rest before you could be up and at it. 

_______________________

  
  


**_“This is only the beginning Bakugou Katsuki… prove yourself to be worthy of the --- Clan’s name; help her remember... before it’s too late…”_ **


	43. Chapter 41

A/n: Hello! I am back with another chapter! Things are about to get interesting, can't wait to see what you all think! 

____________________________________

“KATSUKI!” 

The male looked around, but you were nowhere to be found. He was sure that that was you calling for him. Everything around him seemed to be spinning, or was it him? 

Again he heard another pained yell, he stopped, his eyes going wide as he realized that you were crying. Frowning, he began to run in the direction he thought you were located at. He couldn’t recognize where he was, it didn’t look like any trail he had been on; there was no trail. 

Trees and shrubs were littered all around. 

He continued to run, hearing your sobs echo throughout. Again, that same sickly feeling he got when you were in danger crawling up his skin; his soulmate mark burning a horrible red and utterly irritated. 

“Katsuki, please…” 

The ash-blonde came to halt, watching as you curled up into yourself. He quickly rushed towards you, dropping onto his knees and cradling your body. 

You slowly opened your eyes, your hand reaching to cup his cheek. Tears began to flow, his thumb rubbing the salty liquid away. He continued to look over you, assessing whether or not you had been injured. Once he was sure you had no injury, his arms wrapped around you as he relished in this feeling of safety; knowing that you were fine. 

But you began to push him; the action startling the ash-blonde. 

“Stop… STOP IT! GET AWAY FROM ME! YOU BRING ME NOTHING BUT PAIN AND ANGUISH!” 

You began to thrash around, pushing him away. Angry tears fell down your cheeks, any and all pushing, a futile attempt as he just held you tighter. This wasn’t you, he knew it wasn’t, yet why did it hurt all the same? 

“Why? Why can’t you let me go?” you softly spoke. 

“THE HELL YOU GOING ON ABOUT?!” 

He didn’t mean to yell, it was his set default. The ash-blonde didn’t know how to respond. And he had no idea why you were going on about him letting you go… had he been holding you back? Were you regretting having him as a soulmate? 

So many questions ran through his mind, his eyes closed as his grip tightened around you. Your hands continued to push against his chest, a frustrated cry leaving your lips angering and saddening him further. 

“Katsuki,” you mumbled. 

He still didn’t dare open his eyes. You had stopped pushing against him, instead gripping softly onto his shirt. 

“I’m sorry, but I have to go… you can’t continue to hold me back…” 

A warm liquid began to stain his shirt. He froze, pulled back far enough to notice that the liquid was your own blood. The ash-blonde began to quickly put pressure on the wound. Your (e/c) eyes continued to stare at him, slowly growing lifeless. 

“My time is up, the mark faded… why didn’t you help me?” 

His hands moved to check your hip, pulling softly against the material just enough to see the tiny smudge that remained fading away. 

“No! NO DAMN IT!” 

Tears began to flood down his face. You looked so saddened, your brows softly bunched together as you stared at him. One of your hands let go of his shirt, slowly cupping his cheek once more. 

“I thought you loved me… why did you fail me?” 

Slowly, life began to fade from your eyes, the ash-blonde cried harder. He held onto you, beginning for you not to go, that it wasn’t time. Your words echoed throughout him, ricocheting all throughout his being and around him. 

Suddenly the sound of crying and angry shouts had him looking up. 

All of class 1-A was standing around. Momo hugging onto Tsu as they watched your lifeless body continue to be smothered by the ash-blonde. Izuku, Shouto, and Iida fought to keep Aizawa away, him yelling and cursing the ash-blonde, blaming him. Hizashi stood behind his husband, sobs escaping him as he pushed against the crowd that had formed. 

The blonde ran towards you, yelling your name in a futile attempt. 

Katsuki froze. 

The three students briefly made eye contact with him, shaking their heads as they continued to frown. Ochako, Mina, and Jirou stared wide-eyed, neither one making a move until Hagakure fell onto her knees, sobbing uncontrollably. 

Just as your father went to grab for you, did a gilded-orange dome push him back. It startled all of Class 1-A, further enranging Aizawa and upsetting Hizashi as he pounded on the magical shield. 

He couldn’t let go, he wouldn’t bring himself to do so. 

More figures on the outside continued to show up, people whom he had never met in person, but had through your memories. 

Erza, your adoptive sister, stared. She couldn’t breathe… this wasn’t supposed to happen. Wendy had promised her that you were safe in his arms, said bluenette falling onto all four as she began to wail. Juvia hugged the girl, tears pouring out as she, too, couldn’t seem to fathom what had happened. 

Natsu only froze for a second, his body going ablaze the moment the reality of the situation registered in his mind. He ran towards the dome, his fists conveying all of the emotions that ran through him. The pinkette was enraged and upset, his tears turning into rising steam as he yelled. Gray stayed behind, his head hung low as his fists clenched and unclenched. 

More of your Fairy Tail family members began to show up, even those who he had only caught glimpses of. All of them seemed to grow in height, towering over both of you. Their eyes glowed brightly.

Katsuki could only stare, watching as all began to turn into smoke, only a pair of piercing golden eyes staring back at him. For a second they flickered, a hint of blue flashing, before returning back to normal. It was the same creature as before, but he appeared to be more daunting than the last time he saw it. 

“YOU HAVE FAILED, BAKUGOU KATSUKI! “ 

.

.

.

.

.

The ash-blonde woke up with a loud yell. He heard rustling, turning to his side to see you startle awake as well. Your eyes were wide, one of your hands gripping onto his hoodie, pulling him close as the other was outstretched in the front. It was clear that this reflex was a result of constant threats of ambushes. And at the sight of no threat, you slowly turned to face the male. 

Katsuki continued to breathe heavily, his hands shaking. His fingers would clench and unclench, the shaking not stopping one bit. 

You were confused, watching the ash-blonde in his own little world. Your eyes trailed down to watch the shaking of his hands, your own softly reaching out to cup his much larger ones. Smiling, you let what little magic you had to offer engulf them, a soothing warmth washing over the ash-blonde. 

The two of you just sat in silence, your hands holding onto his own. A warm reassurance that he didn’t know he needed. 

It was a bit difficult to sit upwards, turned to face the male, considering the weird tubes and whatnots attached to your body. You had reassured the staff that you were fine and didn’t need all of these fancy nicknacks, but much like when you had first arrived, the doctors and nurses had been stubborn. 

Slowly, you began to pull the ash-blonde towards you as your body went to rest against the mattress. 

You let Katsuki lay on your chest, your hands absentmindedly playing with his, somehow, soft locks. They were still very much pressed down, but easy to work with. The ash-blonde wrapped his arms around you, his mind still seeming to be else were. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” you questioned. 

“No.” 

A small frown grew on your face, all before a small sigh left your lips. 

“You know you can trust me, right?” 

The male, only hummed, just hugging you tighter as you smiled. 

It was silent for a while, your very much alive beating heart being the only thing that Katsuki focused on. He stayed awake for as long as he could, feeling your hands slowly come to a halt as you fell into a deep slumber. The ash-blonde grew worried the moment he felt your hands stop moving, he couldn’t help but quickly look at the monitor. 

A sigh left his lips, watching the steady line of the monitor move, the beeping finally registering in his tired brain. 

The male stayed awake for a bit longer, trying to fight off the on-coming slumber, but eventually succumbing to it. Except this time, he only dreamt of your warm embrace…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Morning came sooner than either one of you would have liked. 

The new day’s bright rays shining through the somewhat closed curtains. You groaned, attempting to move, only to find yourself pinned to the bed. Katsuki at some point in the night had managed to sprawl himself over you, one arm lazily draped over you. 

His right leg was tossed over you as well, a small snore escaping him as he continued to sleep. 

For a second, the thought of tossing him off and over you crossed your mind. But then the memory of his pained yell of last night had you feeling guilty. He must have stayed up late. It worried you that he hadn’t wanted to confide in you, but you respected his privacy. 

Laying right back down, your arms softly gripped onto his relaxed form. 

He seemed to finally be in a peaceful state of mind. Whatever had him shaking last night must have been terrible. There was this tiny voice that constantly repeated over and over again that you were the cause of his nightmare. No doubt he was still worried about you and your soulmate mark. But just what had he dreamt of? 

Sighing, you just stared off, hands beginning to play with his hair once more. You couldn’t really tell how long you had just been laying for, but the sound of a grunt had you pausing your ministrations. Katsuki moved, his body pushing upwards so that his face would lodge itself in the crook of your neck, a small grumble escaping him as he hugged you tighter. All before letting go a bit and seeming to drift off. 

You couldn’t help but smile, your mind drifting off to what a Fairy Tail world with him might entail…

~ Back at Fairy Tail ~ 

Levy sat in front of a large book. In one of her hands, she held another book, her other hand holding a pen as she scribbled across a blank paper; said paper atop a hefty stack of ink-soaked parchment. 

Beside her sat Lucy, her chocolate brown eyes rereading your letter. Something about it seemed off. She just couldn’t place her finger on it. 

Wendy sat right in front of her, scribbling away every single detail she could remember about the other world and that mysterious magic. The sky-dragon slayer mumbled to herself, Carla sitting on the table, munching on some cake as she read over what the young girl wrote. Occasionally, the exceed would point something out, either correcting it or simply adding extra information that she deemed important. 

Slowly, the Fairy Tail guild seemed to be going back to normal. They had a newfound boost in morale. 

Meanwhile, Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Juvia were pulling out books that they thought might be of use. Gray and Juvia the only actual ones who gave much thought to the books, performing their own little test run with questions before deeming whether useful or not. The red-head only commanded that books be searched quickly, Happy crying crocodile tears as he was forced to place a book about fish back in its place. 

Juvia watched it all unfold. Natsu had risen to his feet to defend Happy, only to be sent a harsh glare that had the male whimpering an “Aye Sir” as he turned around. Gray began to laugh, making funny gestures at the pinkette. Not too greatly appreciated by Natsu, resulting in the latter tossing himself and starting a brawl. 

The two stacks that they had spent hours sorting, fell over and scattered on the floor. The bluenette panicked, scrambling to figure out which books went where. 

A vein seemed to bulge from the redhead's forehead, her hair rising up as she brandished her sword. Both males continued to fight, Erza marching up to the knuckleheads. Juvia tried to reason with the other woman, only wincing away at the sight of Natsu slamming into her as both of them fell onto the floor. 

Natsu seemed unfazed, scrambling up as he ran back at Gray. 

Said red-head was speaking gibberish as she stared up at a worried-looking Juvia. The water user apologized profusely on behalf of Gray; biting her lip as she would constantly stare back and hope that her beloved Gray-sama would notice what he had just done. 

But her warnings reached both brawling men a little too late. 

Once more, the water user winced, watching as both of the men were sent flying. Happy, who had just come back could only stare as both of them seemed to have made holes in the wooden flooring up above. The exceed shook his head in disappointment as he heard Lucy’s yell. 

“I’ll get the butter,” Happy mumbled as he flew off. 

Juvia began to cry, trying to figure out how to help her love. She thought that after seeing something similar play out four other times, she would be prepared enough for her to easily pullout Gray, but that wasn’t the case. This time he seemed to really be stuck. 

“Juvia will go get some more butter as well…” 

And so she left, shaking her head ‘no’ at the amount of butter Happy was bringing back. Erza simply grumbled, kneeling down as she sorted through the books. She was glad that you were doing better, but she felt that no matter how many days they spent doing research, it was all beginning to seem hopeless. 

Countless hours had gone by and they still had nothing. 

She was growing desperate, but that was to be expected. You had gone missing for a few months now. All she wanted was a si-

“THAT’S IT!” Wendy shouted, the young slayer apologizing for her sudden outburst. 

Erza ran up the stairs, Natsu and Gray left dangling as they attempted to squeeze themselves out. They watched as other guild members rushed over, all of them surrounding the small little table in the right corner of the guild. 

“HEY! WATCH IT! TALKING HEAD RIGHT HERE!” both of them yelled as people ran by, almost running over them. 

The young slayer jumped up and down, holding the scribbled over paper on one side, but drawing on the other, up so that everyone could see. For once, her timidness took a second to register, but once it did, she became a stumbling mess. 

Everyone watched the girl, Levy encouraging her to go forth with her breakthrough. 

“Ah, well,” she began, playing with the hem of her dress. “You see, before (Y/n) sent us back, I noticed this mark on her arm and also on Bakugou-kun’s. So I drew it and well,” she looked over to Levy. 

Said woman took it as her hint to speak. 

“And while I was working for the magic council, I remember coming across such a marking in one of the Ancient Magics’ libraries.” 

Gajeel smirked, ruffling Levy’s hair. 

“That’s my shrimp!” 

His comment seemed to go over everyone else’s heads, all but Levy’s. Everyone started cheering, feeling as if this was a small victory and one step towards getting you back home. 

Erza was quick to quiet everyone down, Gramps aiding her in doing so. 

“Now my children,” he began, “this is only the beginning, we must continue to be hopeful! Team Natsu, Levy, Gajeel, and Panther Lily will set off tomorrow, let us prepare!” 

Guild members all began to disperse, Gray and Natsu just staring at one another, not having a single clue of what is going on. People would pass by and wish them luck, only further perplexing them. Lucy and Juvia walked over to them, both of them sighing as they began to butter their necks and arms as Erza filled in the two men. 

Happy was down in the library, flapping his wings as hard as he could. He would yank on Natsu for a few minutes before switching to Gray. 

“Idiots,” Evergreen mumbled as she walked by. 

“ ‘YA WANNA FIGHT!” they both yelled. 

“SHUT UP!” Erza scolded, knocking their heads. 

This seemed to be the final push that they needed because they only eeped, falling through the holes and down onto the floor. Juvia quickly stood up, running down the stairs, Lucy only shook her head as she yelled through the hole, asking if they were alright. The blonde only received pained grunts. 

Shaking her head once more, she called for Wendy to follow her as they ventured into the library. 

At least they were one step closer… 

~ Back to You ~ 

“Do you have to go back right now?” you questioned. 

Katsuki only nodded, as he hurriedly slipped on his boots. You had meant to wake him up but ended up falling asleep once more. Now he was rushing to leave, he should have been back at the agency an hour ago. He didn’t honestly realize how tired he was. It seemed your presence always soothed him. 

He had been in such a peaceful mindset that he overslept. This never happened, but with you, it seemed to be something constant. Not that he would have complained, but now he was running late and he was sure Best Jeanist would give him hell for it. 

You sighed, watching as he reached for his things on the nearby couch. Hesitantly, he walked over, placing a quick peck on your forehead before going to turn and leave. But you weren’t having any of that. Your hand reached out and pulled on his arm. 

Katsuki froze, your arms wrapping around him as you brought him in for a hug. You were on your knees, pulling against the hospital covers. Even if he was still adamant about sharing what his nightmare was about, you were assuring him that you would be ready to listen when he was ready. His arms wrapped around you, hugging you tightly before you pulled away, placing a small, yet sweet kiss on his lips. 

A small blush formed on his cheeks, watching you smile as you waved him goodbye. 

Humming, you watched as he left, your fathers rushing in. 

“How are you feeling?!” 

Hizashi was quick to smoother you, crying as he hugged you tight. You smiled, hugging him back. Aizawa watched, smiling at the sweet little moment the two of you shared. 

“I spoke with Endeavor,” he slowly began. “We agreed that it would be best for you to finish your internship with me.” 


End file.
